Learning the Hard Way
by dazedandconfused1331
Summary: What happens when the quiet girl gets noticed by the hearthrob of the school? Mitchie's quiet, has two friends, Carey and Nate, and she finally gets asked out by Dean, the hottie at her school. Life is good right? ...right?  in the process of editing .
1. Chapter 1

**I revised this story a little bit, because I just read it and I think I can do better (2 years later..) haha.. so.. bear with me.. It's not going to happen all at once, so some of it might not make sense for a little bit, but I'll try and be fast about it! 8) **

*****This story involves rape*****

**I dont own anything camp rock or disney**

Chapter one

I feel like I finally opened my eyes.

It feels like its been weeks, months, years.

Everything is sharper. The colors, my mood, people, and i laughed. I actually laughed. It was real this time too!

I guess i should start from the beginning. My name is Mitchie Torres, and I'm 17.

I'm not exactly the most popular person at school, i have all of two friends there. I go to a big school too, 550 kids in my year alone. My mom says I'm a strong, independent woman, but that's just a nicer way of saying I'm an invisible loser. I've heard it before. I mean, my life was alright, two really great friends, a loving family, pretty good grades, i was even writing and singing songs... alone... when i knew no one was around.

I'm also really shy. Pathetically shy. I can make just about any situation ridiculously awkward, and just the thought of doing a speech in the front of the whole class makes me queasy. Just something about huge groups of people staring at me. I feel too exposed, too vulnerable. If I say something stupid, bam, there's a kid to laugh at it.

Anyways, the two friends i do have, Nate and Carey, I've known since 1st grade. We're also neighbors. Carey's the smart one out of the three of us. She gets the 4.3 GPA and is in all honors classes, it's insane. Me and Nate are the music buffs. He's good at every instrument known to man, and naturally he can also sing. Sometimes I get really jealous, but I still love him. I've only had the balls to sing in front of him once. He said it was good, but I felt so awkward. I mean it's one thing to sing in the shower and in your room when no one is home, and another thing entirely to sing in front of someone. I also play piano and guitar though, and I'm not too shabby at that.

Nate's Uncle started this whole Camp Rock thing for kids, where kids who enjoy music can go and learn more about it, find ways to improve their talents, and also its just an over all really fun summer camp. Nate really wants me to go, but my mom's catering business is just starting to take off and my dad says money's gonna be pretty tight for a little bit, so it's going to be hard to convince them to let me go. Amazingly though, there's been about 10 brochures found throughout my house by my mom throughout the past couple weeks, and i can only assume this is Nate's doing. This camp starts in 6 months, and i guess he's decided to get a head start in his pleading. I think my mom's a little fed up with it, but she loves Nate so much, I don't think she'll turn him down in the end, even if money's tight.

Most Fridays, Carey, Nate, and myself would go to the local coffee shop to kind of hang out. We weren't into parties and stuff, but we still liked to get out of the house. On this particular Friday, I noticed that Dean Grayson was sitting across the cafe. Dean Grayson is one of the most attractive guys at school. He looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model. His tan skin, light hazel eyes, dark hair, perfect smile, rock hard abs... he was a catch, that's for sure.

I've had a crush on Dean since Freshman year of high school. To be fair, I think half the school had a crush on him. He was a star athlete, star student, perfect kid basically. Tonight, he was hanging out with a lucky few. Usually he was surrounded by people, but tonight he only had about 10 of his usual crowd with him.

Carey and Nate were talking about some test that they both thought they bombed, like Carey could possibly bomb a test.. when my order was called. I was slightly excited, because Dean's table was near the pick up counter, so I went over there a little faster than I probably would have normally. Shockingly, when I got there, I saw Dean grab for my drink. I could've sworn I heard my name called.. I looked at the cup, and saw 'Mitchie' written in big, bold, black letters across the side of the cup.

"Um.. I think you have my drink.." I said shyly. Dean turned around, looked at me, confused, then looked back at the cup. Realization dawned on his face.

"Well, shit," he laughed. *swoon* "I do. I'm sorry about that, I guess I just heard the order being called. Here's your drink. You have awesome taste in beverages," he smiled, playfully.

"Thanks, I take it you ordered the same thing?" I asked.

"You betcha," he smiled.

"Red Velvet Hot Chocolate for Dean," the barista called out. Dean grabbed his drink and smiled at me.

"I'll see you around, Mitchie," he said. Then he winked. Winked. I believe my knees just buckled a little bit.. I walked back to Nate and Carey with a shit eating grin plastered on my face.

**Revised.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i dont own anything camp rock or disney**

Chapter two

The next week, if I saw Dean in the halls (which was rare), he'd smile and wave or wink or something, which was fantastic. I think that week was the most idiotic I've ever been, being that I couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear the entire week. Carey even commented on how giggly I was.

That Friday, we, of course, were back at the local coffee shop and after being there for a couple minutes, I saw Dean walk in with 3 other people. He and his friends went over to order, and then I saw him say something to his friends. They went one way, and he started walking in our direction. I felt the butterflies start to relentlessly beat their wings..

"Hey Mitchie!" he said.

"Hey Dean! Um, this is Carey and Nate," I said.

"Hey, nice to officially meet you guys, I've seen you around school. I'm Dean," he said. Nate gave an eyebrows raised smile and a 3 finger salute, and Carey smiled and said hi. "Do you two mind if I steal Mitchie for a second?"

"Go for it," Nate said, I gave him a slight, playful glare as I awkwardly walked away.

"Listen, Mitchie, I've been trying to catch you all week..." I'm not gonna lie, I got my hopes up. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Holy hell. Did I just die? Are pigs flying? Did hell freeze over?

"That would be really cool! Um what time were you thinking?" I asked as calmly as I could. I felt like a giddy school girl right now, and I inwardly cringed. Control yourself, Torres.

"How's seven sound to you?" I swear if he doesn't wipe that beautiful smile off his face, I might just faint..

"Yeah, seven sounds good," I breathed. We exchanged numbers, and I gave him my address so he could pick me up.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then!" He winked, and walked away. I stiffly walked back to my friends with a sort of awed expression on my face.

"Spill." Carey so bluntly stated.

"I've got a date with Dean Grayson!"

* * *

Saturday had arrived and i was waiting for Dean to come pick me up. I tried my best to put my make-up on right, and find the cutest clothes I had, but I've never really worn make-up before, and my cutest clothes really weren't all that cute. I was way too excited and ended up getting ready too early. I had to wait a while until Dean showed up at seven. On the dot. Boom!

"Hey Mitchie," He said when I opened the door.

"Hey.." I started, but was rudely interrupted.

"Hi, you must be Dean! I'm Mitchie's mom! So nice to meet you!" She came out of nowhere.. "So just to be sure, you're a safe driver, right?"

"Mom!" I said, awkwardly laughing and feeling the all too familiar fire spreading across my face.

"Yes Ma'am. Didn't get docked a single point when I took my driver's test last year," he said without missing a beat.

"Good to know," My mother said, smiling.

"So, Dean, ready to go?" I asked, trying to move things along.

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Torres," he said genuinely.

"You too, Dean!" She yelled as I closed the door on her.

"Sorry about that, she thinks she's being funny.." I mumbled.

"Really?" he laughed.

"Yeah.. She literally sets out to try to embarrass me sometimes. It's a little mother/daughter battle we have going on.." I laughed.

"Hah! Good to know!"

"So what were you planning for tonight, I don't think I really asked.." I laughed nervously. I mean, this was kind of my first date..

"Well, I was thinking we could go to dinner.. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Then I was invited to a party at Amy's house. Do you know Amy?" he asked, and I nodded. Pretty much everyone at school knew Amy.. "Do you like parties? I'm sorry, I didn't even ask. We could do something else if you want?"

"No, no what you planned is fine!" I said.

We ended up having a really nice dinner. We went out to sushi and we were able to sit at the sushi bar, which was really cool. We also ended up having a fairly non-awkward night in general, which I pat myself on the back for!

After dinner, we went for some frozen yogurt, and finally headed over to Amy's. By the time we arrived, it was already nine, and people were just starting to show up.

"Hey Amy!" Dean said, giving her a hug. She lit up like a christmas tree, and greeted him back.

"Oh, and you brought Mitchie with you," Amy said, in a somewhat shocked/not excited voice.. Oh great.. I feel so welcome here..

"Yeah, we just got back from dinner," he said, casually putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Neaaat," Amy said, dragging it out. "Anyways, Tyler and Russ should be back in a few with the kegs, and Marty and Mac went out to get some more beer."

How is it that all these people are getting away with underage drinking?.. I mean, I'm not that much of a prude, but there were supposed to be a bunch of people here. Granted, Amy's house was huge, but still.. I don't get it.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and two guys came in, carrying one huge keg.

"Let's get this party starteddd!" One of them chanted, and there was a resounding whoop from the crowd that had accumulated around us.

..I had a feeling tonight was going to get pretty wild..

**Revised.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, i'd like to say thank you to Ceecile, you made my day! :) im glad you like my story! You're the very first person to review! :D**

**Also, i'd like to say that this story may get pretty intense, soo... its just a warning, and the squeamish probably shouldn't read this story. i just want to post that now, so i don't forget later!**

**i don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney.**

Chapter three

About an hour after we arrived and we, as in Dean and I and some others, were sitting on Amy's couch in one of her living rooms basically yelling at each other over the music. Amy had a huge house, with four different living rooms.. Four. Each one had a mass amount of people in it, and this was the one with the least amount. For the past hour, Amy has been flipping her hair and basically throwing herself at Dean. He seemed fairly oblivious to it. I, on the other hand, was getting rather annoyed with it.

"Oh, that's great!" she said to the kid named Tyler, kind of like she was making fun of someone. I had the distinct impression that it was me.

"Hey, I'm going to go get something to drink, anyone want anything?" Dean asked, looking at me.

"Um.. I'm not really into alcohol," I mumbled to him, glad for once that the music was so loud and that it was only Dean who heard me.

"That's alright, do you want me to pick you up a soda then?" He had to yell over the next song that just came on, it was louder than the last one.

"Sure, thank you!" I yelled.

"No problem," he shouted back.

I just sort of sank back into the couch and sat there. I didn't know these people, I didn't know what or how to talk to them.

"You know, I think I'll go help lover boy," the Tyler kid said, getting up and leaving the room. Amy rounded on me.

"So, how's your date going?" she asked, and I got the feeling she wanted something she could gossip about at school.

"Um.. I'm having a lot of fun so far," I said awkwardly.

"Neat. So how long have you two been friends? I've never heard him say anything about you.."

"Uh... not long...I.. uh.. I guess? I've gone to school with him for a while, but just started kind of talking to him last week.." I said, not really sure of where this was going.

"Yeah, we all thought it was kind of random that he decided to ask you out.." she trailed off.

"Oh, yeah.." she said, but was cut off when Dean and Tyler returned with the drinks.

"Hey, I brought you a Sprite, is that okay?" Dean asked, handing me the glass.

"Yeah, perfect! Thank you!" I smiled. I took a small, polite sip and set it down on the table next to me. I looked up just as Tyler came back and sat down. He winked at me. Like a creepy/weird smirky wink. I frowned and turned back to Dean, who was now talking with Mac on some kind of sports game. I only caught a few words here and there.

I started feeling a little awkward, so I grabbed my phone and decided to check my messages. I had three from Nate and five from Carey, all asking how my date was going. Some of Carey's had advice or questions about Dean. I took another sip from my soda, and wrote back.

"Sooo, Mitchie.. what kind of things are _you_ interested in?.." Tyler asked. He really was attractive, but there was something that was just kind of off about him. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Um, I like music a lot.." I said, more as a question than anything. I really didn't know how to talk to these people. I feel like they're just gossipy, smart ass, cliquey jerks.

"Do you?" Tyler said, mockingly. I frowned and rolled my eyes. Spot on with the jerk assumption.

"Yeah.." I said, put off.

"What kind of music?" asked some random drunk chick who came over to sit, yes _sit, _on Tyler's lap. He smiled and put his arms around her waist.

"I don't really have a favorite, I sort of just listen to anything that comes on.."

"Thasss cool," she said, turning around so that she was facing Tyler. Then she licked his ear. Yes. Licked. His ear.. I felt my face turn into a repulsed grimace. Tyler just smirked and started kissing her neck. Okay, confession time: I'm a bit of a prude. I'm not a huge fan of P.D.A. I mean hugs are good, but anything other than that.. Is a little excessive, I think. They started full on making out. And since they were fairly drunk, she more than he, it was starting to get sloppy..

"What, you that much of a prude," Amy whispered to me, smirking the whole time. Well the party was going smoothly... Dear god, I hope Dean is getting tired of this area. I'm starting to get the feeling they don't want me here..

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Dean asked suddenly, sounding slightly more intoxicated than when we arrived. Oh thank god.

"Sure, sounds good," I said, taking another quick sip of my drink and following him. Tyler, Amy, Mac, and Marty followed us into one of the other living rooms, where most of the dancing was.

We started dancing, and I soon realized that the people around us were really drunk. I'll admit, the dancing was pretty funny..

"Hey, I'm gonna go find a bathroom, I'll be right back," I said after a couple minutes.

"Okay," he said.

"I think the one upstairs is less crowded," Amy shouted drunkenly, actually sounding somewhat nice to me for the first time since I got here.

"Thanks," I said, making my way towards where I thought the stairs were. I was wrong.. I'd gone in the opposite direction of the stairs. My mind was starting to feel kind of fuzzy and weird, and after a while I started walking like I was drunk. That's weird..

I finally found the stairs, but by then I was so dizzy instead of going up to find the bathroom, I sat down at the bottom of the stairs and tried to focus my eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard someone ask. I tried to look up and see who it was, but my eyes were so blurry I couldn't make anything out.

"Wha... I don't..." I tried talking, but all that came out was slurred nonsense. My vision started fading in and out, and I felt myself being picked up. The last thing I heard before I passed out was a quiet, but deep laugh.

**Revised.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just recently got an anonymous review that was a bit of a thrasher. If you can't take the story, I don't recommend you read it. Or, if you're looking for a happy ending, obviously it's at the end. I'm revising this story right now because I feel like I can write it better than I previously did. But don't accuse me of getting off on it. That's sick. You don't know me, you don't know my life, and writing an anonymous hate review just shows me how much of a coward you are. Congratulations. I have my own demons to battle, just like you. I'm already in the process of fixing how this story unfolds (if you didn't read the revised chapter one). She will not be quite so helpless as before, but not all people can stay strong after something like that. Also, keep in mind that kids going to their first party or first date aren't always thinking about stuff like that. These kids are still innocent in life; not expecting bad things to happen to them or in their world. At that age you feel more invincible than you are, and once reality shits on you like that, it's hard to wrap your mind around. That innocent part of your life is gone. Just like if someone you know dies when you're young, you soon go through the whole thought process of 'everyone dies'. This is getting through the process of 'this shit actually happens to people, it's not just on the news for shits and giggs'.**

**I wrote this story two years ago, and at the time my A/N's are happy because this is my very first story on here, and I was happy with reviews. My 'stay classy' thing at the end is from Ron Burgandy. Thank you Anchorman. I'm sorry if this story offends anyone, it's not my intention, but (again) I'm revising it to try to make it a better story. I'm sorry you didn't like it, but it's reviews like yours that help me make the story better. So, in a way, thank you.**

**But don't judge me. You have no idea what my life is like. Just like I don't know yours.**

**Enough of me sticking up for myself, here's chapter four:**

**This chapter is going to be a little bit gnarlier than the others, just a heads up. If you can't take it, skip this chapter..**

**i don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter four

I slowly opened my eyes. It was harder than i thought, because they felt so heavy. I tried looking around, but everything was blurry and out of focus, and I could hear noises around me, but it was all muffled. It was hard to move at all, everything felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. I tried to squeeze my eyes shut and open them again. It seemed to work a little bit, but not much. I tried to take a better look around, I was in some sort of room. It wasn't dark, but it was dimmer than it should've been. The walls, I noticed, were a chocolate brown color, with white trim, I think, and there was only one window in the room, but it was rather large. I noticed I was on a bed, which was weird, because I couldn't for the life of me remember how I'd gotten there. My eyesight was still really fuzzy, but I could at least get the gist of the room. I also realized i had a headache. One of those that's a dull pain, but since it's dull it sucks so bad because you know its there and once you realize it, it hurts just that much more.

My hearing slowly started to fade in and out. I could hear a man's voice.. I think? My head was spinning. I closed my eyes and waited a minute, then opened them again. Better. Not good, but better. The spinning had died down some, at least. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Every breath I took felt like it took me a full minute. I could feel something happening, like my legs were moving, but I couldn't remember thinking I should move them.

I could feel the bed moving. Was that me? I noticed I was on my stomach, which wasn't surprising, that's usually how I slept, but I didn't remember falling asleep. I suddenly remembered I was at Amy's party... or I was earlier anyway. I had no idea where I was now. Did I get drunk? I don't remember any alcohol being handed to me or anything. No, no, Dean brought me a Sprite, then we went to dance. I was starting to remember the rest of the night, or at least some parts of it.

Suddenly, I felt my waist being pulled up. Was that me? No.. I thought I felt something around my waist pulling me.. I let out a tired groan, and tried moving around. I still felt like lead. I heard a deep chuckle from somewhere behind me.

My hearing was slowly coming back steady instead of the whole fading thing. The rustling movements coming from the bed I was on was now prominent, so was that slight draft coming from my body. I felt cold. As I tried to move again, I felt a slight shiver spread over my body.

"Good morning, Sunshine..."

Panic started to set in, but I was still so sluggish, it was a weird sort of panic because it didn't feel like my adrenaline was pumping how it should.

"Come on, Sweet Cheeks. Learn to play," a low, menacing voice growled in my ear.

It took me a second to realize I was naked.. or at least mostly naked. Finally, I felt like my adrenaline was starting to do its job. I felt more alert now that I realized I was naked, in a room, with a strange man. This.. is bad.

"Time for some fun," I heard him say, more to himself, I think than anything. A second later, I felt a searing pain shoot through my body, and I screamed. I screamed bloody fucking murder. I felt a couple more shots of pain soar through me, and I writhed, but still couldn't move. Tears were now coming down my face. I realized he was holding me down somehow. God, he was strong. So, so strong. I felt like I was trying to move a fucking semi truck. All 120 something pounds of me. I couldn't move, I was trapped. So, so trapped.

I screamed again, but felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Pipe down there, Sweetheart. Don't want to wake the neighbors, do we?" I tried, with everything I had to kick, punch, bite, somehow move him off and away from me. The pain shot up another degree every time he slammed into me, my breathing becoming shallower since his hand was huge and covered both my mouth and nose. He was not being gentle. Neither should I. I bit his hand that was constricting my breathing, and his hand flew away from my face with a loud curse.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled, and I felt his hand connecting with the side of my face. Shit. He's strong. So, so strong. The impact was enough to make me fall off the bed and slam onto the floor. I fell on my back and my breathing hitched, but when I looked up at my attacker, I just saw a huge blur. Tears and now a searing pain on the temple of my head were blurring his features. He had definitely hit me hard.

But I could see a basic outline, and I aimed my foot, and kicked. A loud shout of agony followed, and I used what short opportunity I had to bolt for the door. I had angered him though, and my head was inhibiting my depth perception and stability, so when he shoved me... I flew. I hit the wall with a resounding thud, and sunk down to the floor with a painful groan. My head had hit that wall hard. I felt around the affected area of my head and pulled out some dry wall from my hair. Yes. Fucking dry wall. Shockingly, so, so shockingly, there was no blood. I now had a throbbing head ache, and my vision had gone to shit. Blurry and shaky, I felt like I was spinning.

"You stupid fucking bitch!" He yelled, coming at me. He grabbed my throat and yanked me up, my back against the wall and my feet barely touching the ground. My breathing became raspy as I tried to suck some kind of air into my lungs. "Don't. Fucking mess with me," he said with a deadly tone. Black spots were beginning to appear in my vision, and with what little strength I had left, I jabbed him in the eye. I pushed my thumb as hard as I could into where I thought his eye was, and from the sickeningly wet feeling and the scream of pain that emanated from him, I had the feeling that I had hit home.

He dropped me and I fell to the ground, hitting a table on the way down. My vision finally went black.

**Revised.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter five

I woke up, God only knows how much later, and looked around. I was still in that room, and my head was on fire. I realized soon that it was not just because of the previous events that had happened. No, he, whoever that was, had moved me back to the bed. His slap is what had woken me up. The light attacked my eye balls, and I had to close my eyes again to help relieve some of my horrendous headache.

"You stupid fucking cunt! You broke it!" He shouted at me, slapping me again. 'That's funny.. I broke YOU?' I thought. I let out a surprised, yet pained yelp, and my hand cradled the spot where he had just slapped me. I had no idea what he meant, but soon heard a weird thumping sound. It stopped when I heard him let out an exasperated/frustrated growl. That routine repeated a few more times before I finally realized what was happening. He couldn't get 'it' up. Good, I thought angrily.

My head was hurting so bad, I couldn't move. The jerking motion he was making, trying to beat off and get it up was pure agony. It kept moving the bed, including me, and movement was not good right now.

After about the tenth time of him trying to 'fix' his problem, he finally gave up and threw something across the room in frustration and anger, letting out a primitive roar.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed. "I will fucking get you for this. This isn't over." He grabbed the bed posts and pulled the bed out, then slammed it back into the wall with another angered growl. "And don't even think about telling anyone about this. I know where you live, sweetheart. I know you're an only child. I know your two loser friends. I'd hate to see them get hurt. I know you own a small little dog, and I know your parents' work schedules. Your mom just got a new job, did she not? I'd hate to fuck that up for her, if I were you. Don't fuck with me," he said in a deadly calm voice. Then he forcibly put his clothes back on (the sound of the zipper on his pants will forever be ingrained in my brain) and when he reached the door, he turned around and growled out an "I'll see you around" before he slammed the door shut.

I just lay there, I didn't know if it was hours or minutes, but I didn't really care. I was laying on the bed curled up in a ball, staring at the wall across from me, tears were spilling silently down my face. I need to call someone. Nate was the first person who came to mind. He didn't hover as much as Carey, he was more stoic and that's what I needed right now. I couldn't have someone freaking out about me. It'd just freak me out more than I already was.

What was I going to tell him though? Hey, I was just raped.. I need a ride home, can you get me? Didn't seem to fit the situation. I was hurting everywhere, I could barely move let alone think up a master plan. The guy who did this to me was a dick, that's for sure, but what he said stuck. He knew my life. He knew my parents, knew my dog, knew I was an only child. His threat was clear. He'd hurt someone in my family if I said anything. Maybe a friend, he clearly knew things about me. Granted, some of those things weren't exactly private.. but my mom had literally just gone into the catering business a few days ago. I'd only told Nate and Carey, and she'd only told my grandparents. She didn't even have advertisements yet. But I wasn't going to call his bluff. I was keeping this a secret. I'll buy pepper spray first chance I get.

I grabbed at my phone in my pocket, but quickly realized how stupid that was. You're naked, dumbass. I searched for my clothes, but it was near impossible since my vision was still blurry, and I could barely move. Fuckface sure did a number on my head. Maybe if I closed my eyes for a second I'd be able to help the blurriness. My eyelids were starting to get heavy anyways. Just for a minute..

I woke up in the same room. Nothing had changed, I must not have been out that long since I could still hear the music blasting, I'm assuming, from downstairs. I still felt slow, but I sat up from where I was laying and instantly regretted it. I quickly moved to the side of the bed and emptied anything and everything that was in my stomach. Tears were streaming down my face. I can't believe that happened to me. I was a loser, a dork, a nerd. No one paid attention to me. I was average looking on a good day. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Why would anyone ever do this to another person?

As I was crying, a hiccup escaped me, and any big movements had me dry heaving over the side of the bed. I brought my hand to my forehead to wipe off the cold sweat that I could feel forming, and when I brought my hand down I noticed blood smeared across it. Fuck. I needed to get out of here. I saw where my clothes were thrown and as quickly as I could, I made my way over to them, quickly dressed, and went towards the door.

It took a few tries, but I finally stumbled into a bathroom and locked the door. My walking was not my best at the moment. I had to hold onto the walls to stay bright florescent light was like someone had sliced my head open with a katana. I quickly lifted the lid of the toilet and threw up even more. I didn't know I had it in me, to be honest. After a few more dry heaves, I went for the sink and slowly washed my face with cold water. Any makeup I had on, which wasn't much to begin with, had disappeared, except for the mascara.. which was running down my face. I rinsed my mouth out and looked in the mirror. Bad idea. I looked like a mess, hell I felt like a mess.

I slowly sat down near the tub and pulled out my phone. It was 2:26 in the morning. Fantastic. I took a deep breath and pressed down on the phone number staring back at me. It rang 4 times before a very tired Nate answered.

"Hello? ..Mitchie?" he asked, sounding very tired and very confused. I couldn't say anything for a few seconds. The sound of his voice made me start crying. No, bawling. I was full on bawling.

"Mitchie? This is Mitchie, right? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, his voice more alert, more panicked. I took a deep, shaky breath and as calmly as I could manage, asked if he could pick me up. I was surprised he heard me, my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Where are you?" he asked, straightforward and determined. I could hear some rustling and a zipper being pulled up. I shuddered.

"A-amy's house. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah.. Mitch.. what happened? You're scaring me?"

"I'm in the second story bathroom. I'm fine, but please, just hurry," I said as a new wave of tears fell down my cheeks.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes," and with that, he hung up. I set my phone down and climbed/fell into the jacuzzi tub that I was previously leaning against. It made me feel safe and it was cold on my head. I had washed away most of the blood that I'd found. It wasn't actually as bad as I thought.

As I lay there, in the cold, wonderful tub, I could still hear the music blasting from downstairs and the occasional voices walking by the bathroom. A few were couples looking for a room, which made the bile start to rise in my throat. My only assumption was that Amy's parents were out of town and she was having a rager in celebration.

I felt so heavy. The tears were pooling around my head and slowly moved towards the drain in the tub. I guess I'd zoned out for a while, just listening to the walls vibrating and the occasional footsteps scurry by, when I heard a loud voice calling my name accompanied by frantic footsteps that stopped every so often and followed with a door opening or closing. Finally it reached the door I was behind. The doorknob rattled, but didn't open. I'd locked the door behind me, I forgot.

"Mitchie? Mitchie are you in there? It's Nate!" he sounded so scared. I immediately felt like an asshole for calling. I probably could've found a different way home.. maybe a taxi or something. I got up as quickly as I could, which wasn't very fast at all, and walked/stumbled to the door and unlocked it.

The door burst open, and Nate grabbed onto my shoulders and gave me a once-over.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened?" he asked, his eyes wide. I swayed but he kept me upright. I hesitated a moment.

"I...I was mugged.. from behind. I um.. I wanted to get home but Dean was having a good time so I said I'd walk.. but.. they came up behind me and hit my head. I blacked out and when I woke up, I thought I'd come back here just in case.." I said, surprised at what had just come out of my mouth.

"Holy shit! Why would you walk home alone? You live like 5 miles from here and it's past midnight! You seriously just decided to just.. walk home..? Without thinking to call me, Carey, your parents... anyone for a ride?" Shit. He didn't believe me.

"I drank some alcohol.. I guess my judgement was off," I whispered, looking away. He knew I didn't drink, but it was the best I could do right now. I was surprised I even came up with something so elaborate to begin with. He eyed me suspiciously but let it go for now.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Whoever did this to you beat you up pretty bad. Look at me really quick. I want to see your pupils.." I stared him in the eye, but for some reason, my eyes kept drifting away from his, without my consent.

"I'm pretty fucking sure you have a concussion.. come on, I'll help you into my car," he said, grabbing the empty trash can off the floor in the bathroom. "Just in case you need it.." As we walked out of the bathroom, it soon became apparent to Nate that I was unable to walk coherently so he scooped me up and carried me, along with the stolen trash can, to the car. The people that were still at Amy's house, which was a surprising amount, stared at me as I passed them. A group of guys that were near the stairs even glared at me. I shrank down into Nate's chest, tears still streaming down my face, and stayed there until he placed me in the car.

"Are you feeling tired at all?"

"Yeah, a little.." I admitted.

"Well, stay awake. I don't want you in a coma." I nodded, then tightly closed my eyes to fight the nausea that followed.

"Hey.. keep your eyes open!" he said frantically.

"Sorry, I got nauseous. I'm not going to sleep."

"Just.. keep them open."

After about an hour and a half at the hospital, luckily it was a slow night for them, and a call to my parents, I was finally back home. I did indeed have a concussion, and my parents were absolutely terrified when the doctor notified them what had happened to me. I had told him I was mugged.. the same story.. or a fairly similar story, I had a bit of trouble remembering exactly what I'd said to Nate. They made me report it to the police, but since I 'didn't know' much, it wasn't very helpful to them but they said they'd do the best they could to catch them anyways.

I was on strict bed rest for a little over a week, which meant I didn't have to go to school for at least 10 days. I was glad of that small reprieve. Going back to school meant dealing with more people than I'd like to or could handle. Nate and Carey stopped by every day after school to hang out and they also dropped off my homework. By day three it had started piling up. Luckily they both agreed to help me out.

Nights were the worst though. I'd started getting nightmares of a fuzzy faced man following me. Some of the dreams were creepy and weird like in a horror movie, but a lot of them were just flashbacks of what had happened. I woke up almost every night in a cold sweat.

The day before I had to go back to school, Nate had come over to help me finish up the rest of my homework. We'd just gotten through the end of it, and he gave a small sigh and ran a hand over his face.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He hesitated for a long time before taking a deep breath and blowing the air out slowly. He ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit he'd had since he was a kid.

"What.. really happened?.. That night? You said you were mugged.. but to be honest, I don't believe you. You've been acting weird lately. Quiet; more reserved. You space out a lot, and you're jumpy. Your story also doesn't add up. I know you're lying to me, but I don't know why," he said, almost reluctantly. I blanched.

"I.. why would I lie?" I asked shakily.

"I don't know, Mitch.. That's why it frustrates me. We've been friends for what.. ten years now? I thought we were closer than this? And you're lying to me. What happened? Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you!" I insisted. "I... it.. it's hard to talk about. I don't want you to get hurt," I whispered.

"Why would I get hurt? Did someone threaten you?" I felt my eyebrows come together in a wide eyed frown.

"I.. I don't know," I said, my heart rate speeding up.

"Even now, you look terrified.." he said softly, taking my hand in his. "You're hands are clammy and you're breaking out in a sweat. Mitch.. why can't you tell me the truth?" He was getting too pushy. I was starting to crack. Usually he just let things go, this wasn't like him. Tears started forming behind my eyes, and I blinked to keep them at bay.

"I told you the truth," I whispered unconvincingly. My vision was starting to spin.

"Who threatened you? Did someone try to take advantage of you?" he persisted. As he said that, a huge sob wracked my body. His eyes went wide. "Oh my Gah.. Mitchie, did someone take advantage of you?" I was bawling now. Tears seemed to sprint down my face, huge sobs wracking through me.. I nodded.

**Revised.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those of you who are reading this through my revision and being patient with me. Reviews are always welcome. I hope I'm improving this story. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update. Heads up, so as to not confuse everyone, I'm taking the whole story down and leaving up the revised portions. **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter six

"Oh my god, Mitch..." he said. His face was completely drained of color. "You need to tell someone. I'll get your mom, we can go to the police. We'll find.."

"NO!" I screamed. "You can't! PLEASE promise me you'll keep this a secret! No one can know! PLEASE Nate!" I was desperate. "I don't know who it was! I'm not lying about that, I just.. you can't tell! Please don't tell!" I was in complete hysterics. Nate enveloped me in his arms and I cried for what felt like hours. He held me for what felt like hours until I finally calmed down.

"We need to tell the police.." he said quietly.

"You can't. If you tell anyone.. Please.. This is horrible enough. I don't want to have to relive it. I don't want people to know.. Please, it'll kill me. Promise you won't tell! Please.." I said, realizing how much I was guilt tripping him. He sighed and ran his hands over his face again. When he put his hands back down, I could see the inner battle he was having with himself. He was torn.

"Against my better judgement... fine. But you need to get help, Mitch."

It was quiet for a good ten minutes before anyone said anything.

"What.. How.. How far did he go?" he asked quietly, through his teeth. I could tell he was angry.

I couldn't get the words out. I just looked down and tears started falling.

"Fuck. FUCK!" Nate roared, grasping at his now disheveled curls. I jumped, and he looked apologetic. I could see tears in his eyes. "Jesus christ. Did he.. Ugh.. did he use a condom?"

"Yeah. But he didn't even...cum.." I whispered, curling in on myself. This was way too awkward of a conversation. I was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. "We fought and I kicked him.. He couldn't.. get it back up after that.." I said, feeling the heat rise to my face and it felt as though you could fry an egg by how badly I was blushing. Nate sighed yet again and ran his hands through his hair again.

"You fought..?"

"Yeah.. I bit his hand and when I fell to the floor, I kicked him as hard as I could and he slammed me against the wall pretty hard. I think I hit something on the way down too.." I said quietly. Nate cursed quietly and once again ran a hand through his hair.

"You need to tell someone.. Please, Mitch," he pleaded with me.

"NO! YOU PROMISED!" I screamed, my heart stopped.

"Jesus, Mitch! You need to! I promise, I'll keep quiet. But please, think about it. You need to tell someone. This isn't healthy. You'd be able to put him behind bars! I won't tell anyone. But.. You need to say something."

The next day was a challenge. My head was a lot better, but I was still having headaches every now and then. I turned in all my late homework and I kept to myself in class. During lunch, we ate outside by one of the willow trees.. away from everyone. Carey knew something was up with me, but I could see Nate shake his head every once in a while telling her to let it go. I silently thanked him for that. I loved Carey, but she was different than Nate. She'd hover. I couldn't deal with that. She wouldn't be able to deal with that.

The next few weeks continued in a sick sort of pattern. Wake up, get breakfast, get ready, go to school. Go to class, go to lunch, go to class, go home. Do homework, eat dinner, go to bed. Nightmare, nightmare, wake up in a cold sweat. Nothing went off of that routine. There was hardly any talking on my part anymore. For weeks, it was exactly the same. In between classes, sometimes I'd hear someone talking and I'd stop dead in my tracks and turn around. The cold, evil voice was following me. But I'd yet to find anyone who resembled the jumbled blurry man that haunted my nightmares.

I was starting to feel the lack of sleep catching up with me. I was only able to get 2-3 hours a night.. if I was lucky. The nightmares weren't always even involving the rape. Some of them were of my friends laying in a dead, bloody mess in front of me because I'd squealed and told someone. Most of the nightmares involved Nate with different injuries. Sometimes it was a shot to the head, chest, or throat, and sometimes he was stabbed, poisoned, there was even one where he'd been hung; dropped right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to help him. Most of them were gory and those were usually the most realistic ones. I had a few of my parents, one of my dog, and one of Carey.

It had been about a month since the party and I was finally starting to get used to the new routine I'd acquired, when something surprising happened. I was walking to my locker after English, when I saw a note sticking out of it. Confused, I went to investigate. For the most part, it'd been shoved in as far as it could go with only a little piece sticking out. Maybe it was from Nate or Carey..

I opened my locker and put my books in and grabbed the note. It was more of an envelope, and it had my name on it. It wasn't in either Carey's nor Nate's handwriting. This made my heart start thumping wildly in my chest. I slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the folded paper inside it. With trembling hands, I unfolded the note and something dropped out. I read the note first.

I've been keeping my eye on you. ;)

That's all that was written. Confused, and with shaking hands, I bent down and picked up the fallen contents of the note off the floor. It immediately fell back out of my hand and back onto the floor. I slid down the lockers and realized I was hyperventilating. What was staring back at me from the floor was a packet of pictures. Of me. At school. In various classrooms. At the grocery store. At home. In my room. Taking my shirt off in my room.

I started to gag so I grabbed the pictures, threw them in my locker, and ran as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom. Everything I'd eaten for breakfast sat in the porcelain bowl in front of me. I leaned away from the toilet and into the door of the stall, pulling my knees in close to me and I started crying. Whoever this guy was.. he was following me. All those pictures, he was so close to me, so close! And I didn't even know he was there. It could be anyone at this point, excluding women of course. I had to keep my guard up. I needed to not be so blind and actually check out my surroundings before catapulting into wherever.

Just before lunch was over, I had composed myself enough to go back to my locker. Nate would know how to handle this.. maybe.. I just needed to know what to do about it all. I needed some form of support or guidance. He was all I had.

Once I reached my locker, I realized I had been careless and I didn't lock it in my rush to the bathroom. Smart, Mitch.. I rifled through my books and all the papers in my locker, but they were gone. The pictures were gone. All that was left was the note. Had I imagined the pictures? No, I'm not completely mental.. right?

"But they weren't there when you got back?.." Nate was asking me. We were sitting in my room. I'd made it through the rest of the day, but my mind was gone. I could only think of who was following me and if maybe he was in my class. I was freaking out. Nate had caught up to me after class asking where I'd been at lunch, and I just told him to meet me at my house after school. He was worried about me, I could tell, but he walked me to my last class of the day. Once we got to my house, I told him about the note and the pictures.

"N-no.. I know what I saw though, I know they were in there. He's following me. I.. Nate, I don't know what to do.." He took a deep breath as if to speak, but I cut him off. "And I can't tell anyone. Please, please drop that. You don't understand.."

"What don't I understand, Mitchie? He's legitimately stalking you. You could at least get a restraining order, I mean come on!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed, pulling my legs up to my chest and hiding my face. It was silent for a few minutes, no talking, just breathing.

"Mitch.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You.. you have no idea how much better this can be if you just tell someone."

"Do you think we could hang out later? I feel kind of sick," I said, brushing him off. He gave me a deep sigh, then stood up.

"Yeah, that's fine.. see you later," he said dejectedly as he left the room. As soon as he shut my bedroom door, I curled up in a ball on my bed. I heard him walk heavily down the stairs, then I heard him shut the door slightly harder than necessary. I was completely alone in my house. I felt alone. I knew I'd done it to myself just now, but I wanted to be alone. I wanted to feel the pain by myself.

_"Hi Mitchie..." I heard a voice say, but it was one of those falsely nice voices you might hear a mocking voice say to you, and it really creeps you out. "I had fun... didn't you?" I could hear the malicious, mocking grin on the man's voice. I looked around me, and I was at school. Odd. I was at my locker, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. For some reason I needed to get into my locker. I needed something in there._

_"I miss you," he whispered. I frantically tore at my locker, it was finally moving. There was something in the way.. that's why it wouldn't open. I found the source and tugged at it._

_"I _want_ you," he moaned. He was right by my left ear. I could feel his hot breath, I even felt him touch my arm. I spun around, expecting to see the mysterious man behind the voice, but he evaded me again. Nothing was there. I looked at my hand and realized I'd pulled out the thing that my locker had been stuck on. It was a wad of pictures. Of me. I turned back around just as a wave of pictures flew out of my locker. All of them were of me._

_"I guess I'll be seeing you," the evil voice laughed darkly._

**Revised.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY!! i've got a couple more reviews!! thank you guys!! :D You're amazing! Ok, and i swear that Shane is going to come into this haha bear with me... it may be a while... i don't know yet i'm just going by day haha but i SWEAR he'll be in it.**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter seven

I slept lightly, waking up at every creak of the house or jerky snore from Nate. I looked at the clock and it was 6:30... great. I decided to just get ready for the day.

As I was undressing, i realized how sore my body was. My neck was stiff, my back was sore, my face hurt; a definite bruise there. My ...uh.. nether regions, lets say... was the worst of it all. I turned around to look at my butt... only cuz that was another place that was smacked... and noticed a large darkening handprint. neat. I stepped in the shower and zoned out for a while. The hot steamy water felt nice and somewhat soothing.

After scrubbing my body vigorously, I got out of the shower and realized i hadn't brought any other clothes with me and the clothes i wore yesterday were in Nate's room.... Great. I tightly wrapped my towel around me, and tip toed into Nate's room.

I spotted my clothes over on the chair i had occupied the night before, and quietly made my way to it. As soon as i grabbed them, i heard a rustling noise coming from the bed Nate was occupying. I froze in place.

"Mitchie? What are you...." I heard Nate ask me sleepily.. "Oh.. um..." I looked over and he glanced away awkwardly. I cringed inside. I don't know why i couldn't just wear his clothes so i could come in her and grab mine. gee... glad i thought of that _**now!!**_ ugh.

"Ya.... sorry, i couldn't sleep so i thought i'd get ready, but i forgot my clothes..."I said quietly looking down the whole time. "So, uh.. i'm gonna.... i...i'll be right back..." I walked out of the room, then as soon as the door shut i sprinted to the bathroom.

Once dressed, i returned to Nate's room. He was just sitting on his bed looking at his comforter... or should i say looking passed it. He was definitely zoned out.

"You ok Nate?" he just about jumped out of his skin. Oops. I thought he saw me come in...

"You're asking if _I'm_ ok? Mitch... _i_ should be asking _you_!!" he whisper yelled at me. Which i was happy about because now it was 9:00 i didn't want his parents to hear... ya... i took a long shower. "How are you today anyway?"

"I'm fine." total and complete bullshit. whatever. In reality, i felt awful. When i saw my reflection in the mirror before i got in the shower, i was so repulsed by myself i almost puked.

I hated the person who was looking back at me. My bangs were plastered to my face from my attempt at sleep and my eyes were bloodshot and puffy. My whole body felt dirty.

I could faintly hear Nate talking to me, but i was so lost in thought i didn't comprehend any of it.

"Mitchie... are you even listening?" Oops... guilty. i wasn't listening..

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

He took a big sigh. "You're not ok! You hardly even look like yourself..." I winced at that. I guess i'm not myself... "You... you won't even look me in the eye Mitch," he said weakly.

The reason i didn't look him in the eyes was because i didn't want to see the pity, or his worry stare back at me. and... maybe i didn't want to see the disgust that i was sure was there.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO," i shouted. crap. calm down... "I think i'm gonna go home. My mom's probably wondering where i am."

"Are you gonna talk to her?" he said quietly.

"No way. Not a word. You too! you can't say anything!"

"K..." He grabbed me into a tight hug, which i was used to by now. I enjoyed it even. He walked me home, and gave me another tight hug. "I love you Mitch. Be careful. Call me anytime you need me ok? I don't care if it's 4 in the morning. You call me!! I don't care if you call cuz you can't open a jar of pickles. I'll be there as soon as i can!"

"You're such a good friend Nate," i gave him another hug getting all teary eyed. Damn sensitive boys. I let go, gave him one last look, and walked in the house.

I tried to run past my mom, but she spotted me.

"Oh hey hun! How was last night!?! Did you two have fun? What'd you do?" ...she was so excited...

"Ya it was really great mom!" *cringe* "We went out for food, went to his friends' house and then met up with Nate. It was fun," ugh worst lie ever. I said all of that in a straight monotone. good job, acting skills for really showing your nonexistence.

"You ok honey? You seem a little off.." ah! see told you. great.

"Ya mom, i'm just really tired. I think i'm gonna go take a nap. That ok?"

"Ya! sure babe!" She gave me a big hug and left. I walked as fast as i could upstairs.

Once i got to my room, i closed the door and ran over to my bed and laid face down on it. I don't really know how long i was laying there, but i started getting paranoid, because my back was to the door, so i got up and moved to the middle of my bed and curled into a ball and just stared at the wall.

At one point my mom poked her head in and asked if i wanted to come down for dinner, but i told her i was just gonna go to bed. So i got ready for bed and climbed in. It was only 7 pm. I was tired, but i definitely didn't want to sleep. So... i didn't. I stayed up all night. What did i do you ask? .... i stared at my wall. I had a night light on for the first time since i was like 6.

I got up and out of bed at 6 in the morning and started getting ready for school. I know... joy right? wrong. I took a shower, got dressed, just wearing jeans and a sweat shirt. I didn't even dry my hair. I just didn't care. I didn't eat breakfast either. I just lost my appetite.

I drove to school, and since i was early i just waited in my car. I'd been sitting in there for about ten minutes when i looked over and saw Nate in my window ready to knock on it. I screamed bloody murder, and the weird thing was... i couldn't stop. It registered in my mind that it was Nate, but i just couldn't stop. I brought my knees up to my chest and started screaming into them, and hugged them as tight to myself as i could. He got the most freaked out look on his face, and opened the door, pulled me out, and wrapped me in a hug.

It did help. I stopped screaming... but i started crying instead. Poor Nate. He so didn't sign up for this.

"God Mitch! I'm so freakin sorry!! i should've known not to sneak up on you like that! God... can i get you anything? Are you sure you should even be at school right now? Are you ok? What do you need?" he just kept frantically throwing questions at me. God he's so nice, i don't deserve a friend as good as he is.

I took a couple deep.. DEEP breaths, and finally calmed down a little bit. well... i wasn't screaming or crying anymore.

"Ya Nate... I'm fine. You just kinda startled me is all," i mumbled. I looked over and saw my reflection in the window of my car... It was not cute. My eyes were all red and puffy... again, and some of my hair was sticking to the tears on my face.

"Hey, you want me to walk you to a bathroom so you can wash up? The cold water might help you feel better."

"Sure, thanks Nate." I grabbed my stuff out of my car, locked it, and we made our way to the girl's bathroom.

I went straight for the sink, and washed my face. Nate was right. It did help. I looked up in the mirror and tried to fix my hair, but nothing really helped, so i gave up. I walked out and met back up with Nate. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we walked to my locker. Carey was there. Crap. She doesn't know anything. I looked up and gave Nate a pleading look that lasted all of 2 seconds. I don't know if it was a dont tell look or a please tell her so i don't have to look. Or maybe it was an oh my god what do i do? look...

"Hey Mitchie!" she said in a sing song voice. Oh man. This is gonna be fun. (note my sarcasm.) "How was your date huh? You never answered any of my texts and you never called me back.... that good huh?" She joked. Ya... something like that...

"Ya, sorry i was kinda busy Sunday. Didn't get around to calling you back..." I trailed off. I exchanged my books, shut my locker, and turned to Carey. "I've gotta get to class. I need to catch up on stuff. See you at lunch." I tried to put some form of enthusiasm, but it just came out in a monotone. I gave Nate a big hug, and walked in the direction of my class.

Before i turned the corner, i looked back at them. They hadn't moved. Carey looked very confused, and slightly hurt. I felt bad. Right then, my phone buzzed. I jumped, grabbed it out of my pocket, and looked to see that it was a text from Nate.

"Do you want me to tell her? or keep quiet?"

What did i want? ... She is one of my best friends. I guess she should know......

"uh... tell her? i guess. I don't want to. please. I just want to forget it" I wrote back. I looked back up to see Nate look at his phone, look at me (i had no idea how he knew i was there still...) then he looked at Carey, and started talking. Her face went from excited to hear about my date... to horrified.

Oh god. I suddenly felt really nauseous. I shouldn't have let Nate tell her. I shouldn't have done that. I walked cautiously outside, and sat down at a picnic table. I had 5 minutes to get to class, but it was close to where i was, so i laid my head down on the cement table top, and just sat there until i heard the warning bell "ding".

I walked into class, and sat down in my usual seat, and put my head on the table. I wasn't nauseous anymore, which was good.

Someone sat down next to me, and i heard a low, deep, chuckle. I sat up, and turned to see who it was. It was Tyler. One of Dean's friends. Great.

"Hiya Mitch," he said. I froze. That voice sounded so familiar!

* * *

**So lemme know what you think!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! haha please!! **

**Anyway, i swear Shane is gonna show up! I was gonna have him come in way later, at Camp Rock, but i think i'll give him a little cameo in a chapter that's sooner than Camp Rock. I don't know when that is, i write this day by day haha but hang in there! He's gonna be comin along soon!! **

**You guys are awesome! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those of you who have made this a favorite or story alert! You all make me super happy!! I'm glad you like my story! haha **

**This chapter is a little intense, just to warn you! so if you can't take it, skip it haha**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter eight

"So how was your weekend? I heard your date with Dean was good," said Tyler, giving me some kind of evil, knowing grin. I wanted to run out of class right now. I would've too, except my damn legs wouldn't budge. No part of my body was able to move. I was downright frozen.

"Y-y-y-you," I stuttered.

"M-m-m-me," he mocked. "What's your deal Torres? Somethin on your mind? ...Some_**one**_ on your mind?" he laughed mockingly. It was him. I was 100% sure. He's the one who raped me. All this time he was in my English class. That's why his voice was so familiar. But i must not have recognized it because he ditched so much.

I started hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe. My heart was racing so fast i thought it was going to jump out of my chest. Tears started forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Mr. Burrows, I think something's wrong with Mitchie," Tyler said, feigning concern. He turned back to me, and gave me another one of his evil grins. What's he doing?

"Mitchie, are you alright?" Mr. Burrows said, worried. I couldn't talk at all. I was breathing so fast now. I was having a panic attack. What the hell did he think he was doing?!?

"I could take her to the nurse's office if you'd like, I know the way, and she doesn't look so good," Tyler said to our teacher. My eyes bugged out, but it was probably not very noticeable, seeing as they were already bugged out a bunch. Nononononononono!! please PLEASE say no!!

"Yes, yes thank you Tyler. That's a good idea. Mitchie, don't worry about any homework or anything. Go ahead and rest in the nurse's office at least the rest of the class period." Great. thanks a lot teach. Now i'm done for.

"Come on Mitchie, I'll carry your stuff for you," Tyler grabbed my books, then my arm. "Here, lemme help you." UGH! FAKE! SO FAKE! why is no one noticing this? Stupid breathing! I started getting dizzier as i stood up. He put his arm around my waist, and i let out a whimper. I did not want this to be going on. It was like some sort of nightmare.

He led me out to the hall, and as soon as the door clicked shut, that stupid malicious grin was plastered back on his face.

"I told you i'd like to do you again sometime didn't i?" he asked me. Oh my god. Do me again? No. god, please no.

"No. please. no." I kept whimpering over and over through my hectic breathing.

"Take a deep breath for me, i don't want you to pass out now," he grinned. I did though. I took that deep breath, if only to calm down enough so i could scream for help. I kept taking deep slow breaths as he led me away from the English class. I was getting better, dizziness gone, and i wasn't as light headed. We reached the end of the hall, and he opened a door and pushed me inside.

Only then did i realize that he'd led me in the complete opposite direction of the nurse's office. Away from the Main office, and all the people in charge at this school. He'd led me into an abandoned janitor's closet. There was one of those dangling lights, and he turned it on, then closed the door, and blocked my way. Like i could get away anyways. He was twice my size, and 10 times stronger.

Thats when i started actually crying.

"Please... p-p-please don't. You've had your fun with me, now stop," I whispered through my sobbing.

"Yes, but you're such a good fuck. You see, I can't stop at just one time with you. I _need_ more," he just wouldn't wipe that stupid smile off his face. He was completely enjoying this. He walked towards me, and i tried to step back, but i was already against the wall.

He smiled wider at that. The closer he stepped toward me, the faster the tears came rolling down my cheeks. He reached me, and his tan hand grabbed hold of my sweatshirt.

"You won't be needing this." He forcibly took it off of me, and threw it on the ground by the door. I turned away so i didn't have to look at him, but he grabbed my chin and forced it back to his face. "I want you to watch this time," he said in an angry way, but he said it as if it was some kind of inside joke with himself.

As soon as i made eye contact with him, his eyes changed from somewhat normal, to angry and lustful. He yanked the rest of my clothes off of me, not even caring if he hit me in the process. I tried to resist when he got to my jeans but that only rewarded me with a pick up and slam me into the ground type of thing..

I cried out in pain, and he slapped his hand over my mouth and said, "You scream, and i'll fuck your ass. You think last time hurt? I didn't think to bring any lube with me, so i'd have to use spit. Do you even realize how bad that would hurt you?" I'd heard other girls in the bathrooms and stuff talking with their friends about letting their boyfriend's fuck their ass, and they said that it was worse than being sliced open with a knife.

"Did you hear me? Are you gonna scream if i take my hand off?" he asked me. Of course i shook my head "no". I did not want his dick anywhere near my ass.

He took off his pants and boxers, and then he pulled out a condom. At least he was using that. Tears were streaming down my face so fast that everything had gone blurry. He laid me down on my back and put the condom on.

"I want you to see everything you missed out on last time," he said as he roughly moved me towards him. He put his hand tightly over my mouth and smiled his biggest smile yet. My eyes bugged out when i realized what was gonna happen... He wasn't going to be the slightest bit gentile.

Suddenly he slammed into me. I screamed in pain, but his hand muffled it almost completely. I shut my eyes tight as he repeatedly slammed into me. It was the worst feeling i've ever felt. It felt like knives repeatedly stabbing me. His huge muscular body was holding me down. He had my hands up above my head in one of his hands, and his other hand was covering my mouth.

After a while the pain started numbing. He roughly slammed all the way into me, and stayed there. It hurt so bad, my eyes shut impossibly tighter, and i tried to turn my head, but his strong hand kept me in place.

"Open your eyes Mitchie," he said roughly. "I said **open them!"** he whisper-yelled at me. My eyes shot open, and he smiled in approval. "I want you to see how good you make me feel," his voice was angry, yet full of lust, i could tell. The moment i looked him in the eyes, he slammed into me harder and faster than before. It hurt again, and i shut my eyes in pain, but he just yelled at me, "Look at me!!" so i kept my eyes on him hoping it would be over soon.

Soon his grunting was louder and faster than it was before, and then it was just one long "ugh". He pulled out, smiled at me, got dressed, grabbed my clothes, and walked back over to where i was curled in a ball on the cold ground. He threw my clothes at me and told me to get dressed. I did, and then he picked me from laying down, and pulled me toward him.

He gave me a forceful kiss on the lips, and pushed me really hard away from him. I went crashing into the giant racks that were in the janitor's closet, and everything crashed down on top of me.

He laughed and said, "I'll see you around. Hopefully soon. I'll be needing you." Then he left.

I was crumpled on the ground, and i was sure i'd be getting a ton of bruises. There were a lot of heavy things on those racks, and a lot of them hit me.

I tried to get up, but it was so hard. There was a searing pain in my back, and my left sleeve of my sweatshirt was now soaked in blood. I pulled the sleeve up, and saw a long, deep gash cut from my forearm up to my elbow. That was gonna need stitches. My entire body hurt, and my head was also throbbing. A lot of things had crashed onto it. I started getting sleepy, so i let my eyes sag.

I jumped when i felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out. OW... that hurt. I looked at my phone. 37 text messages and 44 missed calls. what the hell? i read the most recent one.

"MITCHIE TORRES WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Oh god. It was Nate. i looked at a couple more, and they were basically the same. I looked at the time. School was over. How long had i been in here? I guess since about 8:15 this morning, and it was 2:30 now. wow. I completely missed school. I decided i could try to text Nate back.

"I'm in some deserted janitor's closet. please help."

After about 10 minutes, i heard running, and a slamming of doors. Then someone was by the door i was in. "Mitchie?!" I heard Nate's voice yelling.

"In here" I replied weakly. The door was thrown open, and Nate came running through looking around frantically. "Nate" i said weakly again. He heard me, and looked around even more frantically, he finally found me, and sprinted over to me.

"Holy hell Mitch! What the hell happened to you?" he said, filled with concern.

"Later? please?" i choked out. It was really hard to talk, i felt so weak. "I-i-i think i'm hurt. a lot." I showed him my bloodied arm, he gasped.

"Oh my god Mitchie! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"NO!" i screamed. "Ahhh gawd.." I cringed hardcore. It hurt to move that fast. I should've known better than that. "No please," it was harder to talk every second.

He ignored me, picked me up, took me to his car, and drove me to the hospital. In the meantime, i was going in and out of consciousness, i guess i'd lost a lot of blood. At least that's what the doctor said when we got there. I was hooked up to an IV and was treated for all my injuries. I didn't mention the rape. I just couldn't. All i said was that i accidentally backed into a large rack in the janitor's closet.

* * *

I had to stay the night at the hospital, but was released the next day. I had stitches in my arm, some drugs for my minor concussion and back, and i was out of there. Not too bad. Nate was a complete mess though. Understandable, i mean i disappeared the whole day locked in a janitor's closet. I'd told my mom that i needed to find something and thought it might be in there, but i ended up not being able to find the light, and backed into the giant thing that tumbled down on me. She bought it, as did the doctor. Nate on the other hand wasn't so easy.

"You're not that stupid Mitchie. What the fuck happened? Tell me!!" he screamed at me in my room. My parents were both at work, so i was left in Nate's care. The tears started to come then. Pathetic. I know, you don't need to tell me.

"No no no no no no no Mitchie! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. I just know that you're not telling the truth, and it's... it's infuriating me!! Please just tell me! What happened to you all day yesterday?" I so didn't want to get into this... sigh.

I told him what happened. I didn't mention any names. I was scared that Tyler might do something bad to Nate or something if he found out i'd told him, which he probably would cuz Nate would confront him, i know it. Nate was strong, and he worked out, but Tyler was a wrestler and a football player. He was basically 200 pounds of muscle. Nate wouldn't stand a chance.

"God Mitch...." his face was so distant. He looked like he was going through so many different emotions. Anger, frustration, worry, sadness, pity, guilt, and disgust. **(A/N: mitchie thinks its disgust for her, but in reality its disgust that someone would even do that. just thought i'd clear that up :))**

He gave me a hug, and i accepted it gratefully. I sat back down in my bed, and just laid there staring at the wall.

"You told Carey?" I asked. It was really more of a conformation statement.

"Ya. She was pretty shocked. She thinks it's Dean. She's been glaring at him all day, but i guess it couldn't be him, he's in my 1st period class, and if your story's true, then he has an alibi."

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," I said, slightly hurt.

"I'm not saying you are! I don't know why i said that, but i believe you completely. I've known you forever Mitchie. I know when you're lying." It's true. He knows me better than my own mother does. Sometimes even better than i know myself.

"Are you tired? You look like you haven't slept in a couple days," probably cuz i haven't... i only got about 2 hours of sleep at the hospital and that was because i was half unconscious and i was drugged up.

"Ya, i guess i kinda am. I couldn't sleep sunday at all, and monday.. well..." I replied.

"You want me to leave so you can get some sleep?" Nate asked cautiously.

"NO! no please please please don't leave me!" the tears were starting to come back up to the surface.

"Ok, ok! i'll stay. jee Mitch, you really know how to make a guy feel special," he chuckled. He laid down on the bed next to me, which i was actually ok with, and he put his arm around my shoulders as i was laying down, and i slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I got this one up real fast! I know i hate having to wait for other people to put their stories up haha so i'm gonna try to put them up ASAP! **

**Anyway, how'd you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! :) **

**you guys are still totally amazing! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shane will come in! I'm gonna have him and Jason visit Nate during spring break, and then i'll have them back at camp. I'll be skipping a few months in the story because a lot of it will be uneventful, so if you have any questions or get lost, let me know! :)**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter nine

I woke up screaming again, and Nate was nowhere to be seen. I was completely alone. The dream i had wasn't even that bad, but at the end of it i saw Tyler's evil, malicious grin, and it sent me over the edge.

I was tangled up in the sheets because i'd been thrashing around while i slept. But where was Nate? I kept screaming, mainly because now i was alone and terrified, and so i moved and i curled into a ball in the center of my bed.

That's when Nate came running into my room.

"God Mitchie, are you ok? What happened? I just went to the bathroom for _two_ seconds! I didn't think you'd be waking up anytime soon. Are you ok?!?" he asked me, buttoning his pants. Poor guy couldn't even go to the bathroom without me spazzing.

"Sorry. Bad dream. I just... i woke up and you were gone, and i got even more scared." My body was covered in cold sweat, and my hair was sticking to my face. He walked over and gave me a hug and moved the hair off my face. Then he got up and got me a hair tie, so i could put my hair up, and he draped an arm around me and i leaned into it. We sat like that for a while. He helped me feel more secure, like i wasn't going to fall apart. I liked that.

* * *

It was about an hour after i'd woken up, and Nate was walking around my room looking at some of my stuff, being the nosey boy that he is, he started picking up books and looking at them.

"You read some really weird stuff you know," he joked. I liked horror stories, mysteries, and a lot of the young adult books. He picked up a book with the title "6 6 6" and gave me a face that said i told you so then went back to looking through my stuff.

"What's this one?" he asked, picking up a book that looked more like a diary. It wasn't though. A diary, i mean. It was my song book. I'd never shown anyone before, and he just picked it up and started flipping through it.

"Oh my god, Mitchie, these are great! How come you never sing any of them?" he asked, referring to the book.

"I don't like to sing in front of anyone. It's embarrassing," I replied. It was embarrassing though. I mean, if you aren't singing in the right octave or you just can't sing, it can get very embarrassing.

"I've heard you sing before! You're brilliant! That's why i keep pestering you about Camp Rock! Please Mitchie!! You've got so much talent! You've gotta go!"

"Uhh I don't know Nate. I mean... There's gonna be a lot of people there....I don't know if i can handle it," I whispered the last part and looked away from him. Just going to school made me jumpy. Imagine having to actually share a room with a complete stranger. Ya... No thanks.

"It's still five months away, i mean, who knows... you could be.. better... by..then... Even if you're not, it'd be really great for you! You'd be able to take your mind off things, and hang around with a lot of really fun people! I know you'd love it! I'd be there!" I turned to face him.

"So your parents said it was ok then?" i asked.

"Ya! they got really annoyed with my insistent asking, and they even said they were gonna let me go anyways, but wanted to make it a surprise. I was just surprised they said yes in the first place!" he laughed. Man, he was so excited to go to this place.

"Come on, it'd be soooo much better if my bestest friend went with me!!"

"You're gonna have to talk to my parents about it. It's up to them."

"Ok, good! I'll just have to keep bugging them about it too!" he smiled.

"Good luck with that one..." I muttered.

"My cousins, you know em... well kinda... Do you remember Shane and Jason? They've only visited a couple times. Well, they went last year, and they said it was really great! ...Of course, Shane got a huge head after he got back from there. He's all about how "hot" he is, and how amazingly talented he is..." Nate seemed to be a little bitter at the end there.

"I mean, whoopdee doo... you can sing decently and play the stupid tambourine. Doesn't really make you a hot shot..." hmm i'm sensing some hostility... "I mean, he's not even that good, but he's acting like he's the best in the whole frkn world!! WHAT is up with that!"

"He tried giving you advice didn't he?" I laughed a little bit. Nate hated when people gave him advice on his techniques. I mean, the kid really didn't need it. He was awe-inspiring. He had amazing talent. He could sing, play guitar, drums, bass, piano, that "stupid tambourine" and any other instrument i've ever seen him attempt. The kid had talent.

"Well, i mean, i don't mean to sound arrogant, but he shouldn't be giving _me_ advice. I've been involved with this stuff a lot longer than he has, and he's only a year older than me. He thinks just cuz he's some stupid college guy now that he's suddenly better than me.... Jase says that he's turned into a real asshole at home too. I guess he's mouthing off and he's become quite the player apparently..." he trailed off, looking somewhat sad.

"Gee, sounds like a real winner," I said bitterly. I don't know if you've noticed, but i'm not too much a fan of "players" or anyone somewhat like that.

"Ya... Oh, and they're gonna be visiting during spring break. I can't deny i'm excited to see Jason... and that's it," he laughed. I smiled. Jason was a real sweetheart last i remembered. He and Nate were a lot alike. I remember Shane used to be pretty enjoyable, he was funny when i met him. I guess arrogance really gets to a guy's head.

It was quiet for a couple minutes, and i decided to ask him something i'd been wanting to ask for a while.

"Hey uh.. do you think they'd let me switch classes so i'm in yours? I mean, all the general classes, like.. English... and math and science and stuff? I'd just feel a lot safer with you..."

"We could definitely ask! I'm glad you said that, i was gonna suggest something like that if you didn't. You really worried me yesterday. I'll be sure to ask tomorrow. When did your mom say you could go back to school again? I forgot..."

"She said i could take the rest of the week off."

"Alright. That's plenty of time to get it situated. I mean, we have the same teachers, just different times, it really shouldn't be a problem." I hope not.

* * *

The week passed by uneventfully, and soon it was Monday again. Nate got the whole schedule thing situated, and i was able to be in all his classes. Carey was now in 2 of my classes, that made me happy.

My Monday back was uneventful. As was Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. The only things that happened was that maybe someone would startle me, and instead of being all gung-ho about it, i screamed as if they were about to murder me. But other than that, it was normal... well my new normal. The "new" me was kind of numb to everything. I didn't feel any kind of emotion, except maybe scared.

It was finally Friday, and i was pretty excited, only because i'd been looking forward to the weekend the whole week.... and not how you think... i was just excited to be able to lock myself in my room for a few days.

The morning passed by normally, and now it was lunch time, and i was waiting alone in the line. I grabbed a PB&J sandwich... i've always been a fan, and i was just waiting in the stupid long line to pay now, when i felt some hot breath on my neck. I froze. Why can't i ever move when things happen like that?

"You can't be under your friends' supervision all the time now can you?" the liquid, mocking voice whispered to me. "I'll be needing you soon, and i don't want to have to hurt your precious friends to get to you.... I'll be seeing you," Tyler laughed, and walked away.

Some of the kids behind me started yelling at me to move, and someone lightly pushed me and i screamed and turned around.

"Hey, jeez i barely touched you. Dude, the line's moving. Either move with it, or get out of it," some surfer-type guy said to me. I turned back around, and noticed the line had moved a good ten feet. I waited and paid for my food, and stiffly walked back to where Nate and Carey were waiting.

I sat down and pushed my food aside, and laid my head down on the cement table.

"Hey, you ok?" Carey asked me.

"Ya. Just got a really bad headache. I kinda lost my appetite. You want my sandwich?"

"No, Mitch, you gotta eat. You haven't been eating much lately and its really starting to show. Eat up. I don't care if you have a headache. Eat. Your damn. Sandwich," Nate said. He was right. I just haven't been hungry lately. I'd already lost 8 pounds in the last two weeks.

"Fine," i grabbed my sandwich and ate it in silence. After lunch was over, we all headed to our lockers then headed to class. February was gonna be a long month. I can't wait for March already. Spring Break... which means no school... which means no torments from Tyler. Yes.. a long month indeed.

* * *

**ok, so i'm gonna skip to spring break in the next chapter i think, and Shane and Jason will be in that one. Lemme know what you think!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! it helps a ton! thanks everyone!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to dizzilizzi, iceprincess272, sk8tergrl700, Caro09, XmcdlovesdangerX, h.i.s., and Ceecile!! You guys are awesome for reviewing!! Also thanks to everyone who's subscribed to the story alert or who's made my story one of their favorites! You guys are all so awesome!! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney.**

Chapter ten

Today is Monday March 29th. It's the first official day of Spring Break, also, Shane and Jason are going to arrive at Nate's today. Nate told me on Friday that he'd love for me to come over and hang out with them. I'm not too sure about it though. I mean, if Shane's how Nate described him... I don't know if i can handle it.

I think my mom's starting to suspect something's up... well i mean she knows something's up, i keep to my room and she looks at me with a worried expression a lot, but now she's starting to do something about it. She told me i should go over to Nate's when his cousins arrive. Might cheer me up.

She knows nothing. She basically is making me to go over today. She said she's sick of me being in my room all day with the lights off and the blinds shut. So what? I like it. She's asked me what's wrong before... a lot before, and i think she's just given up, because all i'd say is, "Nothing mom, stop worrying. I'm fine."

I'm pretty sure she doesn't buy it. Anyways, she's making me go over to Nate's house today around 2 pm. That's when they were supposed to get there. It's 5 now. ...5 am that is. I haven't been sleeping well lately. Sometimes on the weekends i'd have Nate or Carey sleep over, but Carey went all the way to Ireland over break to visit some family members. If i haven't told you already, Carey's Irish. Her gorgeous red curly hair and face full of freckles would tell you that though. **(A/N: I absolutely love red hair and freckles. My cousin has a ton of freckles, not the red hair, and i desperately want some haha but i've seen a girl with dark red curly hair and tons of freckles, and i'm insanely jealous... sorry anyways, on with the story!!)**

Carey and Nate have been so great these last few months. They're pretty much by my side 24/7, and i've been really grateful. Although i'm not sure they know that... I've been so quiet lately and so emotionless. Good news though.. Nate and Carey have been with me so much that Tyler never got a chance to even look at me. Of course, they still don't know its him. I wouldn't tell them. I couldn't.

Last night Nate couldn't stay with me. He had to help his mom get ready for his cousins. Clean house, go to the grocery store, make bedrooms up, that sort of thing. I had expected their parents to be going with them, but apparently they weren't.

Anyways, that brings me to my lack of sleep and why i am awake at 5 in the morning. I've actually been up for two hours already. It's ok though, i'm used to staring at walls by now.

I decided i should probably get up and get ready for the day. I mean, i'm just going to be laying on my bed anyway, but at least i'll be ready if Nate wants me over early or something, which he probably will.

I got ready for the day, and went downstairs to get breakfast. I pulled out some raisin bran, and poured it into a bowl when the lights clicked on. I jumped, sending the cereal all over the counter, and the box landing on the floor, and i screamed.

"Jesus Mitch! I didn't mean to startle you," My mom said. "Here, i'll help you clean up. You know, you've been really jumpy lately..."

"Ya, i know. Me and Nate have been watching scary movies. Sorry," I lied.

"Scary movies huh?... Maybe you shouldn't watch them if they're getting you this freaked out." She didn't buy it one bit. I could tell.

"Ya... good idea mom... thanks." I picked up the box and helped clean up the mess i made. I'm glad i didn't have the milk out yet, or this mess would've been that much worse to clean up.

I ate my cereal at the table in silence. My mom was still really tired and hadn't had her coffee yet.

"I'm going to be gone today, by the way. I'm catering for a wedding! Exciting huh?" I smiled and nodded. "I love catering for weddings! Anyways, this one's gonna be bringin in a lot of money... soo... I was thinking.. You can tell Nate to stop pestering your father and I about that Camp Rock thing. You can go!!" She was so excited about it. I smiled and hugged her.

"That's awesome mom!" I tried so hard to sound excited. I really did. It came out sounding half assed. I mean, i was excited, it sounded like it'd be fun... but it'd also be completely terrifying. I seriously would've been excited if i wasn't feeling so numb.... and scared...

"You seem like you could really use something fun," she said. I just looked down at my half eaten, now soggy, cereal.

* * *

Seven hours later, and i was at Nate's house, helping him clean up anything that he might've missed yesterday.

It took us 30 minutes for us to finally get his mother's approval. We flopped down on the couch satisfied with our work. Nate put his arm around my shoulders and i closed my eyes. I don't know how long we sat there, but i think i drifted off to a light sleep. You know, the one where you still hear things, but you're still kinda asleep... anyway, i could hear the front door opening, and loud excitement and hello's. I didn't move cuz i was in that light sleep thing, and then i heard someone walk in, and i heard Nate shush them, and then i heard low talking.

"Hey Nate!" was the first voice i heard.

"Hey Jason! how was your guys' trip? ...where's Shane?"

"It was good... he's uh... well he saw some girls out front and... now he's chattin em up. Told you he's changed since we went to Camp Rock." Jason sounded kinda bummed.

"Jeez i guess so...."

"Ya.. Who's this? Oh my god is that Mitchie?! She's so much older than i last remember her!"

"No kiddin Jase! we're all a lot older" Nate joked.

"I know, she just looks so different..."

"Ya..." Nate replied sadly. There was a short pause then Jason asked,

"So are you two dating? I mean..."

"No, no we're just really good friends. Come on Jase, she's like my sister!" he laughed.

"Ya, you just look rather... comfy..." I could almost see the smirk Jason was giving Nate through my closed eyes.

"Jase it's not like..." Nate started saying, but was interrupted.

"Hey cousin! Who's the hot piece of ass you got there? She yours?" I heard a booming voice that didn't match the other two say. I shot up and gasped, looking around the room with frantic eyes.

"Damnit Shane!! You woke her up! And don't you DARE talk to her like that!" Nate shouted at Shane.

"So she _is_ yours? Hmm shame... I'd like to bang that," he said, staring directly at me. Tears came to my eyes as i cowered into Nate, trying to hide from Shane's gaze. The tears were now flowing freely and i felt so stupid, but i couldn't stop them. I haven't slept much, and i've been so on edge lately, all of that just built up and started pouring out.

"Fuck off Shane. God you're such a fucking idiot!" Nate said, and turned to me trying to get me to stop crying.

"Jesus, how was i supposed to know she's so touchy?" Shane said nonchalantly.

"God! You shouldn't say that sort of thing to **anyone** Shane! Ugh you're making it worse! JUST GET OUT!" I'd never seen nor heard Nate so angry before. He looked like he was contemplating leaving my side to go tear off Shane's head. Do it. I wouldn't mind.

Instead, he stayed with me while Jason led Shane out. It took me about 5 minutes to calm down, and when i finally did, Nate pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Jesus Mitchie, I'm sorry. I'll make sure Shane doesn't do shit like that again. God, he's so stupid now! It's like that's not even him anymore. You remember him don't you? We all made that tree house in my backyard together? He was real then. It looks like he really did let the fame go to his head. Seems like Jason actually sugar-coated the situation. Jeez..."

"I'm ok. I'm sorry for freaking out. It's just... it was so quiet, then he was so loud... and the way he was staring at me... i just.. didn't like it. Sorry for freaking out your family. I can go home so you can hang out with them." I was really hoping he'd be all 'ya! that's a great idea, go home!' ... but it's Nate... soo... he didn't do that...

"Are you kiddin Mitch? No way! You didn't freak anyone out! Look, we can hang out with Jason! I'm sure that Shane's gonna be outside makin his moves on the neighbor girls anyway. Come on!" Talk about Jason sugar-coating... mmhm thanks Nate...

"Sure..."

"Great!" He let me go to the bathroom and wash my face, then led me out towards the kitchen, where Jason was talking to Nate's mom. They stopped talking and looked at us. Mrs. Grey had a big smile on her face, and Jason looked a little confused. Both their faces were looking at me.

"Hey Mitchie! Thanks again for helping Nate clean the house! You're such a good helper around here!" Mrs. Grey said to me with the most sincerely happy face. Jason still just stared at me then looked at Nate, and looked like Nate was telling him something, then he looked at me again, then looked away. Suspicious no?

"It's no problem Mrs. Grey i love helping whenever i can," I said honestly. She smiled even bigger, and gave me a high five.

"You're a lot more help than Nate and his father put together sometimes!!" she laughed and walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Jason looked once more from me to Nate, then changed his confused expression to a smile.

"How about we watch a movie ya? I'm kinda too tired from the trip to do anything else, so hows about we watch a movie, eh?" Jason said then led us into the living room and started looking at the movies. He tried to sneakily take his phone out and text, but i saw it. Maybe he's texting some girl he doesn't want Nate to know about.... That's what i thought until i heard Nate's phone buzz in his pocket. Great. They're talking about me.

At least i don't have to know. I really don't care what he says about me. I'm just happy i don't have to deal with Shane and his filter-less self.

"What we watchin dudes?" .......damn i spoke too soon.

* * *

**What do you guys think? is it good? is it bad? do you love it? do you hate it? **

**Lemme know! haha I know it's still not a ton of shane, but trust me, the next few chapters will have more! and when i get to the Camp Rock portion, he's gonna be in there a ton! haha i know this is probably going to be a long story, so i hope you guys like it enough to keep reading it!!! :D **

**stay classy :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks a ton to iceprincess, and by the way, i think the best review award goes to XmcdlovesdangerX... That review literally made my day! possibly my week! Thanks so much both of you!! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney.**

Chapter eleven

Damnit. I thought i was free from stupid mind filter-less Shane.... Nope. He's a frkn obnoxious cocky jerk face that won't just go away and leave me be. I looked over at Nate giving him a 'can't i just go home and leave' face and he just looked back at me with an 'it'll be fine' face.

We decided on watching Sherlock Holmes. I love that movie. I was sitting on the couch curled up with Nate and his arm once again around my shoulder. It was so normal now we didn't even realize we were doing it anymore.

I could feel Shane's gaze boring into me and Nate. I slowly turned my head, and Nate must've either felt his gaze too, or he felt me turn my head, but he turned to look at Shane too.

"Take a fuckin picture it lasts longer dude. What the hell? What do you want?" Nate asked him. Shane just smirked, and gave a small chuckle.

"You sure you're not hittin that? You two look _**real**_ cozy together," I flinched and turned into Nate a little bit.

"God! Get that shit off your mind you fucking perv!! What the hell happened to you!?!? You used to be fun to hang around, and now... now you're just an obnoxious ass hole!" he started yelling, and finally got up and left the room.

I sat there, frozen. This was the first time Nate's ever just... left me.... and he left me alone with _boys_ i hardly knew! What was he thinking!? I was already in the corner of one side of the couch, so i just curled more tightly into it as best i could and stared at Jason and Shane wide eyed.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost," Shane said to me. He started laughing lightly. I guess something was funny about my being scared. I didn't like that he thought it was funny. It actually scared me more.

"Mitchie, you ok?" Jason asked, looking sincerely concerned.

"What? Is Sherlock Holmes _really_ that scary? Does it scare you?" He moved his body towards me, like i was his main focus now. The upward curl on his lips told me he found this very amusing. I just stared at him like a deer in headlights. Neat great job Mitch.

"Wow, you're really scared! Why are you curled up so tight in the corner? I'm not gonna bite," he laughed. But then he started moving his hand toward my arm. "Come on, move over more, it's kinda weird you're like that," he grabbed my arm to try and move me over. I closed my eyes as tight as i could and hid my head in my knees wrapped me arms around my head, and screamed one loud bloody murder scream.

I heard a door fly open, and someone came sprinting down the stairs, then Nate skidded into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!?" I imagine he saw Shane's hand on my arm, because i soon felt it be ripped from my arm, and i heard a loud thud. "DON"T. TOUCH. HER. I WILL **RIP** YOUR HEAD OFF!" ...and i thought he was mad before...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL MAN! GET OFF OF ME!" Shane retaliated.

"I'll let go when you say you won't even go near her." he literally growled that at him.

"I'm not promising you're crazy ass anything!" I heard a grunt, and another loud thud. I looked up. Nate was now getting up off the floor, his eyes were practically red. He looked murderous. Jason took that as a time to step in, and so he grabbed onto Nate's shoulders.

"Dude calm down. He was just trying to get her to move out of the corner. Nobody knew she wasn't .... uh... gonna.... like it? Just calm down Nate. It was just a misunderstanding of everyone involved," Jason said in the most calming voice i think i've ever heard.

Nate took one last ..well, glare... at Shane then moved cautiously over to me. "Mitch.. you ok?" he asked softly. Such a huge dramatic change from 10 seconds ago. I grabbed him in a hug, and nodded my head. Now i was embarrassed, and i felt awful for having that whole scene happen. God i'm such a fuck up lately.

"I'm so sorry I'm sorry. God i'm sorry," I kept whispering.

"Mitchie..." he sad sadly, then picked me up and carried me all the way to his room and set me down on his bed. "I shouldn't have left you that was 100% my fault. I was just so mad..."

"It's not your fault at all. You're not the one who's skittish around every fucking thing that might jump out at you..." I trailed off. That was who i was now. I was the freak who was afraid of everything. Great. I sighed and hid my head in my knees again.

"It's not your fault you're like that..." he whispered angrily. "I'll get you some water. Might help." He got up off the bed and left to go downstairs towards the kitchen. He didn't close the door all the way. I was curious if that's really where he was going, so i got up and cautiously moved to the door and listened.

"Nate... Is she ok?" I could hear Jason's voice.

"Ya. She's fine. She's just been a little skittish lately, that's all," Nate replied.

"Why? Is something wrong with her? Did something happen?" I could feel all the blood drain out of my face. No. no don't tell them.

"No, she's just been watching frkn scary movies lately, and been reading really creepy books. I'm not surprised she's so scared," oh thank you Nate for always knowing a good excuse for things. That's the same thing i told my mom... wow. We're good!

"Why'd you get so mad at Shane then?" damnit Jason... i like you, but stop asking questions!

"Well, i mean.. What you've been telling me, i don't want him to fuck with her!" Nice save Nate.. Well done!

"True. It's like he was taunting her. It was making me mad how he was so amused."

".....He liked... it....?" Nate said tensely.

"Uh.. well.. i mean, he just thought it was kinda funny. Not _liked_ it. He thought she was afraid of the movie. I mean, he was just messing with her, if he'd known she'd been watching scary movies, i don't think he would've done that. Nate, I'm sorry, it really was just a misunderstanding."

"Fine. But i'm keeping a close eye on Shane. He's too much of a player, i can see it. He really has changed..." he trailed off. "I'm getting water for Mitchie, i'll be down in a bit."

"Do you... Do you mind if i go up with you? I want to appologize."

"Why? What'd you do?..." He sounded suspicious.

"No nothing, i just want to say sorry about the whole thing ya know? I kinda wanted to see how she's doin too. She looked really shooken up."

"Uhh....ya.. sure..." he said rather unsure of himself. They started walking up the stairs, so i jumped up and went back to my spot on the bed.

I could hear them make their way up the rest of the stairs and on the landing. The door opened and Nate came in first, an apologetic look on his face. He walked in and over to the table by his bed and set the glass of water down, just as Jason was making his way through the doorway.

"Hey Mitchie, sorry bout Shane, Nate explained to me what was going on," my heart stopped. Did Nate actually tell him? Was it quietly? "We had no idea you'd been watching scary movies and stuff... So ya, i'm sorry."

"It's fine! No hard feelings, honest! I'm really sorry i overreacted. That was stupid of me," I said with as much enthusiasm as i could muster. It still sounded kinda off, and i saw Nate frown just the slightest bit, but it was the best i could do. It was actually pretty exhausting trying to pep up my voice so much. My body actually sagged slightly from the lack of energy.

"Anyways, where _did _Shane run off to?" Nate asked Jason.

"Uh i think he went to the liquor store... he has a fake i.d. now... So he likes to get his drink on sometimes... he said something about it being spring break and not having enough to do here...."

"Great. Now we're gonna get to deal with _drunk_ Shane. Awesome." Man... you can cut the sarcasm with a spork.

"It's ok, he just gets _more_ confident, and thinks every girl is trying to get with him. He's not angry or anything like that. Just cocky...er..."

"So what, he just like flirts with the every girl he sees?" Nate asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, that and he can get a bit handsy..." Nate snuck a quick look at me, then back at Jason.

"If he so much as looks at her, his head is getting cut off," he said through his teeth.

"Dude, why are you so protective of her? _Are_ you going out? I mean, if you don't want anyone to know, i won't tell. I don't see why you wouldn't want to admit it, but whatever. I'll keep my mouth shut. Just tell me the truth man." I wrinkled my nose, Nate didn't see, so it was more to myself. I mean, come one, he's like my brother.

"Dude, she's close enough to be my sister, nothing else. I swear, and no offense Mitch, but that's kinda gross. I only say that cuz she's a sister to me. Sorry again Mitchie."

"No worries, same to you," I said.

"Ok, well i'm gonna go see if i can start making some coffee for when Shane gets home or something. Sorry again Mitchie!" Jason said sincerely and walked out the door. That's another thing about him that reminded me of Nate. They were both really sincere.

"You know..... I'm really glad i'm an only child. If i wasn't, i wouldn't have you as an older brother... even though its only by a couple months... but still. You're the best non-blood brother, and possibly the best brother ever even heard of. Thank you for everything," I said to Nate. He was the best though. I mean, who would go against actual family for someone as stupid as me? ....Nate. That's who.

"Well, I'm glad we're both only children. We make the best brother and sister ever. I love you Mitch!" He said, ruffling my hair.

"Love you too," and i gave him a half smile.

* * *

My mom had said i could sleep over at Nate's house. She was actually really stoked i'd be out of my cave like room for a change. The only reason i had agreed to this is because Nate said i needed sleep, and i told him that i was having a tad bit of trouble sleeping on my own, and his mom said he couldn't stay at my house because his cousins were over, and so he had to stay, so he asked his mom if i could stay over instead, and she thought it was a "fantastic idea."

I was now in the hall bathroom of Nate's house on the second floor where all the bedrooms were, getting ready for bed. I had locked the door, because i was going to change into my pajamas in this bathroom, so i didn't want anyone opening the door on me, naturally.

I was in the act of brushing my teeth, when the door knob jiggled.

"I'm almost done Nate," I said, rather muffled from the toothbrush and toothpaste. The door knob jiggled again. ..really?

"Do you need to use the bathroom? Let me spit. I'm almost done, jeez Nate, you have 3 bathrooms in this house don't you?" I spit, and opened the door. It was _**not**_ Nate on the other side of that door. No sir. It was, what looked like, a very drunk Shane.

"Why helloooo pretty ladyy. You're lookinnn mightyy...(looks me up and down)...deliciousssss," he slurred. My eyes went wide, and i backed up into the corner by the bath tub.

"N-n-n-nate?" I whispered. That was as loud as i could talk at the time.

"Whyy would you be wanntingg Monsieurrr Nate while i'm right here?" The toothbrush dropped out of my hand, and i slid down the wall to the floor, never taking my eyes off Shane.

"Nate!!" This time i yelled it. I found it in me to at least do that much. Nate came running in, and grabbed Shane and threw him out of the bathroom. More like pushed. He was a lot more tolerant than he was earlier in the day.

"Sorry, i didn't hear him come in... I'm glad Jase warned me though. At least i knew something like that would be coming. Let's get you to bed shall we?" I nodded my head, and followed him out of the bathroom to his room, and into the under bed i would be occupying for the night.

* * *

**What do you guys think eh?**

**Please review!! It makes me happy, and it helps me improve my story so you guys enjoy it more!! It also tells me that people are actually reading it haha **

**Should i change anything? Shane's gonna be a little bit of a jerk until Camp Rock, so bear with me on that one, and Nate's definitely the brother figure in here. No romance with them whatsoever. Jason's kinda the middle ground referee kinda guy. **

**Tell me what you think!!! Thanks!**

**STAY CLASSY!! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Music4Live, i will put something about Jason and his birdie obsession in the story just for you!! Thank you iceprincess and dizzilizzi and Music4Live! You guys are awesome!! **

**So... i wanna try something... I'm not gonna post another chapter until i get at least 10 reviews. It doesn't take that long to review!! come on guys!! haha I just want to know if many people are reading my story or not. I mean for the few awesome people i know who are reading it, i'm still gonna write it regardless, i'm just curious! :) this is just a little experiment of mine haha **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney.**

Chapter twelve

I woke up and actually felt somewhat (and i mean somewhat, because it's just better than it has been.) I woke up somewhat rested and happy that i actually slept through the night. No dreams at all! I looked over to Nate's bed and found it empty, with a note on his pillow.

_Hey, I woke up kinda early and decided to make breakfast._

_You can come down whenever you wake up, and_

_I'll make sure to have saved you some._

_Hope you slept ok!_

_Love,_

_Nate :)_

That was nice of him. I looked over at the clock, and it read 8:28 am. Holy cow! I slept in! ...well if you're used to waking up at 5 or 6 in the morning, anytime you actually can sleep, 8:30ish is like sleeping in till noon! I got up and stretched... Today felt like it was gonna be a somewhat decent day!

* * *

I finished getting ready for the day, and went downstairs. I went straight for the kitchen and saw Nate making french toast and bacon. God that smelled good.

"Hey Mitch! How'd you sleep?" Nate smiled.

"I actually slept pretty good, thanks. How bout you?" Nate looked slightly shocked, i guess he'd experienced enough crazy screaming wake ups to know that a good night sleep for me was _not _often.

"Wow, ya... i slept pretty good too!" he said excitedly, then went to give me a hug. "So, you want some breakfast?"

"Sure, sounds good! Well... looks good, smells good, must be good! ...right?" i laughed lightly. It still sounded wrong, but it seemed to excite Nate, because his smile got impossibly bigger.

"Great! Here, you can have these! They're still hot too!" He handed me 4 pieces of french toast, and 6 slices of bacon. I just stared at the food, wide eyed. Nate saw my face and his smile instantly turned to a concerned frown. "What? What'd i do? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing, its just... damn Nate, that's a lot of food for lil ol me!" He laughed, and his smile returned 150%.

"You can't say you don't need it. You look like you've lost about 20 pounds!" I looked away towards the other wall. He was almost right... it was 15 though. Not 20. "Mitch?.." he asked cautiously. "How much weight _have _you lost?" I looked down to the floor. "Mitchie, look at me... Tell me please." Sigh... He's gonna find out anyway, well my clothes were a lot looser too.

"Fifteen." I mumbled.

"Say again?!" he asked, he heard it, he didn't like it, but he wanted conformation.

"Fifteen pounds." I said a tiny bit louder. Nate's face went to shock.

"Fif...Fifteen?! ....Mitchie, you're eating all of this. I don't care how long it takes you, or how much you don't want to. You're eating all the food on this plate," he said sternly. "How did i miss that?" he muttered to himself. "Why Mitch? Why haven't you been eating? Did you think you were fat? Are you anorexic or bulimic? Its not healthy!"

"No, god no!" I did _not _have any type of eating disorder. "I just... haven't had much of an appetite lately.." I mumbled.

"Well you're going to now!! Eat the damn food." He seemed a little miffed. I don't know what it was i said to make him so mad. He pushed the food toward me, and i took it and sat down at the table. This was ridiculous. I've never eaten this much in one sitting. Ever.

I grabbed the fork and started eating. Twenty minutes later, and i was staring at 2 pieces of french toast, and 2 pieces of bacon. I was completely stuffed. I felt like i was going to explode.

"You have to finish it all." I looked up and glared at him. My lack of appetite had made my stomach shrink, so i really didn't think i could eat another bite.

As i was waiting for my stomach to digest at least some of the food i just ate, Shane walked down the stairs. He looked at the food i had in front of me, then looked at Nate.

I looked to Nate and saw a knowing look on his face. He turned around and started making more food. Seeing as the stove was facing away from me, I looked to Shane, back down at my food, then back up at him with a pleading look in my eyes and pushed my food slightly towards him. He looked down at my food, lit up, and looked back at me.

I pushed my plate fully towards him, he gratefully accepted so i gave him a small smile, and ran out of the room. Nate is gonna be so mad, but i can deal with that later. I walked into the living room and saw Jason sitting on the couch with a sketch pad in hand. I felt a little uneasy being in here without Nate, but he and Jason were a lot alike...

I mustered my courage and walked over towards Jason. I stayed about 5-7 feet away from him, just in case.

"What are you drawing? ...if you don't mind my nosiness..." I asked quietly. He looked up and smiled, a little ...sheepishly?

"I'm drawing a white hawk," he laughed. "I've got a weak spot for birds. They're so majestic..." he trailed off as he went back to his drawing. He did a couple strokes with the pencil, then held it up for me to see.

It was remarkable! It looked real, i thought it was going to fly off the page for a second. I just stood there in awe.

"I just started it, so it's not done or anything..." he said, taking my silence the wrong way.

"You're not done!?!? My god! That's amazing Jason!" he smiled, looking rather proud.

"I actually have a sun conure at home. I love the little guy," he laughed. I smiled, and we lightly talked about birds for about 5 minutes, before i finally reached my limit and calmly excused myself. I walked back to Nate's room and made the bed and cleaned up anything that i might've messed up by my staying over.

"You don't need to do that," Nate sighed as he walked in and laid his back down on his newly made bed with his feet bent over touching the floor. "You really need to eat more," he said sounding exasperated.

"I know i'm sorry. I've been forgetting, i don't know why, i just...." i trailed off. I didn't want to admit anything. I was going to say i just don't feel anything anymore, but i really didn't want to tell Nate, or anyone else that. I almost said too much. That would be the definite wrong thing to say to Nate right now.

"You just what?"

"I've just been forgetting a lot of things lately," i said. Which was true! I had been! ...but why did i feel a slight guilt like i was lying?

"Ya, i guess that's true," he knew... I constantly forget the day and a couple times Nate had to come remind me about school. "I'll just watch you more carefully..." he mumbled to himself. I don't think i was supposed to hear, but i did. I'd been occupying all his time. He didn't need to add anything more to his "watch out for Mitchie" list. This is not what he needs to do. I instantly felt bad at being so blind and selfish. He'd been spending so much time trying to protect me.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" My face must've given away my guilt.

"I-i'm so sorry Nate," i gushed. His face turned into confusion. "You've done so much for me. I didn't mean to take you down with me..." I sat down on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head on my knees. I was looking at the floor.

"Don't think that! You're not taking me down with you! I'm just there to help you come back up to the surface as best i can. I'm sorry i'm doing a lousy job. I guess i didn't notice your weight loss because i see you every day. Don't for one _second_ think that i don't want to be here helping you. Don't you _dare_ think that you're becoming a burden. I know you Mitch... You're thinking that. I see it sometimes..." he pulled me up off the ground and wrapped me into a huge bear hug. "I love you Mitchie, and i'm going to help you no matter what."

I hugged him back with the biggest effort i could. "I love you too Nate. You're such a good person. Thank you," I said quietly to him.

I wanted a change in subject, so i mentioned an accomplishment.

"Did you know that Jason is ridiculously good at drawing, by the way?" Nate looked at me, completely astonished.

"How... How did you know that?"

"I saw him in the living room after breakfast this morning. He was drawing a white hawk. It was phenomenal!" He just kept staring at me. "He's pretty nice, like you." I smiled the best smile i could at him, and he looked impossibly more confused and shocked.

"You talked to him?"

"Ya, for about 5 minutes..." A smile slowly crept up his face.

"Mitchie.... That's great! I'm so proud of you!" He swept me up in another hug and then put me back down. "You don't usually talk to anyone anymore! That's so exciting!" If it was actually possible, Nate would have been smiling ear to ear.

"He reminds me of you, i guess i felt a little more comfortable," I said quietly.

"Ya, i guess that's why we get along so well," he said still smiling.

* * *

I finally went home after spending half my day at Nate's house, only to find my parents packing.

"What are you guys doing? What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, Mitchie, honey! Your father and I are going away just for a couple days, i'm sorry, its such short notice! One of our friends is sick, and she needs company. You don't mind if we're gone for a few days do you? I've already talked to Nate's parents and if you ever need to stay the night there, they said it would be more than wonderful to have you over. I'm so sorry Mitch, they called us just this afternoon!"

"Ya, that's cool! How long is a few days though, just so i know when you'll be back?" I asked, hopefully hiding my fear.

"It shouldn't be more than 5 days, is that ok? We didn't have any plans for spring break except Easter, but we'll be back for that!"

"Oh, ok! Ya sure! Um.. I hope your friend feels better!" I gave the best smile i could and left the room.

About two hours later and my parents had packed up and left the house for the airport. It was 5 pm now, and i had no idea what to do. I was really uneasy about staying at home alone for five days. This could be either awful or cleansing...... ya, i thought so too. This was gonna suck.

* * *

**So.. what do you think?!?! REVIEW!! remember, i would like 10 reviews at least by like next week, and i'll post my next chapter! ...if i get really bored though, i might have to post it earlier haha also, music4live, i put in jason's bird obsession! It'll come into play more in the story when they get to camp rock. I know its taking forever to get to that part in the story, but these parts are pretty crucial to how it will affect the story later.**

**SIDE NOTE! :**

**ok, so i've fallen in love with the story "Tomorrow Never Knows" by imperial violets. it's a twilight fanfic and it's really good, so i'd suggest reading it!! **

**also, there's one by music equals life called "So Much for my Happy Ending" that one's a camp rock fanfic... ok, well all the stories on my favorites list are awesome! but these two are the two that i read today haha anyway... don't ditch me for those authors, but if you're looking for more reading material, those stories are pretty good!! **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright... well i got 4 reviews out of 10.... kinda sad and depressing. but those 4 reviews were awesome! so thank you so much to hpfan27, firefly11, music4live-jb, and XmcdlovesdangerX (who makes me very happy with the awesome long reviews!! haha thank you!) You guys are amazing!! I got bored and decided to write the next chapter and i don't like leaving it alone for a while cuz im afraid something will happen to it haha so i just decided to post it.**

**So... i'm gonna try again, and shoot for 5 reviews.. not too bad, i mean, i got 4 last time, so one more person haha come on you can do it!! haha **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney.**

Chapter thirteen

Great. My parents were gone, and i was all alone for a few days. Not exactly something that sounded appealing to me. I was sitting up in my room on my bed with the lights off staring at my ceiling. The fan was slowly going around and around, and i watched it intently without even really noticing it. yes. i was zoned out. but there weren't really any thoughts in my head. I was basically asleep with my eyes open.

My phone was vibrating on my desk again. It's about the seventh time its happened within the hour. Not including the house phone that's been ringing off the hook. I've also gotten about 20 texts, but i just haven't had the energy to get up. Have you ever been staring at something, and you're so comfortable you can't move? Welllll that's what was happening to me. For about 3 and a half hours.

I finally heard some jiggling of the front door knob, which was locked. I knew it was Nate, but i was still in my weird zombie-like state of mind. Suddenly the jiggling turned to pounding on the door, then constantly ringing the doorbell. I guess now's the time to get the door eh?

I slowly got up from the bed, which was oddly hard because my body ached from not moving for so long, and went downstairs to get the door. I opened the door and saw Nate staring at me, shocked at first, then he glared at me.

"What the _fuck_ Mitchie!! I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!" I just stared back at him, my mind blank, no real emotion. I turned around and headed back up the stairs. My body was really tired for some reason. Every step felt like it took all my energy.

"Mitch, you ok?" Nate asked, worried. It seemed somewhat distant, just like i wasn't really connected with anything.

"Ya," i replied. It sounded so hollow. What was wrong with me? I continued walking up the stairs, and went into my room, leaving the door open, and laid down on my bed in the same position that i was in before. I heard Nate slowly walk into my room.

"My mom told me that your parents are going to be gone for a while... She didn't even need to, but she asked me to ask if you wanted to stay at our house for the week. I would've asked you anyway," he chuckled.

"I don't care," there's that hollow voice again, what the hell? I felt my brows furrow in confusion and frustration.

"Mitchie.... uhh.. umm ya, so if you don't want to, i don't mind sleeping here with you, i mean if you want. Hold on a sec..." he said, and walked out of the room with his phone in his hand, dialing a number. About 10 minutes later Nate walked back in my room.

"So, my mom said it'd be ok if i stay here with you whenever you want, but she said that Shane and Jase have to come too because they're visiting and need to spend some quality time with me..."

"That's fine," I yawned. Well, it was better than that stupid hollow crap that was going on before.

"How much sleep have you gotten lately?"

"I don't know. I slept ok last night though." He just nodded his head and walked over to lie down with me. I snuggled into him, and instantly felt better. He wrapped his arms around me and i felt safe. To outsiders, this would look like a happy couple sleeping together, literally, not sexually, but that wasn't the case with us. It was comfortable and innocent. We were, obviously not blood, but we were siblings basically. Or maybe just best friends. The best of best friends.

"I always seem to catch you two in these precious little moments," Shane sneered. "Nate... does your mother know about you two? I'm sure she'd love to let you sleep over when she sees you two like this all the time," I saw a flash, then heard the sound a camera would make. Shane just took a picture. fuck. I mean, we weren't spooning or anything, my face was in his chest and his arms were wrapped around me, but it most likely looked like we were a couple.

"Damnit SHANE!" Nate jumped up and sprinted over to him. "What the FUCK do you WANT!"

"I just don't think it's nice to be lying to your mother about these types of things," Shane said, clearly a smile on his face.

"How would your mom feel about all the women you sleep with!? huh!? Maybe we should let her know!!!"

"Don't worry your pretty hormonal head about that, _my_ mom already knows!"

"We're not even together! UGH DAMNIT SHANE!!!" he yelled. Shane just laughed and sauntered out of the room. "The stupid PRICK," he yelled, looking at the door as he yelled prick, "put the fucking camera down his pants. I don't even know how he could fit it in his stupid fucking painted on pants!"

"Go get him? What will your mom say?"

"Fuck! i don't know!"

"Get him before he gets to your mom!" I said, seriously scared. If Shane showed Nate's mom, and she didn't like it, I wouldn't be able to sleep with Nate anymore... again, i know it sounds dirty, but it's not. LITERALLY SLEEPING!!!

Nate sprinted through my door raced downstairs, and through the front door. Crap crap crap crap crap. If he doesn't catch Shane in time we're screwed. There's no way to explain that, i mean, everyone thinks denial means its true. Which definitely isn't always the case.

Two hours later, and i was on my bed with my knees up to my chest, and my head resting on them. Yes, there were tear stains on my cheeks. I hadn't heard from Nate at all. This was definitely bad.

All of a sudden my phone started vibrating. It was Nate.

"Nate? Nate what happened?" there was a big sigh on the other end.

"Shane got to her. She believes me, but thinks there's more to it than we're just friends. It's so stupid. Everyone thinks if you deny something, that means its true and you just don't want to get caught. Stupid FUCKING Shane." .....told you.

"So what does that mean?"

"She said that maybe... we shouldn't be alone for a while until she decides what to do. Which means she'll have to talk to my dad, and they'll decide what to make of the situation. I swear i could _**kill**_ Shane!"

"Oh.." was all i could say.

"She said you can still stay here if you need to, but it can't be in my room, you'd probably be sleeping on the couch or something. FUCK! This is so fucking STUPID!"

"I'm sorry Nate. Don't worry about me though! I'll be fine! Honest!" I was surprised at how good i sounded. Inside i was freaking out so much. I'd be alone at nights. I'd be alone a lot in these next few days. Crap.

"I know, but i don't like this. ...maybe i can sneak out at night, and wake up real early..." he said more to himself than to me.

"Nate, don't you dare, if you get caught, it'll just make matters worse. No. I'm fine. Do. Not. Worry!"

"Fine. Crap i gotta go to dinner. You're welcome to come over! I want you to actually. You need to eat."

"I'll make myself something, i don't want to go over with such short notice, plus it might be a little awkward right now..."

"Damnit that's true. Fuck. I'm gonna kill Shane," he muttered. "I want you to eat something. What are you going to have?"

"I don't know, I'll make..... a can of chili or something. I'm feeling lazy."

"I want you to eat the whole can then... I"LL BE RIGHT THERE!.. fuck, sorry, didn't mean to scream in your ear! Uh, k, i gotta go, take care of yourself. I'll call you after dinner. Love ya, bye."

"Love you too, Nate.. bye..." the phone went dead, and i cautiously went downstairs. I don't like being alone. I hastily opened the can of chili i found in the pantry, and dumped it into a pot. I turned on the stove and waited impatiently for it to heat up. It was about two minutes later, and i dumped it into a bowl and ran upstairs. ya. I was paranoid. shut up.

It was like 8 at night. Naturally i was freaked out! It's dark, i'm alone..... _alone.._god that sucks. My phone chose that moment to vibrate. I shrieked, almost spilling my still-cold chili all over my bed. I quickly put the bowl on the desk next to my bed, and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Nate."

"Hey, how was dinner?"

"......awkward... Everyone was staring at me. Stupid fucking Shane couldn't wipe the god damned smirk off his face. Poor Jason, he believes me. He tried so many times to start up a conversation. It just made the awkwardness worse... Poor guy. I'm gonna kill Shane."

"Poor Jason," i agreed.

"Did you eat your food by the way?"

"Ya, i'm eating it now, don't worry about me Nate," i said, rolling my eyes.

"Ok, I'd go over, but i don't think my mom would want me to. Are you ok over there by yourself? If you need me at all, I will race over there as fast as i can!"

"Nate, you're sweet. No, i'm ok, but thank you."

"Alright, well, i need to go, I'm gonna go see what my parent's have been talking about. Jason's been helping me eavesdrop. We haven't heard anything useful yet."

"Ok, well... good luck Nate, bye, love ya!"

"Bye Mitch, stay safe, CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME! Love you too."

And again, i was alone.

The house seemed so big and ...loud. every noise made me jump out of my skin. I decided to read a book, one that wasn't a horror story...

An hour later and i was dozing off. I finally decided to try and get some sleep tonight. I put my book on my nightstand table by my bed and switched off the light. Within 10 minutes i was asleep.

* * *

**That... is chapter 13, tell me what you think! If you guys have and questions, comments, suggestions, feel free to ask/tell me!! **

**(btw 13 is my favorite number! 8D) **

**Anyway, let me know ho you liked it!!!! **

**Stay Classy!! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh man! You guys reviewed so fast!! You make me sooo happy!! :D Brownie points to all who reviewed!! Should i give the reviewers a sneak preview of the next chapter so they know what's up? haha idk review and let me know!! ;D**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney.**

Chapter fourteen

_I was walking in darkness. It was pitch black everywhere i looked. I just stood there, where "there" was i didn't know, but it's where i was standing. It was cold there. _

_I heard footsteps. It started getting louder, then it sounded like the footsteps were coming from every direction, there was no way i could've known where it was or how many people it was. It just echoed so much. Panic was rising fast._

"_Mmmmmmmmitchieeeee" a soft, eerie, male voice said. The panic was setting in more and more by the second. I was in that frozen panic where you cant move and you start sweating that cold, clammy sweat all over your body, and your eyes go wide in fear. _

"_It's been too long" the voice said again. It would've been a soothing voice, if it wasn't so creepy. "You can't hide forever..." I started breathing fast. Hyperventilating. I knew that voice... It was Tyler... He's going to get me. If he wants to bad enough, he will. _

"_L-leave me a-alone!" I whispered to Tyler's voice. _

"_I'd like to.... but i just can't. Not now Mitchie!" he laughed. "You're like my personal whore. I kind of like that, a lot. So.... You're MINE." I tried to run away, but it was so hard to run when you couldn't see anything at all. I started crying heavily, out of fear and frustration. _

_Suddenly a door appeared, from what looked like, out of thin air. I sprinted toward the door, things tugging and ripping at my clothes while i ran, but i reached the door and pulled it open and ran inside only to slam it shut. I turned around and i was in what looked like Nate's living room. This was good! Safety! It was oddly quiet though... _

_Nate appeared in another doorway and walked in over to a picture that was hanging over the fireplace. I knew it was him, because i could spot that kids' curls anywhere. Shane and Jason walked in too. Shane with his skin tight pants, and Jason with his innocent facial features._

"_Nate?" i asked. He continued to study the picture, so i turned to Shane and Jason who were both staring out the window. "Shane? Jason?" I asked quietly. I still wasn't comfortable talking with them, but i wanted someone to make some sort of sound in here so it wasn't as creepy. Neither of them replied though, it was like they didn't even hear me. They kept staring outside, and i wanted to see what they were staring at, so i walked over behind them, and looked out the window._

_What i saw was slightly disturbing. Actually, that's an understatement. It was really frkn disturbing. All i saw out the window was a giant brick wall. Nothing else. No grass, trees, other buildings, not even sidewalk, or a path that led anywhere else. It was just that god damned wall. _

"_Why are you guys staring at that wall?" i asked, hesitantly. They both turned around, and looked at me. Then they both smiled a huge, ear to ear, creepy as hell grin that literally turned their mouths into a smile from ear to ear. It was one of the scariest things i'd ever seen in my life. Their eyes suddenly hollowed out, and the smile peeled away at their skin, slowly deteriorating into skeletal figures. I was horror struck. _

_I backed up as far away from them as possible, but my legs were moving so slowly, like they were stuck in tar. I could see their mouths moving, but nothing was coming out, at first. Then i started hearing something faint, but it was getting louder, whisper by whisper. Then i bumped into Nate. I'd almost forgot he was there. _

"_Oh god, Nate, we need to get out of here!" i said quickly. I wrapped my arm around his, trying to comfort myself. I tried to move him towards the door, but it was like trying to move a 5 ton statue. I hesitated, then looked up to his face, hoping to see some sort of answer as to why he wouldn't budge. _

_But it wasn't Nate's face i was looking into. No, not at all. It was Tyler's face i was staring into. Tyler's cold, mocking eyes. Tyler's evil, stupid smile. I gasped and jumped backwards, only to collide with the two, very strong, skeletal figures of Shane and Jason. I finally heard what they were saying, no. Chanting. I looked back at Tyler, and they all three smiled that wicked smile. As soon as my eyes met directly with his, he yelled in unison with the other two._

"_MINE!" _

* * *

I woke myself up because i was screaming the most blood curdling scream possible. That was by far the worst nightmare i'd had. Nothing could describe the fear i now felt. I was drenched in cold sweat, and my heart was beating as fast as a humming bird's. I was also breathing as if i'd just sprinted a mile in under two minutes.

I looked around frantically, finally getting up and turning on the lights as fast as i could. I was crying silently, tears pouring down my cheeks. I tried to steady my breathing, but it was hard. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 2:53 in the morning. There was absolutely no possible way i was going back to sleep tonight, or this morning, rather. So instead, i just sat in my bed, paranoid as could be, constantly searching my room for any sign of something wrong the rest of the night.

* * *

I could hear my phone buzzing on the table from across the room. Someone was calling me. I was too afraid to get up and get it, so i remained in my position on the bed. I hadn't moved an inch since last night. I couldn't, i wouldn't. That was the scariest dream i'd ever had. I've had some nightmares before, obviously, but that one was terrifying. I kept thinking someone, mainly Tyler, was going to come out of my closet or something.

Most of my nightmares included events from when he raped me, but this one was so much more terrifying than that. It's hard to explain, but mainly the fact that it was people i knew who turned into him and herded me into him... That was rather awful.

My phone kept going off, but i was not in any way going to move from my spot. The clock next to my bed said that it was 9:12 am. Nate was probably calling me to make sure i was alright. I just didn't want to make that short trek over to my desk. I was afraid that hands were going to be grabbing me, like in my dream when i was running to the door. I shuddered.

On second thought, i'm really not so sure i wanted to see Nate or Jason or Shane either. They were the most terrifying part of my dream.

My phone finally stopped buzzing for the first time in like 20 minutes. That means he's probably gonna come over soon. Good thing he has a key. I locked every door and window we had in the house before bed last night, and i wasn't going to get off my bed to let him in.

Sure enough, about 5 minutes later, there was a knock on my door, a pause, and i heard the key go in the lock, and the door swing open.

"Mitchie?" Nate yelled when he got in. I tried to make a sound, but all that came out was a strangled whisper. I heard my phone vibrating on the desk, and then i heard Nate bounding up the stairs. My phone did have a loud buzzing noise. My door opened, and in walked Nate. "Mitchie, why didn't you....."he trailed off when he saw me. "Oh my god Mitch! What happened?" he ran over to where i was and hugged me.

"R-really b-bad dream," i whispered.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I-it was terrifying Nate," i said, then proceeded to tell him my dream, slowly and quietly, still not mentioning Tyler, because i was still too scared.

"Fuck Mitch, i'm sorry! I knew i should've come to stay with you last night! God, look at you," he said, cupping my head in his hands and wiping away my tears with his thumbs. Then pulled me into a hug. "Why don't you go get ready, and i'll make you some breakfast?"

"No. no, please don't leave me here alone?"

"Ok, i'll stay in your room while you shower, and if i hear anything, i'll terminate it! That sound good?" he laughed, lightening the mood. I gave him a half-hearted smile in return, then grabbed all my stuff to take a shower. I really did look awful. My eyes were swollen and bloodshot from crying, my hair was matted, there were dark almost black circles under my eyes, and tear stains on my cheeks.

I took my shower and ran back into my room to see Nate rifling through my song book, again.

"These really are good you know," he said, not looking up.

"Oh, that reminds me... did i tell you my mom said i could go to Camp Rock with you?" he turned to me and looked at me, shocked.

"No! You didn't! OH MY GOD MITCH! I'M SO EXCITED!" his face was way far passed overjoyed. He jumped off the bed and grabbed me in a rib-snapping hug. "This is going to be SO great! You have NO idea!!"

"Nate..." he let go and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry....... BUT OH MY GOD THIS IS SO EXCITING!!" He almost looked like a giddy schoolgirl. I had to crack a smile.

* * *

I was ready for the day, and Nate had made me breakfast. I was slowly forgetting my dream, although it was still pretty fresh in my mind. I'd been spacing out all morning, just remembering the whole thing. It still sent shivers down my spine even though i'd been awake for god knows how long.

"I've gotta get home before my mom yells at me. You wanna come with?" Nate asked. I shook my head to come back to reality.

"Oh um ya, sure..."I said quietly. I was kinda rather terrified to go to his house now. I mean, it was only a dream, but it was so real! Plus it was in Nate's living room, which i'd been in millions of times. This really shouldn't be that bad, going over there, should it?

* * *

**There's the next chapter!! How do you all like it!?!?**

**personally, i liked the dream part.. only cuz i creeped myself out too! haha anyways, leave me some love please!!! **

**Stay Classy ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**LOVE the reviews!! thank you!! :) dizprincess77 gave me a great idea for the story that i will more than likely be using! ...can't give away any details yet, but i wanted to give her the credit! Thank you again!! :) **

**Sorry the last one was short and took a while to post, i've had a couple tests for school and stuff i had to work on, but hopefully it will be longer from now on, or at least for now! haha I tried to make this one pretty long... hope it is! it's like 6 pages on my documents thing!**

**I don't own Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter fifteen

It wasn't _as_ bad as i'd thought Nate's would be. When i first walked in, it was so much like my dream my breathing faltered and my heart stopped. But i drilled it into my brain that it was just a dream last night, and there's no reason i should be afraid of Nate's house. I'd practically _lived_ here for 17 years. I can't say that i wasn't jumpy though. Every creak of the house sent my head colliding with the ceiling.

I was afraid to turn around, afraid that something from the dream might become a reality. It took me about an hour and a half to finally calm down enough so that i could participate in the video games they were playing. I'm no video game fanatic, but Wii Sports is possibly the best game out there. I'm not too athletic, so this was awesome for me.

It was nice to play a game with low athleticism required. I think Nate chose the game for me, so i could play and try to forget what was going on. It worked for a little bit, but for some reason my thoughts kept going back to Tyler and my dream.

"Earth to Mitchie... Miiiittttcchhhiiieee...?" Shane was calling my name and waving his hand up and down in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and back to the game at hand. Crap. I didn't even know we were playing. I looked up at Shane slightly surprised and he looked back at me with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. "I've been trying to get your attention for like 3 minutes. What the hell?"

"S-sorry... I... I must've spaced out....." I said quietly, looking down. "Here, Nate, you wanna play?" I looked up at him, full of hope.

"Sure, Mitch." I stole a glance at Shane. He looked annoyed again, probably because this was the 5th time i'd spaced out during a game. He made eye contact with me, and for just a moment, i couldn't look away. I don't know if i was afraid to or if i was just surprised he'd seen me, or if i just couldn't, but the look on his face went from almost pissed off annoyed... to... confused? Crap. I looked down fast.

"So are we gonna play? or just sit here?" Shane said, the annoyed vibe back in his face and voice. They were playing baseball, apparently it's the best sport in the world... i personally think it's boring. But hey, that's just me...

We played for another hour, and they decided that it was a bad decision to spend a very valuable spring break day playing video games, so it was Jason's idea to go to a park near our houses and maybe have a picnic and hangout. As soon as we packed up everything, i saw Jason grab his sketch book and happily place it in his bag. No doubt he was stoked we'd decided on his idea for the day.

"Let's gooo-wa!" Shane said excitedly, putting most of the emphasis on the "wa". He was oddly excited to be going to the park... The boys grabbed their bags of whatever they wanted to bring, and we all made the 3 block trek to the park. It really was a nice walk. The sun was shining perfectly, and all the plants were green and vibrant.

Once we made it to the park, we scoped out a really big tree with a lot of shade to sit under. It was right across from a pond with a bunch of different types of birds under it. Jason was thrilled! to say the least.

Jason took out his drawing pad and began his sketching, while Nate and Shane took out different types of sports equipment. They had a football, basketball, tennis ball and racket, baseball and bat, volleyball, and for some reason they brought a water polo ball. **(greatest sport alive... just sayin... :D)**

"Why did you bring a water polo ball, Nate? There's no swimming pool," I asked.

"Well, there's a pond isn't there? it's close enough if we feel like playing!" he grinned. I sat under the tree, not far from Jason, watching Nate and Shane play catch with the football, then it hit me... they were getting along... when did this happen? It made me happy though, to know that they were getting along. Even though i was still mad at Shane for being a complete ass this week, it was nice to see a different side of him.

"Mitchie, you in?" Shane yelled at me, which surprised me, and made me jump. "God, why's she so jumpy all the time?" He mumbled quietly to Nate, but yet i still heard it. I looked at Nate and he just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Uhh... i-i'm not very good at sports..." I replied, looking at the ground.

"It really doesn't matter, it's just catch. We don't have enough people for any sort of game, so don't you worry your pretty little head about that," he said. I looked up and saw Nate glaring daggers at Shane.

"S-sure, um.. ya, fine i'll try it," I said, hoping to lighten Nate's mood a little, show him it didn't affect me. He looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile, which i returned.....sort of. I got up and soon we began "catch".

Ten throws from me later, and Nate and Shane were trying with all their might to try and get me to throw the ball right. I've thrown a football before. I know what to do. It's just a lot harder right now when you've lost 15 pounds, have hardly any muscle because of that drop in weight, and your heart's really not in it. The ball just wouldn't go very far. I wanted my throws to get to where they were standing. I mean, they were only like 50 ft away, _maybe._ It was almost like we were in a line, the two boys were closer to me so they could catch my wimpy throws, but they were very far away from each other so that they could throw the ball how they wanted and how far and fast they wanted to. When they threw it to me, they threw it almost as though i was a china doll and they didn't want to hit me and send me crashing down into a million pieces.

"You know, i can catch," I said, finally getting fed up with the babying. "You can throw it a little harder than those granny throws you've been giving me," I was mainly saying this to Nate. He _was _the main culprit after all. Shane was throwing some ok ones. Still light, but at least it wasn't practically an underhand toss like Nate's had been.

"Sorry, Mitch, i'll throw em better, I just don't want to throw it too hard."

"He does have an arm, I'd be careful what you wish for," Shane said, apparently thinking it was pretty darn funny.

"I think I can handle it," I replied, rather miffed that he thought since i was a girl i couldn't catch.

"Ok, ok, but if you miss it, you're getting it," Shane laughed. ....asshole...

"Fine," i glared at him. That dick thought i couldn't catch a fucking ball. I'll show him. "Are you gonna throw the ball Nate?" I yelled, that was the loudest i'd been in months. Nate's shocked face would've made me laugh if i was in the mood, but i wasn't, so i didn't.

"Y-ya... sorry. You ready Mitch?"

"YA!" I yelled, getting impatient. Nate grabbed the ball, got in position, and just as he threw it, Jason suddenly jumped up and yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Jason screamed. We all turned to look in his direction, Nate's throw faltered, and the ball went way off course. Crap. That makes Shane win... kinda... well, it _was _Jason's fault.... i'll still have to get it, im sure..

Wait, Jason! What had he been yelling about? Oh god, i hope he's ok! The three of us ran over to where Jason sat, propped up against the tree, and frantically searched for the problem.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong!" Jason said, smiling widely. It made me think back to my dream... "I just finished drawing a picture of an Aplomado falcon! It was sitting right there, on that tree across the way! I can't believe i just saw one! It's basically never even heard of to see one around here!!" He was more than excited, that's for sure. Shane started laughing, I'm not sure if it was _at_ Jason, or _with _him, but he seemed to think it was rather funny, then he stopped laughing, and looked at me. I instantly looked down at my feet. I could still feel his gaze on me, and i could see out of my peripheral vision that he was coming closer to me.

"What?" I asked, more coldly than i meant to, still looking at the ground. Just by the sound of his voice i could tell he was smiling.

"You have to go get the football! You didn't catch it!" Damn.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll be right back..."

"You want me to go with you?" Nate asked. Always so sweet!

"It shouldn't be too far, i think i can manage, but thanks Nate," I said, trying to be brave in front of Shane. He must really think i'm a joke, at least that's what it seems like to me. I mustered up all the courage i had, and wandered into the park on my own. Stupid football.

I'd been searching for about 10 minutes, when i walked through a clearing of the trees and bushes and found a deserted, somewhat beat up, playground with a basketball court about 500 feet away. It looked like there were a few people playing, but i didn't really pay any attention to them. I looked for the damn ball. God, Nate really did have an arm!

I spotted the ball about 25 yards away and started to head towards it. I slowed and watched as a foot was brought down on it and someone bent down to pick it up. The man stood up straight, ball in hand, and looked at me. The expression was first shocked, then evilly happy.

"Lookin' for this Mitchie?" Tyler said, smiling at me. I started backing up, going the way i had come into this clearing. "I can honestly say i was not expecting to see you here. But golly, Mitchie... I sure am _glad_ to see _you_," he said, smirking. My eyes were wide, and i was backing up, backing up...

"Mitchie? Did you find it?" It was Shane. "Mitchie?" I can honestly say i was more than happy to hear Shane's voice.

"O-over here," I said, as loudly as i could. He must've heard me, because he headed over my way. Tyler looked rather angry, but quickly masked it with his cool and calm demeanor.

"Hey, there you are! Nate went a different way, we weren't really sure where you'd gone. Hey, is that our ball?" He asked Tyler. I moved behind Shane, in order to try and block my view from Tyler. He certainly wasn't Nate and i didn't feel as safe as i would have if it was, but this was the best i had for the time being.

"Ya, i was just handing it back to her. So, is she just the ball retriever?" Tyler asked, smirking again. God i hated his face. "She doesn't look much like an actual player," he laughed. I cowered even further behind Shane, my eyes wide. Was Tyler really chattin' it up with Shane? He was so casual. It seemed like there was no tension or anything. This guy is crazy. How can he just rape a girl and simply talk to her friends as if nothing happened? ...Not that Shane was a friend. I was still uneasy about him, but it seemed like we were from an outsider's view.

"We're just playing catch... and she's doing just fine. Can you toss over the ball please?" Shane said rather coldly. My god... was he standing up for me? I couldn't help it. I glanced up at Shane with a confused look. He was staring at Tyler, his hand outstretched, waiting for the ball to be either handed or thrown over to him, his face stern. Tyler started to walk closer to us. My head snapped up in his direction, assessing every move he made. I was frozen for a few seconds until i realized i needed to get out of there before i started hyperventilating.

"Mind if i join?" Tyler asked. My eyes got impossibly wider, and i started to move backwards slowly. Slow was the fastest pace i could move at the moment.

"Actually, i think we're just about ready to head out. We just needed to get the ball before we left," Shane replied. "So if you could just... hand it on over... that'd be great."

"Sure thing, Champ," Tyler said coldly, popping the p and handing the ball over to Shane, then looking at me. "I'll be seein' ya," and with that he headed back towards the basketball courts and disappeared.

"Jeez, what's with that guy? You know him? Seemed like a creep to me... You ok Mitchie? You don't look so good..." Shane said, shockingly sounding concerned. Today was a side of Shane i had not seen. Odd... "Mitchie?" I just nodded my head, turned around and nearly ran back to where we'd set up our picnic area, keeping my head down. As soon as i got there, i saw Nate and Jason talking, and i ran up to Nate and gave him a big, brief, hug.

Nate took hold of my shoulders and took a good look at me. "Are you alright Mitchie? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He looked from me to Shane, then scowled. "What'd you do to her!?" Nate nearly screamed, putting his arm around my shoulders, and pulling me into him, protectively.

"What! Me? I didn't do anything to her! We got the ball back from some prick playing basketball. He looked a little more than interested in her, if ya know what i mean. Jeez, why do you always have to assume it's _me_ that did something to her!?" Shane replied.

"Because lately, it _has_ been _you_ who's done something to her. Wait... What guy?" Nate said, suddenly suspicious. Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"How should i know? I don't live here... It was just some dude."

"Oh.... ok then." Nate looked at me and examined my expression. I felt a lot better being back with all three of the boys. Safer that i was with Nate and even Shane...

"Why don't we just eat our lunch? It is a picnic after all," I said, staring at the basket, trying to take the focus off of myself. Nate eyed me suspiciously.

"Good idea Mitchie!" Jason said, rather chipper. I hadn't heard him talk much at all today. He was probably just really busy on his drawings.

We set up our food and started eating. The whole time i felt as if i was being watched. What if Tyler _was_ watching me? I still hadn't told Nate it was Tyler, but maybe i should... I slowly ate my sandwich, lost in my own thoughts, not paying attention to anything around me, except maybe the occasional glance over my shoulder.

"Mitchie? Are you even listening?" Nate asked. I blushed, only because everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to answer.

"I... uh... sorry... what?" I sputtered. Nate looked concerned.

"I asked if you were ready to go now."

"Oh, uh, ya! sure! Let's go," i replied, looking around and noticing that it had gotten slightly darker. We must've been here for a while! I looked over and saw the boys gathering our stuff, and decided to help them. Once we got our stuff together, we headed back home. Nate kept glancing at me the whole way, concerned. Yes, I think i'll tell him...

* * *

**So that's the end of ch 15! it's a tad longer! How was it!?! I tried to make Shane a better person in this one! Mitchie's startin to notice him a little more!! haha **

**Let me know how you like it!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I'll try to post more, but it might be hard cuz i'm coming up on some busy days, but i'll do my best!! **

**I love you guys! you make me happy!! :D**

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whoo! so many reviews right away! You guys make me soo happy!! 8D **

**dizzilizzi**** you're right! that is a pretty good song for mitchie! your review made me think about that, and i have a song for all the jams they do at camp rock and i cant wait to write that chapter! hopefully it will be soon! haha **

**hpfan27****... omg that review made me sooo happy! im glad you like it! 8)**

**DiSnEyGiRl96****... i love your name! haha **

**dizprincess77**** thank YOU for the awesome suggestion! and thanks for being understanding! 8)**

**Another thanks to Caro09, 94kgirly, Jenny, and iceprincess272! you guys are the best! thank you!! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter sixteen

We made it back to Nate's no problem. We were now back in the living room, i was sitting on the couch on the edge, next to Nate. So it was me, Nate, Jason, and Shane. I was lost in my thoughts again. Should i really tell Nate? I don't want to annoy him with _all_ my problems... No, no i need to tell him if i want to stop being so afraid of Tyler.

How do i tell him though? How do i get him away from Shane and Jason? I guess i could just wait a little longer until we're either alone or Shane and Jase leave... i mean, they are leaving in like 2 days. It can wait till then. That way i don't have to worry about them overhearing anything.

"Mitchie? Really Nate? She spaces out more than some stoner kid.... She's not on drugs is she?" Shane said. Crap. They caught me again... spacing out not doing drugs.. come on...

"No Shane, she just spaces out a lot. God," Nate replied looking a tad angry at the mention of me doing drugs.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" I asked.

"I said, did you know that guy who we got the football from?" Shane replied, staring straight at me. I looked down.

"Uhh ya. I think he was in one of my classes. Why?" I said trying to be all nonchalant, but lucky me, my voice wavered. Shane gave me a weird look.

"Just wondering. I mean, it was kinda creepy when he said he'd be seein you. Did you like date him or something?" ya. That's a laugh. Date him? Not over my dead body.

"No i didn't date him," i said quietly. Shane gave me another weird look.

"Hmm guess he's just a douche then." Agreed, dude.

"Oh, hey! I forgot to tell you guys! Mitchie can go to Camp Rock with us!! Isn't that awesome!!!" Nate said, way too excited. I stole a smile anyways.

"Sweet, Uncle Brown will love you!" Jason said, just as excited as Nate.

"You sure you two aren't brothers?" I joked, the three boys laughed.

"She has a point," Shane said.

* * *

Later that night, the boys decided we could go to my house and hangout, which was fine by me. It meant that i felt a little safer in my own home, at least for the time being. It was around sunset, because the sky was getting darker, and we were watching Step Brothers. It was a pretty funny movie. This time we sat on the couch with me on the edge, Nate next to me, Shane next to Nate, and Jason on the end.

Shane and Jason were reciting pretty much the whole movie, which was pretty funny too. Suddenly something from the window on my left caught my eye. I looked out and didn't see anything. Hmm must've been a bird or something. The sky kept getting darker and darker. It was only about 7:30, but the light was fading fast now.

The one thing i really hated about my house is that a lot of the windows didn't have any coverings. No blinds, no drapes, nothin. My mom says that it makes the house have a lighter feel to it. Well, we have some light, see-through, airy drapes for the front of the house so that the neighbors couldn't see in. But it didn't really work. People could still see in. Anyway, i was always afraid i'd see a face staring back at me. I **hated** not having drapes.

Again, i saw something out of the corner of my eye. What the hell? Maybe i'm just being really paranoid. Not too much later, i saw it again. This time i stared at the window, waiting. Waiting to see if i was going insane or not.

Finally i saw it.. and i screamed. I screamed like i did after i woke up from my latest nightmare. It looked like Tyler's face in the window!

"Nate! NATE!!!" I screamed, turning to look at Nate. All three boys looked at me like i was insane. "NATE DID YOU... DID YOU SEE THAT?!?" i screamed again, realizing i sounded a tad insane. He looked alarmed.

"Are you ok Mitchie?" Nate said, soothingly. Or... it would've been soothing if he didn't look so freaked out.

"I..... i saw a face in the window!" I tried to explain. Nate got up and walked to the window and looked out.

"I don't see anything out there Mitch. Do you want me to go look outside?" Nate said, returning from the window. I grabbed a pillow and shrank into the side of the couch and nodded, breathing hard.

"If you don't mind, please," i said quietly. Nate got up, and Shane jumped up too. This surprised me, but was glad that Nate wouldn't have to go out alone.

"I'm goin too, don't want ur ass beat up eh Nate?" Shane joked.

"Thanks dude. Jason, can you stay with Mitchie?"

"Sure man. Hey, get some flashlights, ya?" Jason said.

"Oh it's dark now," Nate laughed.

"There's a couple in the kitchen drawer by the garage door," I said. Nate and Shane ran into the kitchen and came back in seconds, then ran out the front door. Me and Jason waited quietly in the living room. I was still hugging the pillow tightly and looking out the window nervously. The boys came back within 5 minutes.

"We didn't see anything, Mitch. I'm sorry!" Nate said.

"I must've... my eyes must have played tricks on me. I-i'm sorry," I blushed and looked down.

"It's fine, i'm just glad there's no one out there!" Nate said.

"Ya, sorry Mitchie, do you want to switch places so that i sit by the window? I don't mind, really," Shane said. I looked at him, confused and startled, skeptical even. Why's he being nice....

"Uh.. ya, uh sure. Thank you Shane." We changed seats so that i was in between Nate and Shane... I'm not lovin this, but i shrank into Nate the best i could. He put his arm around me and pulled me into him. Shane looked over at us and frowned.

"You're always doing that," Shane said, looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Doing what?" Nate asked for me.

"She... shrinks into things like she's trying to become invisible." ....fuck.

"Well, Shane, she just saw something in the window. I'd want to be invisible too! ...plus i'm just really comfortable," Nate said, trying to make it somewhat of a joke.

"It's true you know," I smiled. Shane cracked a smile, but still looked skeptical. We sat and watched the rest of the movie. It was 10 o'clock, and Nate got a call on his phone. He got up and walked into the kitchen. I sat in the middle of both Shane and Jason, making sure not to physically come in contact with either of them. I was really tired so i pulled my knees up, put the pillow on my knees, and laid my head down.

After about 2 minutes, i felt a hand on my back. I jumped so bad that i fell off the couch and hit my head on the coffee table. hard.

"Shit Mitchie! I'm sorry, i didn't meant to scare you! Fuck! are you ok?!?" Shane asked. I was still on the ground, clutching my head. It really did frkn hurt. "Shitshitshit!!! Lemme see your head!"

"No, no i'm fine! really! please!" I said. I didn't want him to touch me, it scared me more than the pain in my head. I tried to get up, but got dizzy, so i decided to stay down for a while. I sat with my back to the coffee table, my knees pulled up to my chest, and my head in my hands leaning against my knees.

"Well let me at least see it! please!" I lifted my head and had to squint at the light. It hurt my eyes. It felt like there was a lot of pressure on my head. "Shit! NATE!! NATE GET IN HERE!" Nate came running in the living room, concern written all over his face.

"What? What's wrong?!" He looked at me and his face paled. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?!" he yelled, facing Shane.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, Nate," Jason said.

"Well what happened?!?" Nate asked tensely.

"She had her head down i was gonna ask if she was ok, and she jumped and hit her head! I didn't know, i didn't mean to scare her! I'm sorry Mitchie!" Shane said. What was so wrong? I hit my head, big deal. It's not like i was shot or anything!

"I hit my head, Nate, no big. I'm fine," I said, groaning in mild pain. Alright it wasn't mild, but it was livable.

"Mitchie..." Nate looked around and grabbed a small mirror that was hanging on the wall and brought it over to me. I looked and saw that i had a cut over my left eyebrow, a bruise was starting to form, and it looked like it was starting to swell a little. Great. "I think we should take you to the hospital. I don't want you to have a concussion!"

"Fine, can you get me some ice please? It might help the swelling," I said meekly. Jason bolted up and ran into the kitchen only to come back moments later with a bag with ice in it. I put it up to my head, and it instantly felt better. Not much, but still better. I'd had worse.

The boys took me to the hospital and i was diagnosed with a mild concussion. I was released from the hospital about 2 and a half hours later. It was now midnight thirty. **(i know it's 1230 but i so love saying midnight thirty! haha)** We got back to my house, all the boys fussing over me, Shane telling me how sorry he was, Jason asking if i was ok, and Nate asking if i needed anything.

"You guys, i'm fine. Shane, it's ok, you just startled me is all. Jason, thanks, but i'm fine. Nate, I'm ok, but thanks. I'm just really tired."

"I'll be right back," Nate said, and quickly left the room. I stood there awkwardly holding my ice bag to my head, waiting for Nate to get back.

"I really am sorry though!" Shane began again.

"Really Shane, it's not your fault! How were you supposed to know i was gonna jump and hit my head? It's fine! Definitely no biggie." Shane sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. It looked like he was thinking. I looked away and waited for Nate to come back.

"So, my mom said we could all sleep here tonight if that's alright with you Mitch! So in case you need anything, there's 3 of us to help!" Nate said as he walked in.

"Um if you want to, it really doesn't matter, whatever you want to do."

"I'll stay with you, these guys can decide whatever," Nate said.

"I'll stay too... if you don't mind," Jason said.

"Me too.. so... i guess unless you protest, we're all stayin?" Shane said, smiling a little guilty smile.

"I guess so," I smiled. His guilty little smile was too funny. Oh crap. Wait.. they're **staying!?!** I can't go to sleep with them here! If i had a bad dream, they'd all know. I'd be a freak. I guess i'm staying up all night... again.

* * *

It was three in the morning, and my eyes were really starting to droop. I was in my room with Nate, while Shane and Jason took the guest bedroom. I was really trying to fight my drowsy-ness. It was getting harder and harder to do.

Suddenly i heard a door slam closed and i jumped up, fully awake now. I listened hard. I heard another door open, then close, a little quieter than the last one. The noise was definitely upstairs, where all our rooms were. There were six doors upstairs, and whoever was up here had already gone through 2. I was laying down, eyes wide, in my bed hoping and praying that my door wouldn't open.

"Nate..." I whispered. He didn't even stir. Shit shit shit. The footsteps on the wood floor were getting louder. I realized i was holding my breath, yet i couldn't seem to breathe. The door next to mine opened and closed. Mine's next.. My door opened and i gasped.

"Mitchie?" I tried to stay still, hoping maybe i wouldn't be noticed. The moonlight flooded into my room though, because my room was right across from a window that overlooked the front yard. Crap. My house totally sucks.

"Who is it?" I said in a terrified whisper.

"It's me, Shane. Sorry, i can't find your bathroom, and i really need to go. Sorry again," he whispered. I finally let out my breath i was holding and got up.

"Ya, here, lemme show you," I had to smile, it was just too funny not too. The kid had to pee and he couldn't find the bathroom... I thought it was pretty funny anyway. I walked passed him into the hall, and showed him the door to the bathroom.

"Thanks," he said, relief shone on his face, practically glowing. He walked into the bathroom, and i realized i, too, have to go to the bathroom. I just sat, leaning up against the wall. Not moments later, the door opened and he walked out.

"I think i can make it back to my room," he laughed.

"I have to go too. But if you get lost, i can show you your room," I joked. He smiled as i walked in and shut the door. I went to the bathroom and as i was washing my hands, i looked in the mirror. There were dark circles under my eyes, like dark, dark circles. It looked awful, especially because the darkness in the bathroom made my eyes look darker than ever. I'm sure it wasn't that noticeable during the day...

I walked out and was greeted by Shane leaning up against the wall. I looked at him cautiously, then looked down, suddenly very aware that we were alone, for the most part.

"Couldn't find your room?" I whispered quietly.

"Ha. Ha." He made a face at me. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out a bit, i'm not feeling that tired right now, we could watch a movie or something?" he said, smiling at me. I didn't want to go to sleep, but i really didn't want to hang out with him... with it being just him and me... I still can't get that player image of him out of my head. I don't want to put myself in any kind of situation like that again if i can avoid it.

"Uhh... i'm.. kinda tired. I'm sorry. Really i am, but feel free to watch some tv or help yourself to anything in the house," I said politely.

"Oh, that's ok, some other time i guess. Thanks, but i think i'll just go to bed, no offense, but your house is kinda creepy at night and i don't want to be left all by my lonesome," he joked. "Goodnight Mitchie, sweet dreams," he said, walking backwards to his room, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Goodnight Shane," I smiled and walked back to my own room. Sweet dreams? Ya right. I wish! ...Why is he being so nice? I'll have to ask Nate about that later... Shane and Jason were leaving, well technically tomorrow, seeing as it was almost 4 in the morning now. I climbed back into bed, Nate still hadn't even moved. God, he was like a bear in hibernation when he slept! I laid my head down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. I only have about four and a half more hours until people will start waking up.

My head started throbbing, but i really didn't want to get back up to find some advil or tylenol or anything. Eh, screw it... it was really starting to hurt. I got up and searched my room. Nothing. Damnit. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. We had a special cabinet in the kitchen that we kept our medicinal stuff in.

I was searching through the cabinet. Really? We don't have _any_ advil or tylenol? I sighed and slammed the cabinet. Ow. Stupid me, my frkn head hurts, yes... bang cabinets... LOUD NOISES! **(Anchor man reference... haha ;) couldn't resist)** I walked over and sat down at the breakfast bar. Ugh this sucks. I put my head down on the cool granite counter top. Ahhh soothing! I closed my eyes... and fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter sixteen lovies!! might even be longer than the last one!?!? I dunno, but i tried! haha So, what did you think of this one?? Hmmmmm? **

**ok, so i can't wait to start writing the camp rock scenes because i have so many (in my opinion) great ideas! lol I've got a bunch of songs ready for people to sing and dance to! and ughhh i can't wait! **

**Ok, so would you guys be mad at me if i had songs from other artists than the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato? because i have a few pretty good songs in mind that fit the story better! **

**Send me your thoughts! **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Especially to you loyal reviewers/readers! You guys make my life!! :D I know this is a pretty fast update, but i found that i had a lot of time on my hands today, so i wrote this out. hope you love it! XD**

**Warning btw.. this chapter gets intense.**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter seventeen

I was roughly woken up by Nate shaking the life out of me. He looked panicky, which was never good... I looked up at him and groaned groggily.

"Mitchie!?!?!?!!" Nate said, with wide eyes filled with concern.

"What, Nate?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing? I woke up and you were gone, and i couldn't find you, and then i come down here and found all the medicine thrown around the cabinet and next to you... then i see you, sitting with your face down on the fucking counter, and jesus i thought you were fucking dead!" he said really fast and really stressed. He ran his hands through his curly, black hair. I really didn't realize how much of a mess i'd actually made. Man did he look stressed.

"So you thought i killed myself?" I'm terrified of death, by the way... Killing myself is so **not** on my agenda.

"I didn't think you'd ever do anything like that, but i just... i saw the pills, and i saw you, and god... you scared me!" He pulled me into a tight bear hug. I loved these hugs. They made me feel like all the broken little pieces that were falling apart were suddenly pulled back together. "Jesus Christ, never let me find you like that again ok!?!" It sounded like his voice was a little choked up, but... being a man, i'm sure he didn't want me to acknowledge it, so i let it go and just hugged him tighter.

"My head hurt really bad last night, so i came down here to look for some advil or something and i couldn't find any... so i got frustrated and sat down and then the counter felt really good, i must have drifted off to sleep..." I explained.

"You mean... this advil?" Nate laughed quietly.

"Where the hell did you find that?!?" I quickly grabbed it out of his hands and opened it.

"It was behind the other stuff, i don't know," he laughed again. "You were probably too tired to see it," he said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh well, i have it now, My God! THANK YOU!" I gave him another hug and took two out of the stupid child proof container... fuck those by the way.. I walked over to get a glass, and when i looked up i saw Shane standing in the doorway into the kitchen. I jumped, and the pills went everywhere. fuck. my. life.

"Oh, god! Sorry, Shane, i didn't know you were up," I laughed nervously. He laughed and bent down to help me clean up the pills.

"Sorry, i just walked down. I was waiting for you to walk by. God, looks like you're a druggy," he laughed. I looked up at Nate and he gave me a terrified glance. One that said, dear god, if i ever find you like that, i'll kill you! ...but in a worried way...

We got all the pills cleaned up and Jason walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked at me, Shane, and Nate, then went and sat down at the breakfast bar looking rather exhausted.

"You guys want some breakfast?" I asked quietly. I looked up from the pill bottle and saw that kind of joy that children get when they realize that they have a bunch of presents on Christmas morning, in each and every one of their eyes. "So... that's a yes?" i laughed.

"That, Mitchie, is a 'dear god, you're the best person alive' type of yes," Jason said, completely straight-faced. I laughed.

"So... french toast work for you guys?" They all nodded, so i got to work. I made them breakfast, which they ate greedily... boys.... anyway, after breakfast, they went home to go get ready for the day. As soon as they left, i did the dishes, then went upstairs to take a shower and get ready.

When i got in the shower, it was always a time to think for me. Today, my mind wandered over the events of last night. The window, my head crashing into the coffee table, talking with Shane, and this morning with Nate and all the pills. I ended up taking a 30 minute shower. It was so nice, and it made my muscles relax a little bit. When i got out of the shower, i wrapped the towel around myself and went to my room to get ready.

When i walked inside, i closed the door and walked to my closet to see what i should wear. As i walked to my closet, i passed my dresser and the mirror that sat on top of it. When i looked in the mirror, i stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around quickly and saw Tyler sitting in a chair by my door.

"Hello again, Mitchie," He smirked. Tears started forming in my eyes. Damnit. I should've told Nate! Stupid, STUPID Mitchie! Stupid!! Ugh! I looked quickly at my window, thinking maybe, just maybe i could somehow get out and run. He followed my gaze and laughed.

"You're really gonna jump out the second story window onto the cold, hard, ground?" He laughed harder. He was mocking me... What a prick. I looked down, the tears rolling down my cheeks now.

"H-how did you g-get in here?" I asked.

"You know, a magician never reveals his secrets," He looked so evil right then, it was terrifying. He had such a huge grin on his face, and the way he said it... It was so sickly velvety. I thought i locked all the doors and windows...

"W-what do you w-want?" I whispered, i knew.. but i still asked, hoping maybe it was just a quick how-do-you-do.

"I w-want _you_, Mitchie," He said happily, and laughed. My legs locked up and the tears fell faster. He walked over to me and stroked my face with his hand. I closed my eyes and shuddered. This guy is _so_ fucked up. My hair was still wet and dripping, i could feel it dripping on my neck. He walked behind me and pulled me into him, his cheek was now pressed up against the side of the top of my head.

"I saw you last night..." he suddenly sounded angry. "You were with _three_ boys... My my aren't you the little **slut**." So i _did_ see him in the window! I wasn't going completely bananas! "One of them was with you at the park... right? I could really hurt him you know... All of them if i wanted..."

"D-don't please!" I shrieked. He whirled me around to face him, and yanked my towel off. He looked furious. This guy's mental! I tried backing away, but he grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. He quickly undid his pants and pulled them off. I tried to take that opportunity to get up and run, but he was too fast, and slammed me back down.

He had me pinned down, face up. He had a condom in his teeth, he quickly ripped the package and put it on. Thank god he was at least doing that... He grabbed me by the throat, looked down at me, and smiled. He went in slow, just to mess with me. The tears were falling so fast they were blinding me. Everything was so blurry.

Let me just get this straight.... Tyler.. he's not small, by any means, if you know what i mean. So far, every time he'd raped me, it felt like the first time. Painful.. Pain like knives.. every. time.

He started moving faster and it just hurt more, i couldn't help but scream. My screaming caused him to put both hands over my mouth. He stopped. I thought it might be over.... It wasn't... He looked down at me angrily.

"You're gonna have to be quieter than that, Mitchie... I can make this hurt a lot more than it is right now," he threatened. I just nodded my head, my eyes tightly shut. He kept his hands over my mouth and laughed. Then he started fucking me harder.

Holy fuck, it hurt so bad! I was screaming and sobbing into his hand, but he wouldn't relent. It took him about 45 minutes to finally cum and get it over with. I think he did it on purpose, i think he was mad about the park.

"It's like you're still a virgin," he laughed. I just looked at him incredulously.

"Why me?" I asked weakly. I didn't have any energy or motivation left right now.

"Why you... Well, first, it was just a bet. But now... Now i'm obsessed," He smirked. "Now, i just can't get enough. It's such a thrill!" Such a thrill... have i mentioned i think he's completely whacko in the head? What the fuck kind of bet did he make?!? Now, i'm actually glad i don't have popular friends or anything. Are they all like this?

"W-what kind of b-bet?"

"Well," he started, putting his pants back on. I didn't even move from where i was laying. "It was my idea for Dean to ask you out... see who could bag her first, you know?" he laughed. "Dean talked to you and 'wooed' you... then he asked you out on a date. When he got to Amy's, he was gonna see if you'd do him. When you guys got there though, he bailed. Said you were too innocent or something. That perked _my_ ears up, i figured you wouldn't do me willingly, so i may have slipped a little something into your drink when Dean looked away," Tyler laughed again. He thought this whole story was so fucking amusing. Like it was some huge trophy he'd won.. "Then i pounced. God you felt so good, so i just haven't been able to shake it off.. until then... I'll just have to get a fix every once in a while," he sounded kind of proud? it was gross.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said suddenly, startling myself. He turned around and slapped my face... hard. He stared at me for a second, then he grabbed my throat and brought me to the wall, looking madder than hell. He pulled me up so that my feet were barely touching the ground, and i started choking. My breathing was ragged, uneven, and heavy.

"NOTHING is WRONG with me you WHORE!" Every time he screamed, he tightened his hand around my throat and banged my head against the wall. I couldn't breathe at all now. It felt like my face was turning purple.

Finally, he let go and threw me back on the bed. I couldn't move hardly at all now, i was bent over, gasping for breath that couldn't come fast enough. He walked over to me, grabbed my face and gave me a forceful kiss, pushed me back down and walked towards the door.

"Until next time..." He glared, acted like he was tipping a top hat, laughed and left. I just sat there on the bed, shaking all over. That was probably the most terrifying attack on me he'd done. He seemed to be much more bipolar. I didn't even want to _think_ about what would happen if he got me again. Would he be worse? Harsher? Would he be stronger? He certainly felt stronger than last time... I was just laying there for a long time. I couldn't find the energy at all. It felt like i was getting weaker by the minute.

I sat up slowly on my bed. I saw a robe in my open closet.. I need to put something on. I felt exposed... dirty, disgusting. I carefully got up off the bed. Every bone in my body was screaming in protest. My whole body hurt so bad. I slowly made my way to my closet, grabbed my robe, and put it on. As i put it on, i looked down and noticed some blood on my thigh. Awesome.

I tried to wipe it off, but it was dried already. I didn't have any energy for another shower, so i figured i should put clothes on, and walked to my dresser, found some underwear and a bra and put it on. The robe made me feel too exposed, so i grabbed some sweats and a baggy T-shirt and put those on. I walked back to my bed... i noticed my phone on my bedside table, and picked it up. I curled up in the middle of my bed and laid there, completely forgetting that i had just picked up my phone. I was just staring at one of the walls in my room. Just staring at it.

I couldn't stop replaying what had just happened. It was like a broken record. I didn't even notice my phone was buzzing. I just stared at the wall. My sort of trance was broken when i heard banging on the front door, like someone trying to get in. I didn't even react. If it was a killer, fine. I really don't want to die, but i don't have _any_ energy at all. My arms and legs felt like led. My mind was fuzzy and still replaying what happened earlier. I couldn't think straight at all, everything was just cloudy. Feet were running up the stairs now. Running down the hall. My door was thrown open, and a mass of black curls bounced in. I just stared back at him with dead, expressionless eyes.

"Mitchie..? I tried calling you, but you didn't.. answer......." Nate trailed off. He gave me a confused, concerned look. "Mitchie? What... what happened? are you ok?" My gaze had already traveled back to the wall. I couldn't seem to find my voice, so i just stared at the wall. He slowly walked over to me and just looked down. I could almost hear the wheels cranking in his head, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. I seemed ok earlier...

"Mitch?" he asked again, cautiously. He bent down to touch my back. I whimpered and flinched away from him, hiding my face, tears started to form in my eyes again. "...Mitchie, what happened?" I looked up at him and tried to talk, but all that came out was a sob. Nate's eyes narrowed. "Did.... did he..." He didn't have to finish. I just nodded. Nate let out a pained sigh.

Not moments later, we heard the front door open and loud laughter and voices walking into the house. I gave Nate a panicked look. He saw it and calmly walked out of the room and closed the door. He came back in about 2 minutes and cautiously walked over to me.

"I told them you felt really sick and that i was gonna stay here with you, and that they could do whatever as long as they didn't set foot on the stairs. They won't come up here at all," he reassured me. What in God's name had i done to deserve a friend like Nate? He sat down next to me and went to rub my back. I jumped and shut my eyes tight.

I could hear Nate mutter a low "Fuck!" I turned to give him an apologetic glance, but i caught him running his hands through his hair, looking at the wall, his eyes glassy.

"Nate..." My throat was so raspy. He jumped and whirled around to look at me, his brow furrowed and his eyes wide and concerned. "Can i have a hug?" He paused and looked at me, unsure.

"Do you really want a hug, Mitch, or are you saying that because you think that it'll make _me _feel better?"

"I... want one," I said, determined. This was Nate. I've got to push all flashbacks out of my mind. Nate looked skeptical, then shocked. What happened?

"Mitchie! Your face!"

"Gee thanks, Nate..."

"No... What..what happened?" He grabbed my face in between my hands and examined me, ignoring my flinch. But that flinch wasn't just fear... my face hurt. Pretty bad. Nate grabbed a little hand mirror off my desk and handed it to me. I had a bruise already on my cheek it was light, but it was getting darker it looked like.

"Oh my god! Your neck too! What the hell happened to your neck? Oh my god Mitch!"

You could see finger prints in the form of a bruise across my neck. It was already a light purple. "Who the fuck is it?! I'm gonna kill him!"

"I....It... I don't know," I finally said. I couldn't tell Nate! He'd confront Tyler for sure and get his ass beat. Don't get me wrong, Nate was strong... very strong. It's just that Tyler was a hell of a lot stronger. He had a crazy rage in him and knew where to put it to get what he wanted. If he wanted to hurt Nate.. He'd hurt him alright. I felt the searing pain of guilt in the pit of my stomach for lying, but i pushed it down... i was doing the right thing in protecting Nate. He'd be the one getting killed. I could _**not**_ deal with that!

Nate looked at me again and pulled me into his amazing bear hug. I thought i'd feel afraid, but i felt nothing but safety with him. I started crying softly into his chest. He just let me soak his shirt and rubbed my back, whispering comforting words to me. I swear.. If he was my legit blood brother, he'd be the best brother in the whole universe. But for now, he'd just have to settle for the best friend in the entire universe.

My small amount of happiness was interrupted by a knock on my door. I turned to look at Nate, fear and panic in my eyes.

**So.... that was chapter seventeen! I thought this one was better than sixteen, but that's just me! haha Let me know what y'all think!! haha **

**also, totally random, but if you haven't seen it yet, check out "So i threw it on the ground" and "I'm on a boat" both are SNL skits by Andy Samberg... oh my god... i constantly quote that in my everyday life! LOVE IT! hahaha! Anyways, enjoy that! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! :) I LOVE THEM!!! **

**Thanks, and remember...**

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thanks again for the wonderful reviews! and thanks to Lane! I don't believe i've had a review from you, but it was a good one! haha thanks! I love long reviews!!! iceprincess, wow! haha i didn't mean to make anyone cry or almost cry or anything haha thanks for the awesome support though! to all of you guys! :) you make me smile everyday! haha ok, and thank you tons to joannacamilley! that was really nice! haha thank you so much! 8)**

**I'm so excited i have a few ideas for upcoming chapters, but i haven't written them yet :( haha I spent like a whole day looking up songs, and i've got some pretty good ones, i think anyway! So far only a few are actually demi or jonas bros, but the other songs fit in more with the mood of the story! I hope you guys will agree! **

**Sorry if the recent chapters suck, all the good stuff is probably gonna happen at Camp Rock, but it'll be like 2-4 more chapters maybe before i get there. haha i don't know yet!**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter eighteen

I looked to Nate, i thought he said no one would be coming up here! He got up, angrily, and made his way to the door. He opened it and walked out. I could hear him yelling. He sounded really pissed off.

"I SAID NO ONE COMES UP HERE!"

"Well, hell Nate, we just wanted to see if she's ok, i mean, she seemed fine earlier! .....That's not your excuse to like.... fuck her is it? I mean, if you guys want to screw around, you just have to tell us to leave. You don't have to give some bullshit story-" Shane said, and was cut off by Jason and Nate.

"..Shane, don't mess with him, i won't stop him if he rips your head off.." Jason said.

"FUCKING HER!?!? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE SHANE? I WOULDN'T TOUCH HER, LET ALONE _**THINK**_ OF HER LIKE THAT! JESUS CHRIST SHANE!" Nate practically screamed.

"Well, what do you expect us to think!? You guys hang around all the time, you're always together! She hardly even talks to anyone but you, she hardly ever even leaves your side!! What are we supposed to think!?!" Shane said back, not quite yelling, but definitely getting there.

"...We? Shane... i think it's just you who thinks that..." Jason cut in.

"WE'RE BEST FRIENDS YOU FUCKING IDIOT! IT'S WHAT BEST FRIENDS DO! SHE'S SHY, MAYBE THAT'S WHY SHE DOESN'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU GUYS! OR!! OR MAYBE SHE JUST DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU SHANE! GOD!"

"Jesus Christ! Well sorry Nate! we just came up to see if Mitchie was ok! We didn't mean to fucking make you shit your pants! ... MITCHIE, I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER! ... there, i guess that's all i'm gonna get to say, so i'll go downstairs away from the god damn door. Sorry to fucking be an ass and try to see if my friend is ok. Cool Nate." I could hear footsteps on the stairs going down.

"Sorry man, we really just wanted to see if she was ok, we didn't think it'd be such a big deal. I really am sorry. .... and ya know... he was actually just trying to be nice.... I know, shocked me too," Jason explained. I could hear Nate give off a heavy sigh.

"Tell him i'm sorry? I just... i don't know why i blew up. God... Shit, i'm sorry."

"No harm, no foul. Control your temper there though, Nate.. You've been really touchy about her. Man, if i didn't know better, i actually would think you guys are siblings!" Jason laughed. I heard Nate give another heavy sigh. "Man, you ok? You look pretty stressed out... i mean, more so than usual.... She's not gonna like.. die.. is she?"

"No no no! No, she's just got a cold or whatever. Uh i guess, I mean.. senior year, all that kinda stuff, and she really is like my sister, so i just feel a little protective of her, ya know? Maybe that's why i'm so stressed. Well, anyways, i'm gonna make sure she's ok and if she needs anything. I'd really appreciate you telling Shane i'm sorry... I overreacted. I'm an ass."

"Will do, and stop beating yourself up about everything. You take on too much! Hope you don't piss off the wrong guy sometime," Jason laughed. I frowned. It was true. If he pissed off someone like say... Tyler.. He'd be beat to a pulp! ...like literal pulp. Not a word to Nate about him, Mitch... what Tyler does to you is way better than having him kill your friend. I can _so_ deal. I have to.

"Ya... well, i might be down soon, see ya," Nate said, i heard a second pair of feet walking down the stairs, and my bedroom doorknob turn open. Nate walked in with a sheepish half smile. "Sorry bout that." I just shrugged my shoulders. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? I know it might be hard, but if i hear one sound out of you that makes me think you're gonna have a bad dream, i'll wake you up ok? I'll stay with you while you sleep. You look like you really need it."

"Thanks," I said with a rasp. I really didn't want to sleep, but he was right. I was tired... exhausted, really. I let my eyes slowly droop and i fell into unconsciousness.

It seemed like it was only 5 minutes when i was being shaken awake. I groggily looked up into Nate's slightly worried, slightly tired eyes.

"You were going into a nightmare... I wanted to wake you up before you had one," Nate explained.

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully. "How long have i been asleep?"

"Umm, about.... 3 and a half hours? Give or take some minutes," he smiled. I gave him a sheepish smile back.

"I'm sorry you were stuck with me," I said quietly. He returned my sheepish smile.

"Well, i kinda maybe... snooped around and looked through your song books again... You really are good! I didn't see any new ones... You should write some more, it might help clear your head," He smiled. Of course he would take it upon himself to rifle through my things.. I definitely wasn't mad... it's exactly what i would do if i was in his room.

"I... don't know what to write about. All the songs i have in there is about really good days i've had. I... haven't had any in a while." I looked down, suddenly very interested in my comforter.

"You can always change your sound or whatever. It'd make a good mix, lots to choose from, you know?" we sat for a while, both thinking to ourselves. "Just... just try it? please please please Mitchie!! For meeee," Nate whined, giving me his ridiculous sad puppy eyes... which regrettably worked every time he whipped em out..

"Fine," I sighed. Nate gave me an award winning smile.

"Good, i'm glad you're so excited!" he joked. I gave him a half smile. "..You uh... you feelin any better?" he suddenly looked nervous.

"Just great," I sarcastically rasped. I gave him a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine, Nate. Really..."

"Ok, well i'm gonna go downstairs and get you a drink.. and apologize to Shane and Jase... Here," he grabbed my song book off my desk. "is your song book, i want you to just... mull around with it, see if anything comes to mind." He gave me an encouraging smile and left the room.

I sat there and stared at my song book for a few minutes. I really was trying, don't believe i wasn't. Finally, i was struck with some inspiration. I heard Nate coming back up the stairs, and started feverishly filling in the page. I wanted to get what i had come up with into the book before he could see me. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious about what i was writing down.

I set the book down beside me just as Nate walked into the room. Nate looked at the book then looked at me, he looked unsure if he wanted to say something or not. He went with not saying anything and sat down across from me, on my desk chair. He handed me the water that he went down to get and sat back in the chair.

"I almost forgot that they were leaving tomorrow..." Nate said sadly. I looked at the floor and sipped my water. He should be hanging out with them, not supervising me.

"Why don't you guys go hang out?" I rasped. He looked shocked by my response.

"I'm hanging out with you though, i don't want to make you go down there and stuff..."

"I won't, you guys have barely hung out together without me. Go ahead, i'll be fine! If you really feel like you're gonna freak out about me, you can hang out here, but i'll be in my room. Honestly Nate, I'm fine! Actually, why don't you guys go out and do something?" Nate looked at me skeptically.

"Why?.. I don't know if that's a great idea... I mean..." I cut him off.

"Because, you don't see them that often! I promise i'll be fine, Nate!" He gave me an apologetic look. "Really Nate! I want you to go and have a ton of fun with your cousins!"

"I will... if you write a song. I don't care if it's really crappy... Just write one?" He pleaded.

"Just one... now go! Go have fun! Tell them i'll see em later, definitely before they leave."

"I'll come back though, i think that someone should stay here with you tonight. Maybe all of us could stay again? It'd be more people in the house, and your parents should be coming back tomorrow night right? So.. we're staying.." I gave him a half smile. The time alone would be nice right now, but tonight would definitely be another story...

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Ok, good. I love you Mitch! I'll have my phone on, so if you need ANYTHING i'll be here in a flash ok? And here.." he jotted something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "are Shane and Jason's numbers. If i don't answer, one of them should be able to."

"Thanks, _Dad_," I joked. He smiled. "I'll be fine for however long you're gone. I have an assignment anyways... time should fly." I gave him a quick hug and pointed to the door. "Go. Have fun." He smiled.

"I'll try. Thanks _Mom._ I'll text you, and if you don't text back within 15 minutes, i'm breaking your door down. Don't forget ok?"

"Ok... Make good choices!" I said as Nate walked through the door. I could hear him laughing as he walked down the stairs. After about 5 minutes, i heard the front door close, and i knew i was alone. I looked over at my keyboard in the corner of my room. I guess now's the best time to start working on that song Nate wants so bad.

I walked over and sat down. I haven't played piano or guitar for a couple months now. It felt almost foreign to me as i placed my hands on the keys. I struck a chord, then waited. It took me a while, but i finally got something going. Before i knew it i had the song completely finished.

I sang it over a couple times with the piano to make sure it was how i wanted it. It definitely wasn't my best, but it was the best i could do at the time. I cleaned up my little work spot, and checked the time. It was already 7:15 at night. Crap, Nate's gonna have a cow if i don't eat dinner.

I walked downstairs and opened the fridge. Nothing looked that great. I opened the cabinet and pulled out a can of chili. At least he'd be happy that i ate. I heated it up and started eating it when Nate walked in, a smile showing on his face.

"You're eating!" he whispered. He gave me a small hug and sat down next to me at the breakfast bar. Jason walked in a few seconds after Nate. "Where's Shane?"

"Unloading the car," Jason said. "Hey Mitch! Glad to see you feelin' better!" He walked over and gave me a small hug. My eyes bulged and i looked at Nate. His face showed the same horror-struck panic that mine did.

**Alright, well this one turned out to be shorter, i'm really sorry! I'll try to make the next one longer!! I wanted to post a chapter to make you all happy! Not sure if it's one of the best, but hey, it'll get better!**

**How do you like this one though? I mean, it was kind of a filler, but... hopefully still good? OH! and the song that Mitchie wrote in this one will come into play during Camp Rock! It's one of Demi Lovato's actual songs, i thought it fit in pretty good. I didn't find a ton of hers that i'm going to use. Don't hate me, i promise the other songs are really great! I love them, so that's one reason why i picked them, but they also fit in really well! so... ya haha **

**Leave me some reviews please, lovies!! 8D **

**Stay Classy! 8D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Not many reviews this time 8( makes me saaaddd. Please review! haha otherwise i'll feel bad and start making really really bad chapters cuz my self esteem will be super low 8( you don't want that do you! haha maybe i'm being a little dramatic.... but still!**

**Sorry its been a while, i'll try to make it extra long for you guys. I think either the next chapter or the chapter after that i'm going to fast forward a little bit. Just for a pre warning thing for you so you're not lost. haha**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter nineteen

Nate jumped up and quickly said, "Hey, you think Shane needs some help? Lets go help him!" Jason turned around and gave Nate a confused look, but went with him anyways. I let out a deep breath i hadn't realized i was holding in and pulled my knees up to my chest. I felt numb again. I hated that feeling. I've been feeling it so much lately.

Sometimes the numbness wouldn't be so bad though. A few times i almost felt up to par, but... it never really lasted long. Just as long as Nate could distract me or something. I suddenly remembered my face and the bruises. I had put on a fair amount of makeup earlier just in case, and i was wearing my biggest sweatshirt. Jason didn't seem to notice anything, so maybe i actually did a good job with the make up... Suddenly i was ripped from my thoughts when i heard my name.

"Oh, sorry, what?" i said, looking up. Shane stood there staring at me curiously. I looked away and out the window, making sure to keep him in my peripheral vision.

"I asked what's up... You space out _**a lot**_... you ok?" He looked concerned and unsure. Could he see through me?

"Ya, im just kinda tired i guess," I said, looking down.

"So... you're tired _all_ the time?"

"No, i just am right now," I said, starting to get a little annoyed. I wish he'd stop asking questions. I mean he's leaving tomorrow, why does he care? I probably won't see him much in my life ever again anyways.

"Then why do you.." but he was interrupted when Nate and Jason came back in the room. Nate looked at Shane skeptically, then at me.

"So.... what're you guys up to?" Nate asked.

"Just... kinda hangin out i guess..." Shane muttered. Nate merely nodded and the room went into a tense, awkward silence. I got up and started walking into the living room.

"Movie anyone?" I called quietly over my shoulder. Nate followed me right away and soon the other two boys went along. I went straight to the movie cabinet we had and started searching through all the movies.

"Hows..... The Ring sound?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for anything but scary movies tonight, and i was hoping this movie would help fill my scary movie desires.

"Uhh... You sure you want to watch a scary movie tonight? ...i mean.. it's way dark out, and... just... what happened last night..." Jason stuttered, trying to find a good excuse for not watching the movie.

"..we could watch... Anchorman?" I said.

"Yes! yes, i think that would be really good... for everyone...." Jason smiled sheepishly. I gave him a half smile and popped the DVD in.

I went to the couch and sat in my spot that was on the edge, next to Nate. I snuggled into him, and watched the movie... kinda. I was a little lost in my thoughts, i'll admit. Actually, i can't honestly even say that. All i knew was that i was staring at the television, watching the movie, but seeing past it. I was literally just staring at it.

No emotion. No sense of where i was. No feeling. I felt like i was just sitting on the couch. Just my body, and my mind and soul had been ripped out of me and they were lost in the air around me, trying and failing to reattach to me. Even though i was with someone i knew loved me very much and cared about me and i was with two other people who thought i was ok, i still felt completely alone. It's like i was sitting with mannequins, like everything around me was just dark.

I could hear the sounds around me, laughter mostly, and it just sounded so far away. I couldn't join in. It took too much energy just to move my eyeballs around and look at the people i was sitting with, let alone laugh. I felt tired, but not enough to fall asleep. I couldn't help but have minor flashes back to earlier today. It would come fast and vivid, then go away.

"Mitchie," Nate shook me. I jumped and slid off the couch to the ground, avoiding hitting my head this time.

"S-sorry," I muttered, almost inaudibly, and stared at the ground.

"Uh.. The movie ended, did you not notice it?" Nate asked softly, holding his hand out for me to take. I grabbed it and he hoisted me back up. I looked over at Shane and Jason. Jason was smiling, amused, and Shane looked curious, like he was thinking. I slid back into my spot next to Nate.

"Um, what were you saying?"

"You seem tired, maybe we should go to bed soon?" Nate said, half covering for my jumpiness, and half actually meaning it. I was tired. again. I'm always tired lately.

"Ya, i kinda am tired..."

"Did you want us to stay again tonight, or... what are we doing tonight?" Jason asked.

"Well, i think i'm gonna be staying with Mitch tonight, and... you guys..." Nate said, looking at me questioningly.

"Can stay if you want to, too," I finished for him, giving a small smile.

"Sweet! are you gonna be makin breakfast in the morning again? I think i can really deal with that!" Jason said excitedly. It was then that i noticed Shane's quietness. I gave Jason another small smile.

"If you want me to, i'd be happy to," I said as cheerily as i could, but it just came out tired and drained of life. Shane eyed me suspiciously, and i laid back down into Nate. "Well, i think i'm gonna go get ready for bed..." I got up and went to my room and changed into a light, as in not heavy, turtleneck top and sweats. I brushed my teeth and decided to wait and wash my face when everyone was already in bed.

I went back downstairs and saw that only Nate was there. He was putting the movie away and cleaning up the living room a little bit.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"They went back to my house to get their stuff."

"Oh, ok.."

"You ok Mitch?"

"Ya, i'm fine... Thanks.."

"How're your bruises and stuff... They ok?" Nate asked, worry flashing across his face.

"They don't hurt that much... Hey... i think Shane's starting to pick up on some things... He keeps asking questions and he looks and stuff..."

"Ya, i think Jase too, but they're leaving tomorrow, and we won't see them until like mid- June, so i think you should be ok..." I opened my mouth to answer, but the front door opened and Jason and Shane walked through it, looking like they were ready for bed. They walked into the living room, and we all sat back down on the couch. We ended up watching the Disney Channel for a while before Jason decided he was tired and headed up the stairs to his and Shane's room.

That was pretty much the cue to go to bed, because about 2 minutes after Jason left, everyone got up and made their way up the stairs.

"Good night Mitchie," Nate said as he crawled into my bed. He looked pretty tired.

"Night Nate."

I waited until i heard the slow, even breathing of Nate before i got up. I figured it'd take the other two boys around the same amount of time to go to sleep. I left my room and made my way to the bathroom. I walked in and locked the door, just in case. Ew... I hadn't realized how cakey my makeup was. I guess i _really _put it on.

I scrubbed my face and neck the best i could and dried off. Much better. My face didn't feel as ...makeup-y... you know that feeling where its just too much? ...well ya.. anyway, i figured it'd get all over my pillow and rub off anyway, so i should wash it off... which i did. I looked in the mirror and grimaced.

I did not look pretty. The bruises i had were already a dark purple. There was a big one on my cheek bone under my right eye. The other one was on my throat. You could see the finger marks that made it look like someone was strangling me... or did... I rolled up one of my sleeves. Yup. A bruise there too. Finger marks just like on my throat. Same with my other arm. Guess i'll be wearing long sleeves for a while.

I took one last look and turned out the light and made my way to the door. I opened it, and Shane stood across the way leaning against the wall. I looked down right away and tried to use my hair, nonchalantly, to cover my face. The side of my face with the bruise, _of course_, had to face him.

"Mitchie? What are you doing?" Shane asked, sounding pretty tired. Good, maybe he's half asleep!

"I.. had to use the bathroom," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I know, a tad rude, but i wanted to get out of there.

"Oh, ya, guess i'm dumb," He laughed. "Sorry, just kinda tired. Not thinkin straight."

"Ya, well, goodnight Shane," I said quickly, and walked as fast as i could without being odd, down to my room, and slipped in the door. I closed the door quietly and quickly, then turned and slid down it, breathing hard. That. was a close one... Good thing my make up was in here so i could redo it in the morning.

"Mitchie? What are you doing?" Nate asked groggily.

"Nothing, i'm fine, go back to bed." I got up and made my way over to my bed and slipped under the covers. I looked at the clock. It was now 2 am. I felt the weight of the day sink down on me. Maybe i could get a few hours of sleep? Set my phone alarm? ...It was worth a shot. I grabbed my cell phone and set the alarm to 5:30 am. That should be enough time.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by Nate shaking me. I looked at the clock, 4:40am. I could hear someone breathing really heavily. It sounded like someone just ran a marathon. I looked up at Nate and he looked back at me with a worried expression.

"Mitchie?" It sounded so foggy and far away, like something was covering my ears. That was when i realized it was me who was breathing crazily. I tried to sit up, but Nate gently pushed me back down. My breathing started to calm down and my hearing was fading in and out, never really reaching normal.

"Mitchie, you ok? It was just a dream. You're awake now!" Nate said with a slight desperation. He still sounded distant. What the hell? I looked around, confused and slightly scared. But why? I closed my eyes and took a couple really deep breaths until my breathing reached normal. I sat up, this time Nate allowed it and helped me up.

"What... what happened?" I asked, looking around me. Only then did i realize i was on the ground. How i didn't notice is beyond me.

"I'm not really sure, i woke up when i heard a crash... and i think you screamed.. I looked over and you were on the floor. I think you hit your head? Can i see?" I nodded and he began his inspection of my head, being extremely careful around my bruises. "Does this hurt?" he asked, pressing on my head.

"No."

"This?" he pressed in another spot.

"No."

"You should be ok then... You scared me! What were you dreaming about?.."

"I don't..." I thought about it for a second, then remembered bits and pieces. "I just remember being chased and slammed against something... then you woke me up." There was a knock at the door and i looked at Nate. "What about my bruises?"

"There was a crash... we'll say that it was from hitting your table. Your other bruises are covered. They won't see those." He got up and opened the door. Shane entered the room first, looking wide awake and concerned. Jason came in next looking tired and slightly concerned.

"What happened? Are you guys ok?" Shane asked.

"Ya, Mitchie just fell off the bed," Nate laughed. Man, that kid should be an actor... if i hadn't known, i would've thought he was laughing at me, but i knew better than that. He was covering for me, and doing a damn good job too. Shane eyed Nate suspiciously, but smiled.

"You ok, Mitch?" Shane asked and made his way over to me cautiously. I looked up, trying to hide my bruise as best i could, and smiled.

"Ya, i'm fine, dumb ol' me," I laughed. ...Just for note... I am **not** an actress... It sounded awkward and fake. Ugh... I just ruined Nate's performance.

"Uh... ya, well i'm glad you guys are ok... Oh my god! is that from just now!" FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"Is what from just now?" I asked nervously, trying to sound innocent.

"Your face... you have a huge bruise! Nate, did you not see this! I mean it's pretty noticeable."

"Ya, i already checked her out, she's fine. She said her head didn't hurt at all. She must've just bumped it in the wrong spot," Nate said. Shane moved down to my level, so he was squatting down, and he was looking intensely at my face. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious and looked down, then towards Nate. I was feeling very uncomfortable with the current situation. Jason was leaning against the doorway with his eyes closed, Nate was by the bed post, about 10 ft away from me, and Shane was about a foot away from me, his arm beginning to outstretch towards my face. I quickly glanced at Nate for help.

"Um... well, ya, she's fine, you guys can go to bed. Sorry," Nate said quickly. It worked, Shane turned away from me and walked over toward Jason, looking back a couple times.

"Uh, alright, well... see you guysss later today..." he drawled out and then walked out, dragging Jason behind him.

"See ya," Me and Nate both called out.

"I know what you mean about Shane now. He was getting suspicious of me now too," Nate smiled, thinking it was funny. Nate crawled back into bed and got comfortable. "You sure you're ok? Nothing's wrong?" He asked, concerned again.

"Ya, I'm fine, but thanks Nate," I smiled, a real smile to show that i was being sincere. He smiled back and rolled over onto his side. I got up and decided to get ready for the day, i wouldn't be going back to sleep soon... It was already 5:15 am.

I grabbed my clothes and makeup bag and made my way down the hall to the bathroom. All the doors upstairs are usually closed whether there's anyone in them or not, so i didn't think anything of it when the bathroom door was closed too. I opened it and saw Shane standing by the toilet... That's all i saw, i swear! I quickly shut the door and waited outside.

"I'm so sorry!" I shouted to the door. "Oh my god, I didn't see a light on... oh my god i'm so sorry!" I heard the toilet flush... as did my face... and about 2 minutes later he walked out smiling, amused.

"Just couldn't get enough, huh?" he smirked. Ahh... cocky Shane was back. **(for the record, ahh is more aha.. AHH is a scream.)**

"You caught me," I said sarcastically, glaring at him as i passed by and made my way into the bathroom.

"Oh come on, just trying to make a joke out of it," he laughed. "But.. if you wanted to see my dick, you could've just asked," he smirked again. My eyes grew wide, and i quickly shut the door and locked it, breathing fast. I could feel a panic attack starting to rise up. Calm down, Mitch, it was a joke. I could hear him laughing as he walked away.

It took me 15 minutes to calm down. I took my shower, letting the warm water wash over me. When i got out, i quickly got dressed. I was wearing a long sleeve black turtleneck with dark jeans. I rolled down the turtleneck's neck part so that i could apply make up there. It took me a while to cover it all up, but after about 10 minutes it was as pretty good.

I cleaned up my workspace and made my way as quickly as i could back to my room. I threw the door shut, it didn't slam, but it wasn't quiet. I started putting my stuff away and all that.

"Mitchie, you alright?"

"Sorry Nate, i didn't mean to wake you up!" I said, guiltily.

"It's ok i wasn't really sleeping," Nate yawned.

"Ya, sure," I said sarcastically. Nate laughed.

"I didn't say i wasn't tired," he smiled. I smiled back.

About 4 hours later and everyone was fed. I had made chocolate chip pancakes, and i must admit, they were pretty frkn tasty. Anyways, today was when the boys would be going home... i believe at noon... and my parents would be coming home... whenever... I hadn't talked to them much while they were gone. Just a few texts and like two calls.

The only plans for the day was for Shane and Jason to start packing their bags to go back home.

"Nate, go ahead and go with them. I swear i'll be ok for like 2 hours. My parents are coming home, and i need to clean the house up a little bit anyway," I said, when i had finally gotten Nate alone.

"Mitchie, you can come with us, or we could hang out here and i can give them whatever they forget when i see them at camp!" I gave him a 'come _on_' look and he sighed in defeat.

"Honestly Nate, I'll be fine. Come over before they leave though ok?"

"Ok... be safe." I waved goodbye as the three boys left my house. I closed the door and locked it. Ok, i was off to make Shane and Jason cookies for their trip back home. I made them sugar cookies. I like them, and i figured any extras i could have around the house, so it was a win win! Sugar cookies were also great, because it gave the perfect time slot, seeing as they had to chill for an hour. The boys came back just as the cookies were done, so i packed them up in tin boxes.

"Oh man Mitchie! Thank you so much!" said Jason, clearly stoked to receive food.

"Sweet, thanks, Mitch!" Shane said. "So.. i guess you did like what you saw," he smirked, referring to the bathroom incident... I just glared at him, contemplating taking the cookies back. "Aw come on... I'm kidding." Nate looked confused and uneasy.

"Did i miss something?" Nate asked.

"Uh, well... I didn't mean to... i... it was..." I stumbled for words. This seemed to be hilarious to Shane.

"She walked in on me while i was using the bathroom," his whole demeanor was just full cocky asshole now... at least that's how i saw it. Nate looked panicked for 2 seconds, then took a deep breath and put his mask on. Wow, i never saw that happen so fast. I'll need to have a talk with this boy.

Nate turned to me and gave me a concerned look which lasted just long enough for me to catch it, then it was back into a mask of normality... or what seemed like a normal reaction.

"I don't want to know..." he said.

"Well, we better get goin or we'll miss our plane," Jason said.

"Ya, man, i do _**not**_ want to go back to school..." Shane muttered.

"Not even to see all the hot chicks?" Jason said dryly. Shane's face brightened.

"On second thought, we better get a move on!" Jason just rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"Well, bye Mitchie, thank you for a wonderful spring break, and happy easter!" Jason said, and gave me a short, fast hug. I held my breath the whole time.

"Ya, and thanks for the cookies! See ya this summer, and remember... all you have to do is ask..." Shane smirked and winked at me. He moved to give me a hug, but i stepped back, grabbing one of the tins of cookies, and handed it to him. He looked confused for a split second, but soon just smiled and accepted the cookies.

"Oh, and try to be more careful... maybe you should put up a railing on your bed," he laughed and walked out the door. All three boys walked to the car, turned and gave me a wave before getting in and driving off.

Spring Break = over.

Tomorrow = school.

School = Tyler.

Tyler = bad.

Can't wait...

**Again, sorry it took a while! Hope you like it! **

**I'm coming up with more and more songs for Camp Rock! haha i really can't wait to write those chapters! **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you guys!**

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMIGOSH! **_**LOVING**_** the long reviews! You guys just brightened my day! Thanks to Disneygirl, Lane, joannacamilley, iceprincess, hpfan, and XmcdlovesdangerX! You guys wrote awesome reviews! **

**Chapter 20! do you believe it! i sure don't haha This chapter is more of a filler, but thats only because! Camp Rock is coming soooonnn! 8) **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter twenty

Today... Is June 11th. I'm graduating today. Goodbye high school life! Hellooo Community College. Yes, i'm going to a community college. It was just really expensive to go to a University or Ivy League. Plus, i did _not_ want to live in the dorms right now.

Anyways, the last couple months really didn't have anything too exciting, Nate was way more protective of me in school, Carey came back from Ireland and was super gorgeous with her skin paler and her curly dark red hair accentuating it. I think she actually got asked out by about 5 different guys in the first week of being back.

I had barely seen Tyler, but i felt like someone was watching me a lot, probably my paranoia getting the best of me. My nightmares were getting worse, probably because i was anticipating an attack, but it hadn't come yet.

My parents had returned and their friend was fine, turned out she had that weird swine flu thing and her husband was out of town for a business trip the week before she was diagnosed with it. I guess she had a daughter that stayed with a friend for the week while her mom got better.

Anyway, here i am, sitting in my white foldy chair, waiting for my row to go up so i can get my diploma... or well, the case thing it comes in... We have to wait a while for the actual diploma. After what felt like another hour, our row was flagged to go up. Nate was one of the first who got their diploma's... Our school went in alphabetical order, so Nate was stuck next to Dean, ...yes _the_ Dean Grayson, and Tiffany Gallows, a blonde ditz. I on the other hand was next to Carey Tompson and Riley Tristan. Cute name, cute boy... too bad i'm not really up for anyone. I could tell Carey was eyeing him though, and i tried to tell her multiple times to flirt with him.

She eventually caved and she started talking to him as we were walking up to the podium. Our graduation was outside on the football field, there was a stage that they'd been building all week, chairs in front of it to fit all us grad kids, and the parents, family and friends all sat in the bleachers. It was actually pretty nice!

It seemed like it was taking forever to walk up to the podium. I just wanted to get it done with, but alas, we were only half way there... This was bad, it gave me too much time to think about how stupid Nate was to sign us both up for singing in the choir after everyone got their diplomas. There were a lot of people in choir, but it was still going to be in front of like 1,000 plus people... NOT fun... plus, he thought it'd be fun to sign me up for a solo... yes... a solo... It's just mortifying that so many people are watching and listening to you, and if you mess up, ....oh... they'll hear it... they _always_ hear it...

Suddenly, i got a nudge and was back into reality.

"We're next, Mitch! Oh my god! This is SO exciting! We're gonna be out of high school! We're practically adults and stuff now!" Carey gushed.

"**Carey Anne Tompson" **The announcer said, Carey gave me a big hug and walked across the stage. I suddenly got butterflies. Oh god, i swear if i trip and fall, i'm gonna be so mortified.

"**Mitchie Torres**" Oh god, here goes nothing... I walked up the stairs to the announcer, she gave me a handshake, we took a picture, and then i grabbed my diploma and was on my way. I had to stop once to get another picture after i walked down the stairs to the middle isle. I silently praised myself for not falling down at all. I saw Nate on my way back to my seat, and gave him a wave and a small smile. He looked so annoyed by Tiffany, he wasn't even listening to her. He turned his head completely away from her, gave me a huge wave and smile, then started shooting himself with his fingers up against the temple of his head. It made me laugh.

I walked back to my seat, then had to walk back out to go back to the stage and get in the choir. Nate saw me walking so he got up, not even acknowledging Tiffany, and made his way to the stage too. I looked back and saw Tiffany shrug her shoulders and start talking to Dean, who now looked like he wanted to shoot himself. Tiffany was popular, she was friends with Amy and all that, its just... she talked... a lot, and to anyone who would listen. I think she just likes to hear herself talking...

"Dear _**God **_what in the world did i do to deserve that!" Nate whispered to me. I laughed. "She's literally been talking the entire time! That's 2 hours! Straight! HOW!" He seemed so comically confused as to how one could talk that long.

"Maybe she had about 4 redbulls before she got here?" I joked.

"4...or 40?" We both looked at Tiffany. She was talking very animatedly to Dean, flying her hands around, and talking really fast. Dean looked like he was gonna kill her.

"40." We said in unison, then laughed. Fifteen minutes later, we had to sing.

We sang the graduation song by Vitamin C... ya, our school is real original. It actually turned out pretty good. I was really nervous when it came around to my solo. Nate decided i needed to prepare myself for camp.. there were only 3 people who got solos, and then at the chorus everyone sang. Nate sang, I sang, and some girl named Mindy Reed sang. I, of course... (thanks to Nate...) got to sing first.

A_nd so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_

_And then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_And we would get so excitedand we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

I don't even remember the rest of the song, i think i blacked out right after my solo was over. I definitely felt the red hot on my cheeks as i sang. Completely.. traumatizing. I'm definitely killing Nate. When it was over, everyone clapped, and we were supposed to go back to our seats. I basically ran back to my seat. Carey looked up at me with a mix of happiness and... amazement? Nah.. i'm getting cocky already.

The whole graduation ceremony finished around 2 in the afternoon. God, it was long! It started at 10 am.... I _was_ glad that im free of this place. It's a good school, it holds a lot of really great memories.... but it also holds the worst memories i've ever imagined.

But that's over now.. i'm free now... Tyler's going off to some other college, and i'll be here, never to be bothered by him again......i hope. I'm really not sure what's happening with him. Haven't come into any contact with him since spring break, thank god! I don't know why, but he hasn't really even looked in my direction since then, it's been so great!

I was actually starting to look forward to Camp Rock too, I mean, it should be really fun hanging out with Nate and doin all the music stuff. Nate's doing the whole community college thing with me too, i don't know why, but he is. Carey's going to Arizona State. It seems so far away, i don't know how i'm going to live without her for so long.. I mean i know there's skype and all that, but... it's not the same.

As soon as we threw our hats into the air, all the parents mobbed the field to look for their kid(s). I saw my mom and so i ran over to meet her.

"Honey i'm so proud of you!" My mom said, as she ran up to me. She gave me a huge hug. "And your singing! Oh My God sweetie! you're amazing! I'm so glad we're sending you to that Camp Pop place!" I laughed.

"It's Camp Rock Mom," i smiled.

"Didn't think you were gonna make it!" My dad joked, walking up. I guess my mom kinda just left him as soon as she saw all the parents running onto the field.

"Wow, thanks dad... good to see you've got faith in me," I joked back. He gave me a hug and twirled me around. He used to do that so much when i was little. He put me back down, laughing.

"You're a lot heavier than when you were 10," He joked again.

"Again... thanks dad," I said sarcastically and smiled.

"We carpooled with The Grey's, we better go find them before they leave without us!" My mom laughed. "We're so proud of you honey! We'll see you at home!" I gave them one last hug and waved goodbye. Me and Carey carpooled with Nate, so i had to find them in this mass of people.

"Nate?" I yelled, finally realizing how alone i was now. "Carey?" They were absolutely nowhere in sight. I must've lost them in the giant parent mob. Maybe i should go meet them at the car... I walked behind the gym towards the parking lot.

I was pushing through the crowds of parents and graduates when i was spun around and pulled into a hug. I stifled a scream.

"I've been looking for you!" he said, i looked up to see Nate staring at me.

"Oh, god, you scared me!" He hugged me tighter.

"Sorry, i've been looking for you for a while, i couldn't find you. I didn't mean to scare you," his brow furrowed.

"It's ok, i'm glad it's you! I was looking for you too, my parents just left to go home."

"By the way, I'm so frkn proud of you that you sang... _**so**_ amazingly! Oh god, you did even better than i thought you would!"

"That reminds me, Nate..... You're _**so**_ dead! That was the most embarrassing thing i have ever done in my life!" He looked like he didn't even care! "But, thank you, it was a good experience..." I said, begrudgingly.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed! you were the best singer there!"

"Oh god, is that what it's going to be like at Camp Rock!" I realized, starting to get a bit freaked out.

"...no?" Nate smiled. "Oh, come on, it'll be so much fun, you won't even notice that you're singing in front of anyone! You meet and greet, make friends, its so much fun Mitch! ...and you can't back out now, your mom already paid!" Nate smiled at me triumphantly.

"How do _you_ know that? _I_don't even know that!" I laughed. He was so obsessed with this Camp Rock, i think he's already checked out the list of people going.. and probably if they've paid or not too...

"I have my ways..." he smiled mischievously and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me to the car. We drove back to my house because thats where we were having our own little family graduation party. When we walked in, our families were waiting for us with a giant banner, balloons, it was just like how you'd see it in the movies!

"Congratulations!" Everyone screamed at us at once. There were a lot of people there, too. My grandma from my dad's side, both grandparents from my mom's side, Nate's grandparents from both sides, 2 of his aunts and 3 uncles, Shane and Jason, Carey's grandparents from both sides, her 3 sisters, and one of Carey's aunts. ..like i said, a lot of people were there...

"Mitchie, you have to meet my Uncle Brown!" Nate said after about 5 minutes of arriving at my house. He grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me over to his uncle. "Uncle Brown, this is Mitchie! Mitchie, this is my Uncle Brown!" All these years i've known Nate, and i've never ever met this Uncle before.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Brown," I said politely, smiling. He laughed.

"Please, just call me Brown," he said with a british accent. I must admit, that surprised me. "Might i add, you have an amazing voice! She's coming to Camp Rock, right boy?" He said, staring happily at Nate.

"Of course! I've been bugging her and her parents for months! They finally gave in! ..Told you she was good.." Nate muttered the last part.

"Never said she was _that_ good! You will fit in quite nicely at Camp. Are you ready for it? It's in 4 days!" Brown said excitedly.

"Ya, i'm really excited! Nate made it sound so fun," I said, shyly.

"It _is_ fun!" Jason popped up out of no where. "I'm so excited you're going, Mitchie! Sorry we missed the actual graduation, our flight was delayed," he said talking to both me and Nate.

"Dude, _I_ would've missed it if i could! You're lucky, man!" Nate and Jason both laughed, i just smiled. "Where's Shane? ...or do i not want to know?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"He's in the kitchen with mom and grandma i think, i'm not sure... I think they wanted his help... ooh shoot, i was supposed to go in and save him! ...be right back!" Jason said, walking swiftly towards the kitchen.

"Maybe i should go take Shane's place, eh?" Brown laughed and politely departed from us. Moments later, both Jason and Shane walked out of the kitchen. Shane looked extremely relieved.

"You've only been in there for like 3 minutes!" Jason laughed.

"..That's 3 minutes i'll never get back," Shane said dramatically. I laughed and Shane looked at me and smiled.

"I had no idea you guys were even coming!" Nate said, excited. "Are you going with us to Camp Rock then?"

"Ya, mom thought it'd be easier for us to do that, she really wanted to go to your graduation and she said it'd be perfect for us to go with you to Camp," Shane answered.

"Sweet! you can show us around then! I still can't believe i've never gone!" Nate said, getting excited. The boys talked about Camp Rock for a while, when Shane suddenly turned the attention to me.

"So are you excited to be going? I haven't heard you say much about it..." Shane asked me.

"Uh, ya, i can't wait," i said, surprised the conversation turned to me. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and i looked away.

"Don't sound too excited now," Shane joked. I guess i didn't sound too excited when i said it... i was thrown off ok! I gave him an awkward smile.

"So, who wants cake?" Nate said, saving me... again. He's always saving me from stuff like that.

* * *

"Mom, do you know if we have any more toothpaste? I don't want to run out!" I shouted from the bathroom. My mom came in, still in her pajamas, and handed me a full tube of toothpaste. Man, 5:30 am does not look good on her...

"Thanks! Do you know if we have extra toothbrushes? I don't want to be stranded without one..." i asked... ok, so i was slightly nervous about going to Camp Rock... Ok, so it scared the hell out of me... don't judge.

"Honey, what are you gonna do? Brush your teeth clean off?" my mom laughed. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'm just a little nervous.. i don't know what to expect..."

"I know sweetie, but you'll be with Nate! You're in good hands!" My mom smiled her motherly smile and gave me a quick hug. "Now hurry up and get all your stuff together, the boys will be here any minute!"

I detached from my mom and quickly gathered up anything else i thought i might need. I ended up with 3 duffle bags full of clothes, toiletries, and a pillow... and then a few things i just couldn't live without...

The boys showed up promptly at 6 am. They helped me haul all my stuff into the car and Nate gave me a hug.

"I'll see you in 2 months mom! I love you!" I gave my mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek and got in the car with the boys. As we backed out, i waved goodbye to my mom. I was sitting in the back of Shane's car with Nate, while Shane and Jason took the driver's seat and passenger seat. The back of the car was filled with all of our bags.

"You brought as many bags as Shane did," Nate whispered to me jokingly. I smiled.

"I heard that, Nate!" Shane laughed. Nate just smiled.

"It's true though..." he muttered.

It took us six hours, a couple stops, and a few sleepy tantrums from the boys, but we finally reached the coveted Camp Rock... I guess there's definitely no turning back now, is there?

* * *

**wooot! finally made it to Camp Rock! Let me know what you think! I tried to make this a happier chapter! **

**I can't wait to write the next chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO! 8)**

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for the frkn awesome reviews! they make me soooo happy! **

**catterin****- do not worry! i have plans for Tyler, but i'm not gonna be killing him off, even if i do, the memory of him will still be there, so it wouldn't completely help.. but ya, he is a dick head lol**

**music4live****- ...im not sure yet... i might add some in, but i don't want to have it be like instant boyfriend/ girlfriend, i want it to build up to that... you know? Like they might be attracted to each other, but they'll become friends first or something... **

**also, a side note... i just found an 80's Jane Fonda workout video i'm rather stoked about... it was my moms... dear god, it worked me soo much! haha i **_**love**_** it! totally gonna do it again! **

**This chapter i'm using an idea i got from dizprincess! i don't want to take any credit for it! haha it's her idea! I'm just using it 8P**

**now... what you've all been waiting for! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney.**

Chapter twenty one

Finally we were here! The place was gorgeous! Trees everywhere, log cabins scattered, i could see a hint of gleaming water through the trees..

"Wow," I breathed.

"Eh, it's alright," Jason joked. "Ya, it's pretty amazing isn't it? Totally worth the drive, am i right?" I smiled and nodded. As i was enjoying the view of the camp, i saw Brown jogging up to us.

"There you guys are! I've been waiting for you! Listen, Shane, i'm going to need you to teach the dance classes this summer... We just got a cancellation from the teacher we had set up. Apparently he's going through rehab..." Brown said grimly. "Guess we need to check up on our teachers a little better, eh?" he laughed.

"Why do i need to teach the dance classes?" Shane asked, annoyed.

"Because, Shane, you know what to do, don't question me, just do it," Brown replied, aggravated. "Jason, i might need you for guitar lessons also this year... Is that ok with you?" Jason was a counselor this year.. everyone 19 and older here were counselors. Jason was soon to be 20 in 4 months.

"Oh, so _he_ gets an option?" Shane said sharply.

"Don't use attitude with me, i'll send you to the isolation cabin! Don't make me be uncool," Brown warned. He glared at Shane and turned to Jason and Nate. "Thanks boys," he said, then left.

"I-isolation cabin?" I asked quietly. I did _not_ like the sound of that!

"Ya... if someone _really_ and i mean **really **pisses off Uncle Brown, they get sent there. It happens very rarely. He's actually probably the coolest old guy in the world! ...just don't piss him off too much..." Jason explained.

"Whatever. I'll see you losers later, i've gotta find Tess.. give her a proper welcome back, if ya know what i mean," Shane said, and winked at me as he grabbed his bags and left. We grabbed our bags and made our way to the main stage to get the official welcome, our schedules, and our cabins. What Shane had said made me shiver, and it wasn't cold out...

"People have s-sex here?" I asked Nate quietly as we were walking.

"Ah, you caught on... ya, well, the age ranges are 15-20, so the older kids usually do some...stuff together if you catch my drift..." Nate told me. "Don't worry, Mitch, i'm gonna stick to you like white on rice! Any guy so much as looks at you, and he's getting thrown on the ground!"

I gave Nate a smile as we continued to lug our bags to the stage. Once we got there, we picked a spot towards the front and set our stuff down to wait. I could see the lake in the background, behind the stage. It was so pretty and tranquil. I was suddenly lost, just staring at it. I saw the birds flying above it, so free... some of them diving down in hopes of catching a fish, and some just landing on the water to float around. I jumped suddenly when i heard a woman's voice come over the loud speakers. I looked around and noticed a hell of a lot more people around us than there was before.

"Hello, hello, hello everyone! My name's Dee, and i'd like to be the first to officially welcome all of you to Camp Rock!" The woman's voice said excitedly and i saw her making her way through the crowd onto the stage, a microphone in her hand. She had reddish hair and looked to be about 30-35 years old.

"Hi Dee," the crowd shouted to her.

"We're a group of aspiring musicians! I think we can do better than that! Let's hear that again!" She said happily.

"Hi Dee!" the crowd sang to her, this time. I just watched quietly.

"Much better! ...a little pitchy, but we can fix that before Final Jam!" she smiled. "Now, I have everyone's welcome packets... Which includes: your schedule, your cabin, your cabin mate's name (some will have more than one cabin mate!), a map, and finally a schedule for any activities you may want to participate in or go to. Oh, and before i forget... It also includes a list of rules you all need to abide by if you don't want to get kicked out, or sent to "_the isolation cabin_"" I had to laugh... the way she said "the isolation cabin" was so dramatic! I wasn't the only one either.

"So, i'll just go over the essential rules... Curfew is according to age, mainly.. 15-17 year olds need to be back at their cabins by 10 o'clock pm. 18-20 year olds you may stay out till midnight, but no later... this is _our_ camp and even though you're adults... we'd appreciate it if you didn't diss our rules." Dee said with a smile. "Also, there's to be no boys sleeping with the girls or vice versa. We don't encourage those types of things here... this is a camp for music... not how to do the nasty," a bunch of people laughed, even though she was serious she had said it in a joking way. "There's more on your sheet which i've said is included in your packets, i just wanted to get the main ones out of the way. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask a counselor! That's what we're here for! Also, if you are unsure about something and it has to do with the rules... remember... if in doubt... don't do it!" She laughed. "Now, we'll start calling you guys up to get your packets!"

Four more people came onstage, i was assuming they were counselors... Jason was one of them. Everyone's names were being called and a lot of people were going up to get their packets. They looked at their cabin situation and most of them got really excited. I, on the other hand was terrified. I couldn't bunk with Nate, and Carey definitely wasn't here! Who ever i was with was a complete stranger.

What if i had a nightmare... scratch that.. what happens _when_ i have a nightmare! Whoever it is, is going to hate me... Shit, i really hadn't been thinking of an excuse to use for my screaming and stuff... maybe i'll just say i have night terrors...? I mean, it's kinda true... i'll just say i've had it for, like, ever... something like that..

"Mitchie Torres," Jason called. I looked up and walked over to get my packet. When i got it, i took a deep breath, walked over back to Nate, and slowly opened it.

**Cabin: Navaho **

**Cabin Mate: Caitlyn Gellar**

My schedule said i had voice at 9am to 1030am and dance at 2pm to 330pm on mondays, wednesdays and fridays. I had guitar at 9am to 1030am and music history at 2pm to 330 pm on tuesdays and thursdays. I showed Nate my schedule.

"Well, we have voice and music history at the same time! You'll know me and Shane in dance class, and you'll know Shane and Jason in guitar!" Nate smiled. I attempted a smile, i was too nervous to give a real good one. Neat, two guys i don't know too well are gonna be in my classes... that isn't much help.. but, i can deal... i can do this! I just needed to keep reminding myself that.

"Come on, lets find our cabins!" Nate said enthusiastically, leading the way towards most of the cabins. They were all kinda scattered everywhere, no real rhyme or reason to where they were placed, but i liked that. I didn't want it to be some suburban-type of camp thing.

It took us 15 minutes to find our cabins. They weren't that close to each other... Mine was somewhere in the middle, while Nate's was somewhere closer to the main stage, which was towards the back of camp. He was lucky enough to be sharing with Shane and Jason... Once we found out where both our cabins were, we split up to get settled.

I couldn't help but feel vulnerable as i walked alone back to my cabin. Once i got there, i noticed that someone was already inside. I cautiously walked in, and was greeted by a girl my age, with curly, light brown hair.

"Hey! Are you Mitchie! I'm Caitlyn!" She said cheerily.

"Hi, ya, i'm Mitchie. It's nice to meet you!" I said, trying to sound as outgoing as she did, but failing miserably.

**(I'm using dizprincess's idea here!)**

"So, your last name is Torres, right?" She asked.

"Um, ya?" I didn't really know where this was going...

"Is your mom's name Connie by chance?"

"Ya, actually! How'd you know that?" i asked, somewhat suspicious.

"She visited my mom over spring break when she was sick! Oh wow! This is going to be a really great summer! It's like i kind of know you already!" She said, smiling, and i nodded, smiling back at her. I liked her already, she seemed really nice, i just hope i was putting out the same vibe as she was.

"Oh ya, i remember that! How's your mom doing?" I asked as enthusiastic as i could.

"She's as good as new! Even drove me here!" She smiled brightly. This girl was practically shitting sunshine... but i liked her. She was one of the only people outside my pathetically small group of friends that actually took the time of day to talk to me, and be nice.

"That's great! I'm glad she's better!" i said, honestly. We sat and talked together for a while, getting to know each other a little better. "I have to admit, i was really scared you were gonna be a total bitch, but you're like the nicest person ever," I stated bluntly, giving a small laugh.

"No, we like to reserve that title to Tess and her little crew of fake wanna bes, but thank you for not putting me in the same category as that whore!" She laughed. That was the first i'd heard her say anything uncheerful. Maybe she was just trying to make a good 1st impression, like me.

"Who's Tess? I heard someone talking about her before.."

"Her name's Tess Tyler.. She's T.J. Tyler's daughter... ya... She's totally full of herself, she's not even _that_ talented! She's just popular cuz her mom's like an uber star. She's basically the bully around here, if she messes with you, tell me. I don't mind punching her possibly fake nose in!" wow, so there's some hard feelings..

"Wow, so note to self... stay away from Tess... Thanks for the heads up!"

"No problem! Oh hey, let me see your schedule!" I handed it to her and she got hers out and compared the two. "Oh, we have voice annnnd... music history and dance together! awesome!" Thank god, a familiar-ish face... well then again she probably already has friends here, she wouldn't want to get sucked into my pathetic socially awkwardness.

"Oh hey, it's time for dinner, the first dinner is always early. It's the welcome one! We don't want to be late!" Caitlyn said.

"Ok, well i need to find my friend Nate before, if thats ok, we were gonna meet up.."

"Oh, ya! sure! What cabin is he in? We can pick him up there?"

"Um... he's in cabin... eagle? ...i think? I don't know," I laughed. I hadn't really paid much attention to what his cabin's name was... just where to find it. "Well, i can go get him and we can meet you there or something if you have people you want to meet up with," I said, i didn't want her to half to wait and watch me make a jackass out of myself trying to find Nate.

"Sure, well, i'll see you there! Good luck finding your friend," she laughed and left to go to dinner. I got up and made my way over to Nate's cabin.

"Not goin to the dinner, love?" I heard Brown say behind me.

"Oh, no, i am! I'm just gonna go get Nate... i thought we could meet up before," I said.

"Ok, well hurry up! It'll be starting in 30 minutes!" Brown said, and walked up towards the dining hall. I continued on to Nate's cabin. I couldn't find it as easily as i thought i would...

"Come on Mitchie, where was it?" I muttered to myself. I turned another corner and finally i spotted it! I ran over towards it and walked in without knocking. I figured i didn't have to, i never really knocked when i went to Nate's house. I walked in and at first i didn't see anyone. His cabin was bigger than mine and Caitlyn's...probably because there was another person sharing, but still...

The room looked to be empty, but i kept hearing a noise, so i thought maybe he was in the bathroom. I walked over... no one there. I decided to just go up to the dinner thing, maybe he went up already. I mean, we didn't have a set thing to meet here. As i turned back around to leave the cabin, I saw something out of the corner of my eye on the top bunk of one of the beds.

"Nate?" I called, thinking it was him. ...It wasn't Nate. I saw Shane's head pop up and look down at me, looking both startled and annoyed. "Oh, um... sorry, is Nate here?" I asked.

"No... could you leave?" I looked at him confused. I mean, we weren't really friends... but he'd never been rude to me before. I didn't understand until i heard another voice.

"Ya, you could've at least knocked... I mean, this isn't _your_ cabin. You're interrupting something," a snotty voice told me. I realized a little too late that the voice was coming from the bed Shane was on. I looked a little closer and a blonde girl's head popped up, her make-up and hair a little messed up. Shane sat up a little more, and i could see that he was shirtless. The girl seemed to be covering her chest, i looked down by their beds and saw clothes thrown around. Shirts, pants, underwear, a bra...

"Oh! I... um..." I was frozen, i didn't know what to do, i mean the obvious choice would've been to run the hell out of there, but... i just.. froze up. My eyes grew wide and my breathing became rapid. Suddenly my vision was cloudy, I couldn't see straight, it's like all i could see was Tyler grabbing me, doing things i wanted to forget. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rid of what was happening to me. I felt like i was half stuck in my own mind, half still functioning and just looking like a complete schizo.

I could hear something whimpering, sounding like it was trying to breath... i think it was me... I could also hear someone talking to me, but it just wouldn't comprehend. Somehow, i was able to finally get outside. I shut the door and walked to the side of the porch and sat down, holding my head. My breathing was still sporadic and choppy and i was starting to get dizzy. Spots were showing up in my vision. I was hyperventilating. All of that took just a few minutes, but it felt like it was a lifetime.

I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders and i screamed, but it was muffled because my face was in his chest. Tears were pouring out of my eyes, and i kept screaming for about 20 more seconds. (which is a long time if you actually count it out.)

"Mitchie! Mitchie, hey.. what happened?" It was Nate. I tried to explain, but all that came out of my mouth was a blubbering jumble of words that i couldn't even understand. "It's ok, take deep breaths, Mitch. _Deep_ breaths. There ya go," He said, soothingly. It worked. Everything went away. Only the memory remained... as it always would...

"I-i walked in on S-Shane and..." I trailed off, squeezing my eyes shut, shaking my head and then opening them again. Nate's face showed me that he understood what i meant, it went from concerned furrowed brow to a combination of angry tenseness and mortified.

"I'm sorry, i didn't know that he would be doing that..." Nate whispered, he seemed somewhat ashamed of his cousin's behavior. "It's ok.. let's walk back to your cabin and get you cleaned up a little."

I just nodded. We walked slowly back to my cabin in mostly silence. When we got there, i went over to the bathroom and washed my face off. I took some more deep breaths, they felt really good now, you know when you've cried a bunch then when you're done you take all those deep breaths and it just feels.. cleansing? Like the water was on my face. I liked that.

"Brown told me you were looking for me... I was already up at the dining hall," Nate said, sounding upset. "I'm really sorry, i didn't know you would go to my cabin, i thought you'd want to walk with your cabin-mate up there... i wasn't thinking, i'm sorry!"

"We didn't plan on me getting you, i don't even know why i did, honestly.. i just thought you wouldn't have left yet... i thought we could go together so we wouldn't have to look for each other, so if it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Nate just took a deep breath and sighed, looking at the floor. "Really, Nate... it's fine! I'm fine, everyone's fine. It just... took me by surprise is all..." That was very true... i was _not _expecting to see Shane having sex with some blonde bimbo on the first day of camp, right before dinner. Oh boy were things going to be awkward with Shane now...

"Are you feeling any better? We don't have to go to the dinner if you don't feel up to it," Nate said, completely serious, his eyebrows pinned in a worried arch upwards.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better... i just needed to get out of there. I guess... the only sex i've seen is..." I looked away. I should've stopped talking. I suddenly felt completely repulsive. I stood in the bathroom doorway, using my right hand to grab onto my left forearm behind my back. "So.. uh, lets go get dinner..." I said, avoiding his gaze.

We walked slowly up to the dining hall, we were only about 10 minutes late, and it looked like they were starting late anyway, so me and Nate grabbed some food, found Caitlyn, and sat down.

"Nate, this is Caitlyn, Caitlyn this is Nate. Caitlyn is my mom's friend's daughter!" I said to Nate. "Her mom is who my mom visited over spring break, do you remember that?"

"Ya, ya! Oh cool! How's your mom doing?" Nate said.

"Oh, she's as good as new now, thanks," Caitlyn said cheerfully. Suddenly the lights when down and the stage lights went on. Brown walked onstage with a microphone in hand, smiling at all the cheers the campers where shouting out.

"Welcome, and for some of you.. Welcome back! I can honestly say that i am as excited as all of you are to be here! I was looking forward to summer all year! So, now, i better get on with the boring stuff to get it out of the way before we have the fun stuff! Now, Dee already went over the rules with you this afternoon, are there any questions about that?" No one said anything or raised their hands or anything, so he just kept talking. "Good, now... Breakfast will be served from 6am to 830am. Lunch will be from noon to 2pm, and dinner will be from 5pm to 7pm. We have most of the "Jams" after dinner. There will be a few during the afternoon, and there's a bonding campfire real late at night one night. Other than that, Final Jam will be the day before last at camp. You do _not_ have to participate in any of the "Jams" but we encourage you to. They're a lot of fun! Anyways, aside from that, if you have any cabin-mate issues, see Dee after dinner. Uh.. i think that's all the boring stuff, enjoy your dinner!" Brown said, then hit a button, and loud rave-like music came on. People started dancing to the music while eating. There were colored lights flashing around the whole dining hall, it was like being in a rave... but eating. It was really cool!

We ate and danced until around 9 that night, then we made our way back to our cabins, just me, Nate, and Caitlyn. We reached the point where we had to split off, so Nate turned and gave me a big hug.

"Goodnight, Mitch. Have good dreams," he said, giving me a hard, worried stare. "If you need me, i snuck these in... i'll keep mine on all night. They come with chargers, so don't worry about wasting the battery. Do. Not. Hesitate. I'll answer..." He whispered quickly, dropping a walkie talkie in my over the shoulder purse. I'm glad i wore it, it made it look less suspicious.

"Goodnight, Nate," I gave our hug a tight squeeze. "I will, thank you so much," I whispered to him.

" 'Night, Caitlyn," Nate waved as he was walking away. He looked at me and nodded, then disappeared.

"Are you two dating or something?" Caitlyn asked as we walked back.

"No offense, but ew.. no... He's my best friend; brother from another mother," I stated as if that was natural fact. Caitlyn laughed.

"Sorry, you guys just looked really...cozy," She laughed again. "That's the best word i can come up with.. anyways, i didn't think you guys were, but it looked like it back there a little, i just thought i'd ask.."

"Ya, some people mistake our friendship as more than it really is, it's ok," I smiled. We got back to our cabin and Caitlyn called first shower, which was totally fine by me, i'd probably take a long one tonight anyways. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my guitar, just mindlessly strumming on it. I came up with something that i thought might sound better on the piano... i'd have to try it out later, i think i saw one near the dining hall..

"All yours," Caitlyn said, startling me. "Ya, i get caught up when i play guitar too, sorry!" She laughed.

"It's no big," I laughed. "I might be a while, so if i don't see you, goodnight!" I ended up taking a 30 minute shower. When i got out of the bathroom, Caitlyn was already asleep. I put all my stuff down, by my bed, and crawled in. My bed was by a window, so i stared outside at the night sky until i felt my eyes start to droop. I remembered my walkie talkie and turned it on and put it on my nightstand.

"Goodnight, Nate," I whispered, not really expecting anything back. It wasn't crackly like i thought it'd be. Which was good, it wasn't so loud it would wake Caitlyn up.

"Goodnight, Mitchie," Nate responded, sounding happy, i laughed. I turned over on my bed so my body was facing the window. I watched the sky for a little bit longer, hoping and praying and wishing that i wouldn't dream tonight. A few lyrics popped into my head... i'd have to write em down tomorrow... good thing i brought my song book with me! I sang the lyrics over and over in my head until i drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There you have it, ladies and gents! My first chapter actually at Camp Rock! haha! i got it up pretty fast too! Are you proud of me! hmmm? haha **

**anyways, tell me what you think about it! **

**You guys make me happy! **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Thanks to ****uninspiredx, joannacamilley, and iceprincess!**** You guys ROCK! 8D**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter twenty two

I woke up screaming... just like i thought i would. Great. Awesome way to make people think you're not a complete schizo... I looked around myself frantically, trying to figure out where i was. My eyesight was blurry and my face felt wet, i must've been crying. I could hear someone talking to me in a frantic, yet tired voice. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Mitchie! Mitchie, what happened? Are you ok?" I saw a girl with light brown, curly hair staring at me, a giant rock in her hand, and a scared look on her face. "Did you see something? What happened?" It was Caitlyn. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. This seemed to help a little.

"What? I'm fine, thanks..." I looked away and turned over on my side, away from her.

"You screamed... I thought you were being attacked! Why did you scream then?"

"Um...Just a bad dream..." I said quietly.

"You wanna talk about it? I mean, it sounded pretty terrifying."

"No, no i'm good... I'm gonna go back to sleep... Goodnight." I could hear her hesitation and i could almost hear the argument in her head. Press it.. or just go to bed. She sighed in defeat and i heard her crawl back into her own bed.

"Goodnight," she said, still sounding unsure. I waited a couple minutes then rolled over and looked at the clock. 2:10 am. Oh man, this was gonna be a long night. I decided to quietly get up and get my song book out. I still remembered the lyrics i had thought of before bed. I wrote them down. It took less time than i had hoped and i was done writing it down all too soon. Great.. still have like 3 and a half hours... What the hell am i supposed to do till then?

I gave a big sigh and grabbed my jacket and guitar. Might as well go explore a little bit... They said we had to be in bed by 10... I was.. now i'm awake... they didn't say anything about going out after you'd gone to sleep. Yes, i'm finding loopholes in the rules already... It was hardly day one yet, too... way to go Mitch..

I quietly walked out of the cabin and made my way blindly through the darkened campus. I had no idea where i was going, but i wanted to try and get away from the cabins. As i was walking, the sky started getting ever so much lighter. Either that, or my eyes were just adjusting...

I looked around myself and realized i'd found the lake... and a dock. It wasn't that cold out, so i sat on the dock, dangling my feet over the edge. I started just kind of fiddling around with my guitar and made up a few chords and melodies that i liked. I decided it went with the small amount of lyrics i had made up before i went to bed.

Even though i was alone i sang quietly. Not a whisper, but not my normal speaking voice loud either...

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. _

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars.. _

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now..." _

I liked it, that's all that mattered. I looked around me and noticed that it was getting significantly lighter outside, so i decided to head back to my cabin before Caitlyn woke up. As i walked back to camp, i tried to remember everything around me so i could remember how to get back to that place. I really liked it, it was so calming and peaceful.

Once i got back to my cabin, i opened the door as quietly as i could, and snuck in. I set my guitar back in its case and got my stuff and went to the bathroom to get ready. By the time i was ready, it was 6:44 am. Might as well get breakfast. I snuck back out of my cabin and made my way up to the dining hall.

There was only a few people up there, so i grabbed a couple pancakes and sat down at a completely vacant table. What was i gonna do until class?

"Hey!" someone said, grabbing my shoulders. I let a a blood curdling scream. "Jesus, Mitchie, it's just me! I didn't mean to scare you!" Caitlyn said, walking around to face me.

"Sorry, i... uh.. i wasn't expecting it."

"No kidding... Hey, so what was wrong last night, huh? I mean, you scared the living shit out of me!"

"Oh...i uh... i have night terrors... i don't remember anything except you had a rock when i woke up, sorry, i should've warned you..." I said as best i could.

"Ok..." she drawled out, looking like she didn't really believe it. "Is there anything i can do to help?"

"Um, no... i can get you some earplugs if you want, i don't know if it'll help... but its worth a shot?" I smiled, trying to ease the tension. She smiled at least...

"I may take you up on that..." That was when Nate walked up.

"Good morn..ing..." he said, realizing something was up. "How'd you two sleep?" He asked, i knew it was more directed at me.

"Well, i slept fine... _until __**someone **_decided to wake the whole world up," Caitlyn said, laughing. I instantly looked to the ground, ashamed.

"Oh?" Nate said, sounding like he was accusing me...

"Ya, did _you_ know she has night terrors?"

"She...told you?" Nate asked, completely shocked. Crap. He meant something else than Caitlyn did...

"Well, ya... I mean, when she woke me up because she was screaming her head off, naturally i asked what the hell was wrong with her!" Caitlyn said. Shit... shut up shut up shut up!

"So she told you every-"

"So, ya, she knows i have night terrors, the kind where you don't dream and you supposedly have bad dreams or something like that... yup..." I interrupted Nate before he could say anything that would blow my cover. Caitlyn eyed me suspiciously. She was too observant...

"Is there something i should know?..." she asked suspiciously.

"Nope, not a thing... Oh, speaking of things people should know.. do you know where our first class is?.. i'm totally lost..." I said, quick thinking right?

"Ya... i know where it is..." She said, eyeing me. "We'll talk later," She whispered. damnit. I just feigned a confused look and shrugged.

An hour later and we were in our voice class. It was my first class of the day, so i made sure that i got there 10 minutes early. Me, Nate and Caitlyn sat down in the front, me and Nate being the goodie two shoes that we are, and Caitlyn just following my lead. I don't know why. We'd known each other less than 24 hours... She seemed pretty easy to like though, and i think we'd be pretty good friends soon. Which, by the way, is really, really shocking for me. I never made new friends! Especially now with my... issues...

"Oh, gee... look its the peeping tom of the camp," I heard a snotty voice say. Oh god... I turned around and it was that one girl i caught with Shane...

"What do you want Tess?" Caitlyn asked, clearly annoyed. Nate just put an arm protectively over my shoulder.

"Nothing, i'm just surprised she's in my class... or here at all," Tess said, acknowledging me and smirking. The two girls that were with her smirked too. Great... wanna be's... Caitlyn started to say something but i stopped her.

"Not worth it..." I muttered. Tess looked triumphant. Not too much later after our little confrontation with hell itself, the class filled up and Brown walked in the class.

"Well, hello everyone! Turns out, i'm your singing coach this summer! Cue the moans and groans," he laughed. "Well, i know i'm going to have fun, let's all just hope you do too," he laughed again, the class laughed with him. "Now.. let's see... who shall start off the summer with the first song?" he asked, scanning the room that now had a bunch of people's hands up. I kept my own hand down and looked anywhere i could, _except_ at Brown. "How about... Mitchie!" he said excitedly. Tons of butterflies instantly enveloped my stomach.

"Huh?" I asked, trying to be a little oblivious in hopes that he'd pick someone else to sing.

"You're gonna sing... pick a song, i don't care what, just sing it," he smiled, triumphant. I sighed. I didn't know what to sing... I guess i shouldn't depress everyone first chance i get, maybe i should sing something i'd written a long time ago... something happy.

"Ok.." I said nervously. This was a million times worse than graduation. So many people staring at you, watching, waiting, i'm gonna be stuck with all of them for the rest of the summer... I took a deep breath, which didn't help at all... and started singing. "Who will i be? It's up to me."

"Now, i know you're singing a solo, but it's _so low _i can't hear you," he smiled kindly. "Alright? So just give it a bit more power." I looked at everyone in the classroom. Oh god, i can't do this... Suck it up, Mitch... I took a deep, steadying breath and tried again.

"_Who will i be? it's up to me_

_All the never-ending possibilities_

_That i can see, there's nothing that i can't do_

_Who will i be? Yes i believe_

_That i get to make the future what i want to_

_If i can become anyone and know the choice is up to me.._

_Who will i be?"_

Scariest thing... ever. People actually started applauding though... that must be good right? Brown smiled a triumphant smile towards me as i practically ran back to my seat.

"That was a _wonderful_ way to start off class this summer! Thank you Mitchie, that was absolutely amazing! Was it a Mitchie original?" I gave him a half smile and a small nod and out of the corner of my eye i think i saw Tess fuming. Deep breaths... no need to make enemies yet... I sat through the rest of the class period in silence. I was beyond mortified and I really just wanted to leave. Tess had gone after me with some Britney Spears type song... i don't know if thats who made it, but that's the kind of song it was.

As soon as the class was over, i tried so desperately to break out of there, but Brown caught me.

"Mitchie, can i have a word?" Shit, what'd i do?

"Um, ya, what's up?" Nate and Caitlyn both made a motion that meant they'd wait for me outside.

"You're a very good singer you know?" he said. "I loved the song you wrote, but... i'm not so sure _you_ believed it... maybe you were just nervous...did you write it recently?"

"It's an older song, sir," i said, looking down.

"I know it's a little early to be giving assignments, but you're one of the best singers i've heard in a while. I just want to push you a little more. My assignment for you is to write a song that's directly from the heart. That was a very good song, i'd give you a record deal right now if i could, but i want to push you even further and i'd like you to write a song directly from the heart. Ok?"

"Yes sir."

"And no more of this 'yes sir' business... people will start to think i'm old!" he laughed. I gave a small smile and looked back down. "Are you alright? You seem a little... down?"

"Ya, i'm just tired is all, thanks though."

"Alright, well why don't you get off to lunch, i'm sure your friends are waiting for you. Oh! and i want you to sing the new song at the next jam! Run along!" he gave me a big smile. I smiled back nervously and ran off to catch up with Caitlyn and Nate.

"Nate said he forgot something back at his cabin and that he'd meet us up there... So... what was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, he said that he didn't think that i believed my song, so for my assignment he wants me to write a new one that i have to perform at the next jam... I didn't even want to sing in _there_ let alone at a jam!" So... ya, i was kind of nervous... like heart beating out of my chest nervous...

"He thought you didn't believe your own song?..." she asked, seemingly confused.

"Ya, i guess.. i mean, was it that bad?"

"No! Not at all! That's why i'm so confused... hmm. Well, write a new one that will blow him away! OH! I can help with all the technical stuff! I _love_ doing that!" she said, overjoyed.

"Ok, sure! Thank you Caitlyn!" I was pretty surprised at how easy it was to talk to her and stuff, i mean, i knew her all of 24 hours..._ maybe. _I was even talking to her like i would Nate or Carey. This is very odd, but i like it! She seemed like such a good person.

"No problem! So, what shall we have for lunch?" she asked once we got to the dining hall, staring at the food.

"I'm really not that..."

"You're eating something," Nate said, coming up behind us.

"Jeez, give a girl a heart attack!" Caitlyn said, dramatically clutching her heart. Nate laughed.

"Dramatic much? Anyways, Mitch... i'm serious... here.." he said, grabbing at a sandwich, a bag of chips, and a bowl of pudding. He put all of it on my tray and then started loading up his own tray. Caitlyn gave me a look.

"Golly... controlling much?" she muttered, raising an eyebrow. Nate shot her a glare, looked at me still glaring slightly, and walked towards the tables.

"He's just looking out for me," I stated, giving a small smile. I didn't say it angrily or defensive, just stating the truth. I followed Nate and sat down at the table. Caitlyn wasn't too far behind me. Nate just sat quietly and ate his food.

"Sorry, Nate... I didn't mean to offend you, i just thought it was kinda weird that you're making her eat..." Caitlyn said, sitting down.

"She needs to eat.." Nate muttered so quietly i barely caught it. I slowly bit into my sandwich. I was doing better about eating, i mean, i still forgot sometimes... Like once i forgot over a weekend because Nate wasn't there to remind me, and i just wasn't hungry, nothing looked appetizing, so i didn't eat, and when gym class rolled around, i passed out. Nate was even more protective after that. I felt really bad, it's not like i intended to not eat, i just... really couldn't come out of my own mind.. if that makes sense...

"So..." Caitlyn stated, slightly awkwardly, after about ten minutes of silence. I just kept my head down and picked at my half eaten sandwich and bag of chips. I really was full.

"How do you think dance class will be?" i voiced. Caitlyn smiled with gratitude.

"I think it'll be fun! I love dance class! Have you two ever taken dance before?" she asked.

"Not at all..." me and Nate said simultaneously. We looked at each other and laughed lightly. We tended to do that quite a bit lately. Say the same thing at the same time, i mean.

"Oh my god! It's so much fun! I wonder what kind of dance stuff we're gonna learn this year!"

"Well... Shane's the teacher... sooo... probably not much," Nate laughed.

"Oh, it'll be great! Last year we got to make up our own routines with partners! I really hope we do that this year too! It was so cool, we dressed up and everything!"

"Dressed up?" I asked.

"Ya, like whatever our dance routine was about, we dressed to match it! Like some guy made a routine from Lady Gaga's Just Dance, and he dressed up like a guy at a rave... you kinda had to be there..." She said, laughing.

"Oh, hey.. speaking of getting dressed for things... we should probably get some workout clothes on... i don't want to be in this and be drenched in sweat. Knowing Shane he'll make us sweat like hell on the first day," Nate said.

"Good idea,"Caitlyn said. "Let's get dressed now so we can get there early. We should stretch before..." We threw away our trash and walked back to our cabins to get dressed for class. "So... is there any real reason as to why Nate seems so protective of you, and you scream at night... and you're jumpy?... oh don't give me that look, i told you we'd talk later." Ugh...

"I don't know what you mean," I tried saying nonchalantly. I was trying to get dressed as fast as i could so that i could get away from Caitlyn's questioning.

"Oh, come on... What was Nate talking about then... about you telling me something? He seemed shocked..."

"Oh, i just don't go around telling people and stuff..." I said, busying myself with clothes and trying to put my hair into a ponytail.

"Mhhmmm..." She said, glaring at me.

"Are you done yet? I'm all ready, i'm sure Nate is too. We better get goin!" I said quickly. She'd be asking more questions. That i knew. But for now, i could at least get by with the excuses i had. We grabbed our stuff and headed towards the dance classroom. It was a typical ballet studio, with mirrors all around and those wooden bar things that you can use to stretch on or practice plies. We sat down in a corner and started stretching. There were only about 3 other people in there besides us. The other three being Tess and her little band of followers.

They looked over at us, Tess said something, and they all laughed. Great... they're gonna be like _that..._ awesome. That went on for the next ten minutes. Wow, i didn't know we were that easy to laugh at... or maybe it was just me.

"Come on, lemme just give smack her once.. just once!" Caitlyn muttered after i told her to leave it alone the third time. "One good punch to the face..."

"Caitlyn -" I started, but was interrupted when Shane came into the classroom.

"Alright, so... i'm teaching Dance this year... We're gonna do things _my_ way, and right now we're gonna start off with a routine. _Try_ and keep up.." Shane said. He pressed play on the stereo and instantly began the routine. People began bumping into each other trying to get in some form of order. I looked at Nate and he gave me a "Oh he's pissed to be here, he'll take it out on us" look... yes, i got all that from a look.

We found somewhat of an order and tried our best to keep up with whatever dance routine Shane was having us learn... no. perform... we didn't have time to learn it.

"You guys need to keep up better," he said, agitated.

"You need to actually _teach_ us how to do the moves," Nate retorted. He was a perfectionist. If he couldn't get it... no one would be happy.

"I am! You need to learn by doing!"

"Guys..." I said quietly, surprising even myself. Nate looked at me, somewhat shocked, but still too frustrated for any other emotion to absorb him.

"What Mitchie? Gonna interrupt another thing i'm in the middle of?" Shane yelled at me. I flinched at both the loudness of his voice and what he had said. Oh, did i mention that my face was brighter than a tomato? Ya... that's always fun...

"Don't talk to her like that!" Nate yelled back. Getting defensive.

"Guys!" Caitlyn yelled at them both. "You either need to shut up or get out! This is a _dance_ class, not a drama class! So drop it for another time, or take it outside!" Man! i didn't know she was this outspoken! Note to self... do not anger Caitlyn...

Both boys stared daggers at Caitlyn. Shane turned his gaze to me, a smile playing on his lips. Uh oh... what have i done? What's he gonna do?

"Mitchie... why don't you help me out with some dance moves?" Shane said, revenge clear in his eyes. I just stood there in utter shock. No WAY was i dancing with him. He merely stood there, his hand outstretched for me to take, a triumphant smile dancing happily upon his face. My face was plastered with shock, eyes bulging and mouth slightly open in disbelief. How do i get out of this?

* * *

**Hope you like it! I'd like some more reviews! I'm getting greedy now! haha **

**by the way! has anyone seen the minute to win it with Kevin Jonas? I turned it on, not knowing he was on there, and it was so intense! oh my gosh! I nearly had a heart attack it was so intense! haha **

**Anyways, keep reading and keep reviewing! **

**I love you guys! 8D**

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow you guys! thanks! Lane, i always LOVE your reviews! haha thanks for spending the time to write such long ones! Mussofan, wow! thanks for reading it! haha i'll try to be fast on my updates, it's finals week, so i'll do the best i can! and thank you so much to XmclovesdangerX, joannacamilley, xxxphilippa001xxx, alexx. and hpfan! 8) you guys seriously rock! Thank you soo much!**

**and yes! this is a smitchie fanfic... i'm sorry it's taking so long to get to it, but i don't want to speed it up too much, but it's comin! haha i promise! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter twenty three

"I-i... c-can't. I can't..." i said, my voice trembling. "Please," I whispered, almost inaudibly. My heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. Nate looked at me and then at Shane.

"You're mad at me, Shane... Not Mitchie, don't take it out on her.." Nate said.

"Mitchie, why don't you go through the routine with me? hmm?" Shane said, smiling happily.

"I-i don't know it... ask someone else, please," I muttered desperately.

"Come on, it's really not that hard... besides, how are you gonna learn it if you don't practice?" Shane said, moving towards me, hand outstretched. Suddenly Shane was pushed backwards.

"I think class is over, EVERYONE leave! NOW!" Caitlyn shouted. Everyone left, walking cautiously out of the room, all eyes on Shane and Nate. Caitlyn left after everyone had gone through the door.

"She said she doesn't want to dance with your perverted ass, Shane! Drop it!" Nate shouted. Shane looked positively livid now.

"Oh, come on Nate, it's a _dance_! What the hell is wrong with that? It's not like i'm trying to bed her!" As soon as the words left his mouth, i cringed and i could feel tears pooling up in my eyes, but i wasn't gonna cry... i wasn't! Memory flashes started to pass through my mind. I had to get out of there. I walked quietly from the room and as soon as i got outside i started running. I didn't even know where i was going. As soon as i stopped running, i looked around me. I was at the dock at the lake.

I stood there a while, catching my breath. Once i caught it, i just laid down on my side. The right side of my face was pressed against the dock floor. I just laid there, breathing in and out, in and out. Keeping rhythm the whole time. I don't even know how long i was there for until i noticed the sun start to sink down slowly. I didn't want to go back yet, i just didn't feel like being around people. I took my shoes and socks off and just jumped off the dock into the cold water.

It felt really refreshing. I floated on my back for a while, relaxing for the first time in a while.

"Mitchie?" I heard someone yell for me. Oh crap, i almost forgot about Nate and Caitlyn! I got out of the water, hoisting myself back onto the dock and tried wringing out my clothes a little bit. Nate came running over toward me.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" He asked, looking at my drenched self.

"Oh, ya... i just decided to go for a swim..." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"For three hours?"

"Wow, really? Sorry, i lost track of time..."

"Ya, sorry about everything back at the dance class, it got way out of hand. We settled it for now, he realized what an ass he was... after you left."

"No, it's ok.. How did you know where i was?"

"Well, me and Caitlyn decided to let you have a little time to yourself... but i figured 3 hours was enough, i got worried, so i looked for you. Caitlyn's worried about you, by the way. She said she saw you run out of the class. She pointed me in this direction."

"I don't think i can keep much from her, she's too observant. What should i do?" I asked, still unsure.

"She's probably gonna figure it out, or she'll try to put it together herself, and that may be worse," Nate smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "I think you can trust her, though. She seems to have her head on straight."

"Ya, that's what i thought too.."

"Let's head back, ok? If she asks you.. which i'm sure she will, you can decide what to do then. Also... you need to take a shower and get warmed up. I don't want you to catch a cold..."

"Yes, _mom,"_ I laughed. "Thanks Nate," I said seriously.

"For what?"

"Everything." I gave him a side hug as we walked back to the cabins. He returned it and squeezed me tight. On our way back, i saw Tess at a cabin that was 2 cabins down from mine.

"Oh, shh, shh here she comes..." I heard Tess whisper loudly. What-now? We walked by their cabin, eyes forward and heads up, but as soon as we passed, i could hear everyone around Tess burst into laughter. My self esteem plummeted even further down.

"Keep walking, you're the most amazing person here," Nate whispered to me. "She's just some attention getting, selfish bitch. Don't let her get to you." He really was the _best_ person on earth. I looked up and smiled a small smile at him, regaining some of my self confidence back. When we got to my cabin, i was instantly greeted by Caitlyn running into me, giving me a hug. I tensed up and shut my eyes tight. Caitlyn, i'm pretty sure, felt me tense because she pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Spill." She said. "There's something you're hiding, and i know the right thing to do would be to let you tell me when you're ready, but i can tell that won't be for a while, so if i'm going to be able to help at all, i need you to tell me." Seriously, it's like we've known each other for years... I looked at Nate, he looked back and just shrugged.

"I don't know what to do, it's up to you," he mouthed silently. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Can we do this later? I'm really tired... and cold," I said, realizing that i was shivering. The temperature had dropped and i was still soaking wet. She eyed me suspiciously and nodded.

"Fine, but i want to know," She said, turning around, clearly frustrated. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was alright... for now.

"Use your walkie talkie if you need anything, i've gotta get back to my own cabin and go to dinner," Nate whispered, giving me a hug.

"Thank you," was all i could really say.

"I love you, Mitch, i'll see you in a bit, i'll bring you back something to eat." I gave him one more squeeze and turned back into the room to take my shower. When i got out, Caitlyn and Nate were on my bed. It seems he was able to bring back a feast! There was a lot of food.

"I told Brown you weren't feeling too great, he let me take you some food, and he may have added some in," Nate said, smiling. He handed me a plate full of food and i ate it as best i could.

"Thanks Nate," I said.

"Ya, thanks, Nate!" Caitlyn said, stuffing her face. Nate laughed at her and threw her a napkin.

"No problemo, well, i've gotta head on back to my cabin... but i'll see you two in the morning!" Nate said, giving me a huge hug. He waved to Caitlyn and headed out the door. I instantly went to the bathroom to brush my teeth to get ready for bed. I didn't exactly feel like explaining things at the moment. As soon as i walked out of the bathroom, i collided with Caitlyn.

"You can't hide from me forever, Mitchie... What's up?" She said. It wasn't a threat, it was just a defeated statement. She knew we wouldn't talk tonight, but she knew she'd get it out of me eventually, and that 'what's up' was just her last attempt for the night.

"Nothing, i'm going to bed, i'll see ya tomorrow... Night," I said, awkwardly moving around her to my bed.

"Ya, night..." She said, slightly annoyed. We both got into bed and turned off our lights. "I don't have earplugs, but i luckily brought cotton balls..." Caitlyn said.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Night," was all she said. I laid there staring at the darkened ceiling for... god knows how long when i finally started to feel my eyelids start to droop.

_I was in dance class, alone, trying to practice all the moves Shane had 'gone over' in class because i didn't want to royally fuck up when class started. I was skipping lunch like i'm sure Nate didn't want me to, but i really needed to get the moves down. _

_Suddenly Shane walked in, surprised to see me. I instantly stopped what i was doing and looked around awkwardly. _

"_You're a little early for class," he stated _

"_Um.. ya, well i wanted to go over the routine that we did last class.." i muttered. Suddenly people were in the room, everyone from class was there... the set up was the same as when Shane and Nate got into their argument. Shane was yelling at Nate, i knew what was coming..._

"_Guys.." i had muttered. This was the wrong thing to say. Everything went how it did in class... everything except at the end, it was now just me and Shane... Nate, Caitlyn, the rest of the class were gone again they'd disappeared as if they hadn't even been there at all... _

"_Let's dance, Mitchie..." Shane said, that same gleam of revenge shone brightly in his eyes. _

"_No..." I whispered, scared. _

"_Come on, Mitch! LET'S DANCE!" he yelled. I was hyperventilating now. I looked around, suddenly all the doors and windows had disappeared, just as everyone else had... it was like they weren't even there to begin with. What the hell is going on? He advanced towards me. I stepped back as best i could until i was pinned up against the wall. _

"_Stop," I whispered inaudibly, tears streaming down my face, my breathing sporadic and shallow. I couldn't see anymore because of the tears and that only made me panic even more. _

"_Mitchie, Mitchie..." Shane was saying, my vision was becoming less blurry, but something was off, he looked like he was changing, shifting slowly into something else right before my eyes. "Don't. Piss. Me. OFF!" As soon as he'd said the word 'off', Shane had fully shifted into Tyler. My breath caught in my throat, blood drained out of my face, my eyes bulged out of my head, and tears were pouring down my cheeks. _

"_No... no, God, no!" Why can't he leave me alone! I didn't want this! Why didn't he go find some cheap whore that wanted it?_

"_Because, you _are_ the cheap whore... except i don't have to pay you," He said, intimidating me.. oh shit, did i say that out loud? This can't end well now... "You're nothing but a pathetic cheap slutty whore... but you're MY pathetic cheap slutty whore," he added, laughing. "Now i'll show you how much you're mine," he laughed again, ripping and tearing at my clothes, his were already off. This had to be a nightmare. Wake up Mitchie... wake up! I wasn't waking up... This can't be real, i was at Camp Rock! _

_I tried so hard to fight Tyler off of me, but he was too strong. He finally had me pinned down, so he lined up and gave one hard thrust..._

I woke up, covered in sweat and tears. Someone was screaming... an ear piercing, gut-wrenching scream... it was so loud, it hurt my ears, but it wasn't stopping..

"Mitchie!" I heard a panicked voice yell over the screaming. "Mitchie! Stop! What's wrong?" Was _**i**_ the one screaming? As soon as i realized it, i stopped. But that didn't stop the uncontrollable sobbing and hyperventilating... i couldn't control that at all. "Mitchie, you need to breath or you're going to pass out!" It was Caitlyn... oh god.. My heart rate picked up more because i didn't want her asking questions or worse.. i didn't want her to find out...

"MITCHIE!" she screamed at me... "You NEED to breathe! Ok? Slow down, take deep breaths with me ok?" I nodded, my eyes wide. It took 5 minutes to calm me down to where i could take shallow breaths. "What the hell was that?" she asked, cautious. Usually the nightmares i had were either memories, or they stopped before Tyler could get to me. This one just made it that much more terrifying. It's like he could manipulate my mind now as well as my body...

"Make it stop, please make it stop..." I kept mumbling, my eyes were shut as tight as possible.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Caitlyn was shouting at me, trying to get me to stop mumbling. I shakily grabbed for the walkie talkie on my bedside table and thrust it at Caitlyn. I tried yelling something at her, but i couldn't get anything out.

It was so hard for me to calm down, i couldn't... I couldn't take any deep breaths and i couldn't stop my heart from beating out of my chest. I wasn't _just _afraid of my dream anymore... i mean, ya it was still a huge reason why i was freaking out, but now i was also somewhat scared that i couldn't calm down, which made my hyperventilating come back.

"Nate? Is this Nate? It's Caitlyn.. can you come over here? Now please? Mitchie's... um just come over..." She said quickly.

"On it!" Nate said. Not 5 minutes later and Nate was in our cabin. He looked over and spotted me. "Oh, god, Mitchie!" he ran over and hugged me. "Jesus, what happened?"

"I don't know! She woke me up cuz she was screaming and when i tried to wake her up it just got worse... she was screaming for 7 minutes straight before she finally opened her eyes. She won't even let me touch her! What the hell is going on!" Spots had begun to show in my eyes, because i was in fact, hyperventilating.

"Jesus, i've never seen it this bad before!" he muttered more to himself, but it was loud enough that both me and Caitlyn heard.

"Make it stop, _please_ make it stop!" I begged quietly, turning further into him, my face more or less hiding in his chest.

"What do you mean? She does this all the time?" Caitlyn asked, shocked.

"I-uh... no.. She.." Nate stumbled, instinctively hugging me a little tighter. I finally took that deep breath i needed so much. It was that kind you take after you've just cried out every ounce of water in your body... it was shaky and.. well, honestly it was pretty pathetic. Nate noticed that i could now breathe. "Good! Deep breaths Mitchie, take another one." Nate said, calmingly. I did, i took a lot of deep breaths. My heart rate went down, but i was shaking all over. It was more like seizing.. i was shaking so much, not hard shakes like a seizure would be like, but shaking from having a panic attack...

It took me 15 more minutes to calm down. By that time i was so exhausted my eyes started drooping again, but every time i'd start falling asleep, i'd jump awake, afraid i'd have another nightmare.

"Mitchie, get some sleep, i'll stay here and if you have any bad dreams, i swear to you i'll wake you up!" Nate said honestly. As soon as he said it, i was out like a light.

I was woken up by Nate at 7am.

"Mitchie, we need to go to breakfast..." Nate said, cautiously. I sat up groggily, looking around me. Why was Nate here? I mumbled something incoherent..

"Maybe we should just let her sleep? She's had a rough night... I'm sure it'd be ok?" Caitlyn said. What was she talking about?

"Ya, but... i don't know... i'm not leaving her here by herself right now. I don't know if Brown will let me stay with her. He's cool, but it's kinda against the rules.. people would probably get the wrong idea...especially the staff." They were talking low, closer to Caitlyn's bed, but i could still hear them.

"I don't know if she'd want to stay with me.. i mean, last night she wouldn't let me go near her," Caitlyn said. Oh, now i remember last night... Oh crap..

"I think she'll be ok... i hope..." Nate muttered. I guess i really need to get up and get a move on... I walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. I didn't look in the mirror, i just hopped in. I didn't want to see the pitiful, disgusting reflection of myself staring back at me. I took a quick shower because we were already running somewhat late, so i went as fast as i could.

"All ready," I said, looking down. "Nate, do you need to get ready?"

"Nah, i took a quick shower before you got up. It literally took 3 minutes," He smiled, slightly proud of his shower time. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ya," me and Caitlyn replied at the same time.

"Let's go then!" Nate said, trying to sound chipper. They were walking on eggshells... That just made me feel worse.. They thought i was some kind of ticking time bomb. "What's your first class today, Mitch?"

"Guitar... you?"

"I have drummer class.. Sounds weird, but i want to master the drums," Nate said, talking in a cautiously happy voice. "What about you Caitlyn?"

"I have a music producing class... we work with stuff on the computers, make it sound legit," She smiled. We continued talking about our classes all the way up to the dining hall. As soon as we were done eating, we all had to head off to our classes... no one was in the same class.

When i got to guitar class, Jason was already setting up. At first i thought i was late, but in reality, i was 5 minutes early. I quietly sat down in the back, trying to go unnoticed, and that was working fine with me! People started to file into the classroom, they all kinda came in one big wave. Everyone started filling out the front before they got to the back seats, where i was, and i actually thought i was getting some form of good luck!

That was until the seats had filled up, leaving 2 seats on either side of me open, and Shane came into class late... he was a student in this class.. i thought he would be a counselor too, but turns out he's got his own couple of classes he's taking.

He walked in, looked around, and obediently sat next to me, without any form of anger or anything. As soon as i saw him, i remembered my nightmare from last night. My eyes bulged slightly and my heart rate picked up, along with my breathing. It was just a dream... just a dream..

"Hey guys! I'm Jason! So, this year, we're gonna be working with partners on and off. I'll assign duets to play and all that, but we'll get into that when the time comes. Right now, i'd like you to just pick your partners. I'll give you a piece of paper to pass around and you can write your names and everything... oh! and to make it easier, that'll be your partner for the summer!" Great, i didn't know anyone in here... maybe there'll be an odd number! When the paper got to me, i didn't really know what to do with it, i didn't have a partner.. Oh god... i'm going to have to tell Jason in front of everyone and everything... I slowly raised my hand.

"Ya, Mitch?" Jason asked.

"I...uh.. don't have a partner..." I said quietly.

"What? Sorry, i can't hear you."

"I don't have a partner..." I said, slightly louder.

"Oh! um.. anyone else not have a partner?" Jason asked. My heart literally stopped when Shane raised his hand, looking bored and unimpressed. No one else raised their hand... "Great, Mitchie! Problem solved!" Jason said happily, clearly excited to not have any kind of minor crisis.

"Thanks," I muttered. I moved to hand Shane the paper and as he grabbed it, his hand touched mine. That was all it took. I took a sharp intake of breath, i moved my hand back so fast you would've thought i'd been electrocuted, and cowered back into my seat looking away from him, hyperventilating now.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked. I couldn't really say anything, so i just nodded. "Are you sure? You don't sound ok..." I heard the chair creak from him getting up, and it just made me panic more. "Jason?" Shane shouted out. "I think... i think i need some help here.." Help? with what? What was he planning on doing? Surely it wasn't to hold me down was it? Jason's too much like Nate, isn't he? ..unless it was just an act. No no no, Mitchie, you're letting your mind get the better of you... Oh my god! Why can't i frkn breathe!

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, carefully.

"She just started freaking out, i don't know why!" Shane said.

"Mitchie? You ok? You wanna go outside for a minute? Get some fresh air?" Jason said soothingly. "Shane, can you take her outside? I don't want to cause a scene." NO! NO! Not Shane! Stop!

"Ya, sure," Shane said, sounding sincere. Jason went back down the to the front of the room, looking back every so often to see if i was ok. We had been quiet enough so that only like 2 people had looked back. I was starting to get dizzy, and the spots were in my eyes. "Mitchie? Breathe... What's wrong?" Shane asked calmly. "Let's get you outside, get some fresh air..." He put his hand on my back, and that's when i started crying. I tried saying something, but all that came out was a whimpered, "Ughn.." and a few hiccuped sobs.

He let go, i don't know if he heard me, or if he just let go, but he did... he let go. Somehow we made it outside, and i sat down on one of the steps to the guitar room. I was dizzy.. so dizzy now and it was freaking me out more. I don't know how i hadn't passed out yet.

"Mitchie... You need to breathe!" Shane instructed. I tried to take a deep breath but the only thing that happened was that now every intake of breath was a sob. I must've looked completely insane. Tears streaming down my face and i couldn't breathe...

"Do what i do; mimic me.." Shane said, taking a deep breath. I followed suit, and sure enough, it worked... mostly. He took a breath, i took a breath. That went on until my breathing returned to mostly normal. The only thing different was that i was still crying, so some of my breaths were hiccuppy sobs still.

I was leaning up against the wooden railing, knees pulled up to my chest, hair somewhat wet from tears, cheeks soaked, eyes puffy, and all i wanted to do was get out of there, away from Shane. He kept reminding me of my nightmare. I couldn't help but watch him warily. Although my breathing was better, my heart was still racing a million miles per hour. I'm surprised he couldn't hear it... or if he could, that he didn't mention it.

We sat in silence for a while. I just stared off towards the lake.. you could see a tiny bit of the water shining through the trees. I was very aware of his presence though... I wanted so bad to have Nate there. He could protect me from Shane, he'd done it before.

"I...i'm not feeling that great.. i'm gonna go back to my cabin," I said... I could barely hear myself. I don't know how Shane did. I stood up slightly and swayed dangerously. I grabbed the banister before Shane could get to me.

"Sure.. you want me to walk you?" he asked. I just shrugged, i didn't want to upset him by saying no, so i figured a simple shrug of the shoulders would let him decide for himself... plus i kinda thought it might make him think towards no... but...

"Ok, lemme go tell Jason, i'll be right back." Damnit. I sat where i was, looking back at the lake, when Shane startled me. "Alright, let's go," was all he said, and i screamed bloody murder. Not for very long, just one breaths length of a scream. "Jesus, sorry! I didn't know you were _that_ jumpy..." he said, disapproving. "Come on, let's get you back..."

We walked in awkward silence. I made sure i stayed at least a foot away from him at all times. We had almost gotten back to my cabin, when i heard some people talking not far off. I wasn't really paying any attention to them, i was more focused on getting into my cabin. It was in sight now, i could clearly see it within yards of where i was! That's all i wanted was to be safely back in my cabin... Suddenly i was pushed down, someone had literally come up behind me and pushed me down.

* * *

**Sorry if it took a while to update, it is finals week, i actually have my last final tomorrow morning at 8am! wish me luck eh? haha i wanted to finish this chapter before tomorrow cuz i won't be with my computer for a few days cuz i'm goin to DISNEYLAND! 8) yes... that is my favoritest place on earth! haha anyways, i didn't want to make you guys wait so long, so i thought i'd post it now! **

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! i loved all the reviews i got on the last chapter! keep it up guys! **

**You guys rock my socks! haha**

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry to those of you who didn't like the last chapter, i tried, haha i was a little rushed and distracted, but i hope the next chapters will be better! I'm on summer now, so i'll have more time hopefully! I'm really REALLY sorry it took a while to update, it's been kinda hectic. On the bright side, Disneyland was awesome, and i got a 76% on my test... but i still have an A in the class! haha So, i really hope this chapter is better than the last chapter. And sorry about my "Ya's" haha i get lazy, so sorry they sound Sweedish! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter twenty four

I looked up to see Tess glaring at me.

"What was that, Tess?" Shane asked, angrily.

"What? I lost my balance! I didn't know i'd run into her! Geez, it was just an accident," She replied. ...lying bitch.

"Didn't look like an accident..." Shane muttered. I don't think she heard him though... shame. Shane walked over to me, he looked either mad or annoyed... maybe both. Tyler would get mad if i did something he didn't like... then he'd hit me or throw me into something. Shane wouldn't do that... would he? My breathing picked up slightly with every step he took. When he got up to me, he put his hand out for me to take. I just sat there, staring back and forth from his hand to his face and back again.

"He's trying to help you up, dumbass," Tess said to me.

"Shut the _fuck_ up Tess!" Shane shouted. I cringed and sat up. "Sorry, are you ok?" he asked, turning back to me.

"Y-ya..." I stuttered, helping myself up to a sitting position, avoiding Shane's hand and gaze. Tess just stood there looking like she knew she was better than everyone else.

"So, Shane, you wanna come back to my cabin?" She asked, trying to sound seductive.

"Tess... not right now." he replied, clearly annoyed.

"What? You're ditching me for _that?_" she asked, pointing at me.

"I-i'm fine.. really, my cabin's right there..." I said shakily pointing towards my cabin. Shane looked at me oddly. My hand was shaking. I instantly drew my hand back and looked at the ground.

"You sure you're ok?" Shane asked, ..concerned?

"Yes," I said, getting up. My legs weren't stable enough to support me, i was too nervous and they felt like jello. But as i went crashing to the ground again, i landed in a pair of arms. I gasped.

"Woah, come on, i'll walk you to your cabin." Shane said. Tess was fuming so much i could practically see steam blowing out of her ears.

"N-no.. it's fine, really..." I tried to say, but he didn't listen. He put his right arm around my waist. I froze.

"Put your arm around my waist, it'll help," He said. I couldn't help it... i just stared at him like the idiot that i was. I just couldn't understand why he was helping me... Ohh... he was taking me back to my cabin... where we'd be alone... i swallowed hard.

"R-really, i'm f-fine..." I whispered because that was as loud as my voice would allow.

"Shane! She's fine! Let her go and hang out with me!" Tess said, almost pleading as if she was five.

"No, she's obviously not fine, i'm gonna help her back to her cabin... Then i'm gonna go back to my cabin. Not yours... _You_ go back to yours. I'll see you around Tess," Shane said, a little coldly. "Hopefully not anytime soon," he muttered under his breath. I stared at him in shock and then looked to Tess. She was _**pissed!**_ She looked me dead in the eye, glared, and shook her head in some kind of warning.

"Fine!" She practically screamed and stomped back to her cabin.

"Sorry she's such a drama queen... come on," he said, helping me walk to my cabin. My legs weren't working whatsoever. I was so tense... He was touching me... I had never _let_ any other guy besides Nate or my dad actually touch me since...then. I had my left arm loosely around his waist, not really wanting to touch him in any way. He was supporting most of me anyways, i barely even had to move my legs. He practically picked me up as we walked up the stairs, then he opened up the door of my cabin and walked me inside. I was somewhat ok until then. As soon as he started walking me towards the bed, my legs locked and for a few steps he was literally dragging me.

"What?" he asked, his eyes questioning. My heartbeat was speeding up every second we were in there. Don't take me to the bed. Please don't.. i silently pleaded with him. "You're unstable, i'm just gonna sit you down on the bed..." he said, walking/dragging me towards my bed. I let out a small whimper as Shane set me down on the bed.

"I-i'm fine, thanks!" I said quickly, moving just as quickly away from him. He looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong with you? I'm just trying to help," Shane said, not quite angry but slightly offended. His brows furrowed as he stared at me, waiting for some kind of answer.

"Nothing," I whispered. "Thank you," I whispered again, and i meant it, but i also wanted him to get the hell out of my cabin. He knelt down beside my bed in a type of squatting position. The second he'd moved, i jumped... my eyes shot to him and i watched him like a hawk. A stupid defenseless type of hawk.

"Why the hell are you so jumpy and stuff? I'm just trying to fucking help..." he was getting irritated now.. I looked at the clock, it was already 1130... maybe Nate and Caitlyn would be back soon.

"Sorry," i breathed. I kept watching him, he wasn't moving his position, but he's just a horny boy. All boys are just horny and sex motivated aren't they? It's not like he wouldn't do it, i mean he and Tess did it just the other day... in broad daylight no less, so why would it matter to him. Oh god... where the F is Nate!

"What's wrong? Did i do something?... Oh man, is this about walking in on me and Tess, cuz i can assure you, that was just a one time thing.. mostly... I'm sorry you walked in on us, and sorry i got a little upset, but... i mean, you kinda came at the wrong time, ya know?" He laughed. I just stared at him, completely dumbfounded that he was so open about it. "Well uh, ya.. Hey.. uh, what was so wrong? I mean... yeah, we probably shouldn't have been having sex and stuff, but i mean... you kinda freaked out hardcore. I asked Nate and he wouldn't give me a straight answer. Just said we traumatized you. Sorry bout that if we did," he laughed to himself again.

"I.. It... was just weird.." i said quietly, looking away from him.

"People _have_ sex," he laughed again. I looked down and could feel tears forming. God stupid stupid stupid.

"Ya.. they do," i said, looking away. A few tears were really threatening to spill over.

"There you are!" Nate said, walking into my cabin out of breath. "I went to your class...and Jason said Shane.. brought.. you.. back here..." he said, gasping for air.

"Ya, she had some kind of panic attack or something, i thought i'd bring her here so she could calm down," Shane said.

"Oh, well thanks Shane... uhh i can take care of her now if you're busy and stuff," Nate said, slightly awkward. It looked like he wanted Shane to get out but didn't want to look suspicious or rude. I was just sitting on the far edge of my bed, as far away from Shane as i could get

"Alright..." Shane said, slightly suspicious. "Hey, you guys aren't gonna be fuckin' in here are you?" Shane laughed. That did it. My nerves were so high strung before he mentioned that... Now they were shooting through the moon. Oh god... I let out a whimper and ran to the bathroom, making it just in time. I threw up in the toilet. My whole body was shivering and there was now a cold sweat on my face. Well, that was a new one...

"Mitchie! You alright?" Nate asked at the door to the bathroom. I don't know how, but i managed to close the door before i made it to the toilet.

"Y-ya, i'm fine..." I called back as best i could. I heard Shane laugh.

"So, i guess that's a no then," he said, referring to his last comment.

"Shut up Shane," Nate said. I got up from my knees shakily and flushed the toilet. I was shaking a lot.. When i got to the sink i rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. I never liked throwing up. So... gross...

"I'm just sayin," Shane retorted, i could hear the smile on his face. I opened the door and just as i started walking out, i stumbled and fell. Nate fortunately caught me, picked me up and put me on my bed.

"Jesus, Mitch! You look awful!" Nate muttered, shocked. ..always nice to hear, Nate, thanks... "Uh.. Shane, can you find Caitlyn, tell her i'm with Mitchie please?"

"Sure, see you at lunch then," Shane said and walked out.

"Mitchie.. can you tell me what happened today? Please?" Nate asked. I nodded my head.

"We were just in guitar class and we had to find partners, i didn't have one and neither did Shane, and so Jason dubbed us partners...When the paper was passed around to sign up as partners, i just handed Shane the paper and i don't know, he touched me or something and i flipped out... I think it was because he was in my dream last night.." It took me a while to say, but i got most of it out pretty clearly i think.

"Wait... Shane was in your dream you had? The one that Caitlyn called me over for?" I just nodded my response. "What happened in your dream? ..if you don't mind my asking."

"I..well, you know the fight you and Shane had? Well... it was a lot like that, and then it was just me and Shane and then Shane turned into...someone and then..." I looked down. I had almost blabbed about Tyler, too... I wanted to tell Nate so bad, but i just... couldn't.

"Shit.." i heard Nate mutter to himself. "Oh god! How long were you two alone? How long were you alone in here!" Nate said, getting more frantic.

"We weren't really that alone before we got here... we ran into Tess. I don't think she likes me too much," I said, lifting up half my mouth in an attempted smile, but it felt so heavy i stopped trying. I just felt kind of dead. Vacant. Like i was in a dream and my mind was all foggy.

"How'd that go?" Nate said, skeptically curious.

"Not too well."

"Didn't think it would," he said, not pressing the matter.

"There you guys are!" Caitlyn said, entering the cabin. "I've been looking everywhere! I ran into Shane up at the cafeteria. So what's wrong? He said Mitchie freaked out?" I blushed. Great... i'm _that_ girl...

"Uh, ya... i guess we should fill you in on some things..." Nate said, not looking at me.

"Yeah... you should," Caitlyn said. I didn't want to be there.

"Um, would you mind if i went down to the lake?" I looked mostly at Nate, hoping he'd do the explaining. I don't think i had the mental capacity to delve into that mess right now.

"No prob," Nate said sympathetically.

"Thank you," I said pointedly. I grabbed my guitar and walked out of the cabin towards the lake. I felt like i could maybe lose myself for a few minutes at least. I made it to the docks, when i saw it i nearly ran to it. That place, for some reason, was one of the only places i felt completely comfortable in when i was alone. I didn't even have that sort of comfort in my own room at home anymore.

I strummed my guitar and played a few chords for about 15 minutes until Nate and Caitlyn found me.

"Hey," Caitlyn said. I looked at her then quickly looked down at the water, kicking my feet lightly in it.

"Hey.." I replied quietly.

"That's uh.. that's some pretty heavy stuff you got goin there.. I.. don't really know what i can say except that i'm here for you whenever you need me. I'll be like your Nate #2," She laughed quietly. I half smiled with her.

"Thank you... so much," I said, getting up and giving her a hug. "So, umm... i guess we should be getting to class then?"

"Ya, we probably should," Nate said, smiling lightly. We made it to class just barely on time. Turns out, Tess was in that class too.

"God, are you like, stalking me?" She asked me.

"Tell me Tess... Why in the world would Mitchie want to stalk _you?_ You're not really all that exciting," Caitlyn said. "Or exciting at all.. you're actually rather dull.. and annoying."

"You better watch it," Tess said, staring back and forth between me and Caitlyn. She turned on her heel and walked to the other side of the room.

"Great, always so fun having her in my classes," Caitlyn said. Other than that, Music History turned out to be extremely boring. It seemed like it was years until it was over and Dinner time. The whole class practically sprinted out of there.

* * *

Four days later i was on my way to the docks, guitar and song book in hand, when i felt arms wrap around me and squeeze tight. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and i heard a deep "Ahh" sound. Like when you try and scare someone... Well, it worked on me... i screamed like i was being attacked by Freddie or Jason. Then i heard laughter. Oh ya, i was on the floor now... I had been both pushed and too weak to hold myself up. It had terrified me. I looked up towards my 'attacker.'

"Oh geez! Told you guys she's crazy," Tess laughed. Tears had started to spill over and down my face. That just made Tess happier. "So... here's the deal. You stay the _**fuck**_ away from Shane, and i might spare you. Otherwise, this summer might turn to hell for you!" She said cheerily, like i was 5 and she was explaining something to me.

"Look, i don't want anything to do with Shane anyways. I can't help if he talks to me instead of you. Maybe you shouldn't be so easy, then maybe people will take you seriously," I said, astonishing myself.

"What...did you say to me?" she said in warning.

"I didn't stutter, bitch." Caitlyn had made me promise to use that on Tess sometime... and now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Listen to me you little _**slut**_. Do. Not. Fuck with me." I have to admit... calling me a slut definitely destroyed the random burst of confidence i had just had. It was true. I was a disgusting slut. Nothing could fix that.

"Whatever," I said, trying to sound as confident as two seconds ago.

"I'll be seeing you," she said, and with that, Tess and her little goons left me. I walked the rest of the way to the docks in a darkened silence. When i got down there, i started messing around with the chords on my guitar until suddenly, inspiration struck like lightening. It was the exact type of song that Brown had asked for too. I had a week left until the first Jam. It was like the 'Welcome Jam' or something like that. All that was left for this song was practice... I needed Caitlyn for the producing stuff and Nate for all the drumming. When i got back to my cabin, i played the song for Caitlyn.

"Wow, Mitch! That's pretty frkn good! That's exactly what Brown wanted out of you! I bet it's gonna be absolutely awesome at the 'Welcome Jam'!"

"Thanks," I said awkwardly, i still wasn't used to singing in front of people and all that.

That whole week we practiced whenever we could. Nothing really seemed as important as me getting down everything so i didn't have to make a fool out of myself in front of the whole camp. I'd had a couple encounters with Tess and they went about the same as the first time but those encounters just made my song that much more real. Guitar class was lucky... so lucky, we didn't have any partner stuff until the next week. Then dance... was still about the same, just less... intense...slightly.

Finally it was Saturday... 'Welcome Jam'... Oh god, i don't think i can do this...

"Oh god, i don't think i can do this," I said out loud.

"We've practiced all week! You can do this, Mitch!" Nate said encouragingly. We waited through 3 people and then it was my turn. I didn't even hear who had sung, who had announced 'Welcome Jam', or anything i was so nervous about my own song.

"Now... Please welcome Mitchie to the stage!" Brown said.

"I can't do this," I whispered to Nate. Caitlyn was already up there hooking up her computer to a plethora of different cords.

"Yes, you can, Mitchie! You're gonna rock the house! Come on, forget about everyone else... just pretend you're alone! Look at the clock in the back, that's what i always do when i get nervous!" he said encouragingly again. I sighed and nodded my head. Then we made our way up to the stage. I grabbed the mic.

"Uhh, Hey everyone," I said, my voice shaking slightly and i sounded awkward. "So, Nate is going to help me on the drums, and Caitlyn is gonna do the production stuff..." Nate said the classic "1,2,3,4!" and Caitlyn started up... i counted to about 10 then started singing...

_I'm not listening to you_

_I am wandering right through resistance. _

_With no purpose and no drive_

_cuz in the end we're all alive...alive..._

_Two thousand years i've been awake.._

_Waiting for the day to shake! _

_Dear all of you who've wronged me,_

_I am I am a zombie,_

_again again you want me to fall on my head._

_I am I am I am a zombie_

_how low how low how low will you push me _

_to go to go to go before I.._

_Lie down dead._

_Blow the smoke right off the tombs,_

_kiss my gentle burning bruise,_

_I'm lost in time.._

_And to all the people left behind.. _

_You are walking dumb and blind!...Blind!_

_And two thousand years i've been awake, _

_waiting for the day to shake! _

_Dear all of you who've wronged me,_

_I am I am a zombie,_

_again again you want me to fall on my head._

_I am I am I am a zombie _

_how low how low how low will you push me _

_to go to go to go before I.._

_Lie down dead._

_Dear all of you who've wronged me, _

_I am I am a zombie,_

_again again you want me to fall on my head. _

_I am I am I am a zombie,_

_how low how low how low will you push me _

_to go to go to go before I.._

_Lie down dead._

As soon as it was over, i let out a deep breath, did some weird embarrassing curtsey bow and walked off the stage. I didn't know if people were cheering or not, i couldn't really hear anything. I walked outside and sat down on a cement picnic table. Well, I certainly completed Brown's assignment...

* * *

**Whoo! sorry that took so long! I really hope you like this chapter better than the last! I'll try to be more on top of updating! Thanks for being so patient! haha **

**By the way, that song is "Zombie" by The Pretty Reckless. I may be using more songs from them in the future! I like em! haha **

**So, please please please review! Love you all! You're all awesome! Thanks for reading my story! 8)**

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! There were quite a few last chapter! I appreciate it! **

**I'm really sorry i'm taking a while to post, i didn't realize how packed my summer would be! All kinds of spur of the moment stuff! haha I really hope you like this chapter! I included Shane 8) haha anywho, Thank you guys so much for reading, it really makes my day seeing all the reviews and story alerts and all that! So thanks so much! 8D I hope i don't disappoint haha**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter twenty five

"Hey, um... Wow, that song was... really, really good Mitchie," Shane said to me, stopping about 10 feet away from me. He seemed almost careful... well, then again i don't blame him, last time we really talked i was somewhat of a nutcase.

"Thanks," I said quietly, blushing slightly.

"No problem," he replied just as quietly. I looked at him curiously. "So, um.. Jason gave me the scoop about next class and there's gonna be an assignment, i was wondering if you want to start working on it with me?"

"Um... sure, where do you want to meet up?" I said nervously.

"Um well we can meet outside your cabin on the porch if you want?"

"Sure, what's the uh... what's the assignment about?"

"Well, we have to pick a song and learn the solo, then perform it in class..."

"We pick one solo? Wouldn't that be a one person job?" I asked confused.

"We have to both learn it and play simultaneously. Jason says he wants us to get used to playing along with other people and plus it makes it easier to perform because if one of us messes up, its less noticeable."

"Good point," i smiled.

"So, how bout we get started on it tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, what time?"

"How does 11 sound to you?"

"Morning or evening?" I asked.

"Morning," he laughed. There's classic stupid Mitchie shinin through again... wait... classic me?... "That ok? I mean, i'm not exactly an insomniac, but if you wanna jam at 11 at night, i guess i can try," Shane laughed again.

"No, morning's good," i said, smiling half-heartedly. It was slightly easy talking to Shane right now... That's... good!

"Alright, cool! Well, uhh i'll see ya tomorrow then!" Shane smiled and started walking away. He hadn't left his 10 foot radius the whole time.

"Ok, bye," I said. As soon as Shane was completely gone from sight, Nate walked out and sat next to me. Shockingly, there was no talk of sex or girls!

"Well, that's improvement!" he said happily.

"The song?" I asked.

"And Shane," he smiled.

"Ya, he was a lot nicer..."

"...and you talked to him!" Nate gave me a small side hug.

"How long were you there for?" I asked, laughing a little.

"I saw him follow you outside, so i followed him... Caitlyn stopped me from actually coming out here. She said i could watch and if you needed help, i'd be at the ready... but... you didn't! At all!" He smiled bigger and gave me a bigger hug. I laughed a little louder and hugged back.

"Thanks Nate. You two have been really great with me, i appreciate it so much!"

"It's not a problem Mitch! But i do have one question to ask... How do you think you'll do tomorrow? ...with Shane?"

"Well, he picked the porch of all places.. it's open; public... I think i'll be ok, ya know?" Nate smiled.

"Ya, i hope it goes well, you can always use that walkie talkie if you need me too, I'll carry it around with me all day!" I laughed.

"Thank you, Nate," I said. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. My head was resting on his shoulder.

"Did you even hear all the people cheering for you, by the way?... You kinda kicked ass!" Nate laughed.

"Honestly, I just wanted to get off that stage," I laughed.

"Although, i'd watch out for Tess a little better if i were you... She looked unbelievably jealous," Nate laughed. "She did some stupid Miley Cyrus/Britney Spears type of song.. It really wasn't that good..."

"Oh great..." I said, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Ya, but don't worry, me and Caitlyn gotchyou, girrlll," he said in some stereotypical black girl voice. He even did some hand motion and snapped his fingers. It made me laugh harder than i had in a long, long time.

"Oh, god, Nate! You need to act like that more often!" I said between laughs.

"Hell, if it gets you to laugh like that, that'll be my new persona!"

"God, i hope so!" Caitlyn said, walking up to us.

"What's with everyone listening in on my conversations?" I laughed.

"Well, apparently they're amusing," Caitlyn said, laughing with us. "You seem to be in quite the chipper mood!"

"Ya, well, i conquered 2 fears tonight!" I said proudly.

"Really? What might those be?" she asked in a poorly portrayed british accent, smiling. I laughed again. Man, it felt really good.

"Wow, if you guys keep doin that, people might start to think we're a little off our rockers!" I laughed again.

"I don't believe you answered my question!" Caitlyn laughed out again in her horrible rendition of a british accent.

"Well, I sang in front of a large group of people and zen i had a nice conversation with Shane," I laughed, trying to use a french accent. Nate laughed and Caitlyn laughed and high fived me, whether it was for my accomplishments or for my french accent, i wasn't sure, but i was happy i got it. We laughed all the way back to our cabin. We talked for about a half hour and then we decided it was time for bed. Nate went back to his cabin and me and Caitlyn got ready in ours.

"Well, I'm beat," Caitlyn said.

"Me too!" I said, yawning. Caitlyn laughed.

"Alright, well Good night!" She said.

"Good night!" I said, and rolled over and fell asleep.

I woke up completely rested. I looked over and saw Caitlyn staring at me with a smile playing on her lips.

"What..?" I asked suspiciously.

"You slept through the whole night!" She said happily.

"I know! I did!" I said just as surprised and happy as she was. "...you weren't creepily staring at me while i was sleeping were you? That's kind of weird..." I joked.

"I heard you rustling around and woke up when you did. Golly! You're in another chipper mood this morning! My, my what a good night's sleep does for you!" She said, sitting up.

"Well good morning Caitlyn... you're looking dapper!" We both laughed. She got up and looked in the mirror.

"Well, hell, you could've just told me i looked like a crazed lion!"

"I could have..." I laughed. "But where's the fun?" She smiled and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. I got all my stuff together and waited for Caitlyn to get out of the shower. I really slept peacefully through the night.

"Your turn!"

"Thank you m'lady!" I said, walking into the bathroom.

"Geez! you _are_ more fun when fully rested!" Caitlyn laughed. I laughed while i closed the door. After my shower I got my guitar and started practicing before Shane came over so i wasn't a total mess of chords when we started playing.

By the time Shane got there i was already pretty warmed up. He walked in and stopped about 10 feet away from me again.

"So what song are we learning?" I asked.

"Well... I was actually listening to music last night, and i really like the solo in "Monsters" by Matchbook Romance... But if you have any other songs you want to learn, i have an open mind," he said. Why the hell was he being so nice?

"Um... i think that one's ok.. i haven't heard it, but i don't have any in mind, so..." He dug into his pocket and pulled out his ipod.

"Here... take a listen," he said, fiddling with the ipod and then handing me the earbuds. As soon as i took it, he moved back to his original spot about 10 feet away from me.

"Ya... Ya! I like it! Lets get to learnin!" I said, wow... sleeping really does improve my mood...Shane smiled and took the ipod back that i was handing to him.

"Ok, cool! I printed out the tabs in the library, so we can start with these," he said, taking out some papers out of his back pocket and carefully handing them to me.

"What are they sacred or something?" I joked. He looked, for a millisecond, like he'd been caught or something. But he composed himself quickly and laughed.

"Well ya, I mean, it _is_ 10 cents a page."

"Well i don't want to destroy something you consider so valuable," i said, laughing. We walked out to the porch and sat down in a few wooden chairs that were out there. We worked together practically the whole day. Now _that_ was an accomplishment for me! Nate only stopped by once for a short time just to "see how we were doing" which was mostly directed at me.

Today i felt that i could actually hang out with another guy without having to worry. It was even better because it was Shane, i'd been terrified of him not but a week before.

"Man, i think we've actually almost got the whole song down!" Shane said, staring at the tabs. It was odd, yet comforting, the whole time we had been together today, he never moved closer than 10 feet away, always letting me make the move closer if i wanted.

"Well ya, we spent... holy cheezus! we've spent a little over four hours on this! It feels like we just got out here!" I said, as i looked at the clock and realizing how long we'd been working.

"Oh wow! We really did spend a lot of time on this! Well, i think it's due next week, so we'll have a lot of pre practice on everyone else!"

"When did he say he was going to assign this project? I mean, is it fair that we started beforehand?" I asked, suddenly worried we might get in trouble. Don't ask why, i'm just that much of a goody two shoes.

"Nah, i mean, i think he'll give it out on Thursday, but i thought you might want a heads up cuz you don't really seem too comfortable in front of crowds, you know?"

"Well... ya, but Jason's not gonna be mad is he?"

"Pshh no! He's the one who told me about it!" Shane laughed.

"Oh, ok, sorry i just... don't want to get in trouble..." I said, slightly embarrassed. I could feel that slight twinge of pink flushing my face.

"Well, we should work on it again soon. Just to get it really good before it's due."

"When do you want to work on it again?"

"How about... Tuesday? I mean, we have class the same day and all that, so..."

"Ya, ok, sure.. Tuesday then," I said kind of awkwardly. I also smiled rather awkwardly... neat. Go me... It only made him laugh though.

"Alright, well i'm gonna go get ready for dinner, i'll see ya," He laughed and started walking back towards his cabin.

"Oh, wait!" I yelled after him. "You left your set of tabs." I picked them up and walked quickly over to him. I hadn't noticed how far he had gotten and how long it had taken me to notice the tabs, but he was about 4 cabins down now which was actually pretty far because the cabins were spaced out a little bit.

"Oh, god... thanks, i don't know how i forgot these," he said, laughing. I handed the papers to him and smiled awkwardly. This was about as close as i had been to him since my crazy attack i'd had a week ago.

"Um, ya, well see ya," I said and started walking away. He laughed one of those carefree kinda laughs.

"Alright, peace out homes." This made me laugh and turn around while i was walking to look back at him, but he had already turned the corner. That was when i ran into something... or someone...

"I thought i said stay the fuck away from him? Are you stupid? Or just suicidal?" Tess asked.

"No i'm not," I said defensively, not realizing it was a rhetorical question. She just gave me a weird look. I hadn't noticed that she was about 4 or 5 inches taller than me, but she seemed to tower over me at that moment.

"Listen, i know he might seem all innocent and cutesy with you, but all he wants is to fuck you... You're just another notch he wants to add to his belt," She said smirking.

"What, are you? Notches 5 through 90?" I asked, annoyed that she was starting to get to me. She'd found my weak spot without even meaning to.

"I'm not a notch... i'm more of a trophy," she smirked.

"In what alternate universe?" Whoops... wrong words...

"You little bitch!" She said loudly, pushing me down. I hit the ground hard. "I can't wait till he fucks you already. Then things will be back to normal." I cringed. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"You're wrong... he doesn't want to...do that," I said, awkwardly, trying to defend him and to make myself believe my words as well.

"Ya, he does.. he's like the Camp Rock player. Do you know how many girls he's bedded last summer? Neither does anyone else, they all lost track," she said in a snooty voice. "I really hoped that he'd forget you and leave you alone, but i can tell he really wants to... conquer.. you for lack of a better word. So until he does that, i'll be invisible to him. I've changed my mind. Don't stay away from him, fuck him already and then everything will be back to normal." I just sat there stunned. He was like that last year? What the hell? My earlier chipper mood had disintegrated into pain and confusion. Should i believe Tess or trust Shane?

"I-i uhh..." I didn't really know what to say to her. I was in shock and i was suspicious of Shane again, probably now more than ever, but i really wanted to trust him. We'd had fun today and he was really good about personal space...

"Well, this chat was fun, but i have more important things to do than to talk to your slutty ass," she laughed. I looked down, totally defeated. She looked at me, full of triumph and then walked away. I sat up more on the ground. I hadn't gotten up when she pushed me, if i had she could've pushed me back down, and it was a pretty hard fall i had taken.

I stayed there for a few minutes, just staring...thinking about what she'd told me. Why would i believe her? She's a no good, drama loving, rumor spreading, selfish bitch. But Shane's just like the rest of all men... they're just horny and think with their dick and nothing else. Except Nate... he's pretty level headed. I finally got up and brushed myself off. I didn't really want to go back to my cabin just yet, so i started walking in a random direction.

I was completely lost in my own thoughts, just walking aimlessly. I couldn't really care less where i was going, i just needed to think. Shane was my partner in guitar, i worked with him 4 times a week, including dance class, which hadn't really been going much better, but he seemed so fun today... But, maybe it was all fake and he was waiting to butter me up so he could...

That sudden thought kind of pushed me back into reality. I looked around myself. I started turning around in circles. All i saw were trees and more trees. Where the fuck had i gone? I started walking around, i couldn't retrace my steps because i didn't know which way i'd come from... It had gotten dark, i don't know if it was from the trees or because it really was dark, but it was harder to see anything.

I started freaking out..naturally... I was walking around frantically, trying to find my way out, but it turns out when you're as lost as i am right now, it's probably a good idea to sit down and stay there until someone finds out you're missing and then comes looking for you. I sat down and put my head to my knees and started running my hands through my hair, a habit i do when i'm beyond stressed.

A lot of time must have passed, because it was steadily growing darker and darker. It was also getting colder, and i was still in my shorts and t-shirt from earlier. I was still just sitting down, leaning up against the same tree i had been up against for quite some time. I was really starting to think i was going to die here. ...I hugged my knees tighter to my body at that thought. I started going through my pockets, looking for maybe a stick of gum or something. I realized i hadn't eaten at all that day. My stomach growled as if it was proving me right.

"Ugh," i groaned. Then i thought... I don't think i'd eaten dinner last night either, i was so terrified about singing i didn't want to get on stage and throw it up. The second i realized that little tid bit, i felt about 10 times hungrier. Doesn't that just always happen? I leaned my head back against the tree trunk. I was starting to get tired. I hope i didn't have to sleep here for the night... Suddenly i started hearing noises. It was like footsteps.

I held my breath. The first thing i thought about was R.L. Stine books and the fear street woods stuff... great, i was gonna die. I'm definitely not gonna come out of here alive. My adrenaline started going with every step or rustle i heard. I didn't want to say anything in case it was a bear or psychopathic murderer. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. My breathing was as shallow as i could get so that no one could hear. The footsteps stopped, it sounded like it was behind me.

"Mitchie!" I heard someone yell. I gasped. The voice faltered and sounded like it was listening. "Mitchie?" the voice said again. I listened hard, trying to place it, trying to see if i recognized their voice. I wanted to know if it was friend or foe. "Mitchie, where are you?" Someone yelled again. I did recognize it!

"There you are!"

I gasped.

* * *

Thought i'd leave ya'll with a cliffy! 8) haha Who's the voice? hmm? haha!

**Anyways, tell me what you think! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! haha **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up a lot sooner! You guys rock! Thanks for being patient with me haha**

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	26. Chapter 26

**You guys are really awesome! Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**Also, Thank you JonasEqualsLove you brought up a good point! To clear up anyone's questions about whether Nate told Caitlyn the whole truth or not.. He told her everything. Sorry if that wasn't clear! Also, i really liked the Nitchie relationship thing, but i promised a Smitchie! haha sorry! I've already been thinking up another story to write, so i might make that one a Nitchie! I'm gonna finish this story first though! haha**

**So, i use a Mac computer, and i accidentally deleted some application things a while back and it was really starting to bug me, so i reinstalled everything on my computer.. like erased and installed the entire computers hard drive and everything... only to find out i can't find my iworks disk... soooo, i'm gonna try writing on the fanfic page thing... i have to restart this whole chapter right now because i can't download the chapter i sent to myself on my computer without the iworks thing... so sorry if it takes a while to figure this out! **

**Well, i hope this chapter is ok haha here it is!**

Chapter twenty six

"Woah, woah Mitchie! It's just me!" Shane said, backing up a little bit. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you, i just... well, me and Nate and Caitlyn have all been looking for you for a while now. I'm just excited i found you," he laughed.

"Oh, god... doesn't this whole scene seem like its something out of an R.L. Stine book? That's what scared me!" I laughed. "I thought you were some kind of axe murderer come to kill me!" This made him laugh too.

"Nope, it's just me, sorry to disappoint," he smiled.

"Trust me... you're not disappointing me," I smiled back. "I'd much rather face you than an axe murderer."

"Good point! So uh.. hows about we get you outta here eh?"

"Yes please!" he moved close enough so he could extend his hand to help me up. I hesitated. I know he was being 'gentlemanly' and what not, but Tess' words still ran through my mind. I got up on my own and Shane awkwardly took his hand back and stepped back a few feet. I stood up too fast and got dizzy, it probably didn't help that i was pretty much starving either, but i started falling, then everything went black.

"Mitchie? Mitchie!" Shane kept asking. I looked around. I was on the ground, still in the forest. I groaned. "Good, you're awake! What happened?" he asked, worried. It took me a while to come back to my senses.

"I got dizzy," I mumbled. My stomach growled. I groaned again.

"Jesus! Hungry much?" I nodded my head. I felt so much weaker than i had before i got up. I tried getting up again, but Shane kept me down. "I don't know if that's a good idea right now. I can carry you back to camp... if you want?" He looked like he was almost pleading with me. I just nodded. "Would you mind a piggy back ride?" He smiled. I let out a breathy quiet laugh and shuddered. It was really cold outside now, and i was still in my shorts and tank top from earlier. Shane looked at me and pulled off his jacket. "Here, you want this?"

"Sure, thank you" I said weakly. I got up, slowly this time, put on his jacket (which was really warm from his body heat), and somehow got onto his back. I felt slightly more in control this way instead of being in bridal style... It made me laugh mentally to think that if he tried anything i could strangle him from this position (it was just a funny mental image). I shifted all my weight to the front and i was completely leaning on him for support.

"You're... extremely light you know?" he said, slightly disgruntled. Almost like he was scolding me.

"I forgot to eat since yesterday morning."

"You WHAT? HOW? ...why?" he asked, probably thinking i was anorexic like Nate had thought.

"I didn't want to eat before Jam and i just... forgot today. I'm not anorexic... just a little...focused on other things..."

"Like what?"

"Just ...stuff," I said awkwardly. "I get lost in my thoughts sometimes. Which is actually how i got here today..."

"What were you thinking of today?"

"Just... i don't know! Camp..." I said, getting annoyed, but still trying to be polite.

"Ok...sorry. Uh, so i'm gonna make a detour on the way back to your cabin."

"What! Where? Why?" I said, trying to sound calm.

"I'm gonna stop by the kitchen... You know, you're really kinda jumpy and stuff..."

"Ya, sorry," I laughed nervously. There was an awkward silence for a little while, then we reached the edge of the woods. "Man, i was really in there..."

"Ya... you were," he said sounding like he was trying to mask his concern. He brought me to the kitchen and set me down on one of the counters. "So, what would you like?" he asked, jumping up and grabbing one of the chef's hats.

"Whatever you can get me," i laughed. His eyes brightened and he was off to work at once. 30 minutes later and he had made me breakfast, complete with orange juice and syrup. "Oh my god! These pancakes are delicious!"

"You're surprised?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Very," i said truthfully. "I didn't know a player could cook," I said, cautiously, i also thought maybe i could feel a little better about what Tess said.

"Player? Wow i'm glad you think so highly of me."

"Well... alright, sorry... but seriously, how'd you learn how to cook so well?"

"I... ok, don't laugh at me and stuff, but... When i was younger i never got to help cook anything so once i was old enough, i started cooking as much as i could... then i just... fell in love with it. It's fun and i still fee like that 10 year old boy you know? I'm still trying to cook for anyone and everyone who will allow it," he laughed.

"That's a nice story," I said. I really do like fun memories like that. They make me smile when i hear them.

"Ya.. well, we better get you back to your cabin, Nate and Caitlyn were really worried about you. Oh man! They're gonna be pissed at me! Every hour we were supposed to report back to see if we found anything... it's been 3 hours," he said, looking at the clock in the kitchen. "Hop on!" he said, in a hurry. I got back on his back and he ran me back to my cabin.

"Jeez, i'm surprised you can run with me," i laughed quietly.

"Well you feel like you weigh 20 pounds..." he muttered stubbornly. We made it back to my cabin quickly, he let me off, and as soon as he opened the door, we were met by Nate... and angry Nate...

"What the FUCK! We've been looking for you EVERYWHERE, Mitchie! And SHANE! What the FUCK does 'check in' mean to you?" he was yelling. He was definitely angry. "Where have you been?" he directed toward me. I didn't have the energy or the ability to answer him. I'm not gonna lie, this Nate scared me a little.

"I found her pretty deep in the woods... She uh.. didn't really remember getting there," Shane answered for me. Nate looked first like he was gonna rip Shane's head off, but he quickly changed it to defeat... which confused me. Then he walked over to me and hugged me... tightly.

"Jesus Mitch," he whispered almost inaudibly. I only heard because he was so close to me. Neither Caitlyn or Shane could hear, i'm sure.

"Um, me and Shane..." Caitlyn said, pointedly saying Shane's name. "..are gonna go outside for a sec..." she said, grabbing Shane's arm as she made her way out of the cabin. Nate pulled away from me, he had tears in his eyes. Tears! I hardly ever see Nate cry.

"Hey! hey, what's wrong?" i asked, thoroughly concerned. He looked down, trying to quickly wipe away the tears.

"I just... god, Mitch.. you scared the crap out of me.." he said, shakily and not looking at me.

"I'm ok, Nate! I'm sorry! I just... got a little lost," i said, trying to make light of it. He shook his head, still not looking at me, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Then he covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, i didn't know i'd get lost like that... I didn't mean to and..." i rambled, but Nate cut me off.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" he screamed, his voice cracked. I froze.

"Wh... why?"

"Because i... you worry me. I thought you might've... gone over the edge or something.. you know? You never want to talk about it, i know you know who it is who did it to you, i know you don't want to tell me, and for right now, i'm ok with that... but i just thought... maybe it got too much for you and you..."

"What?...Offed myself? You thought i killed myself!" I'll be the first to admit i'm a little fucked up, but i'm not _that_ fucked up!

"I'm SORRY, Mitch! What the hell am i supposed to think? I love you! You're like a sister to me! Hell, you're better than a sister, cuz we don't fight like siblings do, but jesus! I was scared ok? You completely disappeared! You've been having some shit to deal with, and i just... i don't always know how to help, and you won't see anyone about it, and.. if you keep it all bottled up, shit will happen! You don't always talk about how you're feeling and... god. Just know that i'll listen! I'm here if you need me!" he was crying now. So was i... I ran over as he stood up and i hugged him.

"We better get cleaned up so Caitlyn and Shane can come back in," Nate laughed, sniffing from crying.

"So, is that why Caitlyn left with Shane?"

"Ya... we uh.. we discussed some things while you were missing and Shane was looking... it must have been around when he found you... i half expected him to go back to our cabin and pass out..."

"He... made me some breakfast, actually. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and... ya i know, don't give me that look! I forgot ok? You know i didn't want to eat before the Jam thing! Then today, i just was so focused on working on our solo project and then i ran into Tess, and that's when i got lost in the woods..."

"Tess? Tess was involved with this?" Nate said, angered.

"She just told me some stuff about Shane that made me... freak out a little, i got so caught up in what she told me i didn't know where i was going..."

"What'd she say to you?"

"She said... ugh. She said he was a player and that as soon as he... fucked me... he'd get back together with her and all that..." I said, i still had a hard time believing Tess, but what was i supposed to do?

"So he's supposedly just playing you, huh?" he asked, getting defensive about me.

"That's what Tess told me... but how reliable is she anyway?"

"True... i'll look into it, don't worry, Mitch." I smiled. Nate was always the best friend i could've ever asked for. We got cleaned up and Nate waved in Caitlyn and Shane. They walked in like it was a mine field; walking on egg shells. No doubt they heard some of our yelling. Out of the corner of my eye i could see Nate watching Shane like a hawk.

"So, uhh.. you boys should probably be going to bed, it's like 2 in the morning! We still have classes in the morning, and you can't stay here," Caitlyn said.

"What! No, i'm staying!" Nate retorted.

"You can't! If you're caught, we're all screwed!" Caitlyn shot back.

"I've stayed here before!" Nate said.

"That was an emergen..." Caitlyn caught herself and glanced at Shane. "...you can't. I'm sorry, Nate!"

"Fine," he sighed after a minute of some kind of mental battle he seemed to be having with himself.

"I really am sorry," Caitlyn said as they turned towards the door. "We'll see you guys in the morning, Good night!"

"Thanks Shane..." i said quietly, almost hoping he didn't hear me. He turned around and half smiled.

"No prob, just don't get lost again, ok?" he said lightly.

"I'll do my best," i smiled. "Good night Nate!" He walked over and gave me another hug.

"Stay safe, good night." He squeezed me tight and then let go and they both walked out. As soon as they walked out, Caitlyn turned on the shower and pulled me toward the bathroom.

"You must be freezing," she said. And she was right! I was cold. Very cold. "I'll be on my bed if you need anything," she

"Caitlyn.." i said, she turned around. I gave her a hug. "Thank you!" i said. She laughed but hugged me tighter.

"No problem girly, now get in the shower before you freeze to death!" I took a long shower.. The water just felt so good, i had to! When i got out, i went to my bed and looked over at Caitlyn. She was fast asleep. I got in bed and turned out my light.

"Goodnight," I said into the walkie talkie, but i was talking to both Nate and Caitlyn.

"Good night," a voice i didn't recognize spoke back. I hesitated for like a full minute.

"N-nate?" i asked.

"It's Shane," he laughed. Then i heard a struggle.

"Sorry, Mitch! God damnit Shane!" Nate said. I laughed quietly to myself. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, sorry! Just wanted to say good night," i said, ahhhh i felt bad, i didn't know if i had woken him up or not...

"Oh, that's ok, i was just getting ready for bed. _Shane_ must've heard it while i was in the bathroom... Sorry bout that," he laughed. "Well, you should get some sleep! Good night, Mitchie! Sweet Dreams!"

"Good Night Mitchie!" i heard in the background from two voices.

"Good night guys," i laughed and set my walkie talkie on my bedside table and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Caitlyn standing over me looking worried. Damnit, i must've woken her up...

"What happened?" i asked. I noticed me face was wet and i was sweating. "I'm sorry! Gahh.. i guess i figured it wouldn't last..."

"I'm sorry, Mitch... Do you remember what your dream was about?" she asked sympathetically.

"No... not this time."

"Well... i guess that's a good thing," she half smiled. "You better get up though, breakfast is in 30 minutes, and then we have class." We got ready for the day and made our way up to breakfast. Surprisingly, Nate was already there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey why are you up so early?" me and Caitlyn asked in unison, then smiled.

"Eh.. couldn't sleep. But its all good. I thought i'd mentally prepare myself for dance class today..." he laughed. Dance class hadn't been goin so well lately. You could really tell how much Shane didn't want to teach it, and he'd speed through the routines leaving everyone confused and uncoordinated.

"Good idea," i muttered. We ate breakfast and made our way to class. We were the first ones there again. We sat down and started stretching then Tess walked in with her group of wanna be barbies and walked to the other side of the room to stretch and gossip. She made eye contact with me and smiled an evil menacing smile. Slowly more and more people came into class, started stretching and talking to each other. Then Shane came in... late again, looking tired this time instead of completely pissed off or bored.

"Alright... so, today i'm gonna give you guys an assignment at the end of class. We're going to pick partners from a hat. Now, i'm gonna show you guys a new routine," he said. A lot of people groaned quietly. Shane turned on the music and turned around. "Alright, i'm gonna need a partner for this," he said, looking at me a little longer than he did the rest of the class. My heart sped up. I didn't want to dance with him. "Caitlyn, can you help me out, please?" I let my breath out, i didn't know i was holding it...

"Sure," she said, and walked over to him. I must admit, Caitlyn was an amazing dancer. She had told me before that she had taken hip hop dance classes since she was a kid, and it showed! She was awesome!

"Alright, you've heard the beat? You got it?" he asked. She nodded and he turned off the music. "Ok, good..." he said, then continued to show her the moves she needed to do. After about 10 minutes, he turned the music back on and they went through the routine pretty good. "Ok, well that was alright. Everyone grab a partner." I instantly looked to Nate. "Caitlyn, you can work with me." We spent the rest of the class period working on the dance moves. I must admit, me and Nate had gotten the hang of it and were dancing pretty good compared to some others in the class.

"Ok, so... the assignment i promised you guys," Shane said at the end of class. "Everyone line up, we're picking partners from a hat. You'll have a group of 3 and when the partner picking is done, we'll pick songs from a hat. I'll tell you more when it's done." In my group, i miraculously picked Nate and Caitlyn. I found that odd at first, but for some reason i had a feeling Shane had something to do with it, i don't know how or why, but i think he rigged the hat a little... Anyways, the song we picked out of the hat was "Teeth" by Lady Gaga.

"Alright, you've all got your partners and songs, so... What i want you to do is to make up your own routine for the song. Then next week you guys will perform. So... make it good," he said, then walked out of class. Me, Nate, and Caitlyn sat there in silence. Everyone else left.

"Have you guys heard this song before?" Nate asked.

"No," me and Caitlyn answered together.

"I guess we gotta go to the library then!" Nate said. "To the library!" he shouted in a british voice. We all laughed and me and Caitlyn followed him as he ran to the library. When we got inside, we headed straight towards the computers, went on youtube and looked up the song.

"It's catchy!" Caitlyn said. I thought for a minute, thinking of how we were going to make a dance routine to this song.

"Oooh... you know what'd be a cool take on it?...at least i think its cool?" i asked, laughing lightly.

"What?" Nate and Caitlyn asked.

"If we make it so me and Caitlyn are like some deranged dentists trying to get your teeth?" I said to Nate.

"You know... that's not a bad idea... a little creepy, but not bad, Mitch," Nate said, thinking about it.

"It'll be cool... don't worry," I said, smiling.

* * *

**Ok, well i hope you like that chapter! If i don't get the iworks thing goin soon i'll try to keep writing on this, so.. wish me luck haha**

**By the way, i can't take credit for the dance routine they're gonna do, i saw it at my school's dance show thing... anyway, it was really cool and it was my favorite dance haha it's not on youtube sadly, but i found another one that i'll post. It's just like a dance rehearsal, so there's no cool get ups and all that, but i hope you'll be able to imagine it just as well! **

**Anyways, tell me what you think! Thanks to all of you! You're amazing! **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! and Lane, i absolutely LOVE your reviews they're so long! They always make my day! So thank you! **

**So, i still haven't gotten my iwork thing or, i haven't found it, rather.. but i'm workin on it! haha so hopefully this will work for a while! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter twenty seven

I woke up startled today. I didn't scream, at least i don't think i did because Caitlyn was still asleep, so at least that was good. I was just sweating profusely and my heart was racing like i'd just ran a mile in ten seconds, but hey... what else is new? My window was open, and i could feel the cool breeze of the morning air blow through. I decided to get up and take a shower. When i got out, i read the clock and saw that it was only 4 in the morning. I'd only gotten 2 hours of sleep last night. Great, this is gonna be a _wonderful_ day... please note the sarcasm...

I grabbed my guitar and decided to head down to the dock at the lake. It had become my favorite place at this Camp. It was so beautiful there, especially when i got to see the sun come up a little bit. It turned the lake beautiful colors along with the sky, and then the trees surrounding it, oh man.. It was so perfect.

I sat there and played my guitar until i saw the sun start to come up, then i took that as my cue to go back to my cabin. Hopefully Caitlyn wasn't awake... i didn't want to worry her. This whole time, no one really knew that i came out here. I mean, i always made it back before they woke up, so how could they really know? This suited me perfectly, it made it so that the dock was just my special private place that no one knew i went to. They might not have even really known where it was.

I got back to my cabin just 3 minutes before Caitlyn got up. Perfect. Timing. It was 6:25 as she got up, and she looked at me, rolled her eyes, smiling slightly and walked almost drunkenly to the bathroom. You know that walk when you first get up sometimes and you're still half asleep and you have no balance or depth perception whatsoever. It felt unnaturally warm in our cabin, so i opened the window by the door, to hopefully allow some air in. I sat back down and took out some sheet music Jason had given us for guitar class last week. I decided i might as well practice it.

She showered and when she came out she was a lot more awake.

"Breakfast?" she asked.

"Please!" i said, my stomach growling in approval of our plan. She laughed.

"Alright, lets go get some grub!" We made it to the dining hall, we grabbed food, then sat down. I looked around. Today we were one of the only people in there. There was one other person, but that's it. We waited around a while after we finished eating so that Nate could catch up with us. It was 7:30 when he finally walked through.

"Hey guys!" he said, cheerily.

"Well, someone slept pretty good then eh?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Why yes Miss Gellar, yes i did!" he said, sitting next to me and giving me a side hug.

"Mornin' Nate," i said.

"Good mornin Mitchie!" he said happily. Me and Caitlyn laughed. Shane and Jason walked over with food on their trays and looked at us.

"Mind if we sit here?" Jason asked.

"We'd be delighted," Caitlyn said.

"You guys are all weird today," I laughed.

"What's it to ya?" Caitlyn said back, smiling.

"Nothin, i expect no less from any of you!" We talked and the boys ate until it was time to go to our classes. I walked with Shane, seeing as we had guitar class together. Jason said he forgot something and he'd be there in a minute, so we walked on without him. Shane kept a good body length away from me as we walked, it was like there was an invisible person walking between us. I appreciated that. But.. it was weird, as we walked out of the dining hall, me and Shane got some really weird stares from people. They'd look at us, then turn to whoever they were sitting with and talk in whispered voices, then look back at us. So... i'm pretty frkn sure they were talking about us...

"What's up with them?" Shane asked.

"I have no idea..." i said, looking around, feeling a little more than insecure. Some of the guys even looked like they were sizing me up, which quickened my pace as well as my heartbeat. We made it out of the dining hall, but i continued walking quickly. I didn't like that one bit, back there. We were the first ones in class when we got there. We set up our stuff and just sat there, waiting for everyone else. The lack of sleep i'd had finally caught up with me, and i began to feel the weight of gravity more and more. I ended up just kind of staring at walls and stuff, spacing out, until everyone got there.

"You ok?" Shane asked, moving his hand in front of my line of vision. This startled me, and i jumped back to reality and stared at him.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I asked if you were ok," he laughed. "A little tired today, are we?"

"You could say that," i said, smiling tiredly.

"Hey, well we can postpone our little get together after class if you want, and you can just sleep?" Shane offered.

"No, no i'll be fine, but thanks for offering," i said. Shane smiled a 'you're welcome' type of smile, and Jason started the class.

"Alright, i handed out some sheet music last class for you all, i hope you've practiced a little bit, but if you didn't that's ok too. But we're going to be working on it today, so if you could get all that out, we can begin..." Jason said, all teacherly. He really was a good teacher, i'd learned some new stuff already. We worked on sheet music for about half the class, then moved on to something else. At the end of class, Jason introduced the solo project to everyone.

"Ok, so i'm going to give you guys a project that will be due in exactly one week, ok? You'll work with your partners to come up with a song that has a really nice solo in it, and you'll perform it together next week. I'd like for you to play the whole song, but if it's too long, or you don't feel comfortable with playing that much in front of everyone, that's fine too, just play the solo. But i really would prefer the whole song be played. Anyways, you guys did great today, and if you have any questions or anything, feel free to come to me. Other than that, you guys are dismissed," he said. He really was very understanding with people. I really admired that about him.

"Shoot, i forgot the tabs in my cabin, i'll have to go get them before we practice," Shane said to me, then looked me over. "I'll pick up some lunch on my way back... any requests?"

"No, surprise me," i said. "Thanks."

"No problemo! See ya in a bit!" and with that, he was off. I grabbed my guitar and made my way back to my cabin. When i got about half way there, i wasn't really paying attention and ran into someone with a tray of food, which somehow got splattered all over me.

"Oh, god, i'm sorry!" we both said at the same time. I had run into a girl who was in my music history class. I'd never talked to her before, so i really had no idea who she was.

"I'm really sorry, i should've watched where i was going," I said.

"No, it's fine, i'm sorry my food got all over you," she laughed. I looked down and laughed too.

"That's ok, it was my own stupid fault. I'm Mitchie, by the way," i said. Once i said my name, recognition struck her face and she looked me up and down.

"Oh, i'm Jenny... um, well i'm gonna go get some more food, i'll see you around."

"Um.. ok, bye.." I said... that was odd. I made it to my cabin, put my guitar down, and grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When i got out, i noticed the front door was open. "S-shane? Caitlyn?" I asked. I figured it wouldn't be Caitlyn, she and Nate were going to the library to think up some more ideas for our dance routine we had to do. I looked behind me and saw a boy that i saw this morning in the dining hall, one of the ones who looked like he was sizing me up. I was thoroughly confused as to why he was here.

"Um... hi...?" i said, my nerves getting the better of me.

"Hey, how's it goin?" he said, then looked at the front door, got up and closed it and locked it.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, terror hitting me light a freight train.

"Well, you see... i've uh... i've heard some stuff about you, and i was wondering if you could... do something for me too?" he asked.

"W-what did you h-hear?"

"You're pretty freaky with that Grey kid aren't you?"

"What?" i asked, shocked.

"You know.. that Shane kid... well, i heard you're not just freaky with him, so... i was thinkin... maybe you and me could get freaky together? How does that sound to you?" he said, walking closer and closer as i backed up and found myself against the wall. Soon he was right up on me. The tears started pooling over as soon as he grabbed my wrists in his hand and locked them over my head. He was a strong kid. Maybe 17 or 18 in age, and he had a footballers build. Maybe he was a lineman? But he was big... and i... well i had lost a lot of weight and muscle mass over the last few months and i was just starting to gain some weight back, but he had at least 100 pounds on me. I was.. once again, completely helpless. I didn't know what to say to him, i know when i told Tyler to stop, it would just encourage him, so i just stood there... well i was kinda held there.. i was just hoping someone would walk through the door, maybe he locked it wrong or something... Wait... my window was open! Dear god, please help me!

I didn't even know the kid's name, but he continued to kiss me, my neck, my lips, which i kept tight and unmoving, i tried turning my head, so he started kissing my cheek and went back to my neck instead. Tears were still pouring down my face and then he started tugging at my shirt and then my pants. I let out a whimper and the tears flowed faster.

"Please," i whispered, begging. I don't know how audible it was to him, seeing as he was completely overtaken by lust. He was blind and deaf to everything else around him. Then he heard the door jiggle. Someone was trying to get in. Thank god!

"Oh, god.. i hope that's not Brown!" he said. "Well, i'll see you around then," he winked and smiled, then went over to Caitlyn's window, opened it, and jumped out. As soon as he had let go of me, i crumbled to the ground, crying hard with loud sobs. I was breathing raggedly, like when you're crying really hard and that's the only way you can breathe.

"Mitchie? Are you ok?" It was Shane. I tried to make out words, but nothing came out, so it just sounded like harder sobs. "Mitchie?...are you crying? Let me in, what's wrong?" he said, concerned. But i couldn't move. My whole body was under lock down. It didn't help that i had no energy from my lack of sleep either. I was laying on the floor, in between my bed and the dresser. My face was pressed against the floor, and i couldn't stop crying. "Mitchie? I... i'm coming in!" he said, then crawled through the window. He looked around and finally saw me on the ground.

"Jesus! Mitchie, what happened?" he asked, walking quickly towards me.

"Stop! Please!" i screamed/sobbed, finally finding my voice. He stopped abruptly. I didn't want him anywhere near me. Was he spreading rumors that we were... fuck buddies or something?

"What happened, Mitch? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the bed, a good 15 feet from me. I just cried. I couldn't stop. I think exhaustion had a little to do with it too, but i just cried and cried. Shane just sat there, looking completely helpless and confused. He didn't know whether to leave me and get someone, or to stay there and help me calm down, which he really couldn't do anyway because i wouldn't let him anywhere near me. He got up like he was going to leave, he even went to the door, opened it, then came back to the bed and sat down. He kept pleading with me to tell him what happened, but i couldn't and i really didn't want to talk to him about it. Suddenly the door opened, Nate and Caitlyn walked through casually, until they saw the scene lying in front of them. Nate instantly dropped whatever was in his hands and ran over toward me.

"Mitchie? What's wrong?" Nate asked concerned as he engulfed me in a hug. My crying got impossibly harder as i held onto Nate for dear life. "Shhh, Mitchie, you're ok! What's wrong?" he asked. When i didn't answer, he looked to Shane. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know! I was in class with her and she was fine, we were going to practice our solo project after class, but i forgot the tabs so i had to go back to the cabin, then i figured i could bring lunch so she wouldn't forget to eat... then i got here and i heard some commotion inside and the door was locked, but when i called her name, i just heard crying, so i came in through the window and i found her on the ground like that, just crying. I tried to go help her, but she wouldn't let me. I didn't know what to do! There's no blood or anything, i don't think she's hurt herself, but she wouldn't stop crying. I was gonna get you, but i didn't want to leave her alone," Shane said quickly.

"I'm glad you stayed," Nate said. "Mitchie, shh it's ok," he said soothingly. "Can someone get her some water please?" he said calmly. My crying had lessened so that it was quiet sobs now. Caitlyn got up and grabbed a bottle of water out of one of the cabinets and handed it to Nate.

"Thank you," he said to Caitlyn. "Mitchie, can you drink some water for me please?" I nodded, taking the water bottle from him and sipping on it so i wouldn't choke. My breathing had hiccuped and my nose was stuffy. I must've looked awful. "Are you feeling any better?" I just nodded, sipping the water. I was laying on Nate's chest, sipping the water and he was rubbing my back soothingly.

"Maybe we should skip class?" Caitlyn said.

"Ya, i think that's a good idea," Nate replied. We spent the rest of the afternoon in mine and Caitlyn's cabin. It was pretty quiet and after a while i fell asleep on Nate in the same position i had been in.

* * *

"Mitchie! Mitchie, wake up!" someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Nate staring at me with worry. "Bad dream?" he asked, sympathetically. I nodded and looked around a little bit. We were now resting on my bed and Caitlyn and Shane were gone. "They went to bring back dinner," Nate answered for me. Five minutes later and Shane and Caitlyn walked through the door with two trays piled high with food. I could smell the food, and it smelled amazing. My stomach grumbled and Shane put his tray on a desk they had moved that was now sitting parallel to my bed.

I sat up and started eating. I don't even know what i was eating i was so hungry i was just shoveling food in my mouth. I was feeling a lot better than earlier. I think the sleep might've helped a lot, even though it was only about 4 maybe 5 hours, it helped. I felt embarrassed and stupid about what had happened earlier. Shane always saw the craziest sides of me, and it was really embarrassing. Of course... someone made up those rumors... I had forgotten about the rumors when Nate came in. Could it have been Shane? I can see a guy telling all his friends that he bedded a girl he didn't really to gain some kind of reputation...

"Mitchie, did you hear me?" Caitlyn asked.

"W-what?" i asked raspily. That was the first time i had spoken in a while, and my throat was raw from screaming and crying all that time.

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm gonna go get some, we forgot about drinks on our way back."

"Oh, um... sure, i'll have whatever you have," i said, quietly.

"Ok, what do you two want?" She asked Shane and Nate.

"I'm good with the water, thanks," Shane said.

"I'll take a root beer if you don't mind," Nate said, smiling.

"I'll be right back," Caitlyn said.

We sat in a comfortable silence until she came back. She brought me back an apple juice. I smiled.

"Thank you," i said.

"No prob, i hope you don't mind, i'm a sucker for apple juice, so..." She laughed. "I hope that works alright."

"I love apple juice," I said, drinking some of it. We all finished eating and by that time it was already 9:30.

"Well, you two should probably get back to your cabin," Caitlyn said, looking at Nate and Shane. My eyes got big. I didn't want Nate to leave. He was my safe zone.

"I'm staying," Nate said in a 'try and stop me' kind of voice.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, you are going to be the one to explain it to Brown."

"Mitch, you mind if Shane stays?" This surprised me, and i think it surprised Shane too, because he looked up cautiously.

"Umm, sure, i don't mind," i said, just as Shane started talking.

"I don't have to," he said at the same time as me, also looking at me. "Uh well, thanks Mitch," he said, giving me a small smile. Caitlyn got ready for bed first, then Shane, then Nate. When Nate got up, i suddenly felt very exposed. Mainly because i'd been holding onto him like he was my life raft while i was drowning in the middle of the ocean. While he was getting ready, i just sat on my bed against the headboard, pulled my knees up to my chest, and laid my head on my knees. When Nate was done, it was my turn. I slowly got up and made my way over to my dresser to get my pajamas that were in the bottom drawer. I went with my black skull pants my mom had bought me and the black skull shirt that went with it. I mainly chose those because it covered a lot more of my body. When i stood up, i stood too fast, got dizzy, and lost my balance. Shane ended up catching me.

"Woah, you ok?" Shane asked.

"Ya, i'm fine, thanks," i said quickly, standing up and moving towards the bathroom as fast as i could without looking completely crazy. Well... i didn't scream or freak out too bad! that's a good sign right? maybe i was starting to trust Shane... just maybe.

* * *

**Soooooo i updated fast! haha i hope i get a few virtual high fives! 8) **

**haha well, let me know what you think of this chapter! I hope it's good! and thank you all for still reading it! haha You make me happy!**

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Woot! haha got a few virtual high fives! AND I PASSED THE 100TH REVIEW MARK! so virtual high fives for all of YOU! thank you VERY much! 8) ANND THANK YOU FOR NOMINATING ME FOR THE INDIE CR AWARDS! Thank you soooo much! That was sooo surprising for me! haha**

**Also, i'd like to clear a few things up...**

**She doesn't want to tell people 1) cuz she's embarrassed, 2) it's a little awkward, 3) this last time she didn't really have any time to do so because she had a breakdown and fell asleep and Shane was there. hope that makes sense! Plus, the only guy she's "been with" is Tyler, and he liked when she screamed, so obviously she's gonna think that guys like that are gonna like it too. She just stands there because she has no idea what to do, especially when the guy holding her up is around 100 pounds heavier than she is.. not exactly easy to get away from. But don't worry, i'm gonna be tryin to get some more muscle in her haha **

**Ok, so that was just an explanation so if you guys are annoyed with the lack of communication from Mitchie, i'm just explaining, and i'm not using this in any way shape or form in a mean way or anything, i'm honestly just explaining better about the situation so i really hope you guys don't take any of this the wrong way. But i mean, she's 17, lost some weight so she's like 115 pounds of hardly any muscle, and she's been raped a few times... so she's probably really scared, and i know some people would be like ya, just knee him where it hurts! but i'm sure it's not like that when it actually happens. **

**Ok, well i hope you can see a tinier glimpse of what it might be like for Mitchie or something, if not, i'm really sorry if this is all confusing and stupid haha but ok, enough rambling, on with the story! And please don't take any of that the wrong way haha **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter twenty eight

I woke up seemingly alone in my cabin. I hadn't slept through the night well, i know that much. Nate was constantly waking me up, telling me i was thrashing or talking in my sleep. He must have been exhausted by now. Poor Nate... Maybe i should just get a cabin to myself. I got up to go to the bathroom, when i tripped over something.. or someone, and fell. hard.

"Oww.. oh man." i said, in pain. I looked over and Shane was sitting up, clutching his side.

"Son of a... Oh.. mornin Mitchie," he said, grimacing slightly.

"Mornin, sorry for the rude awakening, i didn't know you were down there."

"Ya, i don't know why i picked this spot either," he laughed. "That one over there would've probably been a little safer."

"Ya, probably... Where'd everyone go?"

"I don't know, i just woke up too..." he said, getting up off the floor and walking towards me. "Here," he said, giving me a hand. I took a deep breath, braced myself, and took his hand. He pulled me up to a standing position and let go, moving back about 10 feet again. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, just my pride," i joked. "Thanks, by the way."

"No worries," he said, smiling a pretty big (not insanely big, but a pretty big) smile. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Good," i lied. "How bout you?"

"I slept alright, thanks," he smiled.

"Did... did you sleep there the whole night?" i asked, dumbfounded. He slept on the floor near my bed.

"Ya, why?"

"Weren't you uncomfortable? That's insane! Why didn't you sleep on the chair or if you were uncomfortable you could've even slept at your cabin?"

"What, you don't want me here?" he laughed. "Oh, i'm kidding, i know what you meant... but the floor is comfier than being all squished up on the chair, and i wanted to make sure you were ok," he said the last part about me a little quieter.

"Well... that was nice... thank you," I said, not really knowing what to say.

"No problem..." he said, the conversation had taken a little bit of an awkward turn.

"Well... uh, i'm gonna... go to the bathroom..real..quick," i said awkwardly, turning and walking towards the bathroom. I could hear Shane laugh behind me. I took a shower and when i got out i realized i had forgotten my clothes. FUCKKKKK! How could i have been sooo stupid! Shane had distracted me... I guess this time i'll use my head and put my pajamas back on... ya, took me a while to think of that, thanks. I'll be the first to admit, i'm a little slow sometimes. I grabbed my pajamas and put them on, then made my way to my dresser. Shane was just sitting on the floor spacing out.

"You know, you can sit on one of the beds if you want, i'm sure your back is killing you," i said. He smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, i didn't want to invade any personal space of someone in the room."

"Thanks, but go ahead, and if you're worried about Caitlyn, you can sit on my bed, i don't mind," I said, going through my dresser trying to find something to wear. He nodded his thanks and laid back on my bed. My still-wet hair was dripping all over the floor. I grabbed my clothes and by the time i came back out of the bathroom, Nate and Caitlyn had returned, and with breakfast. Nate looked beyond pissed off, and Caitlyn looked ready to strangle someone.

"Um..what's goin on?" I asked timidly.

"I'll tell you later," Nate said, glancing at Shane, then at me. I think i got the hint.

"Oh..ok." We ate in a tense silence. Nate and Caitlyn were fuming, and me and Shane were unaware as to why, but we didn't want to push any buttons.

"Well, i've gotta go get ready for class," Shane said, getting up. He was still in the same clothes he was wearing yesterday. I felt a twinge of both guilt and affection. He had disregarded his own comfort and even put himself in danger of getting in trouble with Brown, just to "make sure i was ok. "I'll see all ya'll later," he said, jumping up and walking out of the room.

"See ya," Me, Nate and Caitlyn said at once. Their response was a little more distracted than mine though.

"What's up with you guys? Everything ok?" I asked.

"Mitchie... well.. we were up at the dining hall, and we overheard some people talking..." Caitlyn said, Nate just sat there like he was trying his best to not punch the wall in. He wouldn't look at me, either.

"And?..."

"Well... someone spread some pretty racy rumors about you.. Mainly about you and Shane, but they said that you.. well, the rumor is that you'll fuck anyone. Now, I'm 100% sure that the rumor isn't true, but a lot of people up there believe it... They said it came from a "reliable" source..."

"Who?" i asked, tears threatening to spill over.

"Tess.. I know it's Tess. It has her name written all over it," Caitlyn said angrily. "I swear... the second i see her today, i'm going to punch her stupid snotty face in."

"I heard something from Ronnie Wilson, too," Nate said through clenched teeth. "Can you tell us what happened yesterday, please? I know you probably didn't want to say anything with Shane here, but can you tell us now? I want to know how many teeth i need to rip out of lil ol' Ronnie's FACE!" I waited for Nate to calm down a little bit, and i told them what had happened yesterday. I told them about Shane forgetting the tabs, then how i ran into whats-her-name from music history, then how i changed my clothes and then came out and that guy was there and what happened with him and then how Shane came in and all that.

"Ronnie's gonna fucking die," Nate said.

"Who's Ronnie anyway?" I asked.

"He's the mother fucker who was telling everyone how he almost got with you but Brown interrupted... So basically he's a DEAD MAN."

"It was my fault..." i said quietly. "I was just so frustrated and stupid and scared... i just couldn't think what to do, and i froze up. I couldn't even tell him to stop, my mouth felt like it was super glued shut and my voice felt nonexistent..."

"It wasn't your fault, Mitch... That guy is a creep."

"Mitchie, you can't blame yourself. Hey... you wanna go running every morning? We can do some workouts to strengthen you up a bit?" Caitlyn said.

"Sure, that sounds good! God knows i need it," i smiled.

"Oh crap! We need to get to class!" Nate said. We jumped up and ran to our voice class. We barely made it! As soon as i walked in, i saw Tess whispering in someone's ear. That person turned, looked at me, then turned to Tess and they laughed and started talking even more. Great. I can't wait for this to be over. I timidly walked to my seat, noticing the stares i was getting from everyone. Nate put a arm around my shoulders and held onto me. His face looked calmer than earlier, but he was tense as if ready for a fight.

"Alright... well, i think i'll start off class by saying that we... like many of your classes... are going to have a project due next week. I want you to come up with a solo song that you will perform in front of the class. I want you to have fun with it. Now... i'm giving you the class period to work on it... don't make me regret that," he laughed. "Now... try to be quiet, and _work on your solos!" _he laughed again. Everyone started talking at once. "HEY! ...your solos people!" everyone quieted and groaned and started working.

I sat in my seat, i had no idea what i was going to write for my song. For about 30 minutes i'd write something and then erase it. Then write something and erase it again. I had nothing to write... until i heard someone laughing. I turned my head and saw Tess whispering something to her little posse of people, look towards me and then laugh. BAM! inspiration... in the next 30 minutes i had completed the song. It was sooo fitting.

"Alright, i hope you all spent this class time being _productive_! Well, you're dismissed for lunch!" he said lightly and everyone got up and left.

"So, did you come up with a song?" Nate asked. "I saw you havin a little trouble at first..."

"Oh... i got a song down, that's for sure," i said, with a little smirk on my face.

"You gonna sing it for us before we have to perform it in front of class?" Caitlyn asked excitedly.

"Nope!" i said, another smile on my face. "You'll have to wait."

"Sounds like it's gonna be good," Nate said.

"Let's hope," i said. We made it to lunch and met up with Shane and Jason. As we were eating, Tess walked by with a few of her goons and started laughing and looking over at our table. Caitlyn slammed her fist onto the top of the table and got up, heading over to Tess.

"What the **_FUCK _**is your problem, Tess? Hmm?" Caitlyn yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what i'm talking about! Do you just like to destroy people's lives? Cuz that _kinda_ makes you a raging bitch..."

"WHAT is your problem Gellar?"

"STOP SPREADING STUPID LIES ABOUT PEOPLE!" Caitlyn screamed. Her face was almost turning purple... She was unbelievably pissed. I looked to Nate... but he wasn't where i thought he was. I looked back to Caitlyn and saw Nate walk right up to them. Sneaky snake!

"I'm not spreading _rumors,_ Caitlyn. I'm just passing on information. I mean, you can get STD's from whores... Don't want anyone goin home with somethin like that. I mean, no one wants that," Tess said, trying to sound innocent. I was completely embarrassed. Or mortified... either one. I mean, i didn't have any STD's but still, the comment struck hard.

"You've got the roles twisted, Tess. Mitchie's not the slut, YOU are! You're the raging whore that sleeps with every guy she can, probably cuz she has daddy problems and you feel like that's the only way you'll ever be loved... which it isn't because you soon find out that everyone is just using you. Which makes _you_ the pathetic one." Tess just looked at Nate with big eyes and pursed lips. She looked like she'd been slapped. Nate and Caitlyn walked back to our table in furious silence.

"_What_ was _that_ about?" Shane asked, completely shocked.

"Tess is telling vicious lies about Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

"Like what? I haven't heard any..." Shane said, confused.

"Well, she's telling the whole camp that Mitchie's having sex with anyone and everyone." I looked at anything and everything but the people at my table.

"But she doesn't... does she?"

"OF COURSE SHE DOESN'T!" Nate blew up. He was furious! If he was a cartoon, steam would be pouring out of him by now.

"Jesus, sorry... i.. that was stupid," Shane said.

"NO SHIT," Nate spit back, then took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, i'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Tess and the stupid situation this puts Mitchie in." Shane's eyes flickered with something that looked like realization, but just for a nanosecond. I wasn't even sure if i saw it right.

"Should we tell Brown?" Jason asked.

"What's that gonna do? She'll get like a slap on the wrist or something then just come after Mitch more," Nate said.

"Just ignore it. People can think what they want, at least _i_ know and _you_ know i don't do.. that.. stuff..." i finished awkwardly. I was getting frustrated with the whole situation.

"We can't just _ignore _it, Mitchie! If what happened yesterday happens agai-"

"NATE!" I screamed, cutting him off. I know he blurted that out because he was heated and lost his head for a minute, but... that was just something i didn't want to share with Shane and Jason.

"What? What happened yesterday?" Jason asked, completely clueless.

"Ya, what happened?" Shane asked. I looked at Nate, slightly pissed off and hurt. I got up from my seat and walked quickly back towards my cabin. As i was walking out of the dining hall, i noticed that people were staring at me again. When i got outside the dining hall, i ran into "Ronnie." He pulled me aside. Well... more like yanked.

"STOP!" i yelled. Ronnie just looked at me like i must be kidding.

"What? You can fuck everyone else but not me?"

"I didn't... do anything with anyone!" i tried to tell him. He whirled me around so he was cornering me now. "I said STOP!" i screamed.

"Hey, shut up, people will hear you! ...unless you're kinky and like to be gagged and stuff..." ...i gagged...the literal like almost vomit kinda gag. Fucking nasty ass pervert. "Come on Torres, don't get all finicky on me now!"

"What don't you understand! NO!" I screamed at him again. He started bending his face down towards mine, when suddenly he was on the ground about 20 feet away from me. Shane and Nate had thrown him to the ground. Jason and Caitlyn ran out like 20 seconds later.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SICK FUCK!" Nate was screaming. I looked at Shane, who looked just as murderous. Jason came running over.

"Hey, HEY!" he said, trying to get Ronnie, Shane, and Nate's attention. "Whatever your guys' problem is, you need to talk to Brown before this gets out of hand!"

"IT'S ALREADY OUT OF HAND! HE'S A DEAD MAN!" Nate yelled, trying to get at Ronnie, so Jason literally had to pull Nate farther away from Ronnie to try and talk to him. He grabbed Shane's arm too. Ronnie got up, smirking. Shane was facing him, so he saw him and was watching him like a hawk. Nate was facing Jason, so he didn't see anything, really, and his mind was so heated at that moment anyways. Ronnie looked towards me, smirked even more and winked. That's all it took.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Shane came at him with lightning speed, pushing Nate and Jason out of his way and sent a fist right into his face at full speed. I mean, he wasn't that far away so it took like a nano second. Ronnie went down... hard.. and didn't get up. Shane had just knocked Ronnie out cold.

"Shane!" Jason yelled in disbelief. A small crowd had now formed around us. They all started chanting "fight! fight! fight!" like a bunch of stupid immature dumb asses. Well, it really wasn't that much of a fight anymore... Ronnie was out. Not long after, Brown walked up, observing the scene around him. He sighed and looked at each and every one of us with a very aggravated stare. By the time Brown had gotten there, Ronnie had come to, and was rubbing his head.

"You 5...and Ronnie... come with me," he said sternly. We followed him into the main office, then he gestured to some chairs. "Sit down. Explain." Everyone started talking at once, so he put his hand up in a "hang on! one at a time" way. "Jason, you're the oldest and you seem the least to blame..so far... you explain."

"I really don't know what's going on, sir. I walked out afterwards. I think Nate or Mitchie seem to know the most here..." Jason said, honestly. He wasn't throwing anyone under the bus, he just didn't want to get his facts wrong and screw everyone over.

"Alright then, Nate... enlighten me..." Brown said.

"Ronnie here, wouldn't take NO as an answer, and cornered Mitchie. I'm sorry, sir, but he's a big guy! Mitchie's like a sister to me. If you screw with her, you deal with me. She clearly didn't want anything to do with him! She was screaming... and i literally mean screaming at him to stop. If that doesn't mean "No" i don't know what does."

"Ronnie, is that true?" Brown said.

"Well... i... it wasn't _exactly_ like that..."

"THE HELL IT WASN'T!" Shane yelled.

"SHANE! Calm down!" Brown yelled, clearly pissed off. "If what Nate is saying is true, we have a serious problem here. Ronnie, i could send you to the isolation cabin for the rest of Camp and i can send you home. Tell me, truthfully Ronnie... did you intentionally harass Mitchie Torres?"

"Well... i thought she was just playing hard to get! You know, some girls like to tease and shit... I mean yesterday she didn't say anything." Fuck... Thank you Ronnie. You are officially on my "fuck you" list.

"Is _that_ what happened yesterday?" Shane asked, staring at me. My eyes grew wide and i looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Why? What's the problem?" Brown asked.

"Nothing," i said automatically. Shane's brows furrowed and he stared at the wall, looking both angry and confused, but said nothing. Nate looked at the wall... it looked like he was trying to blow up the walls with his furious mind. Caitlyn just looked sympathetic, Jason looked utterly confused and out of place, and Ronnie... well, Ronnie looked like he'd just been lied to, which he was... Tess kinda did that to him, but still, i mean you don't just attack people like that..

We talked a little bit more about it, but Brown still didn't know what to do for punishment, so he sent us away until he could decide. He kept Ronnie there with him. We went back to mine and Caitlyn's cabin and sat down, spread out everywhere. We sat in silence. I could tell that Shane and Jason wanted to know some stuff, but they didn't ask. They looked up a couple times like they were going to say something but then just lowered their heads again with furrowed brows.

After about an hour Brown came into the cabin and paced around, looking at us for a little bit, then sat down in a chair.

"Alright... Well, i've decided to keep Ronnie in the isolation cabin," he started but was interrupted by Nate and Shane.

"WHAT!" they screamed in unison.

"Now, before you get too upset, i want you to know that he'll be on watch. I've got a schedule for him and if he screws up one time, he's out." Shane and Nate calmed down a little bit. "There, see? I'm not all bad now am i?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. "Now, you all need to get to class. Shane, i'm sure your dance class is getting impatient." Oh crap, we forgot about class! It had started about 15 minutes ago... We all jumped up and rushed out the door, Brown laughed lightly and followed us out the door.

* * *

**Happy belated 4th of July! 8)**

**Also, i'd like another virtual high five! I got the chapter up pretty soon! haha i just like virtual high fives! they make me happy! plus it sounds cool haha **

**I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think! 8) Thanks you guys! you're awesome! **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow! Thank you guys soo much! It's reviews like that bunch that make me read em and get all excited and then they push me to hurry up and write another chapter haha i just got soo excited! So thank you guys soo much! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter twenty nine

When we got to dance class, everyone was already in there. Tess, luckily, was nowhere to be seen. Me, Caitlyn, and Nate went over to our usual corner and started warming up as much as we could before Shane started class.

"So... today... Today is going to be a fun day. I think we could all use a goofy day, just something to get our minds off of things and have fun. So, we're gonna have a dance party. I'll turn on some music and we can just dance and have fun... _or_ if that doesn't sound appealing to you, we could play some ridiculous games! Like freeze frame, mother may i...which i'll change to awesome rock star may i?" everyone laughed at how unexpectedly cool Shane was being. "Or we could play four corners, i don't know, anyone have any ideas?"

"Freeze Frame!" a few people shouted out.

"Anyone have any complaints?" Shane asked. No one responded, so he smiled. "Alright, well here are the rules in case someone doesn't know the game. I'm going to put music on, you guys dance to it, then i'll turn it off and you guys have to freeze. If you wobble or laugh or anything, you're out. I'll turn the music on again and then stop it until there's one person left. The last person standing wins! So, everyone get ready!" he said, walking over to the stereo system. "Set," he started picking out a CD to use. "GO!" he pressed play and a Lady GaGa song came on over the speakers. Everyone started dancing. Some of the boys had started doing some goofy moves and people were laughing. It wasn't till Shane stopped the music and 4 boys were in pretty ridiculous positions that half the class was 'out' for laughing so hard.

By the time class was over, we'd played 4 different games of 'Freeze Frame', i naturally hadn't won a single game, but i didn't care, it was the most fun i'd had in a while. Caitlyn won two games, and some guy 'Mo' had won once, and 'Kyle' had won one. We even got out a little early, so we had some more free time before dinner.

"Wow, that was actually the most fun i've had in Shane's dance class this whole summer!" Caitlyn said after class. Even Nate and Shane seemed to have calmed down considerably.

"It's only been a few weeks since Camp started!" i laughed.

"Still! I'm just sayin!" we laughed as we walked back to the cabin. "Hey maybe it was because Tess wasn't there!"

"Seriously! Where was she?" i asked.

"Maybe she got in trouble and was sent home!" Caitlyn said, full of hope.

"Or maybe she just didn't feel like going," Nate said, nodding his head towards Tess who was walking into her own cabin.

"Damn. I got my hopes up," Caitlyn said. We got into mine and Caitlyn's cabin and pulled up "Teeth" by Lady GaGa on Caitlyn's computer. We had to download it from the library since that's the only place with internet connection here. We practiced our routine for about an hour and a half and called it a day.

"I think that was pretty productive," Nate said.

"Agreed!" Caitlyn said.

"Let's eat!" i said. "I'm starvin!"

"Starvin Marvin?" Caitlyn laughed, talking about a South Park episode.

"Yes, Caitlyn... Starvin Marvin," i smiled and we made our way up to the dining hall. We got our food and then found Shane and Jason sitting at a table and sat down next to them.

"Class was surprisingly fun today, Shane!" Caitlyn said.

"Well, glad you liked it," Shane smiled, but it was half hearted. I'll ask him later, maybe.

"Ya! We should have classes like that all the time! Definitely stress reliever!" Caitlyn said.

"Ya, well i don't want to over do it, but i'll definitely put more effort into making a fun class."

"Great! I mean... no offense, you're classes are usually great, its just... they're a little fast paced sometimes..."

"You criticizing my teaching skills?" Shane said playfully.

"Of course not! I'm just observing," Caitlyn smiled. While those two were talking, i was looking around. A lot of people seemed to be staring at us, and it was kind of creeping me out. It was also a lot quieter in there than it usually is. Many people were talking in whispers. Always a good sign...

"Guys... what's going on?" I asked, probably interrupting someone's conversation. They quieted and looked around. Some people quickly went back to eating their food but others just stared and whispered to each other.

"What the hell kinda rumor is going around now?" Caitlyn said quietly.

"Can we get out of here please?" I whispered pleadingly to Nate.

"Ya, come on guys, eat fast," Nate said. We finished our food and as we walked in silence towards the exit of the dining hall, i caught some of the whispers. "Whore" "Slut" "Stupid Bitch" and "Crazy fuckers" were some that i heard. Right before we walked out, i caught a glimpse of Tess. She was staring straight at me, with the biggest smirk on her face, and she winked at me as i walked through the door out of the dining hall. Oh my god, what had she done? My brain started thinking of anything and everything she might have, could have, or would have done. There was so much that it could be, i mean what if she found out about my 'dirty little secret?' Oh god.. she wouldn't stoop so low to tell everyone would she?

"Mitchie? Mitchie, calm down," Nate said soothingly to me. He'd stopped us, which i hadn't noticed, and he was crouched down so that he was eye level with me. "Hey, what's wrong? Breathe, Mitch." Oh... i hadn't realized i was hyperventilating. Neat...

"Sorry, i just... Tess did something, i don't know what, but she did something," I said between gasps.

"What are you talking about?" Nate said.

"I saw her, she even winked at me."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry," Caitlyn said maliciously. We walked quietly back to the cabin. When we got there, Jason sat down in a chair and looked at all of us confused.

"Ok, so why is Tess out to get you, Mitchie?" he asked.

"Because she's hanging out with Shane," Nate said. "Oh, come on Shane, she's obsessed with you. It's actually slightly creepy. She thinks that since you're the 'hot shot' of Camp, and she's the 'Queen Bee' she thinks it's good for you two to be together or whatever."

"But i don't like her. I mean, ya, last year i kinda did, but she's annoying as fuck! I couldn't take it anymore! I ended it like 2 days into camp!"

"Ya, well she thinks you did it because of Mitchie. Have you heard any rumors at all? They're all about how you just want to fuck Mitchie, then you're gonna get back together with Tess. And believe me, if any of that is even _close_ to true, i will fucking murder you," Nate said seriously.

"Jesus, down boy! Chill out Nate, that never even crossed my mind, and don't worry, i'd never do that to anyone, especially Mitchie." What's that supposed to mean? I mean, thanks but...?

"Good, cuz i'll be watching."

"I know," Shane said.

"So... she's mad at Mitchie for hanging out with Shane? That's pretty childish don't ya think?" Jason said, interrupting Nate's 'intimidation' talk.

"Of course it's childish! That's Tess for you!" Caitlyn said.

"I'll deal with it," Shane said, getting up.

"What do you mean, you'll deal with it?" Nate asked.

"I'm gonna get Tess off Mitchie's back! She needs to know i'm over her, we're done. I don't want to be with... or near her anymore."

"Oh god... can i be there when you tell her?" Caitlyn asked hopefully.

"If you can find a good hiding place," Shane laughed. I thought about his words for a minute.

"Did you just like her for the sex?" i asked quietly.

"What? No.. well.. She seemed nice at first, but once we had sex she started being more clingy and a little crazy. Then we had a break because summer was over, then when i got together with her this summer, i remembered how snotty and annoying she actually was before and i didn't like it," he said. "I didn't like her just for the sex," he said, i guess it kinda got to him, because he sounded kind of mad.

"Well, can you blame her for asking? I mean, you've been kind of a man whore since last summer," Nate said.

"Well, i'm not a perverted creep like Ronnie, if that's what you're asking!" Shane said heatedly.

"Don't get mad at her!" Nate said, standing up.

"No, its ok, Nate. It's my fault, it was a poorly worded question," i said.

"I'm not mad at her! I just don't want her to think of me like that, i'm a friend, not a creep," he said. I must admit, that took me by surprise, i mean, i didn't think he really cared what i thought about him, and i definitely didn't think he'd want to be friends. It made me smile.

"Guys," Caitlyn said. "We need to find out what Tess has said this time. I mean, we need to put a stop to it... and to her."

"I'll find out what i can," Shane said.

"Why are _you_ dealing with it?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's me she wants. If i can put a stop to her, maybe publicly.. that way there will be witnesses... Anyway, if i can put a stop to her, then Mitchie's suffering will at least lessen," he said, standing up and walking towards the door. "Look, i'm gonna go see what i can do." With that, he left. The rest of us just sat there for a minute, looking at each other.

"Well..." Caitlyn broke the silence. "I'm following him. Anyone else?"

"Ya, let's go. I want to see how this pans out," Nate said. We all got up and as quietly as we could, we followed Shane. It was dark so we blended in ok and we kept a good 100 foot pace behind him. We watched as he walked up to Tess' cabin and knocked. It was about a minute before Tess finally came to the door.

"I'll bet she timed it like that so that she seems important... but really she was just standing by the door counting every second," Caitlyn sniggered. We laughed lightly, but quieted down so we could watch. We watched Tess' face light up at the sight of Shane on her doorstep, she instantly tried turning on her 'charm.' We watched as she brought her arm up towards his face and caressed his cheek. We also watched Shane take _his_ hand and grab her hand and bring it down and he put it back to her side. DISS! Her face was. PRICELESS. They talked for a while, quite animatedly i might add, and then Tess started getting mad.

"ARE YOU DUMPING ME FOR THAT LITTLE _SLUT_, TORRES?" she screamed, unbelieving. Nate practically growled, but i gave him a small side hug to let him know it was alright. A few people walking by looked over at them. Shane tried talking to her, he looked like he was trying to calm her down. He actually seemed really patient with her, which surprised me. She looked furious. Oh god, maybe this was a horrible idea... i mean what if she just gets even more mad. Then what?

"YA, I KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO! YOU CAN GO TAKE A LONG WALK OFF A SHORT PIER YOU JERK!" Tess screamed.

"She doesn't seem to be taking it well..." Jason said, worriedly.

"She doesn't really like Shane, i know that for a fact. She likes the idea of him, because he's a popular guy who can, at times, be decent, and he's strong, if you look at it theoretically... they're a good match. The only problem is Shane is a million times nicer than Tess... so, it wouldn't work out anyways," Caitlyn said.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked.

"Because, look at her. She's making it too big a deal. I mean, ya if she were heartbroken ya.. but she's only shouting when she sees people walk by. She wants to be the center of attention. She's upset that he's dumping her, because it's embarrassing. I mean... especially publicly. So, she's making the most of it by making a scene to see how much he's the 'bad guy' and she's all innocent and 'heartbroken' or whatever."

"You're good at that!... i mean, if it's true. He could just be breaking her heart..."

"Buuuuut, he's not. Trust me. She's using him for power at camp. She's too theatrical. If a boy broke up with me in front of people, i'd make it as quiet as possible."

"You guys, SHHH," Nate whisper shouted. The two shut up, and we continued to watch. It looked like Tess had tried to put the charm back on Shane, because she was starting to subtly touch his arm, and her gaze had turned softer as she looked into his eyes. All of a sudden, her face turned into a smile, and she started pulling Shane into the cabin with her. He sighed and went in.

"What's he doing?" Nate said.

"Oh god... i swear if it's a 'final fuckdown' at chez Tyler, i'm gonna be angry at that boy!" Caitlyn said. I cringed internally at the name. "Don't any of you think i won't chew him out! I was just starting to get used to him hangin around. He wasn't all that bad either... well... i guess we're gonna have to cut him now," she rambled on.

"What? Cut him!" Jason asked, shocked.

"Oh, jeez, i meant from our group! Not like... shank him or something with a knife!" Caitlyn laughed. Jason started laughing too.

"Oh, god! I was gonna say... that's my brother!" he laughed harder.

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Nate was getting frustrated. He got up from our hiding spot and moved closer to Tess' cabin.

"Nate, what're you doing?" i whisper shouted to him.

"I want to see what's going on! If he's fucking her, i'm going to be pissed!"

"What if you see them though! That's kinda creepy!"

"I know! I just want to make sure!" He walked closer to the house, looked into one of the windows, and came running back. He looked slightly disgusted.

"I don't think i want to know," Me and Caitlyn said in unison. I sounded slightly more upset than Caitlyn did, i don't think anyone caught it.

"They're just making out... but i think Shane's trying to get away, it's kind of funny, actually," Nate said, amused.

"You guys want to head back?" i asked. "It's getting kind of cold..."

"Ya, it really is," Caitlyn said, rubbing her hands over her arms.

"Alright, let's go," Nate said. We started walking back to the cabin, when Shane stumbled out of Tess' cabin. He looked like he was trying to get away. His hair had been messed up a little, and he looked like he was trying to smooth out his shirt.

"Fine, be that way! I'm over you anyways! I can have any boy i want!" Tess said loudly, not as loud as her screaming before, but it was loud enough that people could hear her. "And if you think you can come crawling back to me, once that Torres girl doesn't put out, well think again mister! Because this ship has sailed! You can't have me ever again!"

"Lucky him!" Caitlyn said, honestly. We each laughed.

"I don't want her to put out, Tess! She's not a whore, slut, bitch... anything like that! She's actually really nice, and caring... and there's definitely not a slutty bone in that girl's body!" Shane said, standing up for me. I felt my chest swell with affection for him. It wasn't necessarily love or anything, it just made me extremely happy that he stood up for me. I felt a twinge of trust for him.

"OH! But you _are_ thinking about her body! You said so yourself!"

"You're twisting my words, Tess! So, NO! i'm NOT!"

"Ok, well... we'll see... have a nice life Shane," Tess said sarcastically then walked back into her cabin and slammed the door.

"We need to get back before Shane does... I don't know how he'll react if he knows we've been watching.." Jason said. We all took that as our cue to run back. We made it back barely in time. Good thing we snuck through Caitlyn's window, otherwise Shane would've seen us at the porch.

"Why are you guys breathing hard?" Shane asked after he walked in.

"Oh, you know... did some exercises. Tryin to get the frustrations out of our system," Caitlyn said, without missing a beat.

"Oh, good idea!"

"Well... ya," she smiled. "How'd it go with Tess?"

"Ugh... i think it went alright... i mean, i publicly broke up with her, and i think it'll be ok... We just have to find out the most recent rumor and kill that. But other than that, i think we're good."

"Thank you, Shane," I said, smiling. "I really mean it. That was nice of you."

"Ahh, well... don't expect it every time... gotta keep my bad boy rep, you know," he joked.

"Ya, wouldn't want that getting tarnished," Caitlyn said sarcastically. "And on that note.. i think you boys need to go back to your cabins. We should all go to bed, because i have a feeling tomorrow might just be a long day..."

"Ugh, i hope not..." Jason said, walking out but stopping at the door and waiting for Nate and Shane.

"Longer than today?" Shane joked.

"Good night, Mitch! Sweet dreams," Nate said, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Night, Nate! You too! I love you," I said as he hugged me. When he let go of me, he turned to face Caitlyn who was standing about 15 feet away from us.

"Good night, Cait! See y'all tomorrow!" he smiled.

"G'night Nate, Shane, and Jason," she laughed.

"Night!" Jason said, walking out of the cabin, Nate followed him. Shane kind of lingered in the doorway for a while.

"Well, good night to you both, and may you both have wonderful dreams," he said, smiling and walked out, leaving before we had a chance to say anything back. Me and Caitlyn both got ready for bed fairly quietly, and we got into our beds after we'd done our nightly routines.

"Do you think you're starting to trust Shane and Jason?" Caitlyn asked me, after a few moments of silence.

"Well... i guess, ya. I mean, i haven't hung out with Jason too much, but he reminds me of Nate sometimes, and i like that about him..."

"And Shane?"

"Ya, i guess so. He's done a lot for me already," i said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... i.. I was just wondering," she said, a smile clearly on her face. I didn't believe that for a second, but i figured i probably didn't want to know what was in her head at that moment, so i let it drop.

"Alright, well good night Caitlyn," i said.

"Nighty night, Mitchie," she replied in a sing song kind of voice.

* * *

**Alrighty roo! so how'd you like that chapter eh? Not too much happened, but i thought it was sweet with Shane... anyways, tell me your opinions! **

**You guys ROCK! i loved the reviews from the last chapter, seriously each and every one of them was really awesome! so thank you guys so much for being awesome ..i guess fans? of my story! Thank you SO MUCH! **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yikes! sorry! i'm trying to post faster, but my friend just came home after being gone for a month, my sister came home, i was working at my neighbors for 11 hours in two days... They're the best neighbors ever by the way haha but it's just been a pretty busy week! I haven't even worked out this week which is crazy! haha i'm already gettin outta shape! i love working out! anywho... sorry about the delay! i'll carry on with what you guys really want! haha the story: **

**..one more thing... YOU GUYS ROCK! thank you all for still reading! 8)**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter thirty

The next few days passed by alright. I mean, the whispers were less, and Tess had already moved on, we saw her with new boys every was Sunday, and we had our dance thing tomorrow, and then our guitar thing on tuesday, and our singing project thing was due on wednesday. It really was a busy week this week, but it was nice to stay busy. I liked it a lot. Oh! and we found out what Tess' rumor was. It really wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, but she told everyone that Shane had started cheating on Tess with me, and that i was the one who wanted it because i was... and i quote.. "obsessed" and apparently i have a love for being the 'other woman' ... We pretty much killed it by telling one of the most gossipy girls at camp what really happened. It spread like wildfire.

"So... who's nervous for tomorrow?" I asked. I hadn't realized... but i was suddenly terrified of dancing in front of everyone. "Why did we decide to volunteer for the first day?" I looked at Caitlyn, who had been the one to be so kind as to write our name down in the first slot. We were lucky number ONE! Thanks Cait... Thanks a ton... Ya, so i was freaking out a tad..

"Oh come on, it's the best way to do it! Once ours is over, we don't have to worry about it anymore! We can sit back and relax!" she said. I mean, she had a point, but still, it was terrifying! "Well, i mean, we're going to be nervous either way, so this way we get our nerves up and out of the way!"

"I hate to say it Mitch... but she has a point," Nate said.

"I know..." i said, sighing.

"Oh, we're gonna be great! We've got the routine down like we've known it our whole lives! Plus it's got that cool, slightly demented quality to it," she laughed.

"Ya, good job, Mitch," Nate laughed too.

"If i didn't know any better, i'd think y'all were calling me demented!" I joked. "But hey, the song's pretty frkn demented in itself! I just... pushed it a little bit more."

"Well, i like our routine!" Caitlyn said. Just then there was a knock on the door and Nate walked over to see who it was.

"Oh, hey! Uh... hold on.. or well, i guess come on in," Nate said. Shane walked through the door with a guitar and a few papers in his hand.

"Sorry bout the short notice, Mitch.. but you wanna work on our guitar solo? I mean, we can do it another time, i just was thinking about it," he smiled.

"Oh, ya sure! i need to work on it anyways. I keep messing up on this one part... umm but ya, gimmie a second," i said. I got up and grabbed my guitar and my set of tabs and followed him out on the porch.

"So... um... thank you again, you know... for talking with Tess and everything. That was really nice," i said, i really was extremely grateful.

"Oh, ya... well i'm glad to help," he smiled. He seemed to smile throughout our practicing.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, laughing. "Got a hot date?"

"No, i'm just having a lot of fun! You're fun to hang out with," he said, smiling. I blushed. I don't know why, but i blushed. As soon as i felt the heat coming up to my cheeks, i hid my face, finding something that was in the complete opposite direction extremely interesting. "You alright?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm good," i said, turning my face back when i felt the heat fade.

"So how's your dance routine comin along for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh god... don't remind me," i said, the nerves creeping their way back up.

"Ahh, can't be that bad can it?"

"It's not bad... at least _we_ don't think so," i laughed. "It's just... it'll be awkward in front of everyone."

"Don't worry bout it, no one even really pays any attention to stuff like that anyways! If you mess up, just know that everyone else is feeling exactly the same. Besides, this is supposed to be fun! Don't let it get to you, you're gonna do great!"

"Thanks..."

"Didn't help much did it?" he laughed.

"No, not really," i laughed back.

"You wanna get your mind off it? You know, forget about it for a while?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, we could..." he seemed to be thinking about it for a while. "We could take the canoes out for a spin around the lake?"

"Uh... well..." What could happen in a canoe? ...besides me falling out and drowning... Come on Mitch... be trusting. He's been nice so far. Plus Nate would skin him alive if he even looked at me the wrong way. "You're not taking me out there to murder me are you?" i laughed...half joking... and slightly serious. This made him laugh pretty hard. Well.. so much for trusting...

"God you have a slightly morbid mind!" he laughed. "And no, i'm not going to murder you out on the lake in the canoes... I'd much rather do that in the woods where no one can find you!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Fine.. let's go. I'll tell Nate and Caitlyn," i said.

"Alright, is it alright if i leave my guitar here for now?"

"Oh, ya sure!" I walked into the cabin, and Nate and Caitlyn were asleep. Nate on my bed and Caitlyn on hers. I turned to Shane. "Shh," i pointed towards the two sleepy slumberers. "I'll leave them a note," i whispered. I quickly tore off a sheet of paper and scribbled down what was going on, then i carefully placed it under one of Nate's arms.

"Alright, let's go," i said as we walked out. Again, as we walked, he walked as if there were a body between us... and that suited me perfectly. When we got to the beach, we grabbed a canoe and started to head out to the water.

"Have you ever canoed before?" i asked laughing.

"No, have you?" he laughed back.

"No... maybe this is why we're going in circles," i laughed and stopped paddling. "How are we supposed to get back?"

"I have no clue," he laughed. "Maybe we could... oh wait! i think i've got it! ok... you paddle on that side, and i'll paddle on this side."

"Yay! It's working! Well done, well done!"

"I can't believe it was really _that _simple... i feel slightly stupid now," he laughed.

"It's ok, i didn't get it either! At least _you_ figured it out!"

"True... i don't feel as bad anymore, thanks!" he laughed again. We spent the rest of the afternoon out on the lake on the canoes. When we got back, Nate and Caitlyn were waiting for us in the cabin.

"Where have you two been?" Nate asked. Jeez it feels like coming home after curfew to be met by your parents!

"We went on a canoe ride, Mr. Grey," Shane said, shaking Nate's hand.

"Don't fuck with me Shane. You guys were gone all day!"

"I left a note," i said.

"I didn't think it was all day, so you seriously just stayed out.. on the lake.. all day?"

"Ya, we figured out how to work the canoes and then floated around on the lake for a while," i said.

"Hmm," Nate said, glaring at Shane.

"She's not lying, if that's what you're thinking," Shane said.

"I wouldn't think she would!" Nate replied, raising his eyebrows.

"So.. who wants to go for dinner?"i asked awkwardly.

"Sounds good," Caitlyn said. Nate stared down Shane the entire way to the dining hall, then sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulders in a protective manner. We ate quietly and with minimal talking. When we went back to our cabins, Shane grabbed his guitar and left, and Nate stuck around a little bit and stayed with me and Caitlyn.

"So what were you guys doing today?" he asked.

"I told you already, Nate... we went canoeing. I wasn't lying earlier if that's what you mean..." i replied.

"No no not at all! I was just making sure... did... were you ok?"

"...Ya actually... i was... I actually had a fun time with him! My bad thoughts about him were even at an all time low! I almost even forgot ...some...stuff for a while," i half smiled.

"Well that's great!" Caitlyn said, high fiving me. I laughed.

"Just be careful, Mitch, i don't want you to have a panic attack or something... also, maybe take your walkie talkie next time, just in case? For me?" he gave me his pathetic puppy dog eyes. I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Don't worry, i'll try to remember next time! I didn't even think about that today, i'm sorry!"

"No worries, love!" he said in a british accent. "I'll remind you next time!"

"Thanks!"

"You should probably get back before Brown comes around," Caitlyn said. "I'm sorry i'm always the one to break up our fun, i just really don't want you to get in trouble for something so... untroubling?" she laughed, trying to find a good word.

"Ehh, it's alright... we all know you're the big party pooper of our group anyways," he joked.

"I am not!" she laughed.

"I know, well i'll see you two in the mornin! We're gonna perform our dance tomorrow! Woot!" he called as he walked towards the door. "Good night, sleep tight!" he called out.

"Good night Nate!" me and Caitlyn said simultaneously. We took our showers and got into bed.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Eh, not so much, i mean... our choreography rocks, and we've practiced it so much there's no way we can forget it!" She laughed.

"Ya... i guess you're right... Well... goodnight!"

"Good night!" she said, and we both turned out the light.

* * *

"I can't! I can't do this!" i was hyperventilating.

"Yes you can, Mitch! Breathe! It's just a few people!" Caitlyn was telling me. It was right before dance class, and i was freaking out over our stupid dance that _Caitlyn_ so wonderfully volunteered us to go first for.

"We're on soon, Mitch... calm down. It'll be ok! We've done this a thousand times!" Nate said. We were sitting in the corner of the dance room, Nate had just walked up to the front to make sure the song was there, and then he came back and sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Shane walked into the room right on time... the first time he's done that this entire summer... thanks a lot Shane... i was really counting on him bailing or something.. i really was.

"Alright, choreography today!" Shane said, slightly enthusiastic... he seemed to be trying too hard. A couple people groaned... i on the other hand started breathing faster... "Now, if i'm not mistaken, Caitlyn, Nate, and Mitchie, you three are up first!" ...balls.

"Alright, come on, Mitch... it's now or never," Nate said.

"Never! That's an option? I choose that! Please, let's go!" I whisper shouted to him. He laughed and pulled me up off the ground.

"It's just a kind of expression, don't get your hopes up," he smiled. UGH! insanity... As we walked up, Shane passed by us, and whispered quickly to me.

"Look, remember what i said... everyone's feeling the same way! If you mess up... who cares? It's a bunch of teenagers in a classroom! It's not like it's the whole world who's going to see this! Even if it was, who cares what they think ok? Have fun with it! Think of yesterday and how much fun it was! It'll get your mind off the situation for the time being."

"Thanks," i said, taking a deep, calming breath. He just smiled and nodded his head in encouragement. We walked up the rest of the way to the front and got in our positions. I had to admit, it was pretty fun, i mean... me and Caitlyn were matching in our black menswear shorts with black see through-y kind of stockings and black rounded flats with the strap over the top of your foot and we had on red button up shirts that were tucked into the shorts. Our hair was pulled back into a slick lowish bun, my bangs were out, but Caitlyn's hair was all slicked back with a few curls sticking out. We even put on make up. We had rosy blush on our cheeks and dark smudgy eyeliner with mascara. Nate's was pretty cool too. He wore a white wife beater tank top which he'd spent most of the morning trying to dirty up... and he wore thick black wool trouser pants and black dress shoes. He also wore make up... we had him look like the joker from The Dark Knight. It was pretty awesome. We were supposed to be deranged dentists and Nate was the "patient." He grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Let me know when you're ready," Shane said. We all took deep breaths and me and Caitlyn turned around, away from our audience. **(Ok, so i'm going to try and get you to picture this the best you can! I'm sorry if it sucks, i'll do my best! I hope you get some form of awesome dance routine out of it lol if you don't... just pretend the whole dance went like the youtube video provided... it's not mine, i found it on youtube!)**

"Kay... Ready," Caitlyn said. Shane started the music. As soon as the lyrics started, me and Caitlyn both turned to Nate, who was in between us, and mouthed the words along with Lady GaGa. "Don't be scared... i've done this before... Show me your teeth." As soon as the beat got heavier, me and Caitlyn walked around Nate in sync with the beat like we were kind of taunting him. Then we started reaching for his face with our hands, and exactly at the 'slap' sound, Nate slapped our hands away, looking slightly freaked out. We did that again, one more time, then after the second slap, me and Caitlyn jumped out of the circle and our routine went like this: **(.com/watch?v=OVsWSpZT-lI i don't know how much it'll show, but it's youtube and then the .com blah blah blah stuff...so just type in youtube then copy paste the rest of it.) **Nate got out of the chair too and started in with the dancing. Then when it goes "tell me something that'll save me..." i started flirt dancing with Nate, like feeling his chest and 'droppin low' or whatever (hands never leaving chest!) and when it says "i'm gonna love you with my hands tied" i brought my hands up in the air and when "tied" hit, i threw my arms back down, behind me and then Caitlyn danced closer to him and then when it says "show me your teeth" again, she mouthed along with it and was practically breathing down his neck. Nate flipped around to face Caitlyn, and i went up behind him like i was mouthing "show me your teeth" to him, and he whirled around to face me too, then backed away slowly from us. We both followed him and mouthed "show me your teeth" again. We got up to him and tried to get at his teeth, and when the 'dundun...dundun!' came on, it was like Nate was hitting our hands away and the very last 'dun' he 'slapped' Caitlyn in the face. She put on some deranged 'i'ma get you' face and slowly looked up at him and then walked like she was on a mission, but with the beat, towards the backwards stepping Nate. Then we started doing a dance similar to the youtube thing. The rest of the dance we tried to get to Nate and get his teeth, and at the very end, we had Nate standing up by the chair, and we were touching his chest and arms and stuff and with the last 'dun' we pushed him back into the chair and hovered over him like we won and were going to get his teeth. **(in my mind this is very cool.. haha) **

When it was all over, everyone clapped and cheered and everything. Me, Nate, and Caitlyn all faced the audience and took a nice big bow. When Nate and Caitlyn started walking back, i took that initiative and walked as quickly back to the back corner of the room as i could. I hardly remember the rest of the class, and as soon as Shane dismissed us, i was out the door. I waited for Nate and Caitlyn outside, but i just wanted to get out of there. I thought the whole routine went well, but i was embarrassed by it.. just because i'm shy, not because of anything else.

"Oh... My... God! We KILLED it!" Caitlyn screamed excitedly. Nate rushed up and gave me a big, but short, hug, then high fived me and Caitlyn.

"We rocked! It was totally awesome! You did great, Mitch! I told you you'd rock it!"

"Thanks, but we **_all_** were totally awesome!" i said. Alright, i might've been exaggerating a tad, but hey, we did pretty good!

"Ya we were! This deserves a toast... or something extremely fun and unexpected!" Caitlyn said.

"Like what?" i laughed.

"Like... going swimming in the lake and having a picnic with ourselves on the beach! ...or something?" Caitlyn said excitedly.

"I like that idea!" Nate said.

"Ya! Let's do it!" i said, and we all ran back to our cabins to get our suits and towels. We wore our shirts and shorts over our suits, and we met back up with Nate so we could go get some food and bring it back down to the lake. We set up our towels and picnic lunch and just sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the sun.

"Who wants to go in the water?" Caitlyn asked excitedly.

"Ya! Let's go!" Nate said just as excited.

"Al...alright," i said, i didn't really want to go because that's the first time i'd worn a bikini in a while... and my mother so nicely packed it _for me_... I didn't exactly feel like being so exposed..

"Oh come on, it's not gonna be _that _cold," Caitlyn laughed.

"Ya, alright, lets go!" I said, feigning excitement. We ran to the water, me more running to get out of everyone's view of me... but we ran to the water and practically dove in. We spent the rest of the day in the lake, just splashing around and having fun. Eventually i almost forgot i was wearing a bikini, and actually enjoyed it!

"Who's up for dinner?" I said when we got back to our cabin.

"Ya, i'm so hungry! If we get there early, no one will have eaten any of the food! We can eat whatever... and however much we want!" Nate said excitedly. "Hurry up! Let's go now!"

"Jeez, Nate! Calm yourself!" Caitlyn laughed. I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. It took me like 2 minutes, so i came back out and found the two of them arguing. It sounded like a jumbled mess of words.

"Guys.." i said. Nothin. Like talking to a brick wall. "Guys!" i said a little bit louder. Still nothin. Jeeeeez what was wrong with them? "GUYS!" i yelled. They finally heard me, and turned around to face me. "What are you fighting about?"

"Caitlyn says she wants to take a shower! There's no time for a fucking shower! I want to EAT!" Nate said.

"The food will still be there in 30 minutes!" Caitlyn said back.

"How about me and Nate go get dinner and we'll meet you up there? That sound good for everyone?" I said. They stopped talking and just stared at me.

"Oh... ya, i guess that works," Nate said.

"Works for me!" Caitlyn said, then grabbed her stuff and ran into the bathroom. I chuckled to myself and grabbed Nate's arm.

"Alright, let's go Grumpy," I said to him. He started laughing.

"Sorry, i'm just really frkn hungry!" I laughed at him and we started walking up to the dining hall. We were the first ones there, and Nate got all excited and grabbed as much food as he could carry back to the table. I watched with a smile as he walked as carefully as possible so that none of the food would fall off his plate. He made it, didn't drop a single thing, and he started digging into his food.

"Looks like someone's hungry," someone laughed from beside me. I jumped, stepped back, and whirled around. "Oh, sorry, i thought you heard me walk up! Jesus, i'm sorry," Shane said, he looked like he wasn't sure what he should do, so he backed away a little.

"Oh, that's fine, i just thought me and Nate were the only people in here! You startled me, that's all," i smiled, to show him i was alright. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and it was short lived. I looked down and stared at the food, i really didn't know what i wanted. I grabbed an apple and a bowl of soup.

"So, uh.. you're guys' dance was really good today! I think it was one of my favorites, actually," he said.

"Wow, really? Uh... thanks! That's pretty awesome!" I smiled.

"Ya, well it was really good!" he said again. He seemed to be slightly on edge, so it was a little awkward. "Damn, is Nate seriously starving?" he laughed.

"It sure looks like it!" I laughed. We walked over and sat down. I sat next to Nate, and Shane sat across from me.

"Jeez Nate, no one's gonna steal it from you," i laughed. He finished chewing, swallowed, and laughed a little.

"I'm hungry, ok!"

"No kidding," me and Shane said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.. kind of. He seemed to really be on edge about something, and it was starting to make me really wonder what he was thinking about. It was weird what this boy was starting to make _me_ think... i actually wanted to hang out with him. I looked forward to it. I had fun with him; he made me forget my stupid problems sometimes, and i liked that... he intrigued me... I'd better be careful with this... the last boy i wanted to hang out took me to an orgy party... well ya, that's a little dramatic, but i need to keep my guard up. I could feel my smile slip into a slight frown.

* * *

**Soooooo sorry it took a while! please, tell me what you think! Do you like it! how's the dance? can you picture it ok? **

**Let me know how it is! 8)**

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	31. Chapter 31

**I actually feel incredibly honored, Lostinrock! Thank you so much! You actually made _my_ week too, so thank you! haha **

**There weren't many reviews on the last one... more hits, but less reviews... did ya not like it so much? I'll try to make this one a little better!**

**By the way, sorry! i went on a camping trip for 5 days and couldn't finish this chapter in time! 8( sorry about that! But on the upside, i met some really awesome people and i learned to wakeboard and actually rode it for a while! 8) haha also i won at tubing wars everytime! it was quite successful! So much fun! haha**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney.**

Chapter thirty one

"Mitchie?...Mitchie?" Someone was calling my name.. oh crap! i gotta snap back to reality...**(oh there goes gravity!.. sorry had to sneak that in.. didn't mean to at first, but hey.. there it is 8)) **I guess i really hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I woke up shortly after i'd fallen asleep, and for some reason, everything looked like it was evil... you know like when you're a kid and afraid of the monsters under your bed and stuff?

"Sorry, what?" i asked, shaking my head, trying to snap out of it.

"We're up next," Shane said. Damnit...

"Are you sure we have to go right now? We couldn't just... never go?" i asked hopefully.

"Man, you really don't like doin stuff in front of a lot of people do you?" he laughed.

"Who in their right mind would?" i said, half joking... half serious.

"Mitchie and Shane... you guys ready?" Jason asked from the front of the classroom.

"Uhh, ya i think so," Shane said.

"Well, let's see you two rock it!" Jason said enthusiastically. We walked to the front of the classroom and sat down in the two chairs that were conveniently placed in the middle.

"Well, we chose "Monsters" by Matchbook Romance for our solo," Shane said. Hey, i guess this fits in with my night last night...We played through the whole song _almost_ perfectly. We both had a few slight mess ups, but other than that, we did pretty frkn good!

"Well, i'll admit... that went better than i thought it would," i said.

"Yee of little faith!" he laughed.

"Oh, soooooo sorry," i rolled my eyes. We sat and listened to the rest of the class play their solos, then _finally _Jason said we could go. I hadn't realized that we were actually let out pretty early. I picked up my guitar and me and Shane left with everyone else. "Well, i feel better that this week is almost over," i said.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Well, i only have one more project to do! I can't wait till it's over!" I laughed.

"Is it your solo song?"

"Maybeee!"

"...can i hear it?" he asked, stopping and turning to me.

"I haven't even let Nate or Caitlyn hear it yet, tell me Shane... Why should i let you?" i asked, smiling.

"Well, i'm not in that class... sooo i'd probably never be able to hear it otherwise..." he said, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. I stared at him for a few seconds... Not gonna let him win... not gonna let him win... nope... not gonna work on me!

"UGH! fine..." i sighed. ...damnit... i started walking again and Shane joyously started bounding along with me it made me laugh... it was a walk of pure triumph... Ugh... When we got back to my cabin, i grabbed my song book and turned to him.

"Alright, listen... i don't want Nate and Caitlyn to hear it still, soo do you want to go to the dock?"

"Sounds good to me," he said with a triumphant smile. We made our way down to the dock and on the way there, we saw Tess walk by. She looked at us and gave us each the meanest glare she could muster up, it actually kind of scared me a little. I turned my head down so i could only see the ground, and i felt Shane put his hand on the middle of my back and pushed me more in front of him in a protective kind of way. I looked up slightly and saw that he was still staring at Tess, giving her a death glare as well. As soon as Tess was out of sight, Shane quickly removed his hand and moved away from me so we were walking how we normally had been lately, like there was a body between us. Only then did i realize that Shane had touched me, and i didn't shy away or even notice it! A small smile crept onto my face and i suddenly felt elated.

"What're you smilin about?" Shane teased.

"Nothin, i'm just excited about my song!" I lied.

"Well that's good.." he said skeptically. "Well, we're at the docks, let's hear it!"

"Fine, but don't make fun of it!" i said.

"I'm sure i couldn't if i tried," he smiled. I took a deep breath and sang. When i stopped singing, Shane smiled.

"I told you not to make fun of it!" I whined.

"I'm not! It's really great! ...Is it about Tess?"

"Maybe a little," I said guiltily. "Was it that obvious?"

"No, i just know more about you than most of the people here. It wasn't obvious, don't worry!" he smiled.

"Ok, cool... well, we should probably get back before Nate freaks... OH MY GOD! We've gotta go," i said, in a slight panic.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I told Nate i'd take the walkie talkie with me from now on! I forgot! We better get back!" I jumped up, grabbed my song book and started sprinting back to my cabin. I felt so bad. I put Nate through enough worry, he'd asked me to do one little thing for him so he might be able to worry about me a little less, and i just...forgot. Ugh i'm the worst friend ever! Shane, i guess, took a minute to process what i'd said, and came running up behind me.

"Don't just run off like that!" he said, he sounded worried... odddddd...

"I've gotta get back! I put him through enough as it is!" I said, after it came out of my mouth, i wished it hadn't...

"What do you mean?" Shane asked. ...ya that's why i should've just shut up...

"Nevermind, just hurry up!" I gasped and pushed myself to run faster. We were almost there! That made me happy, cuz i was getting tired. I finally made it to the front of my cabin! I had to wait a few seconds for Shane to catch up.

"Damn, you run fast," he gasped. I was gasping for air too, that was probably the fastest i'd run in my entire life. We walked up to the front of the cabin... no sign of Nate. I walked inside, nothin! I was good. I walked over to my bed and sat down. Shane sat down in one of the chairs and tried to catch his breath.

"So... we kinda rocked it in guitar class," i smiled. Shane gave out a bark like laugh.

"Ya, we did! Duh, you're _my_ partner!" Ahhh, so cocky Shane makes an appearance...

"What?" he asked. Shit did i say that out loud!

"Huh?" i asked, trying to play dumb.

"What'd you say about me?" his smile twisted into a smirk.

"I said cocky Shane makes an appearance..." i said, trying...and failing to conceal a teasing smile.

"Did you now? hmm... well, that's not very nice, Mitch... you know what happens now?" he asked, still smirking.

"W-what?" i said, trying to keep my smile.

"This!" he yelled, launching a pillow at me. It hit me square in the face, and a toppled over onto my back and just laid there as statue-like as i could. Shane's laughing stopped, and he walked over to me. "Mitch?" he asked in a small laugh. "...Mitch?" he asked again, serious and worried.

"Agghhh!" i yelled as i started to hit him repeatedly with the pillow. I had jumped up to my feet and was now hitting him as much as i could with the pillow. He just started laughing and trying to dodge or brace himself for the blow of the pillow. We broke out into a full on pillow fight and were off the bed now and chasing each other around the room. We made it back over to my bed, and i was trying to get on my bed backwards, you know, so i could keep my eye on the enemy and keep hitting him... well i tried getting on backwards, but it didn't work out so well, so i ended up falling with my back down onto the bed. Shane tripped over my leg, and landed on me... on top of me...

"What the fuck?" i heard Nate say. Me and Shane both looked towards the doorway. Fuck... my life... but also, saved by the...yell?

"Ok, it's not what it looks like!" Shane started in, he jumped up and away from me and sat on Caitlyn's bed.

"You seriously picked the worst time to come in," i said, sitting up.

"I can see that," Nate said, raising an eyebrow.

"NO! no nononononononono! We were pillow fighting and she fell, i tripped, it ended like that..." Shane said. Nate nodded his head and walked over and sat down next to me.

"You ok?" he whispered in my ear, quiet enough so Shane didn't hear. I just nodded my response. He put his arm around me and gave me a big side hug. I was fine though.. i mean, the second i started to really get worked up about it, Shane jumped off and sat down elsewhere, so it really hadn't bothered me as much as it could have.

"So who's hungry? I think i saw Caitlyn heading up to the dining hall," Nate said.

"I could eat," Shane said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, let's go!" Nate said, picking me up off the bed and slinging me over his shoulder so my waist was resting on his shoulder and my head was half way down his back. I screamed out in surprise, but started laughing as he walked towards the door.

"Nate!" I laughed.

"Yeeeeesssss?" i could hear his smile.

"I can walk you know!"

"Yes, i do know! But this is more fun!" he started running out of the cabin.

"NATE!" I screamed/laughed.

"Fiiiine, always ruining my fun!" he teased.

"Sorry i value my life," i laughed.

"There you guys are! I've been waiting for _ages!" _Caitlyn said, appearing out of nowhere. "I thought you'd come up to the dining hall right after class... but golly, i guess not! Come on, i'm hungry!" She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along with her.

When we got up to the dining hall, we sat next to Jason, who had apparently been saving the table while Caitlyn went to go find us. We ate our food, taking our time, because we really didn't have much time after lunch to do anything because we had Music History right after. So we ate and talked in the dining hall for the remainder of lunch. When we got to Music History, i was full and the class was so warm, a comfortable warm. The teacher came in on time and started class, the whole class was basically a lecture class. I don't even know why we had to take this class, but we did.. Anyways, about 15 minutes in, i started dozing off. I felt Nate kick my foot a few times to wake me up, but it was a pathetic attempt, because it'd just startle me enough to flash open my eyes, but not long after my eyelids would droop again.

I opened my eyes and i was back in my cabin, on my bed. I had no idea how i'd gotten there. Shane sat across from me in a chair completely asleep, he was snoring even. I laughed softly and got up to go to the bathroom. When i got back, Shane had woken up and his face went from anxious to relieved in a split second.

"Oh, Jeez," he mumbled. "I heard the door close, i didn't know where you went," he said tiredly.

"Ya, just went to the bathroom, sorry," i laughed slightly. "Where's Nate and Caitlyn?"

"They went up to dinner. I'd imagine they'll be back soon," he laughed as if he had made a joke.

"Why?"

"Because there was a big dilemma over who would watch over you and who would go to dinner." That kind of made me feel...awful...

"Oh... well, sorry you got stuck with me," i said quietly. His smile vanished completely.

"No! no no no you misunderstand me... I wanted to stay, Nate wasn't sure it was a good idea, i almost had to fight him for it," he chuckled slightly at the end. "I don't think he trusts me with you, he's always watching me like a hawk.. like i'm some kind of criminal," he laughed.

"Why did you... want to stay with me? I mean, i appreciate it, it's just... i was just wondering.."

"I like hanging out with you, plus i figured it was a good opportunity to catch up on some sleep," he laughed.

"Why? You're not sleeping well?"

"I.." he paused and then laughed. "Well, Jase snores a bit."

"Well, glad to help you out," i smiled.

"But i also really just like hanging out with you," he smiled a big smile like he was a big kid. It made me laugh... and blush. Why? Why was i blushing? I felt very comfortable with Shane... yet i felt self conscious and shy.. oh wait, maybe it's cuz i have a huge, gaping secret that qualifies me as a fucking whore... something someone's used and tossed around...

"You ok?" he asked. I hadn't realized, but i was frowning. I instantly smoothed my face and put on a smile.

"Ya, i'm good." This time he frowned. Great. Acting skills fail again. I guess my smile wasn't as real as i'd hoped it'd look. "So, does Jase keep you up all night?"

"Nah, but i can be a light sleeper sometimes and when it wakes me up, i can't go back to sleep."

"I know that feeling," i mumbled, not meaning for anyone to hear me.

"Does Caitlyn snore?" Shane laughed.

"No, i just... i'm a light sleeper, mostly.." i said, looking away. It was true... kinda. I was lucky to not have any dreams when i fell asleep in class today. That would've been extremely awkward to explain to Shane...

"Oh? What do you do when you can't go back to sleep?" he asked.

"Well... Don't tell Nate, but i go down to the dock sometimes and play guitar... it soothes me," i kinda laughed at the end. Why was i telling him this? I didn't tell Nate, why would i tell him? This confused me.

"Really?" he said excited.

"Yes... why?"

"I go there sometimes when i can't sleep! Where do you go?"

"Well, i kind of found this secluded kind of dock, its on a path, but i don't think many people go on it or have noticed it. It's.. well, it's a little down from the path actually, and well... it's really cool," i said, lamely. I didn't really want to give away my secret spot, but i kind of trusted him... My directions weren't really clear anyway. "Where do you go?"

"I usually just hang out by the canoes on the beach. It's pretty nice out at night," he said with a lopsided smile.

"Well that's pretty cool, do you ever see anyone at night?"

"No, it's just me," he laughed.

"That's nice," i said, yawning.

"Are you still tired?"

"A little... but if i go to bed now, i might not want to sleep tonight."

"Well, unless you sleep through the night till the morning," he laughed. "It's nine at night, you know."

"Really? Damn... I slept a lot longer than i thought." I didn't really want to go back to sleep with him in the room because i didn't want to have any kind of nightmare...

"Well, you could meet me down by the canoes too, if you can't sleep tonight," Shane said, a half teasing, half serious look on his face.

"Well, i'll tell ya what, if i wake up in the middle of the night, that's the first place i'll go," i said, he smiled.

"I'm counting on it," he laughed. "Go back to sleep, you look like you could use it."

"Gee, thanks," i laughed. With that, i laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to fall back asleep, which is slightly odd, i definitely don't normally feel so comfortable around other guys. But, i was out like a light, wish me luck on no nightmares.

* * *

**hmm will she have a nightmare and have to have some kind of awkward conversation with Shane about it? HHHMMMMMMMM! **

**haha sorry it took me forever to write a new chapter, and sorry if this one sucks. I'll try to be more on it, but i've actually been busy, which isn't usually like me haha but i kinda like it! **

**Anywho, let me know what you think! REVIEW please 8) **

**Thank you all so much for still reading my story! You seriously make me soo frkn happy! haha **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow, you guys really love the smitchie teasers haha I call them teasers cuz they aren't smitchie yet! haha but glad to make ya'll happy! haha And don't worry, my drama cauldron's a brewin! haha there'll be drama soon 8) By the way, some of you kind of read my mind a little bit... well, i mean, you saw where it was going haha... just read it and find out! 8P But i realize i haven't done any dream sequences lately, soooooo... 8D**

**Lostinrock! WOW! thank you! haha i totally get what you meant, i was feeling rushed as i wrote that one haha sorry for sloppiness, i'm trying to get better bout that haha but thank you sooo much! you made my day for sure! haha but wow, loved the long reviews! You and Lane have that down! haha awesome! 8) thank you! Lostinrock, i hope this meets your expectations, and btw... your birthday is the day after mine! 8D haha soo cool! so if i don't post another, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! 8) haha **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter thirty two

_I was walking back to my cabin from class. It was kind of weird though, nobody was outside. It was like the entire camp was deserted! But the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it was a nice day! Why wasn't anyone outside? When i got to my cabin, i opened my door. All the stuff in the cabin was trashed. Completely trashed. Everything was thrown around and papers were flying everywhere because of the slight breeze coming through the windows and the door i just opened. _

_"What the fuck?" i said. _

_"Mmmmitchieeeee," i heard someone say, faintly, i couldn't make out the voice, couldn't even tell if it was a male or female. I whipped around to see if anyone was standing by me. Still no one. No one was there... "Mmmmmitchiieeeeeee," i heard again, this time a little louder. Suddenly the door slammed shut with extreme force, and it made it seem like a minor earthquake had hit my cabin. _

_"Who's there?" i said, my voice shaking. _

_"Don't tell me you _forgot_ me!" a male voice said mockingly, and clearly. I knew that voice..._

_"Tyler..." i whispered. "Leave me alone! Tyler... Please!" i said as loudly as i could... which was slightly louder than a whisper. _

_"Why would i do that?" he said, i felt his hot breath on my neck, and i jumped around but nothing was there. I started crying. I was scared and he was taunting me. He was trying to make it as fun as he could... that is, as fun as he could possibly make it for himself. Suddenly i was pushed face first into a wall. _

_"I JUST WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN, MITCHIE!" he yelled at me. The tears started pouring out of my eyes. _

_"please.." i said almost inaudibly. I turned around, Tyler was standing in front of me, smiling maliciously. He was already naked. His hands roamed my body for a while, he even took off my pants, underwear, shirt and bra.. He was feeling every inch he could of my body. It felt like it was hours before he stopped for a minute.. but then he bent his head in really close so his mouth was near my ear._

_"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie..." he said, almost like he was disapproving of something, but in a mocking tone._

_"Please..." i said, trying one last time to make him stop. He smiled._

_"I like when they beg for it!" He growled. Then he slammed into me, covering my mouth._

I woke up because someone was screaming... it took me a while to realize that it was me... As soon as i figured that out, i stopped, but i was still crying and apparently i was sweating pretty profusely too. There were hands all around me, touching me, people around me, talking but i couldn't understand what they were saying. I started screaming and trying to get away from their touch, but they were surrounding me. I jumped up and made a beeline for the bathroom. I wanted to lock myself in there for a while. But as i was sprinting towards it, i ran straight into what felt like a wall. Arms wrapped around me instinctively so i wouldn't fall backwards.

"NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I kept screaming. It turned out i ran right into Shane. I started thrashing, trying to get away from him, but he pulled me into a hug and held onto me tightly. At first i struggled even more, trying to get away, but after a while i just kind of collapsed into him, crying my eyes out.

"Shhh, you're ok," he said, stroking my hair. I could faintly hear other voices, but i didn't really pay attention to it. I don't know why, but i was starting to feel more comfortable around Shane, and even now, after a crazy effing dream, i was starting to feel comfortable with him there and i was calming down. But after i thought about that for a few seconds, my breathing picked up, and i started hyperventilating. What was i thinking? Trust him? Be comfortable with him getting in the way of where i wanted to go then forcing me to stop? He forced me into him! WHAT AM I THINKING? I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

"Mitchie? Mitch, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Let.. me go," i gasped out. He let go of me like i was on fire, and moved away.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, i'm so sorry!" he said, backing up all the way to the wall. He looked really worried, but also like he was beating himself up about something... But he let go of me... i'd asked, and he let me go... maybe he really was just trying to help? It was so hard for me to just think straight right now, because that dream ripped open my healing scars, right now my mind wasn't in a right state. Because of the dream i was in defensive mode. I had all my walls up so high that i couldn't trust anyone.

"Mitchie?" Nate said, still standing by my bed, next to Caitlyn. He started walking towards me, but i backed away a little bit. I couldn't handle it right now... not even Nate. His face flashed complete pain, and i felt horrible, but i just couldn't handle it right now.

"Give me a minute," i whispered to Nate. He nodded, masking his face into calmness. I went into the bathroom, closed and locked the door, and just stood there for a while. I took a few deep, calming breaths, then rinsed my face off. I felt a little better. I don't know why that one was so bad... Maybe it was because i hadn't had all too many dreams like that lately, or maybe it was because none of them had been that realistic lately. What i had really dreaded happening... just happened. Shane witnessed a nightmare... a really really bad one. God.. this is so not cool. I took another deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

"You ok?" Nate said quietly. His voice was thick, like he was holding back some emotion. I walked over and gave him a big hug, sighing. He hugged me impossibly tighter. "Mitch... you feel too thin," he whispered to me. I'd been eating! I just shrugged my shoulders. "I think we're gonna have to tell Shane now..." Nate said. I looked up, thinking he was crazy for saying that right in front of him without discussing it with me first, but when i looked around, it was just me and Nate in the cabin.

"Cait took him outside for a minute. She said they should give you some space." Ah... mind reader... thanks, Nate! "So... i think we're going to have to tell him... i mean, would you rather have him guess?" he said, raising an eyebrow at my frown. He was right. I sighed and nodded in defeat. It was quiet for a while. "What happened this time?" Nate asked, referring to my dream.

"Same old shit," i muttered. Quiet again... Nate looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

"...Who's Tyler?" he asked quietly after a while. Fuck! did i talk in my sleep?

"...Tyler... from school... you know, the big jock head..." i said quietly. This was the big secret... who had raped me. I really just didn't want Nate to know, it made me feel even more ashamed and disgusting for some reason, to put a face and name to the dickwad that did it. It made it seem just all that more real.

"Was he the one that..." he trailed off, looking at the floor, away from me... he looked murderous.

"...yeah..." I said quietly, tears pouring silently down my face. I felt Nate's whole body tense up. I got up and sat, still next to him, just far enough away so that if he exploded, i wouldn't be the one he threw... even though i doubted he'd do that anyway, it was just a precaution. I snuck another peak at his face... I could almost literally see the flames burning in his eyes. I looked back at the floor. Nate got up.

"Give me a sec," he said tensely. He walked, or marched, rather, outside. Shane came in, looking kind of afraid and cautious. Extremely cautious.

"I'm so sorry, Mitch, i didn't mean... I never meant..." he struggled. He was still in the doorway, the door was closed, and he was leaned up against it.

"It's fine, i... it was hard for me to... my mind was in a bad place..." i said, also struggling with words. He sighed, closed his eyes and bent his head down slightly.

"I know..." he said quietly.

"What do you mean you know?" i asked cautiously. He ran his hands through his short, slightly wavy hair. **(i like the way joe's hair is now, sooooo... that's what it looks like 8) )**

"I'm so sorry, and if you hate me, i deserve it... but... a couple weeks ago, i overheard Nate talking to Caitlyn... and..." No... way... no. No no no no no...

"You... know..." was all i could say. "How much?" I knitted my eyebrows together into a frown. He looked away and frowned too.

"That day that you had that panic attack...well I went to go see if you guys were coming up to lunch cuz i didn't see anyone i really wanted to talk to... so i went back to your cabin to see if you guys were still there... i got there as soon as you walked out of the cabin, with your guitar in hand... I was gonna follow you to see what you were doing, out of curiosity, i mean, you had a pretty gnarly panic attack and you looked pale and pretty bad, no offense. I wanted to make sure you were ok... anyways, i heard your name and it caught my attention so i listened. I heard the whole story, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to eavesdrop, and when i heard it i was just so shocked i... had to hear the rest. I'm so, so sorry that happened to you. I've been trying to get you to trust me and stuff, i just ...for some reason i feel protective of you, like i want to take care of you... i just wanted you to trust me enough so i could do that, but i guess i kinda blew that..." he said, not once did he look at me. I could tell he wasn't happy about what he did, but it still pissed me off. Suddenly we heard a loud BANG! Like a trashcan hitting a wall. I scooted farther away. Shane jumped up and opened the door cautiously, peeking out. I heard another loud noise, and i looked up anxiously. Shane closed the door and walked over towards me, keeping his distance, and stood in front of me.

"It's Nate," he said. My eyes widened and just as i was about to get up, the door opened. Caitlyn came in, pushing Nate through the threshold.

"Get in here Nate! You're gonna wake everyone up and get us all in trouble!" Caitlyn hissed. Nate walked in stubbornly and i noticed he was hiding his hands.. I looked at him, trying to get his attention, but he wouldn't look at me. I stood up and cautiously walked over towards Nate. He still wouldn't look at me. His jaw was set and his stare was hard and cold. He was pissed. I grabbed his hands and looked at them. They were all bloody and torn at the knuckles.

"Nate!" i whispered. I gave him a huge hug, and he hugged me back tighter than ever.

"I will beat the living shit out of him," Nate said, he was trying to control his voice so he wouldn't scream it. I just nodded. I didn't want to get into it with him right now. After a minute or so, i grabbed his arm and led him to the bathroom and helped him clean off all the blood. How he hadn't woken anyone up was beyond me, but i was grateful for it.

"Jesus, Nate! What'd you do?" i whispered as the water washed up the blood and revealed his torn up knuckles. "You're lucky you didn't break your hand," i said to him. He just stared at the wall, still pissed off. I washed his hands off with soap and water then ran and got some gauze out of the first aid kit we kept in the cabin. Every cabin had one.. just in case. I bandaged him all up, and we walked out of the bathroom together.

"What was he doing?" I asked Caitlyn.

"He ran out and started pacing in front of the cabin, mumbling to himself, then he grabbed the trash can and threw it against the cabin wall... Then he walked over, threw the can aside and started punching the wall... That's when i ran over and tried to stop him, but it took a lot of effort," she said. I looked at Nate and he wouldn't look at anyone. He just stared at the floor.

"I knew that guy..." He said quietly, yet very angrily. "We passed him in the halls so much... I saw him talk to you in the lunch line a few times! HE WAS IN YOUR ENGLISH CLASS!" he suddenly yelled, remembering. "That's why you wanted to change schedules!" his face softened as he looked at me for reassurance. I nodded. "Fuck..." he muttered.

"Who?" Shane and Caitlyn both asked. I looked at Nate. Should i tell them? What do i do?

"Uh... Tyler... He uh..." i said, god this was so difficult for me to just go out and say it. I pulled my legs in close to my chest and put my arms around my legs.

"He's the fucker that raped her," Nate said bluntly, still frowning. I flinched and put my forehead to my knees in order to hide my face. He was still so mad, i don't think he really cared about much right now. Everyone was quiet. Oh god.. i'm so fucking disgusting! What's wrong with me! I could feel their stares penetrating me. I felt like an animal in the zoo. It was dead silent in the cabin now... you couldn't even hear anyone breathing. It was so awkward.

"Maybe we should all try to get some sleep, we still have class tomorrow..." Caitlyn said. THANK YOU CAITLYN! i mentally screamed at her.

"I'm staying here," Nate said stubbornly.

"I figured you'd both stay," Caitlyn replied.

"..Good," Nate said, not expecting Caitlyn's response. If the mood wasn't so serious around here right now, i would've laughed, but right now i didn't have it in me. I noticed Shane hadn't said anything since he spoke to me. I wasn't mad at him, oddly enough, i just felt stupid for trying to act around him and he already knew everything... well scratch that, _now_ he knows everything.. I still hadn't looked up since i hid my face. I just... felt so... out of place. These people were... clean and.. not fucked up. I didn't belong here. I would always be different than them. I'd always be slightly fucked up, no matter how much i got over it, there'd still be a little piece of me screaming "LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU'RE REALLY FUCKED UP! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU'RE A FUCKING DISGRACE, YOU'RE SICK!" No matter how hard i could try, i'd always be able to remember. Always.

"Mitch, you gonna sleep like that the rest of the night?" I heard Nate ask me, ripping me from my thoughts. I finally looked up and Shane and Cait were already in their beds.. well Caitlyn was, Shane was sleeping on the floor again at the end of my bed. My heart clenched. He really _was_ being nice and everything. I got up and got into bed, then got up again. He didn't even have a pillow or blanket... I grabbed my pillow, and a blanket from the cupboard and handed it to Shane.

"If you're going to sleep on the floor, you can at least _try_ to be comfortable," i said. He smiled, appreciatively.

"Thank you," he said, trying to get comfortable.

"Thank _you_," i said. His smile turned into confusion and i walked away and climbed into bed. Nate turned off the lights and walked over towards my bed, but hesitated and started to sit down on the ground. "Nate, it's fine, i'm alright, you can sleep here," i whispered. He sighed and climbed into my bed. He laid down and pulled me into a hug then rolled over so he was on his back like i was.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," i felt my lips pull into a small smile. "You're the best brother ever," i whispered. He chuckled softly.

"You're a pretty cool sister," he said, and i could hear his smile. "Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight!" i said. About 5 minutes later, i could hear his soft snoring. About an hour later i couldn't ...or wouldn't sleep. I quietly got up from my bed and grabbed my guitar, then as quietly as i could, i opened the door and walked out. It was 4:30 am, so i had about 45 minutes to myself. It was so nice walking outside when no one was out, it seemed peaceful... well it didn't seem, it _was_ peaceful. I made it to my dock and sat down, leaning backwards on my hands. Right now i wasn't going to play guitar, i just wanted to enjoy nature. After about fifteen minutes i heard something behind me. I whipped around and saw Shane stop dead in his tracks and look at me sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to scare you, i... well i couldn't go back to sleep when i heard the door open, so i... i thought i'd check your dock... I'm sorry, i know this is _your _place, i just wanted to make sure you're ok..."

"You're fine, i couldn't sleep, sorry i woke you up," i said guiltily.

"No, no it's fine, i wasn't really sleeping before anyway!" he said quickly. He was still standing about 20 feet from me. Extra precaution.

"I..I'm sorry about.. earlier, i... i told you i was in a bad state of mind, and i.." i wouldn't look at him, this was too awkward.

"It's fine, i understand, you don't need to apologize," he said, slightly cutting me off, he looked like he had something he needed to get off his chest.

"You can come closer, i'm alright now," i said, acknowledging his distance from me. He gave a short, small smile and cautiously walked towards me.

"I'm really sorry i eavesdropped on Nate and Caitlyn's conversation..."

"Is that why you were nicer to me? Because you heard what they said?" I asked. I really was curious, i'd been thinking about it for a while, since he'd told me he knew, and i just wanted to know.

"...Was i really that bad to you before?" he asked.

"...You took a picture of me and Nate and showed it to his mom...and you made sexual references a lot.." i said, giving the first few examples that came to mind. His face dropped.

"Sorry bout that, i don't know what my deal was.."

"You didn't answer my question.."

"Well.. partly, i mean after i heard everything, it got me thinking... I mean, i've been a dick to a lot of people lately. Once i heard what happened to you, i thought about how my.. interactions with you might've affected you, and i started thinking that i really don't know much about people that i'm a douche to, they could have some kind of traumatic event too, and i could be making it a hell of a lot worse. So, it really got me out of the douche bag funk i'd been in." He was sitting next to me now, but he was still being cautious and gave me plenty of space. "But i really did mean it when i said you were fun to hang out with." This caught me by surprise... i don't know why, but it did. Why would he point that out?

"Thanks," i said, and gave a small smile.

"I like your peace and quiet area more than mine," Shane said after a while. I smiled.

"Ya, it's really nice. I love how pretty it gets when the sun starts to come up."

"I bet," he said, staring off into the horizon.

"Just curious... but what ever happened to Nate being in trouble... you know, because of the picture you showed his mom.." i asked.

"I saw how much it affected him and i felt bad, so i told her that your relationship with each other was so close to just brother and sister that if there was any kind of romantic feelings going on it'd pretty much be incest... She stopped me there and talked to Nate," he laughed.

"Gross," i said, making a grossed out face.

"That's exactly how she looked when i said that to her, too!" Shane said, laughing a little harder.

"Glad you find that funny..." i said sarcastically. "But thank you. I mean, even though it was your fault in the first place... you set it right. So, thanks," i said, completely serious.

"Well, sorry i was a douche. I'll try to be more of a gentleman," he smiled.

"It's a lot nicer than when you're a douche, that's for sure!" i laughed slightly. He laughed too. "Well, we better get back to the cabin before anyone wakes up," i said, standing up.

"Wait, Mitch?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"You... you do know that i won't ever hurt you... right? Just know that I'd never _ever_ hurt you or ...attack you," he said, staring me straight in the eye. Well... i didn't know... was that a bad thing? I didn't completely trust him.. I mean, sure, i trusted him a hell of a lot more than i did any other guy...except Nate.. but... who knows what he'd do.

"You know... i had a feeling you might've known something," i glared at him and my lips turned up just a little bit. "You were too careful, too cautious. Before, when you were at Nate's, you didn't know about boundaries and stuff, but then you started giving me space and you would never touch me if i didn't know it was coming... Thank you," i said.

"I wanted you to know that i was safe. I'm someone you can go to if you need something, i can help protect you!"

"Like you did from Ronnie," i smiled. "You really took him out," i laughed.

"Yes, like Ronnie," he smiled, but it wasn't completely real. "If i ever meet this Tyler, he'll turn out a shit load worse than Ronnie," he said tensely. He couldn't hide it as well that time. I stared at him for about a minute, contemplating something, he noticed, but he didn't move, he let me be in control of the situation. I took a deep breath and walked closer to him. He stayed still. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug in return. It wasn't extremely long, but it was a little longer than the average hug might be.

"Thank you," I said. That thank you was covering a lot. It was a thank you for staying still, for kicking Ronnie's ass, for looking out for me, for being _nicer_ to me.

"We better get back, the sun's starting to come up," he smiled. We walked back to the cabin, he still walked as if there was someone walking in between us, which i was grateful for. We quietly walked in and got back into our spots as soundlessly as possible. Neither Nate or Caitlyn noticed a thing. We were golden! I got comfortable and closed my eyes, waiting for Nate to wake me up and tell me it was morning.

* * *

**Alright! I hope that tickled your fancies! haha i wrote it longer than they have been lately, AND! since i was extra bad and waited so long to post the last chapter, i posted this one ASAP! do i get any virtual high fives? 8) You know i love them! haha**

**I hope this chapter was more put together than the last one! Let me know what you think! 8) You guys rock sooo much! haha **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry lostinrock! i didn't meet your quota! haha i tried, really i did! I hope you had a wonderful birthday! and i hope this chapter reaches your expectations, i hope it does! haha i really do!**

**I'm sooooo sorry! I feel soo bad! I've been trying to find a good time to really work on this story, but i've been so busy lately, but no fear, school has started up again, so i should be getting more time to write! Seeing as i won't be traveling as much. But seriously i am soo sooo soooo sorry! PLEASE forgive me! I feel soo bad! I hope this chapter isn't completely awful, i'm trying to make it really good so i can make up for being so awful! haha i'm seriously soo sorry! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter thirty-three

I started hearing Nate rustling around, so i closed my eyes and pretended like i was sleeping. I could feel him sit up and i knew he was tired and just staring at the wall or something, thats what he usually does when he first gets up. He stares until he finds the motivation to actually get up and get ready. I heard him give a deep sigh and i knew he was awake enough now.

"Mitchie... Mitch, time to wake up," he said sleepily. I opened my eyes and looked at him tiredly. I wasn't faking, because i was tired, i just wasn't actually asleep. "Gotta get ready for the day now," he said, almost regretfully. I slipped a small smile. "What?" he asked.

"You're funny when you wake up," i laughed softly, trying not to wake anyone else up. I don't know why, they'd have to get up now anyways. I got up and went into the bathroom. I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, all the stuff you do to get ready for the day. It only took me 20 minutes, so i woke up Caitlyn and sat back and relaxed. Shane and Nate had already gone back to their cabin to get ready. When Caitlyn was done, we headed up to the dining hall for breakfast. It was kind of awkward walk up there because of last night...

"So... how are you feeling this morning, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but i knew she was being cautious.

"I'm good, slightly tired, and dreading voice class, but i'm good, how are you?" i said, trying to sound like i hadn't caught on.

"Hungry," she laughed. I laughed too, at least it kinda broke tension for a minute. When we got into the dining hall, we made our way straight towards the food. I grabbed a couple pancakes, Caitlyn grabbed a couple pancakes... annnd an apple, a couple pieces of toast, eggs, bacon, a fruit cup, and a glass of orange juice. I have no idea how she's so skinny. We were walking to get a table, but Nate and Shane had already snagged one. I didn't even know they were already up here.

"Mornin, Mitchie," Nate said, smiling tiredly.

"Mornin, Nate, Mornin, Shane," I said.

"Good morning," Shane said, giving me a small smile. We ate with a little bit of small talk here and there. I knew that soon everything will be back to normal and everything. We ate and made our way to voice class. ..Well me, Caitlyn and Nate did.. Shane went to.. do whatever he had to do. When we sat down, Tess looked over at us and whispered something to her friends.. really? I thought all this was over.

"Ignore it, Mitch," Nate whispered.

"Her I.Q. is lower than a rat's... i highly doubt it's anything important," Caitlyn said. I laughed softly at that and nodded. Then i saw the clones.. drones.. sorry, **_girls_** that Tess was whispering to, i saw them walk over two feet to the next person closest to them and whisper to that person. I saw that go on until everyone in the class had each whispered or gotten a whisper... except us.

"What the hell?" Caitlyn said to herself as she watched. Everyone was looking "nonchalantly" over towards us. Then Brown walked into the classroom, whistling. He walked over to his desk, sat on the top of it and turned around, his whistle stopping mid tune, and then the tone of it went down.

"Who died?" he asked, trying to crack a joke. I saw a few people shrug and everyone shuffled around to their seats. Brown just gave a look that said 'i don't even want to know' and began class. The first 10 minutes he talked about the next 'Jam's' and how he encouraged everyone to join in. The rest of the Jam's would be pretty much every week. We didn't have to do them all, but we were encouraged to sign up for them. Then he started calling on people to sing... Tess practically flew off her seat when he asked for volunteers. She sang some pop-y song again. I think said she called it "Can't be Tamed" or something like that. It was kinda catchy... but it didn't really make sense, and she looked like a whore when she was dancing.

"Mitchie, you're up," Brown said, reeling me back into reality. Damnit.

"Uh.. ok," i said, taking a deep breath. Oh god this was so embarrassing.. "It's called B-back A-around.." i stuttered.

"Alright, sounds promising!" Brown encouraged. I took another deep breath, closed my eyes, and ...took one more deep breath. Then hit play on the computer we were allowed to use for the background music. A split second before it started i saw Tess whispering again to one of her little wanna be's... That put me into performance mood. I don't know where it came from, but it hit me like a ton of bricks.

What did I do to deserve this?  
Tell me the truth and dont lie  
Youre pretty good at that but, no not this time  
You walk around like you run the world  
Running your mouth, and talking about me now,  
They think that youre the perfect girl  
There gonna see everything so get back

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again  
You just too reverse but I got news  
You know youre just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

Im feeling bad for,  
You are alone and nobody cares that you are  
One look into your eyes,  
Easy to see what you could be but youre not  
I say its time that you give in,  
Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, your over  
You feel your heart beat deep down  
Youre in the shame of causing the pain,  
Just get out

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and i'm too tall to take this again  
You just too reverse but I got news  
You know youre just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

You keep hearing everything that people say  
And you cant take the pain another day  
Its coming back around  
I told you this town was just small

Youre just too reverse but you can stop now  
Its gonna come back around  
And around and around and around and around  
Yeah yeah  
Its gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and i'm too tall (Too tall)  
To take this, take this again [Whoa]  
Youre just too reverse but Ive got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you

When i finished, everyone just stared for a while, then looked around at each other. I guess they were trying to figure out who it was about. Caitlyn and Nate looked back at Tess, and she looked upset... I really didn't want to start anything. I hope she at least understood that i didn't want anything to do with her, but i don't think that's what she saw out of it, because she was full on glaring at me. Brown started the clapping, and everyone joined in. I saw Nate and Caitlyn give a few whistles and hollers and of course, i blushed, then sat down. After class, Tess made a beeline towards me. Fuck, that stupid god damn song was a mistake. I was just so fucking sick of her though!

"What the _fuck_ was that?" She yelled at me, pushing me down. I fell down on my right side, my arm kind of catching my fall, and I landed with an "Ooomph"

"TESS!" Caitlyn yelled, walking up to her and getting in her face. Nate rushed towards me to see if i was ok and helped me back up. "You do NOT have ANY right to do that!"

"Screw you Gellar, get the fuck out of my face," Tess said, pushing past her and walking over towards me. "YOU!" she said, pointing at me. "You dirty, rotten skank!"

"Back off Tess!" Caitlyn said, pushing her back.

"Who is she to say that about _me_! At least i don't sit in my cabin at night and scream like a little fucking baby because i'm fucking _home sick_ or some shit!" Tess said, her voice rising. She looked... livid. I didn't know it would touch a nerve _that _much!

"Everything alright out here?" Brown said, walking out of the class room. Tess whipped around, stared at him, then turned to me.

"Yes sir, we're all good," she said in an eerily calm voice. She smoothed her silky blonde hair back into place. There was no doubt that she was gorgeous, it's just a shame she had a bitchy personality.

"Ya? All good?" he asked, looking around at everyone else. We just nodded and then he nodded and cautiously walked back inside the room.

"Watch yourself," Tess whispered dangerously and walked off. I watched her walk off for a minute, then Nate started fussing with my arm.

"What are you doing?" i asked, confused.

"Mitchie! Jesus! This might need stitches!" he said, carefully assessing my arm. "Come on," he said, carefully pulling me back to my cabin. I realized that blood was actually running down my arm. How did i not realize that? Nate brought me to my cabin and into the bathroom to the sink. He grabbed a washrag and soaked it in warm water and soap. "This might sting," he said, looking up apologetically. He put the rag to my arm and slowly, very carefully he washed off the blood. He was right... it did sting.

"Ahhh," i couldn't stop the wince that came with it. I looked up and saw Shane and Caitlyn staring at me through the doorway.

"What happened?" Shane asked sympathetically.

"I fell," i answered quickly before anyone else could beat me to it.

"_Fell_ my ass!" Caitlyn said. I gave her a warning look, but she kept talking anyways. "Tess pushed her down."

"Why? I thought we were done with her?" Shane asked.

"Well, that song Mitch wrote, which was brilliant by the way!, seemed to piss her off quite a bit..." Nate said, carefully cleaning my arm and holding the rag there to stop the bleeding.

"Well, i think she heard me last night anyways," i whispered. "You heard what she said..." Fuck... wait, if she heard me... others could probably hear me too... what do they think? They probably all think i'm some freak... i wonder if that's what they were whispering about before voice class started...

"Mitchie?" Shane said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" i asked.

"I said, what did she say?"

"Just that i... AHHH!" I screamed.

"Sorry, i thought it'd help if i did it when you weren't prepared for it," Nate said appologetically, holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Nope, still hurt, but thanks, Nate," I said, grimacing.

"Well, it doesn't need stitches, but it's still pretty deep, Mitch. Do you know what you landed on?" Nate asked.

"No, i don't even remember it hurting, I just remember falling and then getting up and you saw it, otherwise i wouldn't have noticed at all.."

"Well, i'm going to just put a band aid on it and just remember to change it every once in a while," he said, gingerly placing the band aid on. The scrape was from my right elbow down to the middle of my forearm. Nate had to use 2 big band aids and one regular one. I felt like a child.

"So, what did she say, Mitch?" Shane asked again.

"Oh, sorry... uhh just that she heard me screaming," i said quietly. "And that it was probably because i was homesick or something. I think she thinks i'm some sort of baby..." i said, finding the end part slightly amusing. Then i thought about it for a minute. "...how many people do you think actually hear me?"

"I don't know, Mitch... it's hard to say.." Nate said. Oh, great...

I went through the rest of the day just thinking about that. I don't know why, but the irrational part of my mind decided to start messing with me. All i could think about was that if people heard me scream at night or anything, they would automatically know that i was crazy or fucked up or that something was wrong with me. I was deranged, weird, _fucked up_. I didn't want everyone at camp to know that. It made me scared to even think they might know _anything_ about my personal life. By the end of the day i hardly talked to anyone. I had just told Nate that i was really tired, but i don't think he bought it. He'd been looking at me weird all day today, i had a feeling he knew something was up, but i think he was waiting for me to bring it up... which i wouldn't, because i'm stubborn. I'm fine, i'm fine, i'm fine... that's what i tried telling myself all day today. Do you know when it worked? ...Never. By dinnertime, i was sitting in my cabin, in my bed, ready for bed. I had told Nate that i wasn't feeling well, i was tired and that i'd eat in the morning. In all honesty, i just couldn't handle the stares of everyone... whether it was my paranoia or not... which it probably was. I pretended that i was asleep when Caitlyn got back, she brought Shane and Nate with her and after a while of whispered conversations, it wasn't about me it was just because they thought i was asleep, i heard them get up and walk towards my bed, Shane hesitated because i heard Nate call for him, but then they left. Caitlyn quietly got ready for bed and went to sleep. Me? I stayed awake... all night. No way was i going to wake up screaming anymore.

I didn't sleep for the rest of the week. Well, Nate and Shane slept in our cabin a few times, and Nate actually stayed up all night for me a couple times so that i wouldn't wake up screaming. But after two times of doing this, i told him that i was alright and he should get some sleep, unless he wanted to become an insomniac. He stopped staying up for me, but he and Shane still slept in our cabin quite a bit. It was now tuesday, it'd been a week and a day since my last real encounter with Tess, i mean, she still glared at me, but with Shane, Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn around, she wouldn't go near me. On saturday there was a "Day Jam" where we went to the stage that we first met at when we first got here. I didn't perform this time, but Caitlyn and Nate did, they did really great, i was really proud of them. Me and Shane stuck together that night, i didn't feel safe without someone by me... well, someone i knew and trusted. Towards the end of the performances, i had ended up sinking into Shane's side. He wrapped his arm around me so i didn't fall or anything, and i didn't even mind... or well, honestly i didn't even really notice. I was so tired and all my focus was on staying awake. Monday classes hadn't gone so smooth... in dance class, i was so tired that my body wouldn't work right and i tripped and fell a lot, eventually Shane just asked me to sit out, much to everyone else's amusement. My mind was just so fuzzy and foggy now, i felt like i was in a dream, but i wasn't. I felt so disconnected to people, like i wasn't able to talk correctly or explain what i was feeling or anything. I really felt like i was in a dream.

But right now i was in guitar class. I was the first one in here because... well, honestly i don't know why. I was gonna go back to my cabin to go to the bathroom and get my guitar and stuff, but i ended up here instead. I think my body was running on auto pilot now. About 15 minutes after i'd been in class, Shane walked in, looking confused and in search of something. Then he spotted me, and his face instantly settled into relief.

"Jesus, Mitch! I thought you went back to your cabin, i waited out there for like 10 minutes until Caitlyn came over, searched the cabin and said you weren't in there," He said, looking exasperated. "I figured i'd check the class before i went any further around camp. Good thing i did, otherwise i'd be all the way across camp by now," he laughed. I stared at him, trying to really comprehend what he was saying, and i laughed a little too late. He frowned and his eyes scanned over me.

"Mitchie, are you alright today? I mean, you look more out of it than usual... no offense," he said, still frowning. I gave him a tired smile... being as that's all i could muster up at the moment, and nodded.

"I'm great, just a tad tired," i said.

"You look a little more than_ a tad tired_... How have you been sleeping?"

"Fine, i wake up every once in a while, but nothing out of the ordinary," i lied. Oh, how i lied... I'm such a bad liar too, i don't know why i even attempted. He glared as if scrutinizing me.

"You have dark circles under your eyes, you sure you're sleeping ok? I can help if you want, you know."

"Ya, i'm ok, i probably just need a nap, i didn't sleep well last night," i lied again.

"Bad dreams?" he asked sympathetically. I didn't want his sympathy. For some reason, i just got really mad, i couldn't control it. I didn't lash out or anything, but my mind just decided to be extremely pissed off.

"Ya, something like that," I murmured, trying to keep my mood in check. More kids started piling in, and i suddenly didn't want to be around anyone. I wanted to be home, in _my_ bed at _my _house and with _my _family. Then, as fast as it had come to me, it was gone, and i just felt more tired than ever. 'That was an odd mood swing' i thought. About 5 minutes later class started and Shane hadn't said a word since the other kids came in. Jason decided to have us learn a new song today, and that's when i realized i didn't even have my guitar... i'd completely forgotten it. Without thinking, i stood up. A few people around us noticed and kind of gave me a weird look, but went back to what they were doing. I looked at Shane and his lips were moving, but i couldn't hear him. So, i decided i'd just move through people towards the exit. Once i got outside, my vision blurred, i wasn't dizzy, it just looked like i was in a dream, kind of. When i moved my eyes around to see which way to go, i moved them faster than they could comfortably go, and my eyes suddenly felt like they weighed 100 lbs in my eye socket. I closed my eyes for a second to let them adjust, and suddenly i was swaying. I sat down so i wouldn't fall and put my head between my knees. I still didn't know which way my cabin was.. I opened my eyes and looked up and noticed a figure in front of me. It startled me, but the most i could do was jump and tense up. I didn't scream, which i was proud of. My mind registered that it was Shane, and i instantly relaxed.

"Mitchie? Mitchie, are you alright?" he asked, scanning me over to see if there was anything wrong with me. Hah! I thought it was kind of funny, seeing how fucked up my _mind_ was, and he was searching for _physical_ problems.

"Ya, i forgot my guitar," i said, laughing. For some reason, i suddenly found everything hilarious. I was laughing hysterically, so hard in fact, that tears were streaming down my face. My eyes were burning, but i kept laughing. Shane just stared at me worriedly, picked me up and started walking. Hmm he was really comfortable. I stopped laughing, but kept a smile on my face and laid my head on his shoulder. Wow, he was _really_ comfortable. Too soon, he was setting me down. I almost protested, but i felt the comfort of my bed underneath me, and i realized that the bed was unbelievably more comfortable than Shane.

"Go to sleep, Mitch, you're exhausted," Shane said. My eyes, which i didn't know were closed, suddenly shot open. No.. not a chance. Not only did sleep bring me horrific nightmares, it classified me as a psychotic freak every time i woke up screaming from those nightmares. I would not allow myself to be some straight jacket loony.

"I'm not tired," i said, horrified. I sat straight up, my upper body leaving the comfortable bed. He looked taken aback by my comment.

"What do you mean you're not tired? Mitch... you have dark purple bruise-looking circles under your eyes, you can't even walk right, and your eyes are glazing over a hell of a lot more than normal. You're completely exhausted. Now please, _please_, get some sleep?" he almost begged me.

"I'm not tired!" I said again. He almost looked angry for a second, then his eyes flashed to something else.

"Mitchie... please? When was the last time you got any sleep?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine, almost daring me to lie. I took a deep breath. I have a feeling he's not going to like this...

"Thursday night..." i whispered. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Mitchie, why haven't you been sleeping?" he asked softly, calmly.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't say you weren't tired..." he said, cutting me off. I sighed.

"I... i keep having nightmares. Almost every night. I wake up screaming... almost _every. night_... People can hear too, you know... Tess did, who knows how many other people can hear me. I don't want them all thinking i'm psychotic.." I said quietly. I don't know if i told him because i was just extremely tired and had no filter, or i actually trusted him enough... it was probably a combination of both.

"How about i let you sleep and if you make any sign of having a bad dream, i'll wake you up before you wake up screaming? Ok? Just like Nate does..." he said. I hesitantly nodded. "Ok, just go to sleep, i promise i'll wake you up at any sign of a bad dream ok?" I nodded and laid down. Shane was sitting down with his head resting on the wall, next to me on the ground.

"You can sit on the bed if you want," i said cautiously. I wasn't sure about it, but i think i trusted him enough. He nodded and walked to the other side of the bed and sat how he had been sitting on the ground.

"If you feel uncomfortable, tell me, i'll move," he said. I nodded and rolled over on my side so my back was facing him. I wasn't sure how i felt about falling asleep with him on the same bed as me, i mean i had told him to get on the bed, but now that he's actually there... Anyways, i couldn't fall asleep, even though he was right, and i really was exhausted.. my mind was just going 100 miles a minute, and i couldn't calm it down enough.

"If you want, i can try rubbing your back... my mom used to do that for me when i couldn't sleep, and it always worked," Shane said softly.

"You can try if you want," i said quietly.

"If you roll onto your stomach it's easier, but if that's not comfortable for you, this is fine," he said. I rolled over onto my stomach and he started rubbing my back with calm, slow circles with the tips of his fingers. It was so calming and soothing that not one minute after he began, i passed out cold.

* * *

**So again, i'm SOOO sorry it took me this long to FINALLY get another chapter out! I hope this one tickles your fancy! and i hope it at the very least, reaches your expectations! **

**Please Review and if you don't i understand cuz it's only fair, i _did_ take FOREVER to write a new chapter 8( but if you're not totally pissed with me, then write a review! 8) haha thank you all so much for being patient and still reading! You are all amazing people! 8)**

**Stay Classy, cuz you know you're all awesome! 8D haha**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sara: No, i'm not by _any_ means saying that you shouldn't tell anyone. _If you are raped, tell your parents, the cops, someone! Get it out there ASAP so that mother fucker can be put behind bars_. What i'm doing with the story is showing what happens to people, what goes through their mind. A lot of people don't report a rape because they feel so bad about themselves afterwards. It's awkward and embarrassing, and it's hard to tell anyone. There's pity that comes with telling someone, and a lot of people don't want to deal with that along with the shitty unwanted memories that were brought upon them. I'm just writing about someone who would be completely mortified if word got out. I mean, you can see how unstable she already is, having the people you live around know that something like that happened to you is bound to cause rumors and stares, etc. I'm just talking about one girl who didn't tell, i mean if she did tell the cops or something, she'd still live the same way, the memories are still there, it makes no difference whether or not the guy is caught or killed. Memories are there forever. If you do tell though, that's one less rapist in the world, and if they're in jail you won't have to worry about them anymore which is a good thing. I am encouraging you to tell the police if that happens to anyone, i'm just writing a story about someone who didn't go to the police. Do you see what i'm trying to say? **

**Sooo, i've been having this idea popping into my head for a while now about a story... i've started writing some of it, just to get it out of my head, haha but would you guys be interested in it if i put it up here? haha It'll be another Camp Rock story, i was just looking for an opinion. 8) I'll probably put it up anyways since it was festering in my head for so long haha but i'll definitely finish this story before i put up another... lol i'm rambling now... anyways, lemme know ;)**

**Soooo i guess you guys are really mad at me? haha i didn't get many reviews, which is totally understandable, i'd be pissed at me too! haha but hooopeeefullly this chapter will get your fingers kickin to write a cool review! eh? eh? haha well, let that marinate for a little bit, while you read 8)**

**_also, listening to hearing damage by thom yorke is kinda cool while reading this chapter... haha also ugly by smashing pumpkins towards the end haha idk i liked it 8P_**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter thirty - four

"Mitchie...Mitchie!" My eyes popped open and i grabbed onto Nate, giving him the biggest hug i've ever given anyone. That last dream was the shits. My cheeks were flooded with tears that i'd shed while sleeping. Nate just kept rubbing my back and my hair, telling me it'd be ok, i was with him and everything was fine. Something was off though... I took a deep breath through my nose... Nate never wore cologne... i looked up and saw Shane looking confused. I instantly got off him, apologizing the whole time.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry," I sniffed, moving away from him. "I just.. it's usually Nate, i forgot for a second..." i mumbled.

"It's fine, sorry. I tried waking you up, but you're a pretty heavy sleeper. It took me about 5 minutes. I'm really sorry, i thought i could stop it before it happened," he said apologetically.

"It's alright... did i scream?" i asked hesitantly.

"No, no you did not." I sighed a big sigh of relief and wiped my cheeks some more. "If you need a hug, you can hug me if you want," he smiled, not menacing or poking fun... i couldn't place this smile. I guess it looked almost... hopeful? ...it's official, i'm crazy. But i really could use a hug. So i carefully moved closer to him and engulfed him in a hug. I felt so much better oddly enough. I hugged him impossibly tighter and let the silent tears fall. I'm sure i was soaking his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind, so i didn't let go. He actually started stroking my hair and hugged me into him too. I was sitting almost cradled into him, like he was carrying me bridal style... except he wasn't carrying me and his arms were wrapped around my top half as opposed to under my legs. I felt ridiculously safe right now; like i was with Nate, but it was different. I couldn't explain the difference, i just knew that it was different. We sat like that for a while, and i started getting drowsy again, but i didn't want to fall asleep just in case...

My breathing was slightly ragged and hiccuped as we sat there for... well, god only knows how long. I wasn't checking the clock and there was no indication that Shane was doing anything like that either. He kept calmly stroking me hair, kept holding me tight as if i'd fall to pieces if he let go... which i probably would have. Soon, i started to drift off to sleep.

I woke up quite a bit later still grasping on tightly to Shane. I moved around a little bit and he let me go, which i wasn't intending, but i wasn't going to say anything either. I gave a deep sigh and laid down onto my pillow. That was a peaceful sleep. It was definitely better than when i first woke up today. I didn't know he could actually help that... i mean, i just woke up without any single trace of a nightmare. A smile spread across my face and i looked at Shane, beaming.

"I-i slept without any nightmares!" I whispered excitedly.

"That's so cool, Mitch!" Shane said, equally excited.

"What time is it?" i asked, looking around for the clock.

"It's about 5:30 or so at night, why?"

"Damn, i slept for a while! What.. 7, 8 hours?" I asked, thinking about it.

"Ya, you did," Shane chuckled.

"Oh... did you see Nate or Caitlyn?" i asked, suddenly remembering them.

"Ya, they came in shortly after you fell asleep the second time. Nate looked pretty shocked... he thought you were dead at first," Shane said, laughing at first then turning serious at the end, like he didn't think that part was funny... at all. "Once i told them you were just sleeping, they backed off a little. I don't care if you're mad, i told them you haven't been sleeping," he stated bluntly.

"How much did you tell them?" I asked, hoping not much.

"Just that you hadn't been sleeping very much and you weren't doing good this morning so i took you back here so you could sleep. I figured you'd fill them in on the holes i purposely didn't tell them about," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could tell them... orrr i could just play dumb... which was more likely.

"Well, thank you... for not telling them the whole thing."

"No worries. So how are you feeling? Hungry?" he asked, pushing a sandwich towards me. I hadn't realized how hungry i actually was. I hadn't eaten much breakfast, just kind of played around, pushing my cereal across the bowl. I guess that's kind of how i'd been eating the past couple days. I took the sandwich and started eating.

"Thought so," he chuckled. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said with a full mouth. It came out sounding more like 'Mank oo" than anything. That made him laugh more. I started laughing and almost choked on my sandwich. Shane jumped up and grabbed me a water bottle. After i drank some water, he smiled at me.

"Maybe next time we take smaller bites and actually chew our food?" he laughed.

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny," I said.

"Apparently i am, i almost made you choke," he said, smiling triumphantly at making me laugh. Nate and Caitlyn walked in and Nate walked as fast as he could, without looking completely eager, to me and grabbed my face in his hands and pulled my face up to look at him. He looked like he was scrutinizing every detail possible, seeing if there was anything wrong. Then he started checking my arms and legs.

"Nate, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, giving me one last long look and letting go of me. "You ok?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," i said.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Shane said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"I think i'll join you," Caitlyn said quietly. They both walked outside and Shane closed the door.

"Let me ask you again... are you ok?" Nate said.

"Ya.. well i mean.. "

"You look tired... I walked in when you were asleep with Shane.. he didn't do anything did he?"

"No, no he was great, actually. He calmed me down and stuff. I... i never thought i'd feel that safe with someone who wasn't you," i said quietly.

"That's good, I really am glad you're getting used to him," Nate smiled. "Even if i get a little jealous you don't need me as much anymore."

"I'll always need you Nate! You're my best friend! No one in the WORLD could EVER replace you!"

One month passed by like a flash of lightening. It was both fast and my memory faltered slightly. I'd been sleeping 3 times a week, but this time it wasn't because of worrying about Tess or the rest of Camp. This time it was because my nightmares had become so realistic that i could almost feel the pain every time. I couldn't deal with that. I couldn't deal with that at all. Shane had been trying to help, but i lied, and i lied a lot. I'd been getting pretty good at it, too. I even found some concealer that i'd brought with me, and i put that under my eyes everyday. I lied everyday now. 'how'd you sleep?' I'd make up something like 'oh, pretty good, thanks.' or 'i really think the nightmares are going away.' I'd say that one every time i didn't sleep cuz it wasn't much of a lie because they technically aren't there if you don't sleep... at least that's what i tell myself every time i say it to make myself feel like less of a fuckbag. Yes, i completely hate myself for lying, but i could see less worry in their eyes when i told them lies as opposed to truths. I will admit that i was becoming slightly more distant to them all, being in my daydream foggy world all the time has its drawbacks.

Anyways, tomorrow is parents day, they're allowed to come visit us for the day and we can do something together with them. I was slightly nervous that my mom would catch onto my lack of sleep and everything, you know how mom's are... Well, she couldn't stay long anyways, I know it's weird to drive that far and not even be able to stay long, but i guess she had really missed me... I _am _an only child, so i guess those things happen...

"Mitchie.." I heard faintly in the background. "Mitchie!" The voice was getting louder now. "MITCH?" I snapped back into reality. I looked up and around, searching for the voice. Oh god, please don't tell me i was starting to hear voices in my head. "Mitchie!" a hand suddenly waved in front of my face, startling me. I jumped back and looked up. Shane was looking at me, concerned.

"Mitchie, are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for like 3 minutes now... Uh.. class is over." What was he talking about? Oh shit, was i in class?

"Oh, uh sorry," was all i could spit out.

"Mitchie... tell me what class we're in.." Shane said seriously.

"What, you don't know?" I joked.

"I'm serious, Mitch. Tell. Me." My mind wasn't working properly. I looked around and couldn't comprehend a thing, it was just a fuzzy, foggy, daydream to me. I stayed silent.

"I've been watching you for the last week or so, Mitch.. from far away, you look fine.. but when you look, when you really look... you just look so out of it..." he said.

"No, i'm fine," I smiled.

"Cut the bullshit!" Shane snapped at me. I moved away from him. I'd never really seen him snap like that before... at anyone. He sighed and frustratingly ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck, i'm sorry. Just... are you... i want to know..."

"You guys ok over there? Any questions or something?" Jason said. He looked cautious. I looked to Shane, who looked surprised. He must not've known Jason was still in here.

"No, we're good, thanks man," Shane answered. Jason took one last long look at us both and left the classroom. Shane sighed again. "Do you want to go back to your cabin? I want to talk to you," he said.

"Sure.." We got up and i gathered all my stuff. He placed his hand on the small of my back as if guiding me out of the classroom. When we walked out the door, he let go. He'd never done that before, it shocked me, but i trusted him. We walked slowly back to my cabin, i think that was my fault... i couldn't really walk much faster, and i was kind of swerving while i was walking.. Finally, Shane put his arm around my shoulders to steady me. When we finally got to my cabin, he steered me over and sat me down on my bed. He kneeled in front of me holding my face in his hands. This was so weird for me, he had never touched me so much without me allowing it.

"What?" I asked, slightly self conscious.

"I need you to be honest with me, _please." _He said, staring me straight in the eyes. "Why are you lying?" ...god damnit. I thought i was doing really good.

"What do you mean?" I asked... i don't know why i was trying to play dumb. He had me figured out.

"Mitchie... come on. Please.." I sighed. Fine. You win.

"Because, i don't like you guys worrying about me so much."

"We worry because we _care_, Mitch."

"I know, it's just... i feel so bad, i put you guys through so much. And don't you dare say i don't, because i can see it. Nate doesn't even sleep anymore when you guys sleep in here. I know because a lot of the time, neither do i.. I always see Caitlyn and Nate exchanging those pointed glances at each other. I know what they're thinking.. "Oh, what's wrong with Mitchie this time? Better not move too fast or we might scare her to death." I'm weak, and i know it. Don't emphasize it for me," I said, starting to get angry. Oh, that's another thing when you don't sleep... mood whiplash.

"Mitch, we _care_. You're making it sound like you're a burden to everyone," he said, letting go of my face and sitting back so he was on his knees.

"Well..."

"You're not, i swear!" He said, looking shocked and angry at the same time. "You're making it worse on everyone by lying," he said quietly. That hit hard. Low blow, and he knew it. I just looked up at him with wide, watery eyes. "You're not a very convincing liar, you know.." he said even more quietly.

"I thought i was doing a pretty good job, but thanks for crushing my hopes and dreams," i said dryly. He sighed.

"Mitchie, is there a specific reason why you're not sleeping?"

"...The dreams are getting worse.." I whispered and stared at the floor.

"How so?"

"...i... they're getting more realistic.. I can almost feel it happening now," I said almost inaudibly.

"What do you mean? How?"

"Well, before it was just memories or nightmares with _him _being the main character, but now it's memories... but it's like i'm there, i can feel his... i can just..." I started breathing harder, i was both frustrated and panicky. I didn't like talking about this shit. It made it more real for me.

"It's ok, take your time," he whispered. "Deep breaths," he said soothingly.

"I can just feel things that happened..."

"Like what?" Was he serious? He wanted to know? He wanted me to recount it all for him?

"Uh.."

"Have you ever discussed it with anyone before?" he asked.

"Well with Nate..."

"How much?"

"Bare minimum..." Why did he want to know?

"It might help if you talk about it more," he said quietly and calmly. Is he fucking serious?

"So..." i said, confused as to where and why this conversation was happening.

"Tell me about the dreams you've been having." ...the fuck...?

"I already did."

"Tell me in detail, Mitch, don't play dumb," he said, not angry, but definitely not as soothing as he had been before.

"Why? How is this going to help me?" i said.

"You've been bottling it all up. This might be why you're having such vivid dreams... along with your lack of sleep.." I sighed. God. Damnit.

"Fine," i whispered. "But don't you dare tell a god damned soul about anything i tell you," I said a little harsher than i intended, but hey, it got the point across.

"Deal." Damnit. Ughh!

"Ok, well where should i start," i asked, looking at one of the chairs in the cabin. I was fixated on it. I didn't want to look at Shane. I didn't want to see him.

"Start at the beginning. What happened the... very first..time," he said, sounding like he was struggling. I wasn't going to look at him. He wanted to play therapist, that's fine. I'm not going to look at him though. I don't want to see his eyes. Any pain or judgement he might have in them.

"And you're sure this will help..."

"You don't have to talk all at once about everything. That might be mentally straining, we could set up times to talk if you want..."

"What are you my therapist now?" again, i said it a little harsher than i intended, but he didn't seem to notice. Lack of sleep really starts to fuck with you after a while.

"Yes, now stop stalling, please.. If you will, can you please start at the beginning?" I sighed.

I told him all about the party and Dean and then waking up in an unknown room naked and on a bed with Tyler. I told him how awful it was and how i'd called Nate to come and get me. I told him all i could about that first night and everything. It was so awful. I didn't want to talk about it, but every time i'd stop talking, he'd encourage me to keep going. After i told him about that night, i told him about what happened at school. How he had been in my English class and then when i freaked out he told the teacher he was going to take me to the nurse, but instead he'd brought me to an isolated, deserted, janitor's closet. How after he'd done what he wanted he'd thrown me back into the racks and shelves and i'd passed out. When i got to stuff like that, Shane got really rigid in his posture, his lips tightened and his jaw was locked. I mean, even more so than it had been when i began.

I don't even know why i'm telling him all of this. I guess some of it has to do with lack of sleep, so my judgement is off, and some of it had to do with the fact that he was so easy for me to talk to. When i'd told him all i could about Tyler's ..'visits'.. that was about all i could take. I mean tears had been streaming down my face for the past 3 hours and even if i felt a tiny bit better, it was countered by the fact that now the memories were even fresher in my mind. By now i was sitting up against the headboard with my knees pulled up as tight as they could go up to my chest, and my arms wrapped as tightly as possible around my legs. I hadn't looked at Shane's eyes the entire time. When i noticed his head facing away from me, i'd sneak a peak at him, just to see if he was still there. I still couldn't believe i'd told him all of that. It was just something i'd never wanted anyone to know, but he'd pulled out a little bit of it out of me and after that it just poured out like a water fall. Tears and all. I guess i really did need to talk about it...

"So, what does Tyler look like? Just so I know.." he asked.

"You've seen him," i whispered, almost inaudibly. He was quiet for a moment.

"When? Where?"

"Remember when you, me, Nate, and Jase went to the park for the day..." i whispered. He nodded. "I went looking for the football..." I stopped.

"That creepy guy that found it..." Shane asked, wide eyed.

"Well, that's Tyler..." I said, trying to be nonchalant, but my voice broke and ruined the effect i was going for. Shane just looked completely shocked. He looked like he was having some inner battle or something, because his eyes were unfocused and he was frowning. "What?" i asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"God fucking damnit! I can't even remember what he looks like. It's just a fuzzy memory.." he said, angry with himself.

"It was just some random weird guy at the time, of course you're not going to remember him. Besides, there's no reason you'll need to know anyways. I mean, camp ends in less than two weeks, and you'll be going back home, and.. there's just no real reason to know.. Nate knows what he looks like, i'll be fine."

"I just want to put a face to the asswipe... plus if i ever see him, i want to know so i can castrate the fucker," he said through his teeth. We sat in silence for a while, then i looked at the clock.

"Shit, i missed music history again..." i whispered.

"It's really not that important anyways, i mean, how much do you retain in that class? Not much... This was better for you. Trust me."

"I wonder if Nate and Caitlyn are wondering where i am," I said, thinking out loud.

"They came in, but i told them to go away," he said, quietly.

"What? When?" I hadn't noticed them at all..

"It was more of a hand signal, you wouldn't have noticed, i guess... you haven't looked at me since we walked into the cabin," he said, a little bit disheartened. Damn, i'm really not as good at anything that i think i am. I thought i was being sneaky with that.. what the hell..

"I just..."

"No, it's alright, this is hard to talk about.."

"Thank you... for making me talk about this... i kind of feel better, in a way," i said, still not looking at him.

"Why _won't _you look at me? I mean, is it really so awkward for you? I already knew about it, just not in such extensive detail," he asked, i could hear the slight offense he was taking to my lack of eye contact.

"I don't..." I sighed. "I don't want to see your eyes..." I whispered as quiet as i could.

"Why, Mitch?" he asked, moving more towards, but not directly into my range of vision.

"I don't want to see your worry, or disappointment...or disgust," i said the last word almost inaudibly. I almost didn't hear it.

"What! No! I'm not! Mitch, look at me. There's no disgust, **at all!** I swear, look!" I felt stupid having him _tell _me to look at him. I looked out of the corner of my eyes. My eyes, by the way were all puffy from crying, so it looked slightly like a glare. I guess it kind of was. I was _really_ skeptical. When i looked over, his eyes were full of concern, and they looked watery. Had he been crying? There weren't any tear streaks down his cheeks. Maybe he was holding them back?

"See Mitch! No disgust! I could **_never_** be disgusted by you! There's not a chance. Mitch, be honest... what do you think of yourself? Just let it out, i won't judge you, i promise. I'm here to help you. Just voice your thoughts."

"Like, physically or..?" i asked.

"Both, please?" I sighed. "Just voice your own opinions of yourself," he said.

"I'm too skinny because i forget to eat.." i started hesitantly. "I.. I'm weak both mentally and especially physically. I'm tired.. a lot," I started saying.

"You're sugar coating it, i can tell," Shane said disapprovingly. I sighed again. He was right...

"I feel like i'm destroyed. I'm a burden. I'm disgusting, ugly, _used._ I feel **_gross,_**" I said, getting angry. "And i'm sick of it," i whispered.

"That's better," he whispered. "Now let me tell you what **_I_** see," he said. "I see a gorgeous girl who's stronger mentally than anyone i've ever met. I see someone who's getting through everyday as best they can. You're smart, funny, intimidating, fun to be around, loyal, honest, selfless, you're the nicest person i've ever met. I love being around you," he said, giving me an encouraging smile. I gave a little choked up half sob half laugh.

"Thanks," i said stuffily, blushing. I'd been crying for hours, my nose was stuffy and my eyes were puffy and watery. I bet i looked amazing right now... He gave me a big hug, regardless. It was like a big bear hug, and i felt insanely safe. When he pulled back out of the hug, his head was right in front of me, and it looked like he was scrutinizing me with interest.

"You really are beautiful," he whispered. My face flushed a deep crimson, and we stared at each other for a few seconds, and then all of a sudden, his lips were on mine. He kissed me. It was a small, but deep peck on the lips. Then he jumped back and moved away from me, and stared at me like he was waiting for a reaction. He looked so scared. I just sat there, shocked.

* * *

**HAHAHA! i'll leave ya hangin right there 8P I made this chapter pretty long for you all! 8)**

**well, i hope you liked it **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**You guys rock! thank you so much for still reading! haha Like seriously, your reviews make me so happy! **

**Thank you all, **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	35. Chapter 35

**WOW you guys! thank you soooo much! haha i figured you might like a little smitchie action goin in there 8) sneaky sneaky me huh? haha **

**Lostinrock, yes, i would LOVE a sneak preview! haha **

**Lane... omg you are the best! haha i absolutely LOVE reading your reviews! haha you're gonna make my head too big! lol! jk but thank you for the ego boosts! you and lostinrock really are awesome with that! haha so thank you both so much! **

**OMG! i can't get over how amazing all of you are! I'm baffled every time! Thank you SOOO SOOO SOOO much! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter thirty - five

After he kissed me he had backed up as much as he could and was now against the wall opposite myself. He had moved so fast, it was almost like a blur. I just sat there and stared at Shane. I didn't know what to do, it wasn't a forceful kiss and he moved away as soon as he realized what he was doing... it wasn't because he thought i was repulsive was it? What am i thinking? He _kissed _me... I didn't know how to handle that.. but i do know that my heart fluttered. Alot. Was it fear? Was it my way of pushing back a panic attack? I've had heart flutters before where i freak out and have a panic attack.. maybe he moved away just in time...

"I'm...so sorry, Mitchie. I- you just... i couldn't... i'm so sorry," he said, blushing. He looked like he was extremely angry with himself. I couldn't find words to say. What did it mean?

"W-why?" i asked barely audibly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, it's just you... i..." he looked so upset with himself, like inside he was screaming at himself for kissing me.

"But why?" i asked a little louder, the shock was slowly, painfully slowly, wearing off.

"Because you're absolutely beautiful and... i love spending time with you and i love your personality... i just... i got caught up in the moment and i wasn't thinking for 2 seconds, i'm so sorry!" he said, running his hands through his hair.

"I-it's o-ok," i said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Y-ya, i'm fine, i just... i'm confused, i think," i said, thinking it over. I mean, i'd never really thought of liking a guy since... well since Tyler.. But now that i think of it, i mean it makes sense for _me_ to like _him_, i trusted Shane more than anyone, aside from Nate or Caitlyn, although sometimes i felt more comfortable around him... which is really weird. I guess i kind of did have a slight crush on him, i just didn't feel the need to act upon it, mostly because i still couldn't trust him _that_ much. I trusted him, i really did, but... there was still that voice in the back of my head screaming at me to run and get the fuck out of there, just in case.

"Mitch?" oops, daydreaming again...

"Sorry, what?"

"What are you confused about?" he asked cautiously.

"Just... things," i said, suddenly embarrassed of my own thoughts.

"You can tell me," he said, moving a little closer... to the chair that was 2 ft in front of him.. then he stood behind it.

"I just...don't know how...to-" i started, but was interrupted by Nate and Caitlyn coming into the cabin. They walked in and stopped abruptly, assessing the mood of the room.

"So... how are you two?" Caitlyn asked awkwardly. I just stared from Caitlyn and Nate to Shane and back, trying to be discreet about it.

"Alright..." Nate said suspiciously. The way me and Shane were sitting/standing must've looked odd and suspicious to them. I was sitting with my knees pulled up and my arms wrapped around them, and Shane was standing behind a chair...

"Shane," Nate said, pointedly, fire in his eyes. "Can i talk to you?" ..uh oh.. Caitlyn came over to me and sat next to me on my bed while Shane walked outside with Nate. Once the door closed, Caitlyn started in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's with the awkward tension?"

"I...Shane... he.. we..uh.."

"Spit it out, Mitch," she said, laughing slightly.

"...he kissed me..." i whispered. I chanced a look at Caitlyn and her face was just complete and utter shock.

"Oh no..." she said quietly, then got up and ran outside. I sat, stunned for a moment until i jumped up and raced after her. When i walked out the door, i saw Nate looking like he was ready to kill Shane.

"Nate, no!" i shouted, running over towards him. His face was red and his fists were clenched tightly.

"YOU DID **WHAT**!" Nate shouted. I ran up to Nate and put my hands on his face to get his attention away from Shane.

"Nate, calm down, i'm ok!" i said, he took my hands away from his face and moved me to the side.

"I swear to god Shane. You better not be fucking around with her! That was a stupid fucking idea that popped into your stupid fucking head! You know what she's been through! She doesn't need to worry about you too! I swear to god if you hurt her, i'll fucking murder you! I'll fucking rip your stupid fucking dick off, put it in a blender, puree it, then make you fucking drink it, do you fucking understand me? And know that i'm not exaggerating and i'm not kidding. I _will_ fucking do that," Nate said, ignoring me. I really wish he hadn't been so loud...

"I'll let you," Shane said. "I won't put up a fight." ...what?

"Guys, go back inside, people are starting to look," Caitlyn said, just loud enough. Nate put his arm around my shoulders and we all walked back inside. We got inside and Nate had his arm around my shoulders still, Shane was over sitting in the farthest chair from us, and Caitlyn was standing next to me and Nate.

"Look, I'm fine Nate, you don't have to be so mad at him," i whispered.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to cause so much trouble, i was helping Mitchie express herself and let it all out, and.. it just happened. I'm sorry for that, I..." he sighed as if steadying himself. "I let my feelings get the better of me," he whispered slowly.

"Your _feelings_ or your _dick?_ What were you thinking with the most, Shane?" Nate said, practically growling. Shane's eyes looked downward towards the floorboards.

"I'm so, so sorry," he whispered again. I stood there, shocked.

"So, what are you saying exactly, Shane? Are you saying you like Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked. Great, Cait... way to be blunt. Shane was silent for a while.

"I...well...yes," he said finally. I had to sit down. My knees were starting to wobble, and i was still swaying from lack of sleep. A dangerous duo.

"Do you LIKE HER or do you just want to GET WITH HER?" Nate asked, growling the parts with me mentioned.

"Nate, please! Don't think so low of me. I've changed, ok? I like _her_ ok? I was a douche for a little bit, i'll be the very first to admit that. But... I like you Mitchie, and i know you might not feel the same, or it might be too soon or whatever, i don't care, i'll still be here for you no matter what. If you just want to be friends, i'll be the...well i guess the third best friend you'll ever have. I will do whatever you ask of me. Nate, please, _please,_ understand that i'm not out to hurt Mitchie. That is the last thing i would ever want to do. I would never ever want to hurt her. Please, i'm so sorry, i know i was way out of line. It won't happen again," Shane said. My heart both swelled and dropped. He was the sweetest guy, besides Nate, that i'd ever met. No one had ever said anything so sweet to me before. But also, i didn't know how i felt about him. I was still kind of afraid of him... i mean hell, i was afraid of Nate still too... granted it wasn't very much, but i mean, i guess i'll always have that fear of men... at least i will for a while.

"I swear to god... if you hurt one **_HAIR_** on her head. I will destroy you. I'll be like a bomb, and you'll be like pink fucking mist. Just get that in your head now. I'm not happy about any of this, I'll be watching you like a fucking hawk," Nate said.

"Jesus Nate, he's bein all sentamental and you're planning his funeral. Give the guy a break," Caitlyn said.

"I'll give him a break when he deserves one. He has to earn it," Nate said, staring at Shane. Shane was just staring back, a blank, sad stare.

"Can i talk to Shane?" I whispered, trying to be quiet about it, but when it feels like you're in some kind of horror movie, and you're listening for the footsteps of the killer that's chasing you... well, the cabin was beyond dead quiet.

Nate sighed, glared at Shane for a long moment and turned towards the door.

"One single frustrated breath, and i'm in here to kick your tight jean'd ass," Nate said, then walked out. Caitlyn gave me a half smile and followed suit. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair slowly.

"Sorry bout all that... he really is my big brother," i said quietly.

"It's ok, i deserved it," Shane said just as quietly.

"No, i mean.. well, you didn't deserve this, you should be able to do that to someone you like.. you should be able to do that without a huge 'freak out' going on after it. You shouldn't have to worry about that kind of thing... Can i ask you something?"

"Anything," he said seriously. And i swear to god i could've asked him about anything i wanted and he would've given me the most honest answer he could.

"I'm not like... a pity case... am i? I mean, you don't like... just feel bad for me and stuff right?"

"Of course not, Mitchie! I like you because you have the most sincere personality of anyone i've ever met. You're sweet and funny and smart." he said, and it looked like he really wanted to come closer to me, but he wasn't sure he could. I sighed.

"Why would you even like someone like me? You can't even be sure you can touch me without me screaming and throwing a fit," i said, tears forming behind my eyes. I used all i had to push them back and fight them off. "You're used to... well, Tess.." i said, looking down.

"Tess was just something to feed my ego. I'll admit, i never really cared that much for her. I was in search of reputation boosts and she was the number one girl at camp. I'll admit it was extremely fucked up, but i was a fucked up person then... being that i was so full of myself i didn't care. I hate that person, and i never want to see him again. I like you because you're incredible and i don't care if i can't touch you for 100 years, just being around you is the best thing i can imagine," he said. My tears weren't working with me so well. A few had spilt over.

"But you don't even know me that well.. how can i be incredible? I'm not. I'm fucked up and destroyed.."

"I've gotten to know you all summer and believe me... you are not destroyed, and you're not fucked up. At. All. You have problems... so... I'm here to help you in any way i can to fix them, and i'm so sorry if i've made this more complicated or uncomfortable for you. It wasn't my intention."

"You make me feel insanely comfortable around you. I mean, next to Nate, you're the only man i can come anywhere near... and oddly... it hasn't changed. I thought i'd be afraid of you after you kissed me, but i'm not... I still feel comfortable with you. Also, thank you so much for everything you've done this summer," i said, my tears finally getting the better of me and falling down my face. I walked cautiously over to him and engulfed him in a hug. Loose at first, but soon i held on tighter. Shane's hand was holding my head and his other arm was wrapped around my waist. I'd never felt so secure. We stayed like this for a while, my tears had stopped by now and so it was just us hugging. Then i heard a knock at the door.

"You ok in there? It's been a while," i heard Nate say. Then after him, i heard a faint, "NATE, leave them alone!" from Caitlyn. I regrettably let go of Shane and opened the door.

"Just makin sure you're ok!" Nate said, hugging me.

"Guys... i _know_ i'm always saying this, and i'm sorry, but.. it's close to midnight... i don't know if you guys are planning on staying here tonight or what, but i think we should get to bed soon?" Caitlyn said.

"It's up to Mitchie," Nate said, Shane nodded.

"You guys need your sleep, I'll be fine tonight, i promise," i said. Shane looked me over, assessing to see if it was a lie or not.

"Are you sure?" Nate said. I nodded. They both gave me a hug and left hesitantly, turning back everyonce in a while on their way out the door. Me and Caitlyn got ready for bed, and even though she told the boys to leave, we talked for about 30 minutes to an hour after, just because. Then we went to sleep... and by we, i actually mean that i went to bed too. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was so exhausted!

I woke up in the morning... no nightmares! I must've been to tired to actually dream about anything! Lucky me! Today was starting out to be a good day already! Also... it was parent day! I was actually rather excited to see my mom, i hadn't realized how much i missed her until i was a few hours away from seeing her. With that thought on my mind, i got up and went to get ready for the day. I was 'shockingly' up before Caitlyn, so i wrote a note and made my way up to the dining hall. I usually waited for someone, but i was really hungry. I realized i hadn't exactly eaten recently. When i got up there though, i noticed i wasn't the first one up... Shane was sitting at a table, eating his breakfast. We were the only ones in there. I hadn't looked at the time, but i didn't think it was that early. I got my food and sat with him.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" i asked.

"Couldn't sleep," he said. Fuck.

"I'm sorry, did it have anything to do with me?" i asked guiltily.

"No, actually," he chuckled. "Jase was snoring like a freight train again."

"Oh, good," i laughed. We ate and talked to each other while other campers were waking up coming into the dining hall. Nate and Caitlyn came up at seperate times, Nate coming in first, and Caitlyn coming in about 30 minutes later. After breakfast was when our parents were to start showing up, so i was starting to get pretty excited.

When it was finally time to see our parents, i all but ran over to the main stage, where we were all meeting. I stood there for a while, unable to find my mom. After about 10 minutes of looking, i found her looking around at all the kids trying to see which one was me. I ran up and gave her a big hug, which surprised her. We spent our time with me showing her around the camp and showing her my favorite places. I had her meet Caitlyn, whom my mom absolutely loved, and she was re-introduced to Shane and Jason. Everything was going great, we had such a fun time hanging out, i really had missed her. We ate lunch together in the dining hall, and when we had finished lunch, she sighed.

"I'm having too much fun here," she laughed. "I can only imagine how much fun _you_ are having! You look so much happier than when you left," she said, smiling. "It makes me happy. I'm so sorry honey, i have to get back home now though. I have a catering job. I'm really gonna miss you," She said, starting to get teary eyed.

"Mom, you'll see me in less than two weeks!" i laughed, tears threatening to spill from my eyes, too.

"I know honey, but i haven't seen you in so long! I miss you!" She said. I smiled and wrapped her into the biggest bear hug i could muster up. "You want to walk me out sweetie?"

"Sure!" I said. We walked out to her car and i hugged her again.

"OH! Jeez, honey, i'm so sorry, i forgot to tell you, a boy stopped by the house a few days ago asking for you," she said. I froze.

"W-what?" i stuttered.

"A boy... His name was Tyler? You don't tell me anything, sweetie," she said playfully. "He's pretty cute, honey! Anyways, he was wondering where you were, said something about you left without a goodbye? Anyways, he said he really missed you, so i asked Brown if he could maybe come visit you for a day? He said it was fine, so i called Tyler up and gave him directions! He said he wanted to surprise you, but i'm just surprised you kept him from me! I had to ask," She said, smiling. Oh. my. god...

"O-oh.." I stuttered out.

"Oh, shoot, i'm running late! I'm so sorry, Mitchie, i have to go! I'll talk to you soon though! I love you soo much!" she said, giving me a hug. I absent mindedly hugged her back and she got into the car and drove off. No. Fucking. Way. I blindly walked back towards where i thought was my cabin... turns out i had no idea where the hell i was going. I was literally walking blind. I didn't see a thing, my mind was on one thing, and one thing only. Tyler knew where i was... Tyler was coming to visit me...

* * *

**HAH! i even stayed up late working on it! i got a chapter up fast! 8) buuuuttt i left you with another cliff hanger 8) muahahaha! **

**By the way, i love Shane in these last few chapters... absolutely adorable! **

**Anyways, please please please review guys! **

**You guys are the best though, seriously! thank you all so much for reading my story! Soon to be stories with an 's'! haha that won't be for a while... but i'm working on it... anyways, love to all! **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ahaha! Lostinrock, you did, you did! **

**Also... TONS of reviews guys! omg! it blew me away! i was so surprised to see them all! Thank you guys soooo much! 8D you guys are the very best! Better than all the rest! haha**

**Also, sooooo sorry it's been FOREVER! i've been busy with school.. who knew college could be so demanding? lol anyways, i started writing after i put the last chapter up, but i just couldn't start it up again for the longest time! I'M SO SORRY! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney. **

Chapter thirty - six

I walked for god only knows how long. I finally snapped back into reality when my body smacked right into a tree. Oh, shit... I looked around me. Nothing was familiar. Fuck, i'd done it again... I'm fucking lost in the god damned woods again. So far, this happens every fucking time i get into that blank, numb, blind mode. This time i just sat down for a few minutes. My feet were starting to hurt, i guess i'd been walking for a while. The sun had sunk down a little lower than i remembered, i'd say it was probably about 4 or 5 by now, maybe 6...

I was quiet and numb. My body was starting to get tired, probably because i haven't been sleeping well lately... anyways, i slumped over so i was laying in the dirt on my side. I felt so numb and so tired. Eventually my eyes closed and i was off to sleep, not even caring if something came out and tried to eat me, in fact, i'd probably be happy about it.

"_Shane? Nate? Caitlyn? Jason?" i asked to an empty cabin. No answer. I walked to the window, but all that i saw outside was rain and a fuzzy sun spot where there was a figure lounging, seemingly not noticing the rainy weather. What the hell is that? I had to see, so i walked outside my cabin, under the overhang that hung over the porch, and tried to get a better look at the figure. As i walked closer, i noticed it was not one figure, but four. I walked out into the rain, and towards the four figures that were so lumped together it looked like one massive shadow from afar. _

"_Mitchie, you don't want to see that," a cool, menacing voice told me. "Come over here." The voice sounded oddly familiar, i wanted to see why. _

"_Who's there?" i asked cautiously. I could see a shadowed figure in the doorway of the porch._

"_You know who, Mitchie... Come here, i miss you," he said. _

"_I-i don't think i want to," i stuttered. I stopped moving towards the menacing voice of the man and stood like a deer in headlights, almost. _

"_Mitchie," he said in a sing song voice. "I'm becoming impatient... COME. HERE," he said angrily. _

"_N-no.." i said, backing up. The shadowed figure moved towards me as i moved backwards. _

"_Trust me, Mitchie... you don't want to go over there," he said, sneering. I still couldn't see his face, but i could hear it when he talked. _

"_W-why not?" _

"_Just trust me," he said annoyed. "Now be a good little slut and get over here," his voice wasn't controlled anymore, he was becoming angry with me. I walked backwards even faster. Suddenly, his hand was around my throat. I hadn't even seen him move! He'd moved so quickly! He grabbed my throat and i went down on my back and locked my eyes shut. I knew who it was now, i didn't want to have to see the face too. _

"_Fine honey, open your eyes, see what you wanted so badly to see," Tyler said, his cool voice back. I shut my eyes tighter. If he wanted me to see it, i probably didn't want to see it... _

"_OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!" he screamed at me. I whimpered and cautiously opened my eyes. Tyler was above me, smiling like a lunatic, still holding my throat, and now his other hand was roaming my body. I didn't understand what he wanted me to see.._

_It took me a while, but i begrudgingly looked around myself. When i looked up and to the left, i saw a pair of seemingly dead eyes staring at me. It was insanely creepy, and it made me shudder. The sun had now turned into a misty fog._

"_Take a closer look," Tyler whispered into my ear, making me shudder again. He turned my head more to the left, and i saw Caitlyn's eyes staring at me. Dead. Cold. Blood was pooled across her throat. I gasped. "Why don't you look even closer," he said, laughing. There were three other bodies by Caitlyn, and i didn't need to be told who they were. _

_Next to Caitlyn, i saw Jason, Nate, and Shane stare back at me with their cold, dead eyes. I looked at each of them. All had been murdered differently. Caitlyn's throat had been slit, Nate was stabbed repeatedly in the chest, the side of Jason's head was matted with blood, so i assume he was stabbed in the head, and Shane was stabbed in the gut and his throat was slit. He was also placed differently; lying on his back so the blood ran down his face. I started crying profusely. Short, rough spasms emitted throughout my body. _

"_I'm coming for you, Mitchie," the cool voice said. "I'll do whatever it takes to get what i want. Might even have to kill..." _

"_NOOOOO!" i screamed. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" i screamed as i woke up. It sounded strangled. I was shaking and crying. I searched for someone, anyone. I was completely and utterly alone. I screamed out of fear and frustration.

Ten minutes later, and i heard rustling around the bushes. I gasped and looked around, terrified.

"Mitchie?" i heard four voices yell out at once.

"Here! I'm here!" i said, exasperated. Tears were coming down my face again. I heard running, and i saw Shane burst through a few bushes with Nate and Caitlyn close at his heels. Jason came running up moments after, out of breath. I started crying harder, remembering the dream.

"Mitchie!" Shane said, running towards me. He grabbed my face in his hands and checked me over. "Are you ok? What happened? We heard you scream twice. What happened?"

"I wandered out here and fell asleep... i had a nightmare," i said, embarrassed.

"Come on, lets get you back to camp," he said. He moved to pick me up, but stopped. "Uhh.. do you mind?" he asked. I shook my head and he picked me up and cradled me carefully against his chest. I tucked my head into his chest, blocking out as much light as possible. My nose was so stuffed up it was hard to breathe, so i had to breathe out of my mouth. I always seem to look like a complete mess lately. Shane set me down gently on the bed and backed up so he was level with Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason. At the sight of all of them together, memories from my dream came rushing back to me yet again, and i started balling. Just full out balling.

"What? Mitchie, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, rushing towards me. I tried to tell her, but it all came out as gasping sobs. "Me? What happened to me?" She asked. Good, so i got some of it out, at least... I took a few deep breaths and tried again, this time a slight bit more successful.

"You were all dead," i gasped out. "Tyler's coming, he killed you all," i tried to say, but it was just more gaspy sobs.

"What do you mean, Mitch?" Nate asked. "Jesus, we need to calm her down," he said to Shane and Jason. I realized that Jason didn't really know much about me and my situation, so he was probably a little lost. It took them about 5 minutes to get me to stop crying, and finally i could talk.

"Tell us what happened, you seemed so happy when your mom was here," Caitlyn said.

"W-when my mom left, she told me that some b-boy s-stopped by the house, asking for me... She said he s-sounded nice and he said we were really good friends and that h-he missed me... said i d-didn't say goodbye.. so.. my mom asked B-Brown if h-he could c-come visit m-me," i said, actually starting to freak out a little bit.

"Oh, Mitchie... It's Tyler?" Caitlyn asked, but it wasn't really a question. It was more of a conformation. I nodded and decided to not look at the boys.

"Why were you in the woods?" Jason asked. Thankfully he didn't ask any questions about Tyler.

"After my mom left, I decided i wanted to go back to my cabin. I felt like it would bring me comfort or something... So i started walking back, and i realized... a little too late, that i was walking blindly... I smacked into a tree and realized i had no idea where i was," I said quietly. "I decided i was tired, so i took a nap and.. well, thats where you guys came in," i said numbly.

"What was your dream?" Jason asked. I sighed raggedly and shut my eyes tightly.

"I was in my cabin and i saw something outside. so i went outside to check it out. When i was almost to it, when i heard a voice telling me not to go to it. I couldn't figure out who's voice it was... but, well... it ended with me on the ground and i... looked up and saw Caitlyn first... her eyes were so dead; cold," my eyes started to tear up. "Then i saw Jason, then Nate.. then Shane... Everyone was killed differently," i said, tears now streaming down my face. "Then Tyler said_ "I'm coming for you, Mitchie," .. "I'll do whatever it takes to get what i want. Might even have to kill..." _I-i just don't want to ever have see that again," The tears slowed, but i felt more numb than ever. Shane sat next to me and gave me a side hug.

"He's not going to even get a single _look_ at you," he said tensely. "It'll be _his_ cold, dead eyes you'll see."

"Not better Shane... It's probably best that she doesn't see anyone's dead eyes..." Caitlyn chimed in.

"Do you know when he's coming?" Shane asked.

"No. Just that he will be."

"We're gonna keep you with one of us at all times from now on, at least until camp is over," Shane said. I nodded and yawned. I really couldn't count that nap in the woods as sleep, it wasn't really peaceful.

"You should go to sleep..." Shane said. I shook my head, worried about going back into my dreamland. "We'll all stay here tonight, if you want." I finally agreed, and after my nighttime bathroom routine, i laid down in bed, still skeptical about sleeping. Everyone said goodnight, and i ended up sleeping with Shane and Nate... My bed was shockingly big enough to fit all three of us.. but only just, and Caitlyn let Jason sleep on her bed. I actually felt pretty comfortable sharing with the both of them. It was like i had my two best protectors with me, and it eased my mind a little bit. Nate still hadn't really said much to me that night, and it was just kind of ...weird. He usually had an opinion.. Someone turned off the lights, and it took a while for me to finally fall asleep. But when i did, i didn't dream at all.

"Mitchie," I jumped up into a sitting position and looked around.

"Sorry, Mitch... It's uh.. time for breakfast," Caitlyn said. I nodded sleepily and swung my legs over the side of the empty bed. I looked around... it was just me and Caitlyn. Where'd everyone go?

"They left early... don't wanna get caught, you know?" She said, answering my confusion.

"Oh, right." I got out of bed and took a shower. We ate, we went to class, we did the norm... of course this time i was never alone. I mean sure, it was great to feel safe, but sometimes its just nice to have some privacy or something. It wasn't really like they were hiding the fact that they were watching me either, they weren't talking normally either. They were looking around. Searching for something that's gonna jump out and attack me. When i'd say something to anyone, they'd respond distractedly, looking around, not even really talking because they were so busy looking around. After a few days of this, i started getting really frustrated. Caitlyn was the only one who really seemed to be acknowledging me and conversing with me normally.

"I know it's frustrating, Mitch, but we're trying to protect you! We don't want anything to happen," Caitlyn said, understanding. "Plus, camp is nearing it's end and we want to make sure you're safe at all times! Just in case!"

"I know, but Nate hasn't even talked to me or looked at me lately, and the same thing goes for Shane. I mean, Shane's actually been more talkative than Nate..." I said, trailing off. "Has he talked to you about anything?"

"Well no, i mean he's worried about you, but that's pretty much it."

"He's never _not _talked to me before though..." I said, thinking about it. Of course, my thoughts went straight to, 'is he worried, or disgusted?'

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, he loves you!"

"I know, it's just..."

"Frustrating?" Caitlyn said, cracking a smile. I smiled too and nodded. "Well... let's get your mind off this crap. You wanna go for a run?" she asked. We'd been running here and there, but only every once in a while.

"Alright, where to?"

"Let's do a long run, it'll clear your mind. Plusssss, it'll be fun!" she said, excited. We got changed into workout clothes, and when we got onto the porch, we looked around, scoping out our path. "How about we run down on the beach a little bit then all around camp by the forest line and back to the beach?"

"Sounds good to me," i said. We started running, and after a few minutes i was already getting tired. I hadn't really been working out... not that i had been before, it'd just been a while since i'd done anything really physical.

"You alright?" Caitlyn asked, slowing down... she was hardly out of breath.

"Ya.. just need.. a sec..." I gasped out.

"Sorry, we started a little fast, that was my fault. Why don't you set the pace now?"

"Ok." After a short minute, we started up again.. considerably slower than when we first started. We ran for a while in silence, which i was grateful for, i was having trouble breathing as it is..

"Do you like Shane? ...i mean.. ok this is going to sound extremely elementary, but... i mean do you like like him?" Caitlyn laughed as she kept running. Oh how i envied her...

"Well,...I..." i gasped out, then stopped. Caitlyn saw me stop and turned to face me. "I guess i... don't know," i said confused. I'd been thinking about it a little, and as much of a crush that i did have on Shane, there was nothing i'd be able to do about it..

"Well, he obviously likes you," she said, smirking; proud of herself. I rolled my eyes and started running again. I heard Caitlyn laugh and she ran to catch up. We ran a little further on the beach, then Caitlyn veered off course and towards the water.

"What're you doing?" i asked.

"I wanna figure this out," she smiled, devilishly.

"What? Figure what out?"

"You and Shane. You guys are really sweet together! I'm sorry, but whenever i see you two, its just so cute! I told Nate... but he doesn't find it as adorable as i do..." she laughed. "I can tell you like him too," she smiled slyly.

"Oh, come on Cait..." i said.

"Can you deny it?" she asked, raising her left eyebrow and smiling.

"Caitlyn.. it's complicated, you know that," I said.

"I know... but i know you feel a connection with him, i can see it! I _do _see it! Everyday!" She laughed. "Please, just admit to me that you like him? It'll keep my mind at ease," she smiled.

"Fine, i like him, ok? I'm happy with him, i feel safe with him...he makes me laugh and feel comfortable and stuff... what?" i asked, starting at Caitlyn's beaming smile.

"Nothing! I'm just so excited you feel that way!" She jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Cait," i laughed as she smothered me. When she got off, she looked rather smug.

"I called it. I _sooo_ called it!" she said, smiling. "Ugh, that's been bothering me for_ever!_ Thank you for _finally_ admitting to it!" she laughed.

"Now, don't you go telling everyone, Tess hates me as it is, i don't want her _knowing_ i like him.."

"What, you think i'm going to run off and go straight to Tess and tell her? Please, Mitch.. Me and Tess have been enemies since day one... of life."

"I just wanted to put that out there!" i laughed. She fake glared at me.

"Anyways... So, to be more gushy about everything.. What's your favorite thing about him?" She beamed.

"God, Caitlyn! Could you be more blunt?" i said, laughing slightly.

"Come on! Answer it for me! PLEASEE!" she gave me her best puppy dog pout.

"God! ...If you _must_ know, it's hard to really pick just one thing," i said quietly.

"Elaborate, please," She smiled devilishly.

"Ok, well.. i obviously like how i'm so comfortable around him.. so that's a duh.. i also like his eyes," i said, smiling... and blushing. "..and his smile, and his hugs... and his super strong arms, and how safe i am when he hugs me," I was bright red by now. Tomato red.. "What?" i said, laughing awkwardly.

"Oh my god! You guys _have_ to get together! It's too cute to pass up!" She smiled.

"Shut up," i laughed. "Besides.. i'm not really ready for something like that. It's ok for me to _feel_ that kinda thing for him, but... i just don't want the added weight of a relationship. There's too much expectations.."

"Ya, but Shane knows your limit! He'd be ok with everything! He already is!"

"Aren't we supposed to be running?" I laughed, standing up. Caitlyn stood up too, and we started walking towards the tree line. She stopped and looked at me.

"So... I'll race you back to our cabin," she smiled.

"You're going to win.. but you're on!" I laughed.

"Ready...Set...GO!" We both started sprinting, and not three strides in, she was already winning. Soon she was so far ahead of me, i couldn't see her. Well, she sure kicked _my_ ass, that's for sure. As i neared the turn where she had disappeared behind, I thought i saw her, so i started sprinting faster and faster. Suddenly i tripped, and i was flying forward, head first. Graceful. The last thing i remember was instant pain ripping my head open. Then everything was black.

**8D SOOOO sorry it took so long! Sorry it's a little short too 8/ **

**HOPEFULLY i'll get the next chapter out before everyones hair starts turning gray.. PLEASE review! let me know what you think.. there's going to be some craaaaaaaaazy in the next chapter! So keep reading 8) **

**You guys are the best! 8D **

**STAY CLASSY! 8D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Lol! Lostinrock! i liked your review! and yes, it is nearing the end... buuuut i'm writing another story... has nothing to do with this one except for the same characters. it's also a dark fan fic or whatever, but ya.. lol i'll try to drag this one out as long as i can though! not too sure how to finish it haha conclusions are always my weakest point. also, i know college isn't erreday lol buuuuut the school work is haha**

**Sooo, this one may be a little gruesome.. don't hate me please 8/ **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney**

Chapter thirty-seven

I slowly opened my eyes. Pain was searing my forehead, and i had to squint my eyes and blink if i wanted to open them. It took about 2 minutes before i could actually see. There was a blinding light piercing into my eyes at first and i groaned out in pain. I brought my hands up to my face and put them over my eyes and rubbed slightly. Didn't help.. I sighed and tried to get up. I made it to a sitting position until i realized that my head was combusting... Soooo i laid back down and held my head. At least now i could see. I looked around and realized i was in what looked like a cabin.. was i still at camp then? I couldn't really tell though, because my sight was blurry still. I really needed to get up and find someone. I couldn't get up, so i did the next best thing..

"Hello?" i said as loud as i could. "Hello?" i said a little louder. The sound hurt my head even more.

"Ooooh well, good morning," I heard a familiar voice say. Jesus Christ. I let out a pained groan and tried my hardest to move away. I rolled onto my stomach and tried to crawl towards the window that was behind the bed. A hand grabbed at my ankle and i let out a whimper. I was forcibly flipped around back onto my back and my head ended up clipping the headboard. I let out a mind blowing shriek of agony. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, and clapped his hand over my mouth. Tears streamed down my face. I wasn't crying because i was scared... mostly.. i was crying out of sheer pain. I reached my hand up to clutch at my head.

"AGGHHHHHH!" i screamed into his hand. It kept getting worse and worse. My head was literally throbbing. I tried to move into the fetal position, but something was restricting me. His hand was removed from my mouth and i could feel myself being moved into a different position, but my head hurt so bad i couldn't concentrate on anything else. Ten minutes later i was sitting in the middle of the bed with both my arms tied to one side of the headboard and my legs tied to the end of the bed. It ended up so that i was diagonal. Both hands were together and both feet were together. My head was screaming at me. It felt like there was a knife, a bullet, and a katana stuck in there. It was driving me insane, and i couldn't hold my head because my hands were tied, i just laid there, staring at the ceiling trying to breathe out the pain. I was starting to get tired, which initially made me impossibly weaker than i already was. Great..

"It was so convenient for me to find you, all alone... almost like you were waiting for me!" Tyler spoke. Honestly, i could hardly hear him, my head was on fire and that's all i could concentrate on. I could hear him talking, but it was all muffled. I wasn't really hearing anything. Then i felt hands grabbing at my clothes, at my body. That woke me up, that's for sure.

"No!" I cried. It wasn't very loud, it hurt to talk too loud. He grabbed a knife and cut off my top, slicing my stomach a little bit in the process. He just looked up and gave me an "oops" kind of look but with a laugh. Not too much longer i was naked... and crying uncontrollably. He was standing over me, a triumphant smile on his face.

"It's been _too_ long, Mitch," he said, running his hand on my face in a loving manner. But it wasn't loving... it was taunting. I noticed that his hair was different. It wasn't blonde anymore.. no it was straight black. He'd fucking dyed it! "I think you're really going to like it this time.. I'm going to make you scream," he laughed. Taunting, again. He began to kiss my body. I felt like puking... and not just because of my head. He completely repulsed me. I couldn't stand it. After a few minutes of taunting me more, he stopped. I looked around for him, i didn't know where he'd gone. Suddenly he popped up over the bed and jumped onto it, nearly crushing me. The movement of the bed jostled my head, and i let out yet another whimper of pain. This only made him laugh.

"Please.. don't," i whimpered out weakly. This only made him smile wider. Every thrust he made bounced my head, and believe me... he made sure to make it bounce as hard as possible. I grimaced in pain the whole time. Every ounce of me hurt. At this point i was welcoming unconsciousness or even death. It was just so much pain, everywhere. I couldn't take it, and blackness wasn't coming to me like i had wished and hoped for. Every hard thrust and i emitted a scream. Most of them were more strangled sounding, making it quieter.

"I told you i'd make you scream," he whispered into my ear. That put me over. The pain and the repulsion was just too much...and so i threw up over the side of the bed. Of course it wasn't a lot. I hadn't eaten much. It even sounded more like coughing than actually throwing up. I don't even know what day it is. It could be the same day i was running with Caitlyn, or it could be a week after that. I really had no clue. "You sick, gross bitch!" Tyler yelled at me, hurting my ears. Then he bitch slapped me across the face... thats when the blackness i'd been hoping for started to come in. After he hit me, my vision started fading in and out. The blackness started from the outskirts of my vision and started fading into the center of where i was looking, then it would slowly go back to normal. It only did that twice, and then it stopped. So i did something i knew i'd get hit for. Hoping that it'd be enough to make me completely black out.

"Your family hates you, Tyler," I said as loud as possible... it came out as only a whisper.

"What... The fuck did you say to me hoe?" he asked angrily.

"I said your whole family hates you. Your mom hates you, your sister hates you, but most of all... your dad hates you. You're just a huge disappointment to him, aren't you?" I said, praying he'd hit me hard enough to knock me out. He looked pissed, to say the least. He raised his hand high, like he was going to hit me with enough force to possibly kill me... then i ruined it. I let out a small, yet apparently noticeable hopeful smile.

"You fucking bitch!" he said, like i'd just made a joke. "I know what you're doing. Almost had me there. Nah, you're not getting out of this that easy," he laughed and wagged his finger at me. My smile turned into defeat, and tears started running silently down my face. Damnit all to fucking hell. I was so god damn close! "Well... i think i'm going to go to bed and let you think about what you tried to do," he sneered. He untied me from the bed posts and as i was rubbing my wrists, my arm was yanked practically out of my socket, and i was thrown under the bed. Yes... under.. the bed... My hands and feet were then tied to each bed post, and duct tape was pressed down over my mouth. I heard the window open, and the bed sink under Tyler's weight. Tears once again flowed freely down my face. Great. Now i'm what.. a hostage?

That whole night i didn't sleep. Not only was i scared, i was freezing cold. The entire night. I was still naked, and so the window being open, me being on the floor, and the fact that heat rises... i hadn't stopped shivering for two seconds. I'm pretty sure i was turning blue. When Tyler finally woke up, he walked over to his backpack, grabbed some food, ate it, and disappeared. I started looking around frantically, trying to get out of the ropes that were restraining me. I was pulling and kicking as much as i could. The duct tape was making it a little hard to breathe, but i was still making small grunting noises out of frustration and the movements i was making. It'd been a while since i'd seen Tyler and by now i was desperately, frantically trying to pull free of the ropes, but nothing was working. I started, once again, crying out of fear and frustration.

"YOU wouldn't be trying to get away now would you?" Tyler said, hitting the floor next to me with his hand as he crouched down, which terrified me so much that i jumped and brought my head up on accident, yet again smacking it against the bottom of the bed. I screamed out in pain, and Tyler smiled wide. I didn't understand. It's not like he was unattractive, he could get a girl if he wanted. I knew because i went to school with him, and i constantly saw girls throwing themselves at him. Why did he have to use _me?_ He didn't even, well from what i knew, pick a different girl to rape or destroy... not that i'd wish this on anyone, i just wish it wasn't me.

"It'd be such a shame if you were, i had such a wonderful day planned," he said. He untied me, and i stupidly tried to get away. I ran for the door... well, more like crawled and lunged and lurched towards the door. I just heard Tyler laugh, and when i turned around, he was already coming after me. It was like a game of tag to him. I still had duct tape over my mouth, so breathing was rather difficult as i tried to run from him. Of course i didn't make it. He caught me within a minute, and he just laughed as he dragged me back towards the bed. This time he used handcuffs. My guess was that he stole them from his dad... who's a cop by the way. I was stuck with both my hands handcuffed to one of the bed posts. It was awkward because my wrists were together in one cuff, and it was so tight i could barely wriggle my hands around. He looked at me and smiled, once again. A creepy, evil smile. Then he peeled off a corner of the duct tape. Just a small corner. He looked at me in the eyes, and smiled amusedly. Then he ripped off the tape so fast. I screamed in pain as skin from my lips were ripped off with it.

"Shut up, Mitchie, we wouldn't want people to find us," he whispered, taunting me. I was dry sobbing now, no tears, just trying to breathe. Well, it wasn't completely dry, my face was still wet from the previous tears.

"Where are we?" i asked, but my voice was scratchy and weak.

"Ahh, i was waiting for that question... turns out my uncle owns a cabin near your camp! I've kind of been tracking you for a while... Since i visited your mother and found out where you were, that is.. It's kind of a fun pass time for me," he said, caressing my cheek down to my chin.

"...You didn't check in to Camp to "visit" me, did you?" it wasn't really a question, i knew the answer already..

"Now why would i screw up and do something so idiotic? I'm not really visiting you am i..." He slapped me across the face.. for no reason. I screamed out in pain and surprise. "Hmmm i could use a good morning... or afternoon fuck," he smiled. I closed my eyes, shut them tight and my face turned into a grimace. I stayed like that the whole time, just blacked out without blacking out. I focused more on the pain in my head than anything else happening around me. When he was.. done, for lack of a better word, he got up off the bed, stuck another piece of duct tape over my mouth, left me there, and took a shower. When he was done with that, he came out, grabbed his coat, and left the cabin.

"UGGHHHHH!" I screamed out of frustration, pulling and tugging at the god damn cuffs. There was a blanket at the end of the bed, and i tried the best i could to grab it and pull it towards my hands. It took me about ten minutes, but i got it, and finally had some amount of warmth. I used my teeth to pull it up to my chin. I sat there for god knows how long when i started to hear movement outside the window.

"No, I don't know why she would've gone this far," I heard someone say, sounded like they were on a phone. "...Well, it's worth a shot anyways!... LOOK! I'm trying people all around the camp, just in case! Ok, i'll talk to you later. Bye," The voice said angrily. It was Brown. Oh my god, it was Brown. As horrible as the situation was, i really wanted Brown to find me.

"MMMMMMMM!" I tried screaming through the duct tape. I didn't want to rip it off because my lips were already ripped apart from the last time, and they stung really bad. This was desperate though, and i needed to get Brown. I took a deep, calming breath, tears rolled down my face in anticipation. I brought my face towards my hands, grabbed hold, and swung my face to the opposite side. My lips were on fire! Tears just kept flowing down my face.

"BROWWWNNNN!" I screamed, also relieving the need to scream out in pain. I screamed it again and again, out of urgency. Towards the end of my screaming, it ended up more like sobs. I was afraid he wouldn't hear me and i'd be stuck here for god knows how much longer. I finally heard, what sounded like, running towards the window.

"Mitchie?" I heard Brown say near the window. "My God! Mitchie! What happened?"

"Please! Please help me!" I screamed out.

"O-ok, I'll come around the front to get you out of here," he said, then he ran around and away from view. The door swung open, and regardless of the fact that i knew who it was going to be, i still jumped. "Jesus Christ, Mitchie! What the hell happened?" he asked, eyeing the hand cuffs.

"Please, I'll explain later, please, _please,_ get me out of here!" I said desperately. "...Can.. can you look in the drawers for some clothes? I-i'm naked.." I whispered. He furrowed his eyebrows and went in search of some clothes. He came back within a couple minutes, and walked over to the bed.

"Are there keys for these?" he asked.

"I-i don't know where they are.." i said, embarrassed.

"It's ok, it's lucky these are wooden, i'll be able to break it... it might take a while, but i can get it off," he said. I nodded. "Try and keep yourself as far away as possible, i know its hard, but pull away." So i did. Then he started front kicking the bed post. It started cracking, and finally, after a lot of effort, it broke off. We were able to slide the handcuffs down the posts so that i was free... sort of. I still had them on, so my hands were still stuck together. Right after the post came off, Brown turned around.

"Why don't you put some clothes on and tell me when you're ready," he said, somewhat awkwardly. I quickly put on some basketball shorts. The problem would be the shirt... I found that the best way would be to just put the shirt over my torso with my arms and hands still underneath.

"I'm done," i said quietly. He turned around and gave me a sympathetic look and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. We quickly walked, almost ran, out the door and down the path that i assume Brown took to get here. We got to a hill, and about half way up i started slowing down considerably. Not eating really screws up your ability to do physical activities... You know like if you skip breakfast and go to school and you just lag at everything? Well that was me...times ten.

"You alright, Mitch? This looks hard on you, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, just kind of hungry," i mumbled.

"Jesus," he said quietly as he kept encouraging me on. He had his hand on the middle of my back and every time i'd slow down he'd push me a little to make sure i kept going. We walked in silence the whole way back to the camp. Every once in a while i would catch him look around suspiciously and then try and hurry me up a little more. We staggered into camp through the back way, near his cabin. He led me into it and sat me down in a chair by his desk.

"Wait here for a minute.." he said as he left the room. My first thought was panic. I was alone, Tyler would find me for sure. But i calmed down knowing who's cabin i was in and that i wasn't as close to the tree line anymore and Tyler would have to go through more people. I was still uncomfortable with the stupid cuff around both my wrists, it was chaffing, and since i was sweating a little bit from our walk back, i was developing blisters. My feet were also blistered and had scrapes all over them. About 20 minutes later, Brown came back with a bunch of stuff. The first thing he gave me was a sandwich and some chips and a cookie.

"Sorry, dear, it was the best thing i could find at the moment," he said apologetically. I didn't mind at all. I grabbed the sandwich and all but inhaled it as fast as i could. Normally, Brown would've laughed at this, but i have a feeling i looked more tragic than funny at the moment. The next thing he pulled out was a first aid kit. "What happened to your head, exactly?" he asked carefully as he pulled out a few things and started assessing it.

"Well, i was running with Caitlyn and i tripped and i think i hit my head, but i'm not sure, all i remember is my head really hurting... and then darkness," i said, trying to recall what had happened.

"Was Caitlyn with you when you fell?"

"No, we were racing. She's a lot faster than me."

"I see.." he said, really examining my head. "I'm sorry, this might sting a lot..." all of a sudden i felt searing pain in my head yet again, and i couldn't help it, i let out a blood curdling scream and tried to pull away. For some reason my first thoughts went to Tyler, and i felt the panic start to rise in my chest. "Shit! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It needed to be cleaned, i'm so, so sorry!" he kept saying. The pain slowly faded, and my panic started to die back down.

"It's ok..." i said shakily. He placed a butterfly stitch on my forehead and leaned back, looking at me pitifully.

"Do you.. have anymore uhh.. cuts or bruises that need to be looked at?"

"I.. my stomach has a cut," i said quietly.

"Can you roll your shirt up just enough so i can see the cut?" he asked. I nodded and moved my arms up, stopping at my boobs so that my arms covered them. "And how did you get this one?" he asked quietly. I didn't want to answer that question just yet.

"Why were you looking for me?" i asked, changing the subject.

"Caitlyn told me you were missing. She seemed extremely upset about it, naturally. But... she seemed very near a panic attack, actually," he said, thinking back.

"What did she tell you?" i asked, my face turning a nasty shade of red.

"Well... she told me that the four of them were trying to watch you closely and she'd made a mistake and that "he" was going to find you and that it would all be her fault." He furrowed his brow more, and pursed his lips. I started crying... i know, i cry too much, i can't help it, so shut up.. She was blaming herself now.

"Where are they?" i asked, referring to Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason. He seemed to get who i was talking about.

"I told them to stay in your cabin just in case you came back. I'm not 100% sure they listened to me though..." I jumped up, practically flying out of the chair. I also moved up too fast and into the cleaning substance he held in his hand. Damn, that shit hurt. I sucked in a hissing breath and laid back down.

"They can't go out looking for me! They can't!" i started screaming.

"Mitchie! Calm down! Aside from me telling them not to... why can't they look for you? What're you so worked up about?"

"He'll kill them! Oh God!" i started freaking out.

"Who's "he," Mitchie? Why would he kill them?"he asked, eyes urgent, but voice calm.

"He's crazy! Sadistic! It was just a dream, but it was so real! He can't!" I said. I'm sure that if he had any clue what i was talking about before, he was completely lost now.

"Who. is. "He," Mitchie?" he asked again.

"Tyler! Oh god! You _have_ to make sure they're in the cabin! Please!" I asked desperately.

"Why is Tyler after any of you? What has he done?" he asked quietly.

"He... rapes me," i whispered. I know he already put everything together.. Why did I have to say it too? He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, looking away from me. I almost felt suicidal at that point. That look on his face made me even more disgusted with myself than anything. "Please, PLEASE don't tell my mom!" i wailed. "PLEASE!"

"Mitchie.. this is serious," he responded, sternly.

"PLEASE don't! Please!" i said desperately.

"Don't worry about it right now, i'm going to check your cabin, see if they're there.." he said, not looking at me. *_Rip*_. My heart just ripped a part a little bit more. He stood up and left the cabin... which was a multi room cabin, by the way. We were in the office part. Anyways, he left quickly.. leaving me alone to think about all the horrible outcomes all of this had in store. It was about 10 minutes until he came back. His face was grim, and he still didn't look at me._ *Rip*_ there it goes again...

"Caitlyn and Jason are in the cabin... but Nate and Shane went out to search for you.." My heart stopped..

* * *

**I'm sorry! Another cliff hanger! buuuuuut, the story is coming to an end anyways, and i'm trying to drag it out longer, just for you lostinrock! lol and anyone else who wanted me to! haha **

**please please review! let me know what you think! I know this chapter was a little ...well a lot darker than normal... sorry to those of you who really didn't want this to happen, but .. she needs closure, and this chapter is leading up to that. haha soo REVIEW! haha **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	38. Chapter 38

**First of all i'd like to say TWENTY MORE REVIEWS TILL I REACH 200! ...make it happen people! haha You'd get an unbelievable amount of virtual high fives! haha you know you want them!**

**also... i'm no police expert, and they play a minor role in this chapter... so i apologize for anything that is wrong. haha i know next to nothing about what goes down. haha so please don't skewer me and eat me for lunch! I did all i could! haha Also, i know some of the other stuff is probably ...or most likely wrong.. soo i'm sorry haha put your pitchforks and torches down! 8) Spare me! **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney.**

Chapter thirty-eight

"Oh my god," i whispered, my eyes wide. "Nononononononono!" I jumped up and ran as best i could out of the cabin and over towards my cabin. I didn't care if people saw me, this was _more_ than important.

"Mitchie!" i heard Brown call after me. I kept running. I burst through the door of my cabin to see Caitlyn and Jason pacing back and forth.

"Mitchie! Oh thank god!" Caitlyn said, running over to me and giving me a back breaking hug. I hugged her quickly the best i could and then tried pushing her off. I had to find it. I had to. She got the hint and stepped back looking slightly hurt. She could wait for the explanation. I looked at her, frantic and apologetic, hoping she got the hint, then i started tearing apart my side of the room. Where the hell had i put it! The stupid god damn cuffs added to the difficulty and franticness of the situation. By now i was throwing things across the room.

"Do you need any help, Mitch?" Jason asked timidly. I looked up with a tear stained face. He looked like he was almost afraid of me. I didn't blame him, i looked pretty psychotic. I also saw Brown standing with Caitlyn. I hadn't noticed him walk in..

"No," i whispered. Then my eyes locked onto the bedside table. OF COURSE! UGH! I could've hit myself! I practically tackled the bedside table and started throwing things everywhere. Finally i found it, and i couldn't work it right because i was so shaky. I took a deep breath and tried again.

"NATE! NATE ARE YOU OK!" I screamed into the walkie talkie. It was less than a minute and i got a response.

"Mitchie!" his voice sounded as frantic as mine.

"YES! YES! I'M IN MY CABIN! PLEASE, PLEASE COME BACK! HE'S OUT THERE! PLEASE!" i screamed.

"Mitchie, i can't understand you, calm down.. where are you?" he said. I took another calming breath and tried again.

"I'm at my cabin, Brown found me, please, you have to get back! Tyler's out there, you need to get back here! PLEASE!" i said.

"We're on our way!" he said, sounding kind of bouncy, like he was running. All i could do now was wait. The room was tense and quiet. Fifteen minutes later and i hadn't heard a word from them.

"Nate! Are you guys ok?" I asked, my voice wavering. No answer. "NATE!" I screamed.

"Almost. There!" he said, out of breath. How far had they gone to look for me? A few minutes later, Nate threw the door open and looked around frantically. His eyes were red with tears and he was completely out of breath. He must have sprinted back to the cabin. As soon as he saw me he ran towards me and gave me the biggest hug of my life. Moments later, Shane ran in, just as out of breath, and leaned against the door for support. He slid down the door and collapsed into a sitting position, holding his head. Jason jogged over to see if he was alright.

"Oh, God," I heard Nate mumble to himself. I could hear him crying. I rarely ever saw him cry. After about 30 seconds he hugged me impossibly tighter and i could hear him have to open his mouth to breathe because he was crying so much his nose was stuffed up. I wished i could hug him better, the damn cuffs were still fucking on me. Nate seemed to notice this, and he grabbed hold of my upper arms and pulled away from me, looking me over. He gave me a questioning look, and i pulled my arms up to show my constriction... and also my cut on my stomach... which of course Nate saw. His eyes were now red and puffy, and his face was a little blotchy, but not unattractively. He moved his hands down to my wrists and moved my shirt up so that it exposed just my wrists. Nothing more.

"What the hell happened?" he whispered. He sounded so hurt, so sad. I guess this is kinda what everyone was wondering. I looked over towards Shane, and he hadn't moved. Jason was sitting next to him rubbing his back, seemingly whispering something to him. I looked at him questioning.. now? really? I wiped some of my tears away and took a few breaths.

"I..well.. i was running with Cait, and we decided to race, and i tripped over a rock and i guess i hit my head... I woke up in a cabin, and Tyler was there... Brown found me, and we made it back," I said, purposely leaving out the gruesome details.

"That's not all of it though, is it Mitchie...?" Brown said, staring at me knowingly.

"..no.." i whispered, looking down.

"Well, if you can't tell us... do you think you can at least tell the police what happened when they get here?" he said, not looking at me. I felt my brows furrow in confusion. "They're on their way. I called them when you ran off," he said. My head snapped up, and i looked at him, horrified.

"NO! YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!" I screamed at him, completely horror struck. The police would definitely tell my parents. That would break them. I didn't want therapy or those pathetically sad glances they'd be giving me from now on. I'd rather die than see that!

"I did as you asked... I never told your mother, Mitchie," Brown said.

"LIAR!" I screamed at him. I moved to get up so i could run out of the cabin and away from my certain doom. I'd rather risk running into Tyler than face my parents after the police came. As i started to get up, though, Nate was too fast for me.. he knew my plan before i did. He grabbed me and held me tighter. I started screaming and started struggling hopelessly to get out of his iron clad grip.

"NO!" I screamed in frustration. I finally gave up and he let me crumble to the floor, crying hard. Yet Nate still held onto me. Suddenly Shane appeared in front of me and gently grabbed a hold of my face and turned it towards his own.

"Mitchie," he said gently. "You need to tell the police what happened. You should've told them the first time it happened. This is important.. They can take him away and put him behind bars... It'll all be over after that. You won't need to be afraid anymore," he said calmly, wiping some tears away with his thumbs.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry, i had to.." Brown said.

"You found a loophole, that's what you did," i hissed, glaring at Brown. "You LIED!" i screamed at him, struggling against Nate and now Shane. Of course it was useless, but i figured i'd try anyways.

"Mitchie, please calm down.." Shane said. I could see Caitlyn visibly crying, Jason looked sad and he slung his arm over Caitlyn's shoulders. Nate had silent tears running down his face, Brown just looked devastated, and Shane... Shane looked hopeful.. on the outside, but deep down i could see he looked angered and distraught. Everyone looked so awfully hopeless and sad. I felt like everything was in slow motion. My mind subconsciously started going numb. I was calm.. i did as Shane asked. I could feel my eyes going dead, and the weight of the last couple days felt even heavier on my shoulders.

"Maybe she should get some sleep before she talks to the police?" Caitlyn said, timidly. Almost as if I'd shatter right before her very eyes if she even talked too loud.

"She needs to talk to them as soon as they get here. That way everything can be sorted out faster," Brown said in a flat tone. I felt the panic start to rise once again in my chest. My breathing hitched and soon became uncontrollable. Talking to the police terrified me more than anything. I didn't want this to be out in the open. It was my own dirty little secret. I shouldn't have to share it with anyone i didn't want to, and right now i didn't want to share it with the police. They were the mainstream connection towards my parents. The second they were done interrogating me, they'd tell my parents the whole thing. Then i'd have to testify in court. So many people would know about it... Oh god..

"Mitchie, MITCHIE!" Shane and Nate said, trying to get me to pay attention to at least one of them. I couldn't. I was too far into my own mind and perception of things that i couldn't stop seeing my parent's faces once they found out.

"Mitchie, look at me," Shane said, still holding my face in his hands. I don't even know what i was looking at, i just saw my parent's faces in my mind. I couldn't deal with that. Oh god, I really was destroyed. I really was just some stupid used up rag doll. Everything was becoming much more realistic. I was ruined. Destroyed. Disgusting. Sick. Crazy. All of that. I was going insane! I had to be..

"She can't calm down! She'll pass out soon if she doesn't start breathing right!" I heard Nate yell at Brown.

"Mitchie you need to calm down," Brown said, suddenly in front of my face... I flipped.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP IT! STOP IT!" I screamed at him, suddenly struggling more and more in Nate and Shane's grips. That bastard was a lying traitor! He single handedly screwed up my life even more than it already was. He'd pushed me over the edge! Shane let go of my face, but Nate held on tightly. I screamed out in frustration. "PLEASE!" i sobbed. "Please let me go!" I cried out of defeat. I was desperate now. I was begging.

"Mitchie, please, breathe with me, ok?" Nate whispered in my ear. "Take a deep breath... good. Now just follow my breathing." He was breathing slowly, in... and out... in...and out. Took me a couple minutes, but my breathing went back to normal. "Good, Mitch," Nate said, hugging me tighter.

"I better go keep a lookout for the police," Brown said, leaving. I glared at him as he left... even if it was just to his back. As soon as he closed the door, i whirled around to face Nate.

"Please, please don't make me talk to them! Please! Just let me go, Nate!" I said desperately. His face turned down even more so than it already was.

"Mitchie, you know i can't do that..." he said, painfully. I could see in his eyes how awful he felt.

"Please?" i whispered.

"I can't Mitch, I'm sorry," Nate said again, this time with finality. I wouldn't be able to crack him..I looked to Shane.

"Shane... please, please help me?" I asked pitifully. I was beyond desperate. He looked at me with so much hurt in his eyes.

"Mitchie, please don't do this, you know none of us can do anything... You need to get all this sorted out. Please understand that?" he said, almost as desperate as me. I looked to Caitlyn. She looked away, sadly. I looked at Jason... same reaction. There was no winning. I'd lost. There's no way to escape.

I stopped fighting and just stared blankly at the door. I was just waiting for the police to come now. I was trying to summon up the courage to tell them what happened. So much for being invisible at camp, I guess.. Twenty silent, agonizing minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. Caitlyn went to go get it.

"Who is it?" she asked, through the door.

"Police and Brown," Brown said. Caitlyn opened the door and 4 people walked in. Brown and three male police officers. Great. Men.

"We'd like to talk to Mitchie?" One of the policemen said. Looked like a rookie... even better... I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Shane looked at me questioningly, and then spoke for me.

"She's right here," he said, gesturing towards me.

"Hello, Mitchie," One of the other policemen said. "We'd like to ask you some questions, if that's alright," he said, kindly. I tried to answer, but i'd lost my voice.. so i just nodded, even though in my head i was screaming, NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! buuut, what can you do, really? So i nodded...

"Alright, well, would you prefer to talk to just us, or would you like someone to stay with you?"

"Nate," I whispered, shakily. That was about as strong as my voice could get at the moment. The officers nodded and looked towards everyone else.

"So where should we do this?" he asked Brown.

"In here's fine. Everyone except Nate... out," Brown said. Everyone left, each turning to give me a sympathetic look. As soon as everyone was out of the room, Brown followed and shut the door behind him...

"Do...uh.. is there something wrong with your hands?" One of the officers asked. I looked down, almost forgetting the cuffs, and moved my hands out of my shirt so they were visible. I didn't look at any of them.

"I can take those off, if you want?" The rookie cop said, uncomfortably. I nodded and he took them off. I rubbed my wrists carefully. They were red and blistered and bleeding slightly. I heard Nate take in a short, sharp breath through his nose. "Do you need anything for that?" the rookie asked, looking unsure of what to do. I shook my head no and put my hands through the sleeves of the shirt i was wearing and rubbed them again.

The police sat down, and so my interrogation began. It took longer than i thought. They asked me every possible question i could think of... and then some. They asked about Tyler's physical description, how i knew him, where i'd met him... I answered as best i could, Nate encouraging me through the whole thing. If i left something out, Nate would remember and ask me like, 'didn't you say blah blah blah happened?'. It kind of pissed me off because sometimes i'd specifically try to leave out the more gory details to save my own embarrassment. The police were pretty good about everything, but it was just awkward. Finally we were done.

"You're... not going to tell my parents are you?" I asked shyly. The rookie policeman gave me a sympathetic look.

"Since you're not yet 18, it's protocol to notify your parents. I'm sorry," the oldest looking policeman said. My eyes travelled down back to the door, and i nodded, emotionless. When they left, my eyes didn't leave the door. I was lost in my mind, thinking about my parents. I could faintly hear a voice.. maybe two, i really wasn't sure. I was exhausted and mortified and just plain uncomfortable. There was nothing i could do to stop it now. My parents would know. They'd stare at me and ask me if i was ok all the time and all that crap. Of course i'm not ok... and its way too awkward to even think about it around my parents let alone talk about it..

"Mitch?" Nate whispered. I snapped out of my daze and turned around to face him. "It'll get better... i know it will," he said quietly, looking at me with the most serious eyes i'd ever seen.

"I know," i whispered and leaned my head against his shoulder. There was a soft tap at the door.

"Come in," Nate said. Shane came in, looking worried.

"Everything all right?" he asked slightly nervous. I nodded into Nate's shoulder and looked up to face him. Shane walked over to me cautiously and looked at me, unsure of what he wanted to do. He looked to Nate, then back at me. Nate let go of me, and Shane gave me a huge hug. "Sorry," he said, sounding more than a little choked up. "I haven't been able to get my hug in yet," he said. I was finally free of the damn handcuffs, so i wrapped my arms around him too. He was hugging me extremely tight, and it brought me back to mine and Caitlyn's conversation on the beach.. about how i liked Shane and he liked me and stuff..

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"What? Why?" i asked quietly, confused.

"I should've been watching out for you more! I promised you he wouldn't hurt you again!"

"It's nobody's fault, Shane. Just Tyler's.." I whispered. Shane pulled away, and we all three sat down on my bed. I sat cross-legged with my hands in my lap, and as soon as i'd moved them, Shane noticed.

"Oh, you got the... jesus!" he said, when he noticed.

"Uh..ya," i said, awkwardly.

"They must've been on so tight..." he said, more to himself than anything. "Oh, Brown wanted me to tell you that he's sorry, and the police have called the paramedics to come look at you too... They'll be as discreet as they can..." he said, apologetically. I just nodded. I probably did need to be looked at... my head was _kind of_ throbbing at the moment. I hadn't really noticed it out of lack of focus on it, but now... now i felt it full force, and my face screwed up into a grimace.

"Are you hungry, Mitch?" Nate asked me.

"Brown gave me a sandwich.. but ya, a little," i said awkwardly. He nodded and stood.

"I'll get you something to eat then.."

"Thank you," I said gratefully as he walked to the door and outside. It was quiet and a little awkward at first after Nate left. I got the idea that he left so Shane and I could talk..

"Are you feeling ok?" Shane asked, looking worried.

"I have a headache," i said, still grimacing. Now that i really noticed it, i started to focus on it, and it felt like the pain grew every couple of seconds.

"You look like you're in a lot of pain.." he whispered. I nodded, then winced. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. I heard the faucet turn on, and soon he walked back.

"This might help," he said, placing a cold washrag on my forehead. "Lay back, but don't fall asleep.."

"Ok," i whispered. "Where were you guys?... i mean when i walkie talkie'd Nate.." i asked.

"We were over in the forest searching for you," he said, pointing in the opposite direction from where i came in. I guess it was where i had fallen, so it wasn't stupid to look there. "Where were you?"

"In Tyler's cabin.. his uncle or something owns a cabin around here... it was that way," i pointed in the direction from where i'd actually come from.

"Damn... we weren't even close... good thing Brown was looking for you. We had Dee on the phone with him, because he went alone.. Did he see Tyler at all?"

"No.. he went out before Brown found me. He looks different from when i last saw him.. he dyed his hair black.. i almost didn't recognize him," i said, starting to stare off into daydream land. Laying down was really comfortable. I couldn't help but want sleep.

"Mitchie, stay awake.." Shane reminded. "If you have a really bad concussion i don't want you slipping into a coma," he said, concerned. "Did you tell the police that he looked different and all that?"

"Ya.." I said.

"How far were you from camp?"

"I don't know.. it took us a while to get back though..." i said, trailing off at the end out of tiredness.

"Mitchie, what's your favorite flower?" Shane asked.

"Hibiscus... why?"

"I need to keep you awake. What's your favorite musical artist?"

"I have a lot... hard to narrow it down to one.."

"Can you name some for me then?" he asked.

"Um.. Elvis, Frank Sinatra, James Brown.. the Beatles, the Rolling Stones.. umm it's hard to think.." i said, trying hard to think of more, i knew there were more. I loved music..

"That's ok," he said, trying to give me a reassuring smile. "Those are some pretty cool people! What's your favorite color?"

"I like blue, yellow, green and red.."

"What's your favorite book?"

"Oh.. man you're askin' some tough questions! I can't possibly think of them all, even when my head is normal!" I said, cracking a smile. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Shane said, tensely.

"Nate.. the Paramedics are here too... uhh they're being discreet..." Nate said.

"Come in," Shane said. Nate and two other people walked in. One was a woman, and one was a man. They both had on a jumpsuit-type outfit and their medical bags.

"Can we take a look at you, honey?" the woman asked me. I nodded, and they went to work. Turns out i did have a rather angry concussion... and a few bumps and bruises.. they wrapped up my wrists, and patched me up everywhere else that needed it. My feet included. After they left, the police came back in and looked at me sadly.

"We haven't found him yet, but we also need you to come down to the station so you can show us a picture of him... I'm sorry," one of them said. I nodded.

"Will i be back before Final Jam?" i asked stupidly. They looked at me like i was insane. I wasn't really planning on singing now anyways, but I wanted to support my friends.

"If.. uhh.. if you really want to we can see what we can do..." the officer said. "If you'll follow me, we'll drive you back to the station. Would you feel more comfortable if your friends went with you for the time being?" he asked. They really were being kind of nice about everything. I nodded, then we walked towards the police cruisers. We got into the cars and began our journey to the police station... Every camper was seen outside, staring at what the big commotion was all about. To say it was awkward... would be a major understatement...

* * *

**SOOOOO sorry for taking forever! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! i want to make it to at least 200? 8) haha i also want to say thank you to all of you who are reading this! **

**I'm trying to drag it out just a tad longer! haha anywho... i hope you guys liked this chapter! REVIEW! 8) **

**haha i love you guys! **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you Ellierocks! btw sorry about my "ya's" haha i can't help it.. i'm mostly lazy.. its how i text and stuff too haha i don't see the need to put the extra 2 letters haha. others have told me it bugs them lol i try to fix it but every time im just like...ehh haha i'll try to do it this time though!**

**and thank you sooo much dizprincess! haha i totally forgot about that... duh to me. haha thanks! **

**Ok, well i just finished a week full of tests and midterms! yay! haha **

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney.**

Chapter thirty-nine

I made it to the police station in one piece... It was actually really empty in there.. i guess not too much goes on in the middle of a forest..

"Well, Mitchie we need to do a rape kit test..." the rookie said, looking uncomfortable. "The paramedics work here too, because the hospital is farther away... so we work pretty close to each other.. anyways, if you don't mind, they need to test you.. and stuff," he said, leading me to a doorway. He looked highly uncomfortable.. i don't know if it was because his partners weren't right next to him, or if the whole situation just kinda threw him off... Anyways, i walked through the door he was holding open for me. Shane and Nate started to follow me.

"Sorry guys.. uhh you need to wait outside.. She needs to kind of.. strip down.. i'm sorry," the rookie said to all of us. Great. I get to be naked again.. woot.. It didn't take too long.. the paramedics did all they could, checking the bruising and everything, then sent me on my way to talk to the cops. A few more had been sent up to camp, and the older cop that i'd talked to went back to the station with us. The other cop stayed at camp.

"You ok?" Shane whispered to me. I nodded quietly, not really looking at him. We sat silently while the rookie was talking to the older cop. I could hear bits and pieces of whispered conversation coming from the office they were in..

"Have you called her parents yet?" the rookie said quietly. I instantly perked up.

"Yeah...poor kid. She really doesn't want them to know does she?.." The older cop said, i almost didn't catch it. "I seriously almost considered not telling them... but we kind of have to."

"Are they coming to get her?" the rookie asked.

"They're on their way now. They didn't say what they plan to do once they get here... I could almost hear the mother's heart breaking..." As soon as i heard that, my own heart shattered. They knew. There was no turning back now. My parents knew. I instantly started feeling panicky.

About an hour later, my parents arrived at the station. That was probably the lowest point in my life. As soon as my mom burst through the door, her eyes fell on me and she started crying, full out sobbing. When my dad came through, he started getting teary eyed too, but he wasn't much of a crier. He was trying to be strong for me and my mom. I was trying my best to not break down and cry in front of them all. The sadness i could see in my mothers eyes that her only daughter.. well only child had been raped and abused and used was too much for me to handle. I couldn't even look at my dad. I could feel his eyes burning into mine regardless of my avoidance of them. My mom suddenly took a deep breath and walked as fast as she could over to me. Nate and Shane got up to give us our privacy. I gave them a small, but really weak smile of gratitude. This was going to be awkward enough with my parents. I didn't want them witnessing everything too.

"Oh honey!" My mom said as she engulfed me in a back breaking hug. "Why didn't you tell us? Are you ok?" she asked. My dad came up behind her and we held a small group hug for a couple of minutes. Me and my mother were crying, and my dad looked like he was trying his hardest to contain himself. When we let go of each other, my dad turned over towards the police offices.

"I think we need to talk to them?" he asked. "I'm sorry, i've never.. dealt with this before.." he said awkwardly, not knowing how to really act. That was dad though.. he wasn't really the most emotional guy out there, he never really could deal with tears and all that stuff. My mom started crying again, and engulfed me in another hug. She started petting my hair and she kept telling me it'd be alright.

"Can... i wait out here, please? I've talked to them a lot today.. can i just sit with Nate and Shane?" i asked quietly, looking at the floor. My mom exchanged a glance with my dad, which i was sure i'd be getting a lot more of once we were out of here, and when my dad started to carefully protest, my mom cut in.

"Sure sweetie, whatever you feel most comfortable with for right now.." she said as careful and understanding as she could be. I nodded and made my way back over to the boys. As i walked up, they both looked at me sympathetically, then they each gave me a small, yet comforting hug, and we sat down.

After a while sitting there quietly, I looked at Nate. His face was as pale as a ghost, and he looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, concerned. I was completely facing him now, my hand on his shoulder.

"I should've told them or the police when you first told me," Nate whispered more to himself than to me. "If i was a real friend... that's what i should've done. If i was a real friend... i should've protected you instead of keeping it a secret. I knew what the right thing to do was... i just can't believe i didn't do it.. Everything would be fine had i just told someone..like the police.. or even your parents. God they're gonna be so mad at me.." he trailed off. I sat looking at him in horror.

"No, Nate... i'm glad you didn't.. i'm so glad," i said, my voice wavering.

"Why, Mitchie.. Why would you be 'glad' that i didn't say anything?" he was starting to get upset, but even though it was more at himself than at me, he was taking some of it out on me.

"Because, Nate! I told you not to! I don't want anyone to know _now_ let alone four or five months ago!" i said, still trying to defend myself. Nate stood up. "What're you doing?" i asked, completely horror struck and on edge. I didn't know what he had in is head, but i didn't like it. at all.

"I'm going to help find Tyler. It's the least i can do!" he whispered angrily.

"Nate, no. That's the stupidest idea ever thought up! Don't you dare go out there! I..." Suddenly an idea popped into my head... "I have a plan... Nate, don't you dare leave.." Nate and Shane both looked at me suspiciously. I ran into the police officer's office where the two officers sat with both of my parents. They looked up at me, alarmed.

"I.. have you found him yet?" i asked shyly.

"Not yet, they're still looking, i'm sorry," the rookie said, looking slightly desperate.

"I.. i think i know a way to kind of... lure.. him to us?" i said, still unsure of myself. They both looked at me questioningly, so i explained my idea. It took a while of heavy explaining and convincing, but they started to finally come around.

"Honey, i'm not so sure about this.." my mom said.

"Mom, i know what i'm doing. Please, i want to help catch him," i said, but when i saw her disapproving expression, i added to my point. "If we don't catch him, he could do this to other girls too.. he's dangerous, i want to help." She gave me a sympathetic look and finally, and kind of unwillingly, agreed. As i opened the office door, i caught Shane and Nate leaning up against the door, listening in.

"Mitchie, there's no chance in hell thats happening!" Shane said, staring at me angrily.

"It was my idea, Shane. I know what to do, i know how to work this. Please... it'll help. It'll end it all," i said shakily. He gave a huge sigh and ran his hands through his hair. I walked up to him and gave him a reassuring hug.

"I promise... i'll be fine," i said, still scared, but doing a pretty good job of hiding it. I turned to the police officers. "When can we do this? It'd probably be best to do it before my parents get here... otherwise i.. probably won't have it in me.." I said. The officers nodded and started paging all the other officers. Within an hour everyone was back at the police station, and we were going over my plan.

"So is everyone clear?" The officer asked. I assumed he was the sheriff or police chief by the way he was commanding everyone. Everyone else was nodding. There were only about 7 or 8 officers at the station, they don't get a whole lot of action out here i guess.. "You better be sure that you're clear. This is serious. One mistake.. just one and this whole thing can go up in flames. This is risky. I'm not even sure if we _should_ be doing this, but Mitchie seems pretty adamant about this and we need to catch this kid.. So let me ask again... is everyone clear or are there any questions?" Everyone looked pretty sure of what they were doing. "Alright. Lets go over this just one last time.. then we need to get this set up so we can catch Tyler." We went over the plan one last time just in case, then everyone headed out to get on their marks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nate asked me. He looked even more pale than he had before.

"Yes," I said with a firm finality. He gave a sharp nod, clenching his teeth. I could tell he and Shane were really against this, but i had a whole police squad backing me up and i was almost 100% sure this would work. Tyler knew the police had been called. There's no way he didn't. He was probably in hiding somewhere really pissed off. Most likely at me. So i was going to get even with him. For all that he'd done to me.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, and we were back at the camp, it was getting dark now and everyone at camp was in the dining hall eating dinner. They were carefree and happy, and completely oblivious. We, on the other hand, were getting into all of our positions. Tyler was mad, and Tyler was dangerous. We had to get him. Right before i was going to leave to go to my position, Shane called out to me and ran to catch up.

"Be careful! Please!" he said desperately. I nodded, because that's all i could do. I was scared shitless to be honest. He looked out towards the forest i'd be running into shortly, and heaved out a heavy, shaky sigh. He turned back towards me and gave me a lingering kiss on my forehead. "Best of luck. Be careful! Don't do anything rash," he said. I nodded again.

"I'll see you later," I tried to say reassuringly, but it came out shaky and totally ruined the effect. This time he pulled me into a big hug and kissed the top of my head. When he let go, he waved and walked to his place near my parents, Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what i was about to do. Then i turned back towards the forest and ran in, running past the trees and bushes to the best of my ability. I started screaming. This was part of the plan. It wasn't exactly hard to do... i was scared anyways, so screaming came naturally and let out some of my fear.

I ran towards the cabin Tyler had been in. Of course the cops had already searched everywhere around there, but he had to be around here somewhere, and this was my best bet. I finally ran out of breath to scream, and was panting instead. I really was out of shape. Not ten minutes later, i had to stop for a breather. I hadn't heard anything that could possibly be from Tyler. Nothing. I really hope this whole plan wasn't a waste of everyone's time. I started looking around. I still needed to go about another mile till i reached Tyler's cabin. I finally caught my breath and started running again. Finally, i could see the cabin in the near distance.

I started running faster so i could get there. The sooner i got there, the sooner this would be over. I reached one of the windows to the cabin and put my arm up against it and tried to catch my breath. I walked around the cabin to see if Tyler was anywhere to be seen. He wasn't. I looked in the cabin.. nothing. ...Well Crap. I honestly thought this would work. I started walking a little farther, looking around. The cabin was still in sight, i was still in position, just slightly farther away. I knew this was a little more dangerous, but i really needed this to work.

Then i heard a twig snap a little farther in front of me and saw a shadow move. My adrenaline started pumping, and i followed the noise. I thought i heard the sound of something walking, or maybe running, so i started running after it. I could see the shadow and bushes moving. Finally, it jumped in front of me. It was a deer. I immediately felt ridiculous. I'd been chasing a deer... Then i started looking around. I was a lot farther than my post than i thought i'd gone. Crap.. I turned around to walk back to where i thought i came from.

"Well, well, well..." i heard behind me. I spun around and saw Tyler standing not 20 ft away from me. My heartbeat naturally quickened even more than it had when i was running. "Look who we have here.. It's almost like you can't get enough! I'd be happier if you hadn't screwed me over so much," he said, his voice changing drastically from happy to completely pissed off.

"Gee, it's almost like you're looking for me.." he said, his anger bubbling still. I gaped at him. I'd completely lost my ability to move or talk. I hadn't incorporated this into my plan. "Cat got your tongue?" he sneered. "I thought you knew me better, Mitchie... I'm not stupid. I thought you knew that..." he took a step closer and stopped again. He was taunting me. He saw the panic on my face and smirked.

"I-i d-didn't c-call th-themm," i stuttered out quietly. This only made his devilish smile bigger.

"Doesn't matter, Mitchie... they were called, i was tattled on... i don't appreciate it. I told you not to tell anyone, Mitchie. Didn't i tell you what i'm capable of?"

"N-no.. i... Bro...uh.. someone found me. Don't.. please," i said, not really sure of what was coming out of my mouth.

"You seem tense, dear.." he said, mockingly, taking one more step towards me.

"Th-the police are still looking for you, you know," i said, trying to be intimidating. Sadly, the shakiness of my voice ruined my sad, pathetic attempt... and he laughed.

"If they're looking for me, why haven't they found me?" he chuckled again. "Funny how invisible i am... isn't it?" he smiled cruelly. I took a deep breath.

"What if your dad was part of the people looking... what do you think he'd say?" i said quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear. His smile quickly disintegrated into a scowl.

"What did you-" he started to say, but i cut him off.

"I know he yells at you a lot.. You feel like you can't do anything right?" i said quickly. If i stopped talking for too long, i'd be dead for sure. "It seems like he hates you.. he's just trying to push you to do your best," i said. I decided to go the nice route, incase he really did plan on killing me.. I didn't want to entice him even more.

"What the FUCK do you know about anything?" he screamed at me. I flinched noticeably.

"Does he try to control you? Is that why you did this to me?" i whispered. He still heard it. I was trying to be nice about it... i realized a little too late that no matter how i brought this up, he'd still be murderous. As soon as i realized that, i immediately regretted my decision. I thought it might break him down enough so that he'd show some form of vulnerability, but it seemed like i was just pissing him off more and more.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, Torres? You think you can try to control me, too, then?" he seemed to have gotten himself back under his own control by now, and he sneered again at me. "You can't intimidate me, Mitchie. You're weak. You're a failure. You're a loser. No one loves you. Especially now." I knew he was trying to provoke me or weaken me more, but it still hit me hard. His words almost took my breath away because i felt the emptiness that hit me the second the words left his mouth.

"My friends and family do," i whispered.

"No. They _feel sorry for you! _There's a difference, Mitch. You disgust them. Who would let someone else take so much advantage of them so many times?" he smiled widely. He knew he was striking home. My plan was literally backfiring.

"At least they feel something..." i whispered again. I couldn't help it, that was as loud as my voice would allow. I also figured that even if he was telling the truth, i could suck it up enough to throw it right back at him. "No one feels anything towards _you. _Your dad can't get you to do anything right. _You're_ the failure. You have no real friends. No one cares what happens to you. At least i have people who care about me enough to at least feel sorry for me," i said, i couldn't believe myself. I was surely gonna pay for this.

"You little WHORE!" he screamed. He stalked over to me and stopped close enough to where i could feel his hot breath on my face. I could smell the spearmint gum he was chewing. The wind had blown so his hair fell over his eyes in an uncanny way. The way his newly black hair looked against his now pale skin, he looked disturbingly threatening. I could see the black-purple bruises under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in months. This kid had problems. From the little sunlight that was left, i could see him glare at me threateningly. The sun was fading fast, and there was no sign of the cops or any way of me getting out of there. Suddenly his glare turned into a creeped out grin.

"I don't need to take this CRAP from you," he said to what seemed like himself. Then he started laughing. Holy shit. He'd snapped. He'd completely snapped. He's gone insane! "What are _you_ to_ me_? You're nothing but a good piece of ass," he said, then reached down and forcibly kissed me hard, biting my lip as he drew back and drawing blood. I let out a small cry of pain. As soon as he had released my lip, he slapped me across the face. I lost balance and fell towards the darkened ground. My head plummeting towards uncertain doom. I hit something hard, and my head split out into an indescribable amount of pain. How many times must i destroy it in only a few days time? My vision was starting to fade in and out. The pain was unbelievable.

"I hope you realize how much of a stupid bitch you really are, Mitchie. Enjoy Hell," he said, and i heard the cock of a gun. I looked up and saw Tyler pointing a gun at me. He crouched down to my level. "I was kind of hoping i wouldn't have to do this.. but.." at that, he put the gun to my forehead, but since it was dark, he hit it against my head. The last thing i heard before all the darkness consumed me was a gunshot.

* * *

**THE END! HAHAH! just kidding! the _next_ chapter will be the end though! I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**please please please review! there's not much time left! haha**

**thank you all sooo much for reading my very first fan fiction! you're all soo awesome! **

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ok... here's the LAST chapter.. wow thank you all sooo much for reading! You've been so nice to me! haha **

**Btw, Lane, that was a super sweet review you wrote me! haha thank you so much! and thank you for sticking with me this whole time! haha and thanks to all of you for sticking through this whole story! You've all been so sweet! 8) **

**Lostinrock, i got your review today, and i finished class early and your review reminded me to work on it! haha so thank you! 8)**

**Just for a fun side note, i was thinking about making it so that she was actually insane, like she'd been raped that one time, went kind of crazy after it, and everything else was just a crazy, sick, weird hallucination and her mom sent her to camp hoping she'd get better, but she had a mental breakdown or something haha but i didn't think you guys would like that version so much... soooo i went with this one haha! i hope you like it! **

**Also.. I am writing a new story... 8) i hope you read it, i'm not set on the title yet, but i'm writing as much as i can before actually posting so you guys don't have to wait too long to read each chapter! 8) It'll probably be more Mitchie/Shane than this one haha still kinda dark, and i don't think i'm gonna add music or camp rock in it at all. Well... i mean, not a whole lot of music. haha**

_Ok... well, this one isn't really gruesome, but there's some sexual content..and unavoidable cheesiness, so sorry if the cheese drips out of your computers... juuuuust to warn you all._**.ANYWAYS.. here's the story! ENJOY! 8)**

**I don't own anything Camp Rock or Disney.**

Chapter forty

It's been three years since we caught Tyler. So let me break down what happened that night.

The plan was for me to have the walkie talkie with me at all times. The one Nate had given me on our first days at camp. There was to be a rubber band tied around it so that they could hear everything going on. Where i was, what i said, what Tyler said; everything. I had told them i was going to retrace back to the cabin that Brown had found me in. We mapped it out and everything. The police were even in place close to the cabin so they could get there if need be. The only minor set back was when i ran after that deer and had moved a little too far off the mark. The police heard the whole conversation between me and Tyler, and since Shane and Nate had been eavesdropping, they heard too.. Shane grabbed a tranquilizer gun and took off. That's why it took so long for me to be saved.. Shane had to run all the way from camp towards the frkn cabin. But he got there in time. He said he got there just as Tyler had the gun up to my head. The second he saw what it was, he shot Tyler with the tranquilizer gun, which had enough juice in it to knock out a bear..

I woke up in the hospital two days later screaming because i thought i was back in the cabin with Tyler. I had momentarily forgotten about the whole police and parents seeing me and all that.. which i was hoping i'd just have permanent amnesia... but as luck would have it, i was completely fine in that department... just a little groggy and all that. It wasn't until i saw Shane running into my room that i really opened my eyes and figured out where i was. He, along with the nurses and everyone else that had barged into my room when i screamed, had helped calm me down. After i was released from the hospital, my parents signed me up for therapy.. That was probably the hardest thing i'd ever done. Everyday we'd talk about Tyler and the rape and how i was doing knowing he was in jail and all that. We talked about Nate and how helpful he was to me, and we also talked about Shane. My favorite part of therapy was when we got to Shane. My therapist always saved him for last too, he knew it was good to end on a happy note. Although, he'd always ask about anything intimate happening, which he said was 'just in case.' He said that if anything like that did come up, we should talk about it.

After about a year, me and Shane started officially dating. We were kind of already dating before, but i was finally comfortable putting a name to it.. which means i was finally accepting that just because we were official, we didn't have to have sex and all that stuff. He's the most supportive and patient person i've ever met.. aside from Nate, but he doesn't really count.

The first time me and Shane actually made out, ended in a disaster. He had just moved to my hometown to go to the community college there, and i went to help him move into his apartment that he was sharing with Jason. Jason and Nate decided to go to dinner, so me and Shane were left alone. We ended up watching a boring movie, and towards the middle of the movie, we started kissing, which was a pretty big step for me. We'd only had a few pecks here and there, but with the boring movie, the snuggling on the couch, the coziness of the room, and the dim of the lights... it was bound to happen. Anyways, we started out with just a peck, but it soon started getting more and more heated. Soon we were positioned so that i was laying with my back on the seat of the couch, and Shane was over me; like i said... it was getting pretty heated. This was the first time we'd ever kissed like that, and i was kind of excited i was so okay with it... He had one hand on my cheek, and the more passionate we got, the lower his hand went. Soon, it was at my waist, and soon after that, we had moved so my head was propped up on the armrest and he was straddling me, kissing to my neck and back to my lips. One hand on my waist, the other holding the back of my head, he moved the hand that rested on my waist up and down my torso, accidentally brushing one of my boobs on the way down. The second i'd felt it, my eyes flew open, the panic started to surround me, suffocating me.

I tried as best i could to keep the memories from surfacing, but i couldn't help it, and it was Tyler who was suddenly on top of me, groping me. I started struggling at once, screaming for him to get off me. Screaming for him to stop. In two seconds, Shane had jumped up and was already backed up against the wall opposite me, as far away as he could possibly get, staring at me with completely horror-filled eyes. I jumped up from laying down and into a sitting position, wrapping my arms around my legs, looking around, and realizing it was nothing but a memory, maybe even a hallucination. I immediately felt the guilt and humiliation set in.

"I-i'm so-orry," i hiccuped, crying. "I'm so-oo sorry," i kept saying. He looked apprehensive and unsure of what to do. We sat like that for about 5 minutes before i finally stopped crying, and Shane finally looked like he might come nearer to me. He walked hesitant and slow back to the couch, watching me every step he took, looking for any sign of anymore instability.

"I...I'm so sorry," he said, completely tormented. "What... was it too much? Or.. did i do something to set you off?" He looked so scared, so agonized. I was so embarrassed and mad at myself, i didn't want to tell him the truth.

"You... um.. grazed my..." i pointed towards my chest, looking down, too embarrassed to say 'boob' or 'breasts.' "He used to... um.. a lot..." i murmured, struggling to talk. Shane nodded solemnly and let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," i said again, feeling tears rise up again, my throat closing up like it does when trying to hold back tears. I felt so stupid, so ashamed and downright humiliated that i still wasn't over it yet. Shane looked up, an upset expression on his face, which made me feel even worse.

"No, Mitch! It's not your fault! I should've been more careful with you. I know what's gone on.. I just... i got carried away. I'll be more careful next time! I love you," he said, trying to reassure me and hold down his anger at either himself or Tyler, i wasn't sure. At my next therapy session, when we got to Shane, he again asked about anything intimate that might be happening between us, and just at the thought of what had recently happened, i went scarlet. I blushed so hard that when i sneaked a glance at the therapist, i saw a hint of amusement on his face.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, and even though i'd looked back down, i could hear the smile in his voice. We talked through it, and ever since that session, we'd talked about what might happen when being intimate and all that stuff. I was, of course, mortified, but it did help.. A year after that incident, and i'm able to make out with my boyfriend no problem... of course, there's always those few bad days where i'm just having an off day and it affects my mentality and i have a few freak outs. We even made it far enough so that a little friendly groping wasn't too much for me. After about a year of, mostly, freak out-free kissing, we started talking about having sex... I felt like i was ready to (as corny as this sounds) give myself to him.. well, we debated for about a month, he wasn't sure i was ready, but i kept arguing that we need to try it and that it was my choice. He kept refusing, and i could tell it was because he was afraid of hurting me or causing me any kind of anguish.

Finally, i decided i'd surprise him with it. I know, it sounds kinda whore-ish but we'd been together for 2 years, known each other for 3, and i just... i needed to know that i could get through this. I needed to know i could move on from Tyler and everything. I was determined. He'd given me a key to his apartment a while ago, so one night, i took advantage of it. When he came home from one of his night classes, i sat on his couch watching t.v., which wasn't unusual... sometimes if i just needed some time to myself, or if i was bored i'd go and wait for him or Jason to come home and hang out. Tonight was different, he could tell. I knew Jason was working tonight, and so did Shane. I wasn't wearing anything flashy or obvious, i just didn't feel comfortable in that kind of.. outfit, but he could see that i was nervous about something. I was staring passed the t.v. and was in my own little world of nerves and determination.

He was shocked, to say the least, but had agreed to at least try.

"If you feel any form of discomfort or _anything_, say stop, and I'll stop what i'm doing right away... Are you sure you want to try this?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting my own voice. We both looked at each other apprehensively, and he slowly cupped my face in his hands and bent down to kiss me. It was different than any other kiss we'd shared before. This one was full of uncertainty and awareness. Almost staccato. He kept checking to see if what he was doing was alright, that i was okay with it. It died down and he soon became more passionate, although still checking to see if i was alright. I decided to initiate the first move, and moved my hands to his shirt, shakily undoing the buttons. Shane watched, stunned and astounded, his eyes wide, the whole time, almost as if this was his first time. Both of our breathing was ragged, if not from lack of oxygen, then from nerves. I finally got to the last button and slid his shirt off. He had on a black undershirt, so i slowly pulled that up and off of his head. I'd seen him shirtless before, but this was different. I stood, almost paralyzed for a while, the reality sinking in. We were really going to try this.. I was glad, but the nerves multiplied tenfold.

He searched my eyes for about 15 seconds. "Are you sure, Mitch.. we can still stop if you want, I'm okay with that."

"I want to. I love you Shane, i want this," i whispered, almost inaudibly. He took a deep breath and pulled my shirt slowly up and over my head. We undressed each other until we were both standing in just our underwear, staring at each other and each other's body. I started to feel a little self conscious of a few scars and marks i still had on my body, like the cut i'd had on my stomach which had scarred. Shane stepped closer and caressed down my face with his fingertips until he reached the nape of my neck. From there he pulled me back into a deep kiss. This was more urgent than the last, yet still careful. He picked me up and moved me, still kissing, from the living room to his bed room. My legs wrapped around his torso and my hands holding onto either side of his head. He carefully laid me down onto his bed and laid over me, making sure not to crush me, and continued to kiss me. While we kissed, I hesitantly moved my hands so that they gripped the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. In return, Shane carefully took off my bra and underwear. I could feel the panic start to rise, but i tried to choke it down.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, almost inaudibly. I blushed a light crimson, and we moved further onto the bed. He started kissing my neck, moving down more towards my chest, but stopping before he got too far, and moved towards the other side of my neck and finally moving back to my lips. I could feel my heart beating as, what seemed like, fast as a hummingbird's wings. The combination of lust and fear coinciding together. Shane sat up and leaned over to his bedside table, rummaging around and pulled out a condom. My heart rate sped up.

"I got some just in case.. cuz you started talking about it, so i thought i'd better be safe than sorry," he said, laughing nervously. I'd never seen Mr. Hotshot so nervous before. He put it on, and looked back at me, fear in his eyes. Was he as scared as i was? "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded, once again not trusting my voice. He took another deep breath and pushed slowly in. I immediately tensed up. Flashes were starting to evade my vision, and i fought desperately to stay sane.

"It's Shane, it's Shane, it's Shane.." I muttered unintentionally, squeezing my eyes shut as tight as they could go. Shane had stopped moving, and looked at me, concerned, maybe even a little hurt.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. I shook my head 'no,' i wanted this to work. I needed it to. "I love you," he said softly, pulling me closer to reality. Hearing his voice and not Tyler's helped me distinguish the difference a little better. Shane seemed to notice this, so he added, "It's me, Mitch. It's ok!" Every word pulled me back towards reality and out of my sporadic hallucinations. "I won't hurt you," he said. "I swear." I nodded, telling him that i was ok. He continued, but the second he pushed back in, I'd tensed back up again, the visions coming back full force and more vivid than i'd ever seen them. Suddenly i was in my room, my wrists being pinned down, my air supply being cut off, a slap to my face and a slam against the wall. I shut my eyes, trying to block it out, but nothing was helping.

"We can work with this like we did kissing, it'll take time, Mitch. It's ok if you can't go through with it right now," Shane said. I was pulled back towards him, but still stuck in a flashback. I let out a whimper of fear and frustration. At that, Shane was off of me faster than a hungry cheetah chasing its dinner. The sudden feeling of being alone sent me back to Tyler, and i started to cry out of fear. I was so far into my own mind that i could barely hear Shane calling my name. It all seemed so real until i felt someone touch my cheek, and my eyes snapped open and i looked around wildly for the source. It was Shane, and he looked horrified. He now had on his boxers and some pajama bottoms, and he was watching me from the edge of the bed, afraid to touch me.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I- i don't know.." i said, out of breath and shaking.

"You started moaning and caterwauling almost... I think you need to talk to Dr. Reed about this..." he said faintly. I sat up, still shaking and unstable.

"I'm sorry i made you do this," i whispered, almost inaudible.

"I wanted to, I was just afraid to hurt you," he said softly, kissing the top of my head and handing me a pair of his sweat shorts and a T-shirt. When i was dressed, he wrapped me into a tight hug and let his lips linger on my forehead for a while. And I did talk to my therapist about that.. it was awkward, but he helped me get through it, and now, it's been about a year and a half after that, we've tried it again multiple times, and only recently was i able to get through it unscathed.

Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, and myself have recently transfered to Ohio State to complete college, me and Caitlyn share an apartment, and Shane and Nate share one, too. I am proud to say that i can now sleep through every night without Tyler plaguing my dreams... only on a rare occasion does he turn up.

Right now, we're having a movie night at Shane and Nate's apartment, although it's more of a see-what's-on-tv,-and-if-it's-nothing-good-then-we'll-watch-the-movie type of deal, and the commercials had been on for what seemed like 10 minutes.

"Oh, man!" Shane said excitedly. "Are they serious... Shake weight for men..?. Oh god..." he laughed. The commercial changed, and this time it was Nate who was laughing.

"Folger's coffee: the Coffee for the depressed.. for those times when the best part of waking up.. is Folger's in your cup.." he laughed. I laughed with him, and for the first time in a long time, i realized how truly happy i was. I had a group of amazing friends, an amazing boyfriend, and i finally felt, at that moment, the happiest i'd ever been.

* * *

**Ok you guys! *tear* that's the end of this story! I really hope you liked it haha **

**Thank you all soo much for reading it and sticking with me throughout the whole thing! And thank you all for being so nice to me on my very first fan fic! haha Thank you all soo unbelievably much! **

**please review! and i hope you'll all follow me into my future stories! haha it might be a while until i post the next one, but it's titled _S_teady as She Goes **

**And for the last time on this story:**

**Stay Classy! 8D**


	41. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This post is for Katelyn and all the other people who've read this story and have gone through something similar:**

**You are strong. You are beautiful. You are amazing. Don't forget that.**

**I'm so sorry if this was extremely hard for anyone to read, but i'm glad, Katelyn, that this story was a little like therapy for you, and i'm so glad that you have such a wonderful friend to help you out and that you have someone to confide in! That being said, i believe that you should probably find a real therapist, i don't know how old you are, but being through something so traumatic, you need to find a licensed professional. If that means telling your parents, as hard as it may be, i suggest it. I'm sorry if any of this offends you or it seems like i'm butting in too much, but i honestly feel that getting help is the first step to recovery, and the faster you seek out that first step, the faster you are to a full recovery. **

**If your parents might pose as a problem, being that if they are abusive in any way or you just find it too hard to tell them (even though i encourage you to tell your parents) or if you're just not very close with your parents, find a different adult to confide in, a teacher, a different relative, a friend, maybe a religious advisor, someone else you're close to. If your incident happened within the year or kind of soon, please report it to the police, even if they can't track it, you can at least be able to have that awareness out there and maybe the guy or girl who raped you will do it again and get caught or just get caught. It can't hurt, even if the police can't really do anything, it's good to let them know. I know it's hard, but you didn't deserve what happened and whoever touched you or did anything to you or your body without your permission should be caught because there's something fucked up in their brain and those kinds of people don't deserve to be among good people. I know it's hard, you're not the only one out there. There's, unfortunately, quite a bit of people out there who can relate to you. Don't feel alone, you're not alone. **

**So please, tell someone, confide in someone, get the help you need to recover so you can get back to a happy life. Don't let those mother fuckers take more from you than what they already have. Don't let them win. You shouldn't have to live in constant fear or anxiety or sadness. If you don't feel like talking to a person right in front of you, there are hotlines to call, where i'm sure you can remain nameless. Those hotlines are there to help you. You should never have to go through something alone. Here's a few numbers to call... and by a few i'm putting as many as i can find:**

**Rape Crisis Center Hotline  
210-349-7273**

**National Teen Dating Abuse Help  
****1-866-331-9474**

******National Youth Crisis Hotline**  
1-800-448-4663

******National Victim Center**  
1-800-FYI-CALL (1-800-394-2255)

******People Against Rape**  
1-800-877-7252

******Domestic Violence Hotline  
**1-800-799-SAFE (1-800-799-7233)

******Domestic Violence Hotline  
**1-800-548-2722

******Domestic Violence Hotline in the US  
**800-799-7233

******Domestic Violence Hotline/Child Abuse**  
800-4-A-CHILD (800 422 4453)

******National Suicide Prevention Lifeline**  
1-800-273-TALK

******National STD Hotline**  
1-800-227-8922

**I hope at least one of these helps any of you out. Please, i encourage you to talk to someone! There are many more hotlines, and if none of these work for you, i'm sure there's a million on google. I found these on there, so if none of these is what you're looking for, google something that works more for you! Good luck to anyone who needs it! Katelyn, you're very brave to try and read through something that brings back painful memories for you. You said it was something like therapy for you, and you have no idea how brave and amazing that truly is to at least try something that you'd classify as therapy. (if that makes sense.. haha) but good job girl! I'm so sorry for what happened to you, that's not something that anyone should have to go through. I hope that you and anyone else who needs it finds resolve and happiness as soon as possible! **

**Love to you all,**

**Nat **


End file.
